Sanando el Corazón II
by dany-05
Summary: Siete años después de la gran decisión...¿Su amor se habrá mantenido tan fuerte?
1. Regreso

_**Hola. Yo les había dicho que esta era una posibilidad, quizás para algunas el final fue el de la primera parte, pero para quienes quieran seguir, acá está la segunda parte. **_

_**No es un capricho de este intento de escritora que no es capaz de dejar ir su historia favorita, si comienzo con esta nueva aventura es porque creo que tengo un argumento para hacerlo. Uno que espero les guste tanto como el primero.**_

_**Eso. Nuevos conflictos, nuevos personajes ¿Nuevos amores?. Las ánimo a descubrirlo!**_

_**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. **_

* * *

Capitulo Uno: Regreso

**_Paris, 2019._**

-_No me dejes- Dijo la Rubia con congoja en su voz-._

_-No te estoy dejando…sólo necesitamos un tiempo separadas, para aclarar si verdaderamente queremos pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntas- Contestó la morena, intentado con todas sus fuerzas mantener su decisión-._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Preguntó sin abandonar el sofá donde se ubicaba con los codos en sus rodillas y las manos en su rostro-._

_-No lo sé…pero estoy segura que nos hará bien-._

_-¡No!...no estás segura, sólo quieres alejarte de mí…tú eres lo más importante en mi vida Santana, no puedo dejar que te vayas-La rubia se levantó y abrazó a la latina sin querer dejarla ir-Nos costó tanto estar juntas, por favor no renuncies a lo nuestro…_

_-Creo que no estoy segura de eso Britt…a veces me siento ajena a tú vida, y necesito este tiempo para volver a creer en nosotras, te amo, eso nadie lo cambiara…pero…-._

_-¿Es por las giras?...estaré más en casa, lo prometo, pero por favor no te vayas, este es nuestro hogar, somos una familia, San…-._

_-Britt…no te estoy dejando, por favor entiende eso, pero no podemos seguir así…desde hace un tiempo que es cómo si viviéramos dos vidas separadas compartiendo un mismo techo, usa también estos meses para saber si aún me amas, si me extrañas o sólo estás acostumbrada a tenerme aquí- Explicó pacientemente la morena sin soltarla-_

_-Sé que esto es mi culpa…pero yo nunca he dejado de amarte- Le dijo cómo último recurso para mantenerla a su lado-._

_-Ni yo…-. La morena rompió el abrazo lentamente, deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, tomó su maleta y desde la puerta le dio una última mirada a su novia, sin duda era doloroso, pero dentro de ella, sabía que era lo mejor para ambas-. _

* * *

Santana despertó entre recuerdos, se sobresaltó al no reconocer el lugar, estaba desorientada y segura que no era la cálida cama que compartía con su novia en Paris. Pero al ir abriendo más los ojos, lo recordó. Iba volando de vuelta a Estados Unidos después de siete años de vivir en Europa.

Había una diferencia con los viajes que realizó a visitar a sus padres o a Quinn, este definitivamente no tenía fecha de retorno.

En sus planes estaba primero ir a Nueva York, donde la esperaba Quinn, y después tal vez iría a Lima a visitar a sus padres, pero nada estaba claro, sus pensamientos eran confusos y por supuesto guardaba una pena con la que le era difícil lidiar. No se arrepentía de su estadía en Paris, pero en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en que el viaje de vuelta era muy diferente al que había hecho hace ya siete años.

Se fue con esperanzas que se fueron rompiendo y con un amor que el tiempo no había favorecido. Ya no era la niñita de 18 años que se fue dejando todo atrás, hoy ya era una mujer que había madurado lejos del hogar y había hecho su propio camino.

Estando en Paris, se había profundizado su amor por la moda. Se había dado cuenta que era una expresión de arte más que inundaba cada calle de esa luminosa ciudad. Por lo que no dudo en ingresar a una academia de diseño de modas, ahí descubrió que tenía un talento innato, ayudado por su carácter decidido y un impresionante buen gusto que había pulido desde su adolescencia. Sus profesores no se cansaban de decirle que tenía un futuro brillante por delante.

Y así fue, con dedicación y esfuerzo, se fue ganado un lugar, sumado a que Brittany pasaba de gira, toda su atención fue hacia su carrera. Pasó de ser una más entre tantas jovencitas con ilusiones a hacerse un nombre en Francia, a ser realmente una promesa, con exitosos diseñadores pidiéndole que trabaja con ellos, sin duda, en ese aspecto no tenía por qué quejarse, amaba su trabajo, se consideraba afortunada y exitosa por lo que a su corta edad estaba logrando.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para retenerla. Era sólo una parte de su solitaria vida en Paris. Los primeros cuatro años habían sido de ensueño, compartían un departamento pequeño pero acogedor, cerca del centro de la ciudad, Brittany iba a sus clases y Santana se dedicó a aprender el idioma a la perfección. Una que vez que ella también ingresó a la academia, la que llegaba antes preparaba la comida y juntas disfrutaban intercambiando sus experiencias del día. Eran felices, demasiado. Santana se sentía completa, pero con el pasar de los años las cosas se fueron deteriorando, Brittany pasaba cada vez más tiempo fuera de casa, primero eran días, luego semanas, y los últimos dos años, ya eran meses los que la latina debía pasar sola, mientras su novia estaba gira.

Santana nunca le reclamó, pero ese sentimiento de abandono fue calando hondo en su corazón. No era egoísmo de querer tener a la bailarina sólo para ella, era simplemente que con el pasar del tiempo se sentía cada vez más fuera de su vida. Cuando salían, no conocía ni a la mitad de los amigos de Britt, y en las fechas importantes por lo general la bailarina estaba en algún país muy lejos del hogar. Soporto en soledad un aniversario, un cumpleaños, acción de gracias, y luego dos, tres, pero cada ausencia, fue trizando su amor, cada te amo dicho por teléfono resultaba menos creíble. Cada una de sus caricias más esporádicas. Ya no la sentía suya.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que Britt cumpliera sus sueños, como lo estaba haciendo, pero ya no aguantaba la soledad. Sentía que era como estar soltera otra vez, además la rubia muchas veces se mostraba casi desinteresada por lo que era su vida o así lo sentía la latina.

Ese cúmulo de situaciones la hizo querer tomarse un tiempo, decidió que necesitaba unos meses lejos de Britt y Paris. Así que aceptó la invitación de Quinn para visitarla en Nueva York, era la única amiga que conservaba desde la escuela, la única que la había visitado en Paris y la que podría entender por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Observaba por la ventana como ya estaba sobrevolando la ciudad, "de vuelta en casa", pensó, y aquel reflexión le produjo un ataque de ansiedad, hace mucho tiempo que no pisaba suelo americano.

Su equipaje era de considerables dimensiones, sin duda era una de las ventajas de trabajar en la industria de la moda, su closet había adquirido dimensiones estratosféricas, además traía algunos regalos para Quinn. Fue a buscar sus maletas y camino lentamente, como reconociendo cada centímetro de ese aeropuerto. Los años no habían pasado en vano y aunque su imagen no había cambiado mucho, en su interior sabía que era una persona muy diferente. No era una niña, ahora era toda una mujer de veinticinco años.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, cuando entre la multitud vio a una hermosa rubia que ahora lucia el cabello corto, casi como lo tenía es su último año de secundaria, vestía un elegante traje en tonos turquesa, que hacía lucir su piel con un brillo especial y sus ojos verde esmeralda resaltaban más, le hizo un gesto de saludo y se abalanzó con alegría a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

-¡Bienvenida! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!- Exclamó una emocionada Quinn, quien no soltaba a Santana-.

-¡Yo también te extrañe!...gracias por recibirme aquí, necesitaba volver a casa-Contestó la latina abrazándola más fuerte-.

-Eres mi mejor amiga y puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, además tú también me recibiste en Paris- Expresó ayudando a Santana con su equipaje-.

-Gracias Q-.

-¿Qué rayos traes aquí? ¿Asaltaste a Louis Vuitton acaso?- Preguntó la rubia riendo-.

-Algo así…pero fui buena amiga y también robe algo para ti- Expresó siguiéndole el juego-.

-Que considerada me acabas de hacer cómplice de un delito, no llevas ni diez minutos en Nueva York y ya me quieres meter en problemas- Dijo Quinn no pudiendo evitar las carcajadas, extrañaba tanto eso, a su amiga, con quien podía bromear y con quien también podía llorar desconsoladamente-.

-Extrañaba tus estupideces Fabray- Expresó la latina-.

-Y yo tu amabilidad López- Respondió la chica-.

Quinn pasó su brazo por los hombros de Santana abrazándola cariñosamente, para dirigirse a su auto. De ahí iban a ir a comer algo, puesto que había sido un vuelo largo y agotador así que necesitaba recuperar fuerza con algo de comida que no viniera enlatada o con ese sabor extraño que tenían las de los aviones.

Optaron por un restaurant de comida Italiana, la rubia sabía que era una de las favoritas de su amiga.

-Entonces ¿Cómo va el trabajo?- Preguntó Santana mientras esperaban que llegaran sus órdenes-.

-Bien...ajetreado, esto de la publicidad es estresante, tienes que tratar con todo tipo de personas, me refiero a que si sólo a uno de los idiotas dueños de las cuentas no le gusta lo que haces, debes rediseñar toda la campaña y eso suele estresarme-.

-Eso me suena a que no estás muy contenta con tu trabajo- Comentó la morena-.

-Me gusta…estudie para esto, pero siento que me gustaría trabajar en algo que de verdad creyera, en dónde tuviera más libertad creativa, no tan limitado artísticamente… ¿No sé si me entiendes? - Respondió la rubia-.

-Lo entiendo…-Expresó de inmediato- A la perfección- A ella, le pasaba lo mismo en cuanto a que muchas veces quiso exponer su trabajo, sus diseños y no siempre trabajar en los de otro-.

-¿Y Britt?- Preguntó de repente Quinn- Nunca habías viajado sola antes-.

Santana había olvidado que no le explicó a Quinn los detalles de su viaje, simplemente le había dicho que necesitaba unos días de vacaciones en Nueva York.

-Mmm…- La latina comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con la servilleta, sin mirar a su amiga-.

-¿Pasa algo San?- Preguntó preocupada-.

-Las cosas no han estado bien Q…yo decidí alejarme por un tiempo- Respondió escuetamente-.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso rompieron?- Volvió a preguntar con algo de angustia-.

-No lo sé Q…le pedí que me diera un tiempo para estar sola-.

-Pero… ¿por qué?...pasó algo, ¿te engañó? ¿O algo así? …las relaciones no terminan por qué sí- Expresó la rubia aguardando una respuesta-.

-Nadie engañó a nadie, pero las cosas ya no eran como antes, estábamos absolutamente desconectadas, era como si lo único que compartiéramos era el departamento, ya no me sentía parte de su vida Q, y fue más doloroso darme cuenta de eso, de que si me hubiese engañado…-Explicó Santana sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayera lentamente por su mejilla-.

-Lamento escuchar eso San, tú dejaste todo por irte con ella a Paris, estaban tan enamoradas…-Expresó la rubia intentando consolarla-.

-La sigo amando Q, sólo que las cosas no son tan simples, espero que este tiempo ayude…-.

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites conmigo, tú lo sabes, me encanta tenerte aquí, San- Dijo la rubia para levantarle el ánimo-.

-Gracias…yo…necesito de mi mejor amiga ahora-.

Las chicas comieron disfrutando de una charla llena de recuerdos, y sus experiencias del último tiempo que habían dejado de verse. Después salieron para dar un paseo por las calles de Nueva York.

-¿Y tú no debes volver al trabajo?-Preguntó la latina-.

-No, pedí el día libre- Respondió-.

-¿Me debo sentir alagada?-.

-Así es, quería pasar todo el día con mi mejor amiga que está de vuelta-.

Muy pronto Santana le pidió a Quinn que volvieran al auto para emprender rumbo al departamento que la rubia tenía en el centro de Nueva York. Cuando entraron Santana se dio cuenta que ese lugar estaba decorado exclusivamente con el gusto de su amiga, se notaba en cada detalle. Ya sea en las paredes color marfil o en los sofás oscuros que producían un contraste. Había cuadros distribuidos por el salón y algunas fotografías de su familia, y de ellas dos. Era muy diferente al último lugar en el que vivió Quinn.

-Es un bonito lugar, al parecer el salario de publicista no está mal- Expresó Santana acomodando una de sus maletas para después comenzar a recorrer el lugar-.

-Créeme, sería imposible haber pagado este lugar con mi salario- Respondió la rubia, entrando otra de las maletas de su amiga-.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño en señal de no entender-.

-Fue un regalo de mi padre, creo que intentaba limpiar su conciencia, y como necesitaba un lugar donde vivir después de…después…-.

A Quinn la invadieron unos nervios al sólo recordarlo. Situación de la que se dio cuenta Santana, quien ya conocía esa historia así que no la presionó con los detalles.

-Entiendo Q-Se adelantó Santana sabiendo lo que quería decir su amiga-.

-Así que lo acepte y aquí estoy, tiene una vista magnifica- Expresó para cambiar de tema y llevo a su amiga hacia una pequeña terraza que tenía-.

-Se ve increíble, aquí se nota que estamos en el piso quince- Exclamó la morena impresionada-.

-Sí y lo mejor es que tiene espacio suficiente para las dos, te arregle la habitación de invitados, para que puedas acomodar todas tus cosas, aunque si hubiese sabido las dimensiones de tu equipaje, habría mandado a botar un muro para construir un closet- Exclamó sarcásticamente-.

-No te preocupes, siempre me puedo apropiar del tuyo ó la latina con una sonrisa-.

-Eso ni lo sueñes López- Contestó de inmediato frunciendo el ceño.

Santana rio nada más, aunque habían pasado escasos minutos desde su llegada, comenzaba a sentirse un poco en casa.

-Necesito una ducha urgente-. Exclamó Santana-.

-Ven, te digo donde está todo-.

Quinn la acompaño adentro, y le mostro cuál sería su habitación. Tenía su baño propio y la rubia se había dado el tiempo de abastecerlo con todo lo que recordaba le gustaba a su amiga, lo que la hizo ganarse un abrazo de la latina.

De ahí la dejo sola y se dirigió al salón, debía revisar su mail, para ver una cosas pendientes de la oficina.

Santana, dejo correr el agua mientras se quitaba la ropa. Se deslizo con cuidado y comenzó a sentir como el agua tibia empapaba cada parte de su delicado cuerpo. Aún no lograba quitarse la imagen de Britt de su cabeza, la había destrozado ver como la rubia lloraba, pidiéndole que no se fuera. Pero había sido una decisión que tardó meses en tomar y no podía declinar en último momento, algo dentro de ella le decía que era lo correcto, o por lo menos lo que necesitaba para ver si su amor era tan fuerte como hacía tantos años.

Salió sintiéndose aliviada y fresca, comenzó a buscar algo cómodo que ponerse. Eligió una blusa en tonos grises y un jeans, secó su cabello con cuidado y volvió al salón donde la esperaba Quinn.

-Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte, algo nuevo que estaba esperando a decirte hasta que nos viéramos en persona- Expresó Quinn invitando a su amiga a sentarse a su lado-.

-Mmm…por ese tono puedo adivinar que es algo importante ¿Qué acaso tienes una nueva conquista oculta?- Preguntó con esa sonrisa perspicaz que tanto la caracterizaba-.

-Nada de eso- Contestó sin dudar- Aún no estoy preparada, además de lo quiero hablarte es realmente importante-.

-Te escuchó entonces, dime de que se trata- Se acomodó para mirar de frente a su amiga y muy curiosa-.

-Desde hace unos meses he tenido contacto con Beth, yo la busqué y Shelby aceptó que fuera parte de su vida- Confesó la rubia ante una impresionada Santana-.

-Eso es increíble Q…y ¿Cómo te recibió?, me imagino que no fue fácil- Dijo la latina aun asimilando la información-.

-Créeme aún no lo es, desde hace más de un año comencé la búsqueda y descubrí que estaban viviendo en Boston, llamé primero a Shelby y ella me dijo que siempre le habló de mi a Beth, aunque eso no facilitó las cosas en nuestro primer encuentro, ella me rechazó, y la entendí- Recordó sin poder evitar emocionarse-.

-O sea tiene su carácter la pequeña- Comentó pensando en que un carácter fuerte era el sello de una Fabray-.

-Ni te imaginas, reconocí en ella el carácter Fabray de inmediato- Dijo la rubia adivinando lo que pensaba su amiga-Lo bueno es que de a poco me fue dando una oportunidad y ahora la visito todos los meses en Boston, mi bebé ya tiene 9 años San, y es muy hermosa-. Expresó con algunas lágrimas de emoción corriendo por su rostro-.

-Entonces no heredo sólo tu carácter Fabray, debe ser igual de hermosa que la madre-Dijo la morena fundiendo en un abrazo a su amiga-.

-Ahora tengo planeado ir a Lima el fin de semana, quiero hablar con mi madre, así cuando Beth venga a Nueva York para sus vacaciones, coordinar una visita y pueda conocer a su abuela…¿Podrías acompañarme y ver a tus padres también?- Quinn noto que Santana se tensó-.

-Yo no estoy segura de ir a verlos aún- Dijo insegura-.

-¿Ellos no sabes que estás en Estados Unidos?- Preguntó-.

-No- Contestó desviando la vista algo avergonzada-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No sé cómo explicarles la situación Quinn- Respondió jugando con sus manos-Tú sabes como reaccionó mi madre cuando me fui, verme devuelta va a ser darle la razón en todo lo que dijo-.

-No creo que tú madre deba ser una preocupación ahora, tú solo explícales como me lo has dicho a mi, esto no es definitivo, sólo diles que te tomaste unas vacaciones y que Britt tenía una gira por eso no te acompañó- Aconsejó la rubia-.

-Eso haré- Respondió-.

-Ahora llamaré pidiendo algo para la cena, mira que se nos ha pasado la hora y tú tienes que descansar, me imagino que fue un vuelo agotador-.

-Lo fue… ¿Puedes pedir Pizza?, extraño las pizzas americanas- Dijo la latina con una sonrisa-.

-Por supuesto- Respondió la rubia tomando su teléfono para pedir al delivery-.

Mientras llegaban las pizzas Quinn se fue a su habitación para cambiarse a algo más cómodo al tiempo que Santana traía platos y servicios para acomodarlos en la mesa frente al sofá.

Al llegar el repartidor fue la rubia quien abrió y le pagó la comida.

-¿Tienes cervezas?- Preguntó Santana-.

-Creo que quedan algunas- Respondió llevando al comida -.

La latina fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para tomar cuatro cervezas y llevarlas donde su amiga.

-¿Qué acaso piensas emborracharte?- Preguntó la rubia medio bromeando y medio en serio-.

Santana alzó los hombros en ese gesto tan característico de ella y se sentó para abrir la primera, mientras Quinn tomaba otra.

-¿Te vas a emborrachar conmigo?- Bromeo la latina-.

-Sabes que no podría emborracharme con dos cervezas, además ya pasé esa etapa- Respondió bebiendo un sorbo-.

-¿Y en que etapa estás ahora?-.

-En la etapa de concentrarme en mi trabajo, fortalecer la relación con mi hija y beber con moderación- Contestó-.

-O sea que te has transformado en una adulta aburrida- Le comentó-.

-Aburrida y amargada- Agregó Quinn-.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada. Santana fijo su mirada en su amiga, había algo sobre lo que quería hablarle pero no estaba segura de la reacción que podía tener la rubia.

-Quinn…-.

-No lo hagas, no quiero hablar sobre eso- La interrumpió la rubia-.

-¿Eso significa que aún no lo has superado?, quizás hablar sobre ello ayude, es normal Q, fueron novias por casi seis años, son sólo unos meses los que han estado separadas y no va a ayudar negarte a…- Insistió-.

-Lo que no me ayuda es tener que ver su rostro en carteles gigantes por toda esta ciudad-Interrumpió nuevamente- Lo que no me ayuda es pensar que ella sacrificó todo, incluso lo nuestro para lograr ser una jodida estrella-Respiró profundo- Y no son unos meses, es algo más de un año-.

Santana entendió que no era un tema del que Quinn pudiera hablar con facilidad. No quería ser impertinente, pero seguía pensando que hablar iba ayudarla con su proceso.

-¿Sigue en Nueva York?-Preguntó-.

-Creo que no, por casualidad he visto en televisión que a la "Gran estrella de Broadway", le ha ofrecido protagonizar una película por lo que se ha mudado a Los Ángeles- Respondió-.

La latina no quiso seguir ahondando en ese tema, Quinn se veía muy afectada cuando hablaba de Rachel.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir- Cambió de tema la latina- Estoy muy cansada-.

-¿Y tus ganas de emborracharte?-Preguntó bromeando-.

-Creo que también me he transformado en una adulta aburrida-Contestó levantándose del sofá- Aunque algunas de estas noches podríamos volver a la adolescencia y salir de copas por ahí-.

-Me gusta la idea-Respondió- Hace mucho que salgo de copas-.

-Entonces debemos hacerlo- Dijo entusiasmada-Buenas noches Quinn-Se despidió-.

-Duerme bien San-.

La latina avanzó a su habitación y luego de su acostumbrada rutina nocturna antes de dormir, ya estaba preparada para ir a la cama. Se acostó despacio y de costado observando un vacío lado izquierdo, recordando inmediatamente a su rubia.

Rubia que mirando un vacío lado contrario hacía lo mismo en una ciudad muy lejana a Nueva York.

* * *

Santana despertaba sin tener idea de que hora era. Se escuchaba el ruido de una ciudad que estaba en plena acción y ella aún un tanto adormecida abría las cortinas para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con una pequeña nota que le había dejado Quinn en la cocina. La rubia había salido temprano a trabajar y le indicaba algunos números de teléfono donde podía pedir comida. Pero Santana ya no quería estar encerrada en el departamento por lo que optó por ir a desayunar afuera.

Después de una ducha que la despejo completamente, se vistió y tomando la copia de las llaves que la rubia había dejado salió del departamento.

No conocía mucho de Nueva York, aquella ciudad nunca la había recorrido sola, los viajes se remontaban a su adolescencia, a las Nacionales con el Club Glee, después de eso sólo en contadas ocasiones había vuelto a ver a Quinn, quien aún junto a Rachel las habían recibido en lo que era su departamento en la ciudad. Por lo que cada salida era con su novia y sus amigas.

Pensaba en su amiga y no podía evitar lamentar su rompimiento, siempre creyó que el amor de Quinn y Rachel iba a ser para toda la vida. Ya se había resignado a tener en unos años más, una pequeña sobrina con el mismo carácter exasperante de Berry, tan dramática y que no respirara para hablar, pero tan hermosa como Quinn.

Al pensar en eso no pudo menos que crear en su mente la misma situación pero con ella y Brittany como protagonistas. Con su rubia siempre habían pensado en que querían varios hijos, sobretodo cuando recién llegaron a Paris, una ciudad desprejuiciada y tolerante que les ofrecía el ambiente perfecto para construir su familia sin el riesgo de la discriminación.

Santana suspiró pesadamente y entró al Starbucks que había encontrado a unas cuantas calles del departamento de Quinn.

Bebió su café y comió el trozo de pastel que había pedido, con su vista fija por la ventana. Estaba haciendo un repaso mental de los últimos siete años de su vida. Desde que tomó el avión a Paris junto con Britt, lo que dejó por ir con ella, lo que fueron las primeras experiencias de su vida adulta con la bailarina a su lado, aquel tiempo en que acostarse en el sofá a ver una película, apoyada en el pecho de su novia, era el mejor de los panoramas.

La extrañaba, la extrañaba como cada vez que hacía el mismo repaso sentada en soledad en su departamento en Paris.

El día lo pasó entre recorridos por el Central Park, Broadway en donde se contuvo de lanzar alguna piedra al aún puesto cartel con la cara de Rachel Berry. Y luego fue de compras para preparar la cena.

Llegó al departamento y abriendo la puerta con dificultad, haciendo equilibrio para que no se cayera ninguna bolsa logró entrar. Las colocó en la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una ducha.

Al salir comenzó a sacar los alimentos que traía, buscó el equipo de música y sin darse cuenta estaba tarareando mientras cocinaba. Esa escena al verse desde afuera parecía de lo más cotidiana, no como si la latina recién el día anterior se hubiese bajado de un avión desde Paris.

Quinn llegaba a su casa sin esperar que el aroma que sintió desde el pasillo proviniera de ahí. Abrió y llamó a Santana pero por el volumen de la música la latina no la escuchó. Se fue acercando a la cocina y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta.

Ver a su mejor amiga la ponía sumamente feliz, más escucharla cantar y realizar alocados pasos de baile, sin embargo, esa situación la hacía recordar el tiempo en que vivía con Rachel y la encontraba en casa preparando la cena.

Miles de recuerdos golpearon la mente de la rubia, tantos que le oprimieron el pecho en cuestión de segundos. La extrañaba tanto aún. La amaba tanto aún.

-¡Dios Fabray!-Gritó Santana llevándose la mano al pecho- ¡Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así!- Le reclamó-.

Quinn se reincorporó y giro su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.

-Te hable pero no me escuchaste, estabas demasiado ocupada cantando y bailando o por lo menos lo intentabas, porque debo decir que ahora noté que los años no han pasado en vano-Bromeo-.

-Mi voz sigue igual de perfecta y este cuerpazo ya te gustaría tenerlo Fabray-Contestó con las manos en su cintura y ese gesto arrogante- Y ahora mejor has lo que tengas que hacer porque la cena está casi lista-.

-Ok, me doy una ducha rápida y vuelvo-Dijo sonriente-.

Mientras la latina colocaba dos puestos en la mesa, Quinn ya estaba lista con un pantalón de ejercicio y una amplia sudadera de Columbia.

-Muy sexy tú pijama Fabray-La molestó-.

-No quiero impresionar a nadie, además he tenido un día de mierda lo único que quiero es usar algo cómodo, comer y dormir-Le respondió sentándose-.

-Pues entonces que bueno que he comprado esto-Dijo mostrándole una botella de vino-.

-Veo que Paris te ha vuelto alcohólica, anoche las cervezas y hoy el vino, pero lo agradezco-.

Santana rio y llevo ambos platos para comenzar a comer.

-¿Qué has hecho en el día?-Le preguntó la rubia degustando la comida que había hecho su amiga-.

Ese sabor a comida casera fue un manjar en el paladar de la rubia que ya se había acostumbrado a la comida enlatada o del delivery.

-Salí a desayunar afuera, caminé, recorrí el Central Park, almorcé, fui de compras porque en esa despensa ni en el refrigerador tenías absolutamente nada decente que no viniera enlatado y odio la comida enlata-Respondió llevándose el tenedor a la boca-

-Generalmente pido al delivery, llego demasiado cansada para cocinar algo-Se defendió-.

-Además no digamos que la cocina se te da muy bien, eres un completo desastre yo no comería algo hecho por ti aunque estuviera muriendo de hambre-Bromeo-.

-También es verdad, era Rachel quien se…-Quinn se interrumpió a si misma lo que provoco un silencio entre ambas-.

Santana lamentó haber comenzado aquello, pero no esperaba que su amiga llevara la conversación hacia su ex novia.

-Me dijiste que habías tenido un mal día ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó la morena para cambiar el tema-.

-Lo normal, imbéciles ignorantes que no saben de arte, que quieren venir a cambiar toda la campaña que diseñé- Bufó sonoramente-Pero ya no quiero hablar de eso, tengo algo que decirte-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya compré los pasajes para ir a Lima, conseguí salir más temprano el viernes así que viajamos a mediodía-Expresó sonriente-.

-Sólo a ti te pone feliz volver a ese pueblo-Masculló malhumorada-.

-Ya te dije para que quiero ir a Lima, es importante para mí-.

-Lo sé y sólo por eso iré, porque para escuchar el sermón de mi madre no lo haría-Expresó sarcástica-.

-Gracias San-Dijo la rubia-.

Esas cenas se repitieron por todo lo que quedaba de semana, algunos días Santana salía temprano para dar vueltas por la ciudad, ya que sentía que Nueva York era imposible de conocer completamente y otras, se quedaba en el departamento porque la inspiración le llegaba y trabaja en nuevos diseños. Hiciera lo que hiciera siempre esperaba a Quinn con la cena hecha y ambas hablaban sobre su día.

* * *

-¡Joder Santana! ¡Es sólo un fin de semana por el amor de dios!-Exclamó Quinn al ver el equipaje de su amiga-.

-Debo estar preparada, no sé como va a estar el clima en Lima, además, sabes que me gusta lucir bien en cualquier ocasión-Contestó-.

Quinn, quien estaba cruzada de brazos rodo los ojos con un gesto de fastidio, tomó su pequeña maleta y caminó hacia la puerta.

Una vez en el aeropuerto y luego de registrar el equipaje sin mayores dificultades, ya estaban en sus asientos esperando que despegara.

-Estoy algo nerviosa-Rompió le silencio la morena-.

-¿Ahora tienes miedo a volar?-.

-No seas idiota-Expresó con fastidio- Es por Lima, hace mucho que no voy, la última vez fue hace más de un año-.

-Lo sé, estuvimos ahí juntas, pero tranquila todo saldrá bien-Dijo con ánimo la rubia-.

Las horas siguientes Quinn se concentró en un libro de arte que llevaba y Santana se puso sus audífonos para escuchar algo de música, eso solía relajarla.

Nadie fue a esperarlas al aeropuerto porque nadie sabía de su arribo a la ciudad. Fueron a reconocer sus maletas. Quinn tardó mucho menos que Santana ya que su equipaje era pequeño. Caminó hacía la salida y lo que vio ahí no pudo menos que dejarla entre impresionada y frustrada.

-Me están jodiendo-Dijo no tan bajo como había pensado-.

-¿De que estás hablando?-Preguntó la latina quien llegaba a su lado-.

Pero no tuvo respuesta así que siguió la línea de visión de su amiga y se encontró con lo que había causado aquella reacción. Era nada menos que un cartel gigante con una fotografía de Rachel Barbra Berry, acompañado de unas líneas que decían "Bienvenido a Lima, ciudad natal de la estrella de Broadway Rachel Berry".

-Q, ya vámonos-La tomó del brazo para hacerla caminar-.

La rubia reaccionó y siguió a su amiga hasta la parada de los taxis, acomodaron el equipaje y subieron dando las indicaciones hacia la residencia Fabray.

-¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?-Preguntó la rubia-.

-Creo que por el momento es lo mejor, no sé como van a estar las cosas en mi casa-Contestó-.

-Han pasado siete años San, tú madre no puede estar aún enojada porque te fuiste a Paris con Britt en vez de ir a la Universidad-.

-Las mujeres López suelen ser obstinadas, cada vez que he venido de visita se encarga de hacer algún comentario respecto a como sería mi vida si en vez de irme a Paris hubiese ido a la Universidad, ella no cree que ser diseñadora de modas sea una carrera estable-Comentó con fastidio-.

-Las madres son seres extraños, recuerda que la mía quería que fuera a Stanford en vez de Columbia, pero se les pasa, tú no tienes la obligación de defender la vida que has elegido, es tuya de nadie más-Expresó Quinn-.

Santana perdió su vista en la ventana, cada calle de esa pequeña ciudad le traía recuerdos de su adolescencia, sobretodo de los dos últimos años antes de graduarse. Personas en las que había evitado pensar, que ahora de golpe volvían a entrar en su mente. Lima, era mucho más que su antigua ciudad, Lima era aquel lugar que le traía sentimientos totalmente encontrados.

-¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez?-Preguntó insegura Santana-.

Quinn puso toda su atención en su amiga.

-¿De que?-.

-De haber elegido irte con Rachel en vez de a Los Ángeles-Dijo girándose para verla a los ojos-.

La rubia no tuvo que pensar demasiado para responder aquello.

-No, en ese momento sentí que era lo que tenía que hacer, independiente de que no haya resultado nuestra relación, fueron años que no podría elegir no haber vivido-Contestó sincera-.

La preguntaba quedó en el aire. Porque Quinn no alcanzó a preguntar el ¿Y tú?. La residencia Fabray estaba tal cuál Santana la recordaba, Judy siempre mantenía un precioso jardín, con flores de distintos colores que perfectamente podadas daban la impresión de estar salidas de un cuadro de arte.

Quinn utilizó la llave que aún guardaba de su antiguo hogar para entrar.

-¡Mamá! ¿Estás?-Comenzó a llamar-.

Judy quien revisaba unos documentos se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de su hija.

-¿Quinnie?-.

La mujer se levantó enseguida para correr hacia la entrada, hacía varios meses que no la veía y la extrañaba mucho. Apenas las vio en el umbral que separaba la entrada del salón la tomó en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Hija porque no me has dicho que vendrías, te habría ido a buscar al aeropuerto-.

-No era necesario mamá, con Santana tomamos un taxi-.

-¡Santana!-Exclamó abrazándola con igual cariño-Tanto tiempo sin verte por acá, estás muy guapa, el aire Europeo te ha sentado realmente bien-.

-Gracias señora Fabray-.

-Mamá subiremos el equipaje y luego bajamos- Le dijo Quinn-.

-Yo comenzaré a hacer la cena, haré tu preferido Quinnie-Señaló totalmente emocionada de tener a su hija en casa-.

-Ojala mi madre me recibiera así-Murmuró Santana-.

Acomodaron las maletas en la antigua habitación de Quinn.

-¿Le dirás ahora?-Preguntó Santana-.

-Creo que es lo mejor, es un viaje rápido, tenemos que volvernos el domingo por la mañana-.

-Ok, entonces creo que iré a mi casa, es algo que debes hablar a solas con tú madre y yo debo enfrentar a la mía-.

-San no me molesta que te quedes-.

-Lo sé, pero yo prefiero irme, además entre más rápido vea a mi madre y vuelva, mejor-Dijo sonriendo-.

-Está bien, pero te llevas el auto, está desde la secundaria pero funciona perfecto-.

-Gracias Q-.

Bajaron y Santana le explicó a Judy que iría a ver a sus padres. La mujer estuvo de acuerdo porque encontraba totalmente razonable que la latina extrañara a sus padres.

Santana recordaba a la perfección el recorrido, podían pasar años pero ahí había vivido por dieciocho años, ahí se crío, ahí tomó probablemente la decisión más importante de su vida.

Al llegar al frente de su casa respiró profundo, puso ambas manos en el volante dándose fuerza y esperando que su padre estuviera ahí.

Salió y caminó hasta la puerta que se conservaba igual que la última vez que había estado ahí. Tocó el timbre y esperó.

-Santana-Dijo su madre sorprendida-.

-Hola-Saludó-.

Sofía sonrió al ver a su hija en la puerta, independiente de todo verla otra vez la ponía contenta. Así que la estrechó entre sus brazos, con cariño.

-Que sorpresa tenerte aquí-Expresó sin soltarla-.

-Créeme no eres la única sorprendida-Murmuró Santana-.

-Pasa, estoy sola pero tú padre debe llegar en una hora si es que no antes ¿Por qué no avisaste? ¿Y tú equipaje?-.

-Está en casa de Quinn, llegamos allá primero-.

En esa frase Sofía pudo entrever las intensiones de su hija, por lo que se apuró para aclarar el asunto.

-¿Supongo que te quedaras acá?-Preguntó pero eso se escuchaba más a una orden-.

-Yo…-.

-Vienes una vez por año con suerte y piensas quedarte en otro lugar, ¿Vienes con Brittany?-Preguntó-.

-No, he viajado sola-.

-Con mayor razón, esta no ha dejado de ser tú casa Santana, no hay razón para que te quedes en otro lugar-.

Santana giro la cabeza en un gesto de afirmación, tenía absolutamente claro que sería una perdida de tiempo intentar convencer a su madre de lo contrario.

-¿Te ayudo con la cena?-Preguntó Santana-.

-Está casi lista, pero siéntate ahí y cuéntame como te ha ido, seguro que hay muchas cosas que por teléfono no me has dicho-Le indicó la mujer mientras veía los últimos detalles-

La latina por un segundo se sintió como la adolescente que solía sentarse a mirar a su madre mientras cocinaba, a hablarle sobre su día en la escuela y sus entrenamientos con las Cheerios, mientras la mujer mayor le sonreía orgullosa por sus logros, como cuando fue capitana o nominada reina de graduación.

Ahora la miraba y en el rostro de aquella mujer se notaban los años, conservaba esa belleza prácticamente intacta, belleza que ella misma había heredado pero en su mirada se notaban los años. Y por supuesto en ella también.

-¿Y?-Preguntó Sofía otra vez al notar que su hija se había perdido en sus pensamientos-.

-Todo bien, ya sabes con bastante trabajo, varios diseñadores me habían pedido trabajar con ellos antes de que viajara de vuelta a Estados Unidos-Le comentó superficialmente-.

-Me alegra-Expresó- ¿Y Brittany? ¿Otra vez de gira?-Interrogó enfatizando la última parte-.

-Sí, otra vez de gira, su trabajo es así, ella es muy talentosa y se ha hecho un buen nombre así que viaja mucho-Justificó de inmediato-.

-Claro que sí-Ironizó su madre.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono que tan bien conocía Santana, ese tono que le decía que su madre seguía sin estar totalmente convencida, de que seguía dudando pese a todos los años que habían pasado. Y cuando estaba a punto de responderle escuchó la voz de su padre.

Saltó como nena pequeña de la silla y se fue a recibirlo. El doctor López que venía hablando por teléfono, se quedó estático viendo a su hija, con una sonrisa gigantesca. Santana no dudó en saltarle a los brazos, su padre aún tenía esa capacidad de hacerla sentir protegida, de calmarla y convencerla de que todo estaría bien.

-Mi niña-Susurró el doctor levantándola por los aires-.

-Papi-Respondió-.

-Te he extrañado mucho, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? Habría pedido el día en el Hospital para esperarte como se debe-Expresó sonriente-.

-Viajé con Quinn, no lo creí necesario, además quería darles una sorpresa-.

-Y lo has logrado, mira que me quedé pasmado pensando que era un espejismo-Comentó-.

Marcos saludó a su mujer cariñosamente como siempre, estaba tan feliz de tener a su pequeña en casa, Santana era su niña, su debilidad, quería a sus dos hijos pero con la morena siempre han tenido una relación especial.

-Voy a abrir una botella de vino, que estés aquí merece de algo especial- Dijo Marcos-.

Santana sonrió agradecida, sabía que su padre estaría muy feliz de verla. En un par de minutos ya se sentaron a la mesa.

-¿Y Brittany?-Preguntó su padre-.

-Esta de gira…otra vez-Respondió Sofía-.

Marcos notó de inmediato la incomodidad de Santana, pero no quiso ahondar, lo mejor sería hablar con su hija cuando estuvieran a solas.

-¿Y cuanto piensas quedarte?-Preguntó para cambiar de tema-.

-Acá en Lima hasta el domingo, ese día volvemos a Nueva York con Quinn-Respondió-.

-¿Nueva York?-.

-Si, pienso quedarme algunas semanas de vacaciones y que mejor que pasarlas con Quinn-.

-Me parece una excelente idea siempre y cuando te pases por Lima antes de volver a Paris, mira que dos días no son suficientes para este padre que te extraña mucho-Comentó-.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, además quiero tomarme este tiempo para trabajar en un proyecto propio, tengo algunos ahorros y quisiera invertirlos en mis diseños-Le contó emocionada-.

-Tienes todo el talento para hacerlo hija, creo que es momento de que te arriesgues por lo tuyo y bueno, a mi no me molestaría ser el primero de los muchos inversionistas que se vendrán- Expresó haciéndole un guiño-.

-Si es que los hay, ya sabes con esto de la economía- Dijo su madre-.

Quien se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de Marcos.

-Los habrá, tú sólo tienes que trabajar duro y seguro que impresionaras con tu talento, eres una López y cuando nos proponemos algo siempre lo conseguimos- Expresó convencido el doctor-.

Santana le sonrió agradecida.

* * *

En la residencia Fabray dos mujeres cenaban conversando sobre todo un poco. Judy se mostraba totalmente interesada en el trabajo de Quinn, evitando temas más personales.

-Mamá, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, de hecho he venido a Lima para eso-Comenzó nerviosa la rubia-.

-Dime Quinnie-.

-Yo…-Quinn dudaba, no sabía como iba a reaccionar su madre ante la información-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Interrogó preocupada-.

-Tengo contacto con Beth-Dijo sin más rodeos y viéndola a los ojos-.

Judy se quedó congelada sin terminar el transito del tenedor en donde llevaba comida a su boca. Abrió los ojos, sin saber que decir.

-Necesitaba saber como estaba, verla, que supiera que no la di en adopción porque no la quisiera, al contrario, que yo sólo quise que tuviera una vida mejor de la que yo podía ofrecerle en ese momento-Explicó-.

Judy seguía sin decir palabra.

-Con sólo verla te das cuenta que es una Fabray, y cuando la conoces lo compruebas porque ese carácter que tiene es lamentablemente parecido al mío-Le contó emocionada intentando bromear-.

Vio en el gesto de su madre la misma emoción, en esos ojos que se estaban volviendo cristalinos.

-¿Puedo…conocerla?-Preguntó tímida arrastrando las palabras-.

Quinn sonrió con sus ojos igual de aguados.

-Claro que si, Beth pasará parte de sus vacaciones escolares conmigo en Nueva York, así que podrías viajar para verla-Contestó-.

Judy se levantó de la silla y abrazo fuertemente a su hija, ya sin poder controlar las lágrimas, conocer a su única nieta era algo que la llenaba de emoción. Era algo que siempre le había pesado, el hecho de no apoyar a Quinn cuando supo que estaba embarazada.

Quinn sintió el apoyo de su madre y eso le dio la fuerza para seguir peleando por el cariño de su hija.

* * *

Santana ya estaba en su antigua habitación. Buscó algo para dormir y le envió un mensaje a Quinn de que se quedaría en su casa y que al día siguiente iría por su equipaje. La rubia respondió diciendo que ella se lo llevaba y así aprovechaba de ir a buscar el auto, ya que la latina usaría el propio.

La habitación de Santana prácticamente no había cambiado, sus padres se habían encargado de mantenerla como ella la dejó, aquella vez cuando tomó un sorpresivo rumbo. En sus anteriores viajes con Britt habían optado siempre por alojarse en el hotel para tener más privacidad y que ninguna de las dos familias se sintiera por no alojarse con ellas, por lo que era primera vez que se daba el tiempo de ver lo que allí había.

En uno de los estantes abundaban las fotografías desde casi su primer día en secundaria hasta el último, toda su metamorfosis tan típica de la adolescencia.

Tomó una en particular entre sus manos, la que se habían tomado con el trofeo cuando ganaron las Nacionales en Los Ángeles. Todos tenían sonrisas inmensas, todos irradiaban alegría. Uno a uno, los fue viendo ¿Qué será de sus vidas?, se preguntó.

Lo cierto es que no había permanecido ese tan preciado contacto que se prometieron como grupo tantas veces. Cada uno había tomado caminos sumamente diferentes y con el pasar de algunos meses la nueva rutina y las exigencias de ella los había llevado a ya no verse como hubiesen querido.

Sabía muy poco de algunos, sólo comentarios de sus padres o de Quinn que por casualidad había visto a alguno en Nueva York o en sus viajes a Lima, pero de verlos, no, ella tenía a Quinn y a Brittany. Los demás habían pasado a ser un recuerdo más.

Enfocó su mirada en alguien en particular, en alguien de quien no había sabido absolutamente nada en siete años, ni siquiera un comentario al aire, una coincidencia que la hubiese llevado a saber que había sido de su vida. ¿Dónde fue?, eso era algo que aún no tenía una respuesta para Santana, quien la única información que tenía era que no había ido a Columbia, ya que Quinn al estudiar ahí lo averiguó.

-Kay-Murmuró la latina con nostalgia-.

Tenía claro que no merecía algún tipo de consideración por parte de Kayle, de un llamado para su cumpleaños o un saludo navideño amable de ex novia. Pero una parte de ella esperaba por lo menos algo que le dijera que estaba bien. Entendía que haberla dejado un par de horas antes de irse juntas no había sido el mejor de los rompimientos, que eso no había sido lo que la chica se merecía pero así fueron las cosas y como resultado, sabía que Kayle se había ido destrozada de Lima.

No quiso seguir ahondando en esos pensamientos, su vida estaba demasiado complicada en ese momento como para atormentarse con fantasmas del pasado. Porque quisiera o no, junto con todos aquellos chicos, Kayle también era parte de su pasado.

* * *

Las chicas habían decidido que después de un almuerzo familiar en sus respectivas casas, iban ir a dar alguna vuelta por Lima. Así que Quinn fue a la casa de Santana a dejarle su equipaje.

Santana estaba muy agradecida ya que su día no comenzaba sin su rutina de belleza que no había podido llevar a cabo por que estaban todos los implementos en su equipaje. Por lo que Quinn antes de salir tuvo que esperar casi una hora para que su amiga estuviera lista.

-¿Sabes que esto es Lima y no Paris, cierto?-Interrogó aburrida la rubia-.

-Si ya estoy lista-Expresó rodando sus ojos y tomando su pequeño bolso-.

-Ya era tiempo, estuve a punto de dejarte acá e ir sola-.

Santana le dio una mirada y caminó hacia la salida.

-¿Y a donde vamos?-Preguntó la latina abriendo la puerta del auto-.

-Al Lima Bean- Respondió Quinn alzando los hombros-.

Ambas en el auto, sólo con el sonido de la música de fondo, insertas cada una en sus pensamientos. Estacionaron y entraron al local.

-Esto no cambia-Comentó la latina-.

-Nada en Lima lo hace-Expresó Quinn-.

Pidieron y se ubicaron en una de las mesas.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu madre?-Preguntó la morena-.

-Bien, mucho mejor de lo que creí, está tan emocionada de conocer a Beth, de hecho dijo algo de comenzar a habilitar una habitación para ella en casa para cuando quisiera visitar Lima-Respondió sonriente-.

-Eso es impresionante, seguro Judy será una abuela muy consentidora-Comentó bebiendo de su café-.

-¿Y a ti como te fue?-.

-Mejor de lo que pensaba, mamá estaba contenta de verme y papá como siempre feliz-Respondió-.

-Si es la niña de papá-Se burló-.

-También me dijo que podría ayudarme con lo de mi proyecto para comenzar con mis nuevos diseños, aunque a mamá no le pareció mucho-.

-Si tú madre viera tú trabajo sabría que es una gran inversión, estoy segura que en unos años más tus diseños estarán por todos lados, quizás seas la próxima Coco Chanel-

Santana rio ante la ocurrencia de su mejor amiga, esa era un proyección en extremo ambiciosa.

-¿Quinn? ¿Santana?-Escuchó que las llamaban-.

A ninguna de las dos les hizo gracia escuchar esa voz, incluso después del tiempo que había pasado.

-Finn-Dijeron casi al unísono-.

El chico que seguía teniendo el mismo caminar y esa sonrisa estúpida, se fue acercando hasta estar al frente de la mesa donde estaban ubicadas las chicas.

-¿Qué tal? Hace mucho que no las veía, creo que desde que nos graduamos-Expresó extrañamente amable-.

-No hemos venido muchas veces a Lima-Contestó cortante Santana-.

Quinn fijaba su atención en cualquier otro punto, enviándole una señal clarísima a Finn de que no tenía intensión de hablar con él, pero el chico parecía no darse por enterado.

-Ya lo creo, yo vivo acá-Comentó sin que le preguntara-.

-No me imagino que pudiera haber sido de otra manera-Expresó sarcástica la morena-.

-Me hice maestro y enseño en Mckinley, soy el profesor de música y también llevo el Glee Club ahora que el señor Shue tiene un puesto en la dirección del Estado con relación a las artes-Ahondó aunque a nadie parecía importarle-.

En eso el celular de Santana comenzó a sonar, al ver la pantalla reconoció de inmediato el numero por lo que haciéndole una seña a Quinn quien se veía incomoda al tener que soportar a Finn sola, aceptó que se fuera.

Hudson aprovechó de sentarse en la silla que había dejado desocupada la latina.

-Aún me odias-Dijo el chico como afirmación-.

-¿Aún eres un imbécil?-Preguntó sarcástica fijando su mirada en él-.

-En realidad creo que ya no lo soy, estos años me han servido para madurar y darme cuenta lo imbécil que fui contigo y Rachel, mi comportamiento en ese tiempo no tiene justificación, era un crio que…-.

-Eras un egoísta-Interrumpió Quinn- Pero ciertamente ya no me interesa tener esta conversación, fue hace demasiado tiempo y tú no eres parte de mi vida ahora, así que dejémoslo así-.

El tono y cada palabra pronunciada por la rubia eran de una dureza total. Y es que más allá de estar frente al chico que había sido ex suyo y de Rachel, toda esa conversación le estaba trayendo recuerdos de los que había luchado por deshacerse. Recuerdos de unos años muy felices con la que ahora se había transformado en su ex novia.

-Lo sé-Aceptó Finn-Pero me gustaría dar eso por cerrado y la única forma es disculpándome, yo aunque no lo creas lo lamento mucho Quinn y sé que no soy parte de tú vida, pero me gustaría alguna vez que estés por acá, beber una cerveza como buenos ex compañeros- Expresó sincero-.

Quinn se dio cuenta que estaba descargando con él, la rabia que tenía acumulada desde su rompimiento con Rachel. Por lo que intentó bajar sus niveles de agresividad.

-Está bien Finn, aceptó tus disculpas y la próxima vez que venga beberemos una cerveza como buenos ex compañeros-.

Fin le dio una sonrisa agradecida.

-Tengo una idea que me gustaría comentarte-Habló-.

-Te escucho-.

Mientras Santana había salido del Lima Bean para contestar la llamada con más privacidad.

_-Hola-Dijo al contestar-._

_-Hola San-Se escuchó por el otro lado de la línea una voz totalmente desgarrada-._

_Santana con sólo oírla se daba cuenta que a Brittany le estaba siendo muy difícil hablar y esa sensación de ser la culpable de que su rubia estuviera tan triste le apretaba el pecho._

_-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó la latina rompiendo ese insipiente silencio-._

_-¿Cómo quieres que esté?-Respondió-Te has ido, me dejaste sola-Le reprochó-._

_-Britt…-._

_-Porqué no terminamos con esto y vuelves, puedo arreglar mi agenda para estar más tiempo en casa, haré todo por arreglar lo nuestro pero vuelve, esta situación me está matando-Le pidió la rubia acongojada-._

_-Brittany, por favor entiende, yo lo necesito, pasó mucho tiempo en que yo te pedí que dejaras algo de tiempo para mi y no lo hiciste, ahora necesito que respetes mi decisión-_

_-¡Joder Santana que estar separadas no es la solución!-Exclamó la rubia exasperada-._

_Para la latina aquello estaba siendo sumamente egoísta de parte de su novia._

_-¿Y que yo vuelva a Paris para pasar 10 meses al año sola lo es?-Preguntó molesta- Porque a eso se remitía nuestra relación en los últimos años Brittany, a estar totalmente sola mientras tú cumplías tus sueños y no es que no me alegre que los estés cumpliendo, pero creo que yo ya deje de ser importante para ti…-._

_Santana tenía un nudo en su garganta, estar diciendo en voz alta lo que pensaba cada fecha importante que pasaba en soledad le hacía mucho daño._

_-San eso no es cierto, tú eres por quien yo tengo la fuerza para querer cumplir mis sueños…-._

_-No Britt, quizás eso fue cierto en algún momento, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso ya no es así…-Se lamentó la latina-._

_-San, vuelve…-Le rogó con la voz ahogada por un insipiente llanto-._

_-Aún no Britt, necesito esto-Respondió-._

_La brisa fría que comenzaba a sentirse en Lima, era típica de las primeras semanas de Noviembre. La calidez de las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de Santana se enfriaban antes de llegar a los pliegues de su boca, esa en la que ahora sólo cabía el silencio. _

_-Ahora debo irme Britt-Se despidió-._

_-¿Puedo seguir llamándote?-Preguntó con timidez-._

_-Claro, si a algo estoy acostumbrada a hacer contigo es hablar por teléfono-Respondió-_

_Esas palabras sin quererlo sonaron a reproche, a la herida abierta de un corazón dañado, a la vociferación de las palabras que debieron haber sido pronunciadas hace mucho tiempo._

_-San…¿No hay nadie más, cierto?-Preguntó con evidente preocupación-._

_-No Britt, no hay nadie más-Respondió segura-._

_-¿Si hay alguien más en algún momento, me lo dirás?-._

_-Yo te amo Britt, pese a todo te amo y no quiero que haya alguien más, sólo necesito algo de tiempo para pensar en nosotras-._

_-Yo también te amo San, eres el amor de mi vida y lucharé porque que vuelvas conmigo, tú y yo nunca podemos estar separadas mucho tiempo ¿Recuerdas eso?-._

_-Lo recuerdo Britt-._

_-Te llamaré-Se despidió la rubia-._

_-Hablamos-Respondió la latina-._

Santana respiró profundo y buscó un pañuelo en su cartera para secar las lágrimas que habían quedado en evidencia con su corrido maquillaje.

-¡Santana Joder! Que me has dejado sola con Finn y me ha contado toda su vida, ¿Por qué carajos te has demorada tanto?-Le preguntó Quinn saliendo-.

La latina no respondió simplemente se volteo y con sólo ver sus ojos Quinn se dio cuenta que algo había pasado por lo que se tranquilizó y la abrazó con cariño. No preguntó nada, esos ojos ámbar decían todo sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra.

Dieron un silencioso paseo por las calles de Lima antes de devolverse a buscar el auto donde lo habían estacionado.

-¿Hablaste con Britt?-Preguntó suavemente-.

-Si-Respondió-.

-¿Discutieron?-.

-No-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Britt no lo entiende, la conozco tanto que sé que piensa que esto es un capricho mío, que lo estoy haciendo para hacerla sentir mal-Expresó ampliando más sus respuestas-.

-¿Le explicaste?-.

-Claro que sí, le dije que la amo pero que necesitamos esto, además siendo sincera, no es como si estando en Paris la viera más, es sólo que ella sabe que estoy allá, esperándola en casa, como siempre-.

Quinn captó el reclamo en el tono de voz de su amiga y sabía que ese dolor que se iba acumulando en el corazón de Santana era peligroso para una relación. Ella lo sabía porque así habían comenzado sus problemas con Rachel, con los reproches.

-Es todo muy reciente, pero estoy segura que Britt lo entenderá y este tiempo les hará bien-.

Santana fue a dejar a su amiga a su casa y luego se fue a la propia, la tarde había dado paso a una fría noche y ella quería descansar, la conversación con Britt no la había dejado bien.

De igual manera tuvo que cenar con sus padres, ya que al otro día partía a Nueva York y Marcos estaba muy entusiasmado con pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con su hija. Durante la cena no habló demasiado y así lo notó su padre quien prefirió darle su espacio.

-Mañana yo te iré a dejar al aeropuerto-Dijo el doctor cuando fue a darle las buenas noches-.

-Gracias-Respondió buscando sus cosas para la rutina nocturna-.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?-Interrogó-.

-Ahora no, mañana hablamos, ahora sólo quiero cerrar los ojos y dormir-Contestó mirándolo-.

-Está bien, descansa pequeña-Se despidió dándole un cariñoso besos en la frente-.

-Buenas noches-.

Santana hizo lo que le había dicho a su padre y trato de conciliar el sueño lo más rápido que pudo para despertar despejada y con energía para regresar a Nueva York, pero le costaba, sobretodo porque esa habitación estaba llena de recuerdos que la hacían ver lo que fueron una vez con Brittany y comparar con lo que eran ahora.

* * *

Quinn tomaba su café matutino mientras veía televisión, se había acostumbrado a madrugar, así que aprovechó el tiempo y arreglo todo su equipaje para el vuelo que tenía en un par de horas.

No había querido despertar a su madre así que prendió la televisión para entretenerse un poco. Cambiaba los canales buscando algo interesante pero la programación de un domingo por la mañana no parecía satisfacer a Quinn, quien optó por finalmente dejarla en un canal al azar.

-¿Quinnie porqué no me has despertado?-Preguntó Judy quien aparecía con el pelo aún húmedo-.

-Es domingo, debes aprovechar de dormir hasta tarde-Respondió alzando sus hombros-.

-Puedo dormir el próximo domingo, estás aquí y quiero aprovechar de pasarlo contigo, te vas en unas horas más-.

-Aún estoy acá, vamos a la cocina para que desayunemos juntas-.

Cuando la rubia iba a levantarse del sofá una noticia que comenzaba a ser desarrollada en la televisión captó totalmente su atención.

_"Así como lo ven, las dos promisorias estrellas de Hollywood estarían traspasando su romance de la pantalla grande a la vida real, porque fuentes cercanas aseguran que la actriz nacida en broadway Rachel Berry tendría una relación con su co-protagonista Brody Weston a quien conoció en el rodaje de su última película"_

Mientras la conductora lanzaba lo que anunciaba como la noticia del año, la apoyaban una serie de imágenes tomadas en distintas situación con Rachel y ese tipo de quien Quinn no había escuchado hablar. Cada una era más comprometedora que la anterior, tanto que a la rubia no le quedaban demasiadas dudas de que aquello de verdad estuviese ocurriendo.

Judy se quedó atenta a la reacción de su hija, quien se congeló completamente sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer, aquello la había tomado por total sorpresa. ¿Tan rápido la había olvidado Rachel? ¿Tan poco le había importado su amor?. Lo cierto es que quisiera o no aceptarlo ya había pasado más de un año ¿Eso era suficiente?. No, cuando es al amor de tú vida a quien pierdes, se respondió la rubia.

-Quinn…-.

-Debo subir a buscar algo a mi habitación, bajo en unos minutos-Mintió y corrió a encerrarse-.

Quinn empujó la puerta con violencia sin tener aún la certeza de como reaccionar, sentía con aquel último pedazo de amor que tenía guardado con recelo dentro de su pecho se rompía. Tal y como se rompía aquella fotografía enmarcada de ambas que aún conservaba al estrellarla contra la pared.

Como si eso hubiese servido para canalizar su dolor, se vio al espejo y secó sus lágrimas con dignidad, con lo último de orgullo que le quedaba.

Bajo como le había dicho a su madre que lo haría. Judy no preguntó que había sido ese ruido, simplemente intento distraerla hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse.

* * *

Santana se mantenía en silencio mientras su padre conducía hacía el aeropuerto. Marcos la miraba de manera intermitente esperando que fuera ella quien rompiera el silencio. Pero eso se veía muy lejano.

-¿Me vas a decir que te sucede?-Interrogó el médico-.

-Papá-.

-¿Se trata de Brittany no es verdad?-.

Santana lo miró y no preguntó como es que lo sabía, no era necesario.

-Si, hay algunas cosas que yo no te he dicho sobre este repentino viaje-Confesó-.

-¿Y que esperas para decírmelas? …Sabes que yo no te voy a juzgar-.

-Lo sé, no lo omití por ti, fue por mamá, sabes como es ella-Comenzó-La verdad es que estás no son unas vacaciones, o sea si pero también estoy de regreso en Estados Unidos por otro motivo…-.

-Santana, ve al asunto-Expresó el hombre-.

-Le pedí a Brittany que nos diéramos un tiempo, lo necesito y creí que lo mejor era volver, nuestra relación no ha estado muy bien en el último tiempo…-.

-Entiendo…-.

-Tú sabes que ella viaja mucho, demasiado y ya casi no la veía, me sentía sola y que ya no me necesitaba allá, que nuestra relación se estaba rompiendo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, y antes que se rompiera completamente decidí que darnos un tiempo para ver si nuestro amor es tan fuerte como lo fue años atrás, era lo mejor…-.

Marcos estacionó, ya habían llegado al aeropuerto.

-Creo que ha sido muy maduro de tu parte Santana, ustedes se fueron siendo aún un par de adolescentes y aunque no dudo de su mutuo amor, creo que se enfrentaron de lleno a una vida adulta para la que tal vez no estaban preparadas, es difícil mantener una relación hija, porque si bien el amor es fundamental hay muchas otras cosas que pueden influir para que funcione o no-.

-Lo sé, yo nunca he dejado de amarla-.

-Date este tiempo para pensar en ti, aunque suene egoísta siento que tú te has saltado esa etapa de crecimiento individual para pasar directo al de pareja y eso les ha jugado en contra, a ambas, así que aprovecha este tiempo, extráñala, que te extrañe y así cuando se vuelvan a ver estarán ambas dispuestas a mantener una relación sana y llena de amor-Aconsejo su padre-.

-Gracias, es lo que necesitaba escuchar-Dijo abrazándolo-.

-Para eso estamos los padres cariño, y confía en mi si, cualquier cosa que pase quiero que me lo digas-Le pidió el hombre-.

-Lo haré-.

Santana se mantuvo abrazada a su padre llenándose de nuevas esperanzas. Luego salieron y se encontraron con Quinn y Judy quienes ya estaban en el aeropuerto. Santana al ver a Quinn se dio cuenta que algo había ocurrido, pero le preguntaría en el avión.

La despedida fue emotiva pero breve, con la promesa de las chicas que volverían apenas tuvieran un fin de semana libre. Abrazos apretados marcaron un nuevo adiós a Lima.

Hicieron el mismo procedimiento que habían hecho en Nueva York y abordaron el avión. Quinn no había dicho nada más que algunos monosílabos, lo que le parecía más sospechoso a la latina. Una vez ubicadas en los asientos ya no se contuvo más.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó directa-.

-Nada-.

-Dime la verdad-.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso, ya es pasado-.

-¿Y porque es pasado tienes esa cara? ¿Viste otro cartel gigante de Berry?-.

-No, la vi por televisión de la mano de un imbécil que seguro es el galán de moda, confirmando su nuevo romance-Contestó girando la cabeza para mirarla-.

Santana claramente no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

-Q…-.

-¿Sabes lo que realmente me duele? Que conmigo estuvo más de 5 años y jamás me aceptó públicamente, entre más subía su fama más me escondía a mí… ¿y cuanto llevara con él? ¿Algunos meses? Y se deja fotografiar de lo más feliz, porque de eso estoy segura, aquellas fotos no la han tomado por sorpresa- Decía con impotencia-.

-Q, ya no vale la pena, tú también debes intentar rehacer tú vida, tienes que dejar a Rachel como parte de tú pasado-Aconsejó la latina-.

-Eso haré San, aunque me cueste enterraré a Rachel Berry en mi pasado-Contestó con convicción-.

Ambas habían dormido poco por lo que no demoran mucho en caer rendidas. Despertaron cuando la azafata les avisó que ya estaban en el JFK de Nueva York. En la ciudad de los rascacielos estaba más frío que en Lima y aunque aún era temprano el cielo gris hacía parecer que ya casi estuviera por oscurecer.

Un día triste, pensó Quinn, quien tenía de pronto una extraña sensación, algo que le apretaba el corazón y le impedía respirar con normalidad. Aspiró más fuerte e intentó olvidarlo porque seguro era por lo que había visto en la mañana. Aunque eso era diferente, sentía que esta vez no era por Rachel.

Tuvieron suerte en encontrar un taxi y en un par de minutos ya estaban camino al departamento. La rubia seguía ida y Santana no quiso presionarla para que hablaran, ella le daría su espacio y cuando quisiera hablar estaba segura que la buscaría para hacerlo.

Unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta #1567 que era el departamento de Quinn, escuchaban como el teléfono sonaba, una y otra vez.

-Debe ser de la oficina-Comentó Quinn-.

-¿Un domingo?-Interrogó Santana- Es algo extraño si fuera importante te llamarían al móvil-.

Quinn se apresuró en abrir la puerta y antes que sonara el último tono ella lo alzó. Era una voz que no reconocía, que le decía cosas que le eran aún más irreconocibles. No, por supuesto que aquello no estaba pasando, seguro eso era una macabra broma de alguien que la odiaba. No, no iba a aceptar aquello.

Lágrimas corrían mientras seguía escuchando aquella voz al teléfono. Santana se alertó y le hablaba para que le explicara pero ninguna palabra salía de los labios de la rubia. Terminó la llamada y seguía sin hablar. Estaba en shock. Estaba bajando al mismísimo infierno.

-¡Quinn respóndeme!-Le gritó una alterada latina-¡Que sucede!-.

-Shelby ha tenido un accidente en auto-Contestó con la vista perdida-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Y Beth iba con ella-.

* * *

**_Sé que algunas comenzaran desde este primer capitulo odiándome. A mi favor digo que los capitulos que llevo escritos están intensos. Aclarar que saldrán todos los personajes de la primera parte y habrán algunas sorpresas._**

**_Un voto de confianza, prometo no defraudar._**

**_Saludos y espero muy ansiosa sus opiniones!_**

**_twitter: ffdany05 _**


	2. Rencuentro

_**Hola! Viernes de actualización. Muchas gracias por el recibimiento chicas, no esperaba tantos review, así que estoy súper feliz por como recibieron esta segunda parte.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Sé que algunas me odiaron por el rompimiento y no soy cruel, intenté subirlo cuando las Brittana estaban bien, pero eso no pasó y ya no pude seguir esperando. Lo otro, ni Rachel ni Brittany son malas, son personas y se equivocan como lo hacen la mayoría de los personajes de la historia, en este se muestran más por lo que no se hagan una idea con un solo cap.**_

_**Bonus: No chicas, no habrá Quinntana romance-tiempos sexy-cachetadas hot, ella son amigas, muy buenas amigas. (Algunas lo preguntaron en sus review)**_

_**Eso. Espero que les guste tanto como el anterior.**_

* * *

Capitulo dos: Rencuentro

Santana no sabía cuanto habían tardado en salir del departamento y volver al aeropuerto. Pero ya estaban ahí. Tomaron las mismas maletas que habían ocupado para ir a Lima y salieron.

Lo que más las demoró fue que Quinn no salía de su estado de shock, la rubia no se movía y aún no emitía palabra. Por lo que fue la latina quien la sacó casi a rastras del departamento, consiguió un taxi y ahora discutía aireadamente con la señorita de los boletos para que le diera dos al vuelo más próximo con destino a Boston que al parecer estaba lleno.

Quinn se mantenía al margen, sentada en una butaca a unos metros de ahí donde Santana la había dejado, totalmente ausente, con su mirada fija en un punto pero no viendo nada realmente, como si sus ojos fueran totalmente incapaces de reaccionar a las imágenes.

_"Colisión frontal…lesiones graves…ambas inconsciente…operación de emergencia….diagnostico reservado…"_

Esas eran las únicas palabras que pasaban una y otra vez por la mente de Quinn Fabray, como una película en mal estado en la que se repite una y otra vez la misma escena.

-Quinn, ya los tengo…Q…levántate tenemos que registrar el equipaje-Le hablaba Santana-.

Pero la rubia no escuchaba nada, sabía que estaba ahí, la veía mover los labios pero ninguna palabra era procesada por su cerebro, para ella era otra imagen borrosa como cada acción que había llevado a cabo después de recibir la llamada.

-¡Joder Q!-Le gritó-.

Santana sabía que era inútil, debía darle el tiempo necesario para que se repusiera por lo que tomó la maleta de Quinn y fue ella a registrarla para después volver y subir a la rubia al avión.

La latina estaba desesperada, no sabía que decir para sacar de ese estado a Quinn, ella lamentablemente en esto no podía decir que la entendía, no era una ruptura amorosa que podía ayudarla a superar, esto iba más allá. Era su hija la que estaba en peligro.

Dos horas y quince minutos había durado el vuelvo desde Nueva York a Boston, y por ese mismo tiempo se había prolongado el silencio de Quinn.

Al llegar nuevamente Santana se encargó de todo.

-Necesitamos que nos lleve a un hotel-Le dijo Santana al taxista-.

-No-Era la primera palabra que pronunciaba Quinn después de horas de silencio-.

-Quinn, necesitamos ir a dejar el equipaje y tener un lugar donde dormir, yo no conozco esta ciudad-.

-No, quiero ir al hospital de inmediato-.

Santana sabía que no iba a haber ninguna manera de convencer a Quinn de irse primero a un hotel, aunque le dijera que tardarían el tiempo que demoraran en registrarse y dejar el equipaje.

-¿Cuál es?-Preguntó Santana resignándose-.

Quinn comenzó a llevar su mente hacia atrás para recordar cuál había sido el nombre del Hospital que le nombró la chica al teléfono.

-Hospital General de Boston-Contestó-.

-Llevemos ahí-Indicó nuevamente al taxista Santana-Y apresúrese-.

El hombre hizo una señal de que había entendido y apretó el acelerador. Boston tenía un clima aún más frío que Nueva York y en sus calles que mesclaban el patrimonio de una de las ciudades más antiguas de los Estados Unidos con modernos edificios se podían ver aún rastros de nieve de la última tormenta.

-Quinn, no sé que es lo que sientes porque yo no soy madre y aunque me esfuerce no podría entenderlo, pero estoy aquí, y me quedaré aquí contigo-Dijo Santana tomándole la mano-.

La rubia sonrió de manera triste mientras por sus ojos volvían a caer lágrimas.

-Gracias-.

Santana la abrazó con fuerza intentado transmitirle todo su apoyo, diciéndole que ella no la dejaría sola.

-Todo va a estar bien Quinn, tú pequeña es tan fuerte como tú-.

-La estoy recién conociendo San, la estoy recuperando no podría soportar perderla otra vez-Susurraba con la voz totalmente quebrada.

-Eso no pasará Q, no pasará-Repetía Santana-.

El Hospital General de Boston era la institución con más prestigio de todo el Estado, contaba con profesionales de excelencia y muchos casos que no habían podido ser resueltos en otro centro medico llegaban ahí. Era una gigantesca construcción pintada de blanco, con ventanales en la fachada y varios pisos de altura.

Santana le pagó al taxista y éste le ayudo a sacar las maletas de la cajuela. Quinn se quedó estática en la entrada.

-Vamos Quinn, ya no hay más tiempo que perder-La apuró la latina-.

-Y si me dicen que…-

-No, eso no va a pasar y ahora entremos, tú bebé te necesita Q-La interrumpió segura-.

Esa frase despertó a Quinn, "tú bebé te necesita", Beth la necesitaba y esta vez no pensaba fallarle, no pensaba dejarla sino quedarse con ella hasta que saliera de ahí. Así sacando toda esa fuerza que la caracterizaba tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar decidida.

Santana la siguió y juntas se acercaron hacia el modulo de informaciones. Les dijeron que debían subir al quinto piso donde estaba la unidad de cuidados intensivos y ahí preguntar por las pacientes.

Subieron y buscaron el sector en donde pudieran darles información.

-Buenas noches, necesito información sobre Beth y Shelby Corcoran-Se apresuró a preguntar Quinn-.

-¿Es familiar?-Interrogó la mujer-.

-Soy la madre de Beth-.

La mujer que estaba familiarizada con el caso alzó una ceja interrogante.

-La madre de la niña también esta en la UCI, así que repito ¿Quién es usted? Si quiere información tiene que ser familiar no se permite darle algún tipo de…-.

-¡Joder ya cállese!-La interrumpió Santana impaciente-Ella es la madre biológica de Beth y la llamaron para informarle que habían tenido un accidente así que apresúrese y digamos ya que está pasando antes que pida hablar con su jefe-.

Quinn sabía que Santana había sido levemente agresiva, pero en ese momento lo agradecía puesto que la mujer ya estaba buscando un archivo que leía atentamente.

-¿Usted es Quinn Fabray?-Preguntó-.

-Si yo soy-.

-La señora Corcoran la tenía como numero de emergencia de Bethany Corcoran en caso de que ella no pudiera asistirla es por eso que se le ha llamado…-.

Quinn se sorprendió ante esa información que desconocía totalmente, pero lo agradecía enormemente porqué si hubiese sido de otra manera probablemente habría tardado días es saber del accidente.

-¿Qué…pasó?-Preguntó con miedo-.

-Tiempo de tormenta de nieve mezclado con imprudencia, un adolescente borracho a exceso de velocidad impacto el auto de la señora Corcoran, cuando adelantó a otro vehículo, ella no alcanzó a evitarlo, manejaba una camioneta por lo que ellas se llevaron la peor parte-Resumió la ayudante que ahora sabían era una enfermera-.

Quinn al escucharla sintió como se le revolvía el estómago en una mezcla de rabia e impotencia.

-¿Cuál es su estado?-Preguntó la morena ante el silencio de su amiga-.

-La señora Corcoran ya salió del quirófano y está en la UCI, aún no despierta pero esperamos que lo haga en las próximas horas, Beth esta siendo intervenida, con la pequeña costo más estabilizarla para poder ingresarla a la sala de operaciones-Respondió-.

-¿Hay algún doctor con el que podamos hablar?-Interrogó Quinn quien quería saber más-.

-Cuando la doctora termine la operación le diré que venga a hablar con usted-.

-Gracias-.

La mujer les señaló la sala de espera que como era típico en los hospitales no es para nada cómoda ni acogedora. Ahí se quedaron esperando el término de la cirugía de Beth y por fin saber como estaba.

Mientras en el mismo Hospital una joven doctora luchaba contra la hemorragia que estaba teniendo una pequeña niña. Llevaba demasiado tiempo y sabía que debía apurarse en encontrar el origen de la hemorragia.

-¡Más gasas!-Pedía a los internos que la ayudaban-.

Sus manos parecían moverse a la velocidad de luz buscando dentro de ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo la causa de aquel torrente de sangre que no quería detenerse.

-A esos idiotas que conducen borrachos deberían cortarles las bolas-Decía enojada-Niñas como ella no deberían estar aquí-.

Los presentes ya estaban acostumbrados al carácter de la doctora Clayton, cirujana pediátrica quien no se guardabas nunca sus opiniones, ni menos se reprimía de decirlas con palabras fuertes, que eran suavizadas nada más que por su acento inglés.

Después de unas horas críticos, la doctora pudo detener completamente la hemorragia causada por el impacto. Respiró profundamente aliviada, pero ese suspiro no alcanzó a finalizar cuando la maquina la alertaba con ese sonido agudo.

-¡Llama a cardio!-Le gritó a una de las enfermeras mientras comenzaba con el masaje cardiaco una y otra vez-.

Uno tras de otro, pasos acelerados en no más de cinco metros de largo son los que daba una desesperada rubia al no tener ninguna noticia de su hija. Ya llevaban casi dos horas y nadie se había aparecido a darles información.

-Quinn voy a ir por café, vuelvo en unos minutos-Dijo Santana levantándose-.

La latina sabía que les esperaba una larga noche, por lo que un café además de ayudar a ahuyentar el sueño serviría para entrar en calor. Mientras esperaba que la maquina terminara el proceso, se quedó pegada viendo por el gran ventanal que daba una vista a la ciudad, gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer avecinando una nueva tormenta.

Santana sentía como las lágrimas cubrían su rostro sin saber el exacto origen de ellas. Quizás es que era el primer segundo en donde podía relajarse después de la llamada, quizás la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más por su amiga o quizás que en ese preciso momento lo que más necesitaba no lo podía tener, porque un abrazo de Brittany sin importar lo que pasara siempre la hacía sentir mejor.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-Preguntaba la nueva doctora entrando a la sala-.

-Niña, 9 años, lesiones múltiples a causa de un fuerte impacto…-.

-¡Clayton lo importante!-Exclamó acercándose a la mesa de operaciones ya lista-.

-Detuve la hemorragia pero luego su corazón hizo paro, la hemos estabilizado pero no sabemos que lo causó-.

La cirujana cardiotorácica comenzó a buscar que era lo que había producido esa reacción.

-Joder, vamos a tener que cerrarla y volver a operar en unas horas-Dijo con frustración-.

-¿Qué es?-.

-La presión sobre el pecho daño en arterias subcutáneas, necesito un plan para llegar hasta ahí, no puedo operarla ahora-Respondió-.

-Operare contigo, cerremos, le informó a los familiares y nos reunimos en la sala de descanso a pensar en algo- Decidió la doctora Clayton-.

Santana había secado sus lágrimas antes de volver donde estaba Quinn, su amiga no podía verla así, no ahora cuando lo que más necesitaba era alguien que le dijera que todo estaría bien, no alguien que se derrumbara junto con ella.

-¿Aún no viene alguien?-Preguntó Santana entregándole un café-.

-No-Respondió recibiéndolo-.

La latina se sentó al lado de su amiga y juntas bebieron el café.

-Los familiares de Bethany Corcoran-Habló una joven mujer aún con el traje y gorro de cirugía puesto-.

Quinn se levantó tan pronto como había escuchado la primera letra del nombre de su bebé, Santana la siguió de inmediato.

-Yo-Respondió de frente a la doctora-.

-Soy la doctora Sophia Clayton, soy cirujana pediatra y estoy a cargo del caso ¿Usted es?-Le preguntó-.

-Soy su madre biológica, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y ella es mi amiga Santana López, ahora me dice que tal salió todo-Contestó Quinn cansada de ese protocolo-.

-Beth iba en el asiento del copiloto, por lo que además de las múltiples lesiones cuya hemorragia pudimos controlar, tiene un daño en el corazón que no previmos…-.

-¿Cómo?-Interrogó Quinn quien había llevado una mano a su boca controlando sus lágrimas-.

-La fuerza con la que sale el airbag le oprimió el torax, que a su vez produjo lesiones en el corazón, con mi colega de cardio nos reuniremos para preparar un plan, esperamos volver a intervenirla en las próximas horas entre más tiempo pasé más se desgasta el corazón de Beth- Explicó-.

Sophie no era una doctora que se quebrara ante cualquier situación, ella trabajaba con niños por lo debía ser el doble de fuerte que sus colegas, pero apenas vio a esa pequeña rubia algo dentro le había dolido, la niña había entrado semiconsciente, asustada, con sus ojos verdes cargados en lágrimas, tal como los que veía ahora, porque esa mujer que tenía al frente era reconociblemente la madre.

-Le aconsejo que se vaya a dormir, yo me encargaré que sea informada del resultado de la operación-Ofreció la doctora-.

-No puedo, no me voy mover de acá sin antes ver a Beth y saber como se encuentra, yo me voy de acá junto con mi bebé-Respondió segura sin dar lugar a una insistencia-.

-Quinn, quizás sea mejor que le hagas caso a la doctora, necesitas descansar para estar fuerte cuando Beth despierte-Dijo suave la latina-.

-No San, no me voy a ir-.

Sophie se la quedó viendo por algunos minutos, esa mujer parecía ser algo más joven que ella y por lo que tenía escrito en la ficha legalmente la madre era la otra mujer involucrada en el accidente, así que ella debió haberla dado en adopción, seguramente fue un embarazo adolescente, pensó. Si así era, ya había perdido a su pequeña una vez, probablemente le había costado mucho volver a verla.

-Puedo dejar que la veas, pero máximo cinco minutos-Habló la doctora Clayton interrumpiendo esa conversación que se había formado en donde la latina intentaba convencer a Quinn de que debía descansar.

Los ojos de la rubia de inmediato se posaron en los casi negros de Sophie, de inmediato brillaron con esperanza.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Si, venga, acompáñeme-Le pidió-.

Santana le dio una sonrisa de profundo agradecimiento a la doctora, ella por algunas cosas que le comentaba su padre sabía que una persona, más un niño casi recién salido del quirófano no podía recibir visitas, por lo que todo aquello era toda una consideración por parte de la doctora.

Las vio perderse por el pasillo, se volvió a sentar un poco más tranquila, esperando que el poder estar con su hija le sirviera a Quinn para recuperar fuerzas. Las necesitaba porque esa situación tenía para largo.

Sacó su celular del bolso y vio como la luz le anunciaba que tenía la batería prácticamente agotada. Marcó otra vez el número de Brittany esperando que está vez le contestara, ya que las veces que lo intentó mientras esperaba los cafés no lo hizo. Otra vez el tono, otra vez directo al buzón de mensajes.

La luz de advertencia dio paso al mensaje que le decía que se estaba apagando. Maldijo por lo bajo y se resignó.

En Boston era de madrugada pero en Paris el día ya había comenzando hace varias horas por lo que Brittany debía estar en sus ensayos. Con ese último pensamiento cerró los ojos, tenía los parpados pesados y el sueño la estaba venciendo.

Quinn había seguido a la doctora y escuchaba atenta cada instrucción. Ahora estaban en una sala donde debía ponerse uno de esos trajes que usan los cirujanos ya que la zona donde estaba internada Beth requería de máxima higienización. Una puerta la separaba.

Las manos de la rubia temblaban por lo que no lograba amarrarse la máscara.

-Déjame ayudarte-Se ofreció Sophie quien redujo al mínimo la distancia y con facilidad le amarró la mascara que era lo último que faltaba-.

Cuando tuvo a Sophie cerca, Quinn por primera vez en horas se sintió tranquila. Reprimió las ganas que tuvo de ser abrazada por esa mujer que se veía impenetrable pero que tenía unos ojos bondadosos.

-Cinco minutos, yo te esperaré aquí para que tengas privacidad con tu hija-Señaló-.

-Gracias-.

Quinn abrió la puerta aun temblando. Había una sola cama y varias maquinas de las que salían tubos, cada uno con una función en especifico que mantenía a Beth estable.

Se fue acercando y si cabía más angustia en su corazón, ese espacio se lleno con la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Su pequeña estaba con sus ojitos cerrados, la máscara de oxigeno le cubría la mitad del rostro, en su frente tenía hematomas y algunos rasguños en las mejillas, no quería imaginar en que condiciones estaba el resto de su cuerpo.

-Mi bebé-Le habló sosteniendo su mano-Tienes que ser fuerte…-Su voz se quebró totalmente-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, que para ti tú madre es Shelby, ella se ha ganado su lugar, pero te lo pido…lucha, quédate conmigo, dame la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido…dame la oportunidad de ser tú madre…-.

Quinn acariciaba la pequeña mano de su hija, no recibía ninguna señal de ser escuchada pero en su interior quería creer que su bebé la había escuchado, que lucharía.

-Te amo Beth, y espero que tú me puedas decir lo mismo alguna vez-.

Dejó un beso en su frente, uno de esos que deseo darle por años cuando se fuera a dormir, como lo hacía su madre con ella.

No quería dejarla ahí pero sabía que los minutos habían pasado, le acarició el cabello con dulzura y salió de la habitación. La doctora la estaba esperando tal como había dicho. Quinn sin pensarlo demasiado se le arrojo a los brazos, la doctora la estrechó para darle seguridad.

-Tranquila, tienes que ser fuerte-Le susurraba para tranquilizarla-.

Pero la rubia no dejaba de llorar, toda la angustia se estaba transformando en lágrimas que no dejaba de derramar. Sophie necesitaba hacerla sentir mejor, era algo que no entendía porque la acaba de conocer, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-Quinn, mírame-Dijo tomándole el rostro entre sus manos- Te doy mi palabra que todo va a salir bien, te prometo que daré todo de mi para que tú hija este bien-Agregó con convicción-.

La rubia la miró fijo, detuvo su llanto y creyó en ella. Con toda la esperanza que tenía, creyó en ella.

-¿Me lo prometes?-.

-Te lo prometo-.

A Santana la despertaron unos pasos y una voz.

-Señorita-Dijo un joven que no había visto antes-.

-Si-Contestó somnolienta-.

-¿Es usted familiar de Shelby Corcoran?-Preguntó-.

-No, pero vine con alguien que esta acá por ella y por Beth ¿Qué sucede?-.

-¿No es usted Rachel Berry?-Interrogó-.

La latina al escuchar ese nombre se despertó completamente y se levantó de la silla para colocarse frente al chico.

-No, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-.

-Hemos llamado a la señorita Berry hace algunas horas, su nombre y número telefónico estaba en la ficha de la señora Corcoran-Explicó el joven interno-.

-San-Dijo Quinn quien venía entrando-.

-Es ella…-.

-No, tú guarda silencio-Le dijo al chico con una mirada amenazante que causo el efecto esperado-.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la rubia-.

-Nada-Se apresuró a contestar Santana-.

Quinn comenzó a buscar en su bolso sus documentos.

-Debo volver, Sophie me va a hacer algunos análisis por si Beth necesita algún tipo de donación de sangre durante la operación, quiere saber si soy compatible-Dijo Quinn-.

-¿Sophie?-.

-La doctora Clayton-Rectificó- San, si quieres puedes ir a descansar, tú no tienes que quedarte acá-le dijo mirándola-.

-Claro que tengo que quedarme acá-Respondió de inmediato- Me voy a quedar acá contigo Fabray, no puedes deshacerte de mi-.

Quinn la miró y sabía que aunque Santana se hiciera la chica dura no lo era, estaba lejos de ser esa bitch que aparentaba en la secundaria.

-Gracias San-Dijo y la abrazó-.

-Ya vete, no querrás hacer esperar a "Sophie"-Enfatizó para distender el ambiente-.

Quinn le dio una mirada reprobatoria por la intensión con que su amiga nombró a la doctora, y luego se fue tan rápido como salió.

El joven interno cuyo apellido en la bata blanca se leía Wilson, había estado en silencio tal y como le dijo la atemorizante latina.

-Ahora habla ¿Hace cuanto llamaron a Berry?-Preguntó preocupada-.

_Flashback._

_Rachel no había parado desde su llegaba a Los Ángeles, que había sido hace ya seis meses, el rodaje de la película se había extendido y a eso después agregarle las promociones, fiestas y entrevistas que debía hacer como protagonista la tenían con muy poco tiempo para si misma._

_El día a día en Hollywood era mucho más agotador que en Broadway, aunque le proporcionaba otros beneficios que quedándose en Nueva York no iba a lograr, como el reconocimiento masivo de un público que había adorado su debut en la pantalla grande. Tanto había sido el éxito de la cinta que ya estaban preparando una segunda parte, manteniendo el mismo equipo de trabajo._

_No sabía si volvería pronto a la gran manzana, tenía contrato para una película más y en Los Ángeles se sentía profundamente valorada. Sin contar que esos nuevos aires le habían servido para romper esa insana rutina que llevaba antes de mudarse. Ahora desde hace algunos días habían comenzado con los ensayos y pruebas de vestuario para la segunda._

_-Hola cariño-Saludó Brody- ¿Tomándote un descanso?-Preguntó amoroso, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-._

_-Si, estoy algo cansada de los ensayos-Respondió con una fingida sonrisa-._

_Lo cierto es que aún no se acostumbraba a estar con Brody, era sin duda un chico agradable, tremendamente sexy, atento con ella y hacía lo mismo por lo sabía las exigencias del medio. Era en pocas palabras el chico perfecto, el que millones de chicas soñaban con tener, pero algo le hacía falta en todo eso, y ella sabia perfectamente que era. O quien era._

_-¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche?-La invitó-Han inaugurado un local y tiene buena crítica, quizás eso sirva para que te relajes un poco-._

_-Es una buena idea-Contestó-._

_Brody escuchó como una asistente de producción lo llamó, así que le dio un pequeño beso y salió del tráiler de Rachel para volver a su trabajo._

_-Te veo luego-Se despidió-._

_La diva se sentó en uno de los pequeños sofás que tenía en su tráiler. Ese día en particular había estado muy nostálgica, ese día la había extrañado más de lo normal. Porque siendo sincera no había día en que no echara de menos algo de Quinn. Un día eran sus ojos, otro sus besos, sus caricias, esa forma tan única que tenía de tocarla, de decirle cuanto la amaba._

_Hoy extrañaba todo, cada centímetro de su rubia. Sabía que si Quinn había roto su noviazgo había sido por su culpa, por todas esas veces que prefirió su trabajo antes que a ella, por todas esas veces que se negó a hacer pública su relación. Ella entendía, incluso sabía que para su carrera había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, pero eso no evitaba que aún doliera._

_-Esa relación tuya va a matar tú carrera-Le repetía una y otra vez su representante-._

_Y dejarla a ella me esta matando a mi, pensó Rachel. Sabía que no era justo estar con alguien cuando aún no superaba su rompimiento anterior, pero Brody se había esforzado por conquistarla, por hacerla sonreír y algunas veces lo lograba, en los dos meses que llevaban juntos el chico había sido el novio ideal y ella se estaba esforzando por quererlo, por sentir algo más que cariño._

_Su móvil sonó, le llamó la atención porque no reconocía el número y ese era personal por lo que sólo lo tenían contadas personas. No iba a contestar pero su instinto la hizo aceptar la llamada._

_-Hola- Saludó insegura-._

_-¿Señorita Berry?-Preguntaron por la otra línea-._

_Rachel desconfió más ante la interrogante._

_-¿Quién habla?-Interrogó la diva-._

_-¿Usted es la hija de la señora Shelby Corcoran?-Preguntó-._

_Ok, ahora si estaba totalmente perdida, porqué alguien iba a llamarla interesado en saber si Shelby era su madre, eso era totalmente extraño._

_-Mire, si busca información sobre mi para algún diario o revista, yo no hablo sobre mi vida privada, así que no vuelva a llamar-Expresó molesta-._

_-No, yo llamó del Hospital General de Boston-Se adelantó a decir el joven antes que le cortaran-._

_-¿Hospital?-._

_Aquella palabra no le gustaba, cada vez que a alguien lo llamaban de un hospital no era para algo bueno._

_-Yo soy Rachel Berry, dígame que ha pasado-Cambió su tono de inmediato-._

_El joven interno le explicó lo sucedido a nivel general puesto que no era mucha la información que tenían en ese momento, Shelby aún estaba siendo intervenida._

_-Oh dios-Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la diva-._

_-Le aviso porque su número es el contacto de emergencia de la señora Corcoran usted…-._

_-Yo viajo en el primer avión a Boston-Interrumpió-._

_Cuando cortó la llamada, se quedó congelada en el sofá. Si bien tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados con Shelby, esa mujer era su madre. No hacía mucho que tenían contacto, menos de un año, una noche que Shelby apareció en el teatro donde trabajaba. Fueron por un café, la mujer le pidió perdón por haberla dejado dos veces, le dijo lo arrepentida que estaba y que sabía que no merecía su perdón pero que por lo menos le diera la oportunidad de estar en su vida._

_Después de ese encuentro tomaron la costumbre de hablar por teléfono semanalmente, Rachel había encontrado en Shelby quizás no una madre por completo pero si alguien en quien podía confiar y eso lo valoraba. _

_Una vez hace tres meses la había ido a visitar a L.A. junto a Beth. A la diva le costó mucho ver a la niña sin pensar en Quinn, ya que era la viva imagen de su rubia. Su cabello dorado, sus ojos verde esmeralda, esa ceja que alzaba con superioridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Todo. Y al verla Rachel no podía evitar el pensar si sus hijos con Quinn se hubiesen parecido a Beth. Seguro salen igual de hermosas e inteligentes, tal y como ella, pensaba cada vez que se quedaba pegada mirando a la pequeña. _

_Quinn. El joven le había dicho que Shelby iba con Beth en el automóvil al momento del impacto por lo que su ex novia debía estar al tanto de la situación. Eso la desesperó. Rachel sabía que Quinn siempre había añorado a su hija, que siempre había querido poder verla, lo notaba cada vez que pasaban por algún parque y la rubia se quedaba ida viendo a los niños. Quinn debía estar mal, muy mal. _

_Se levantó y fue directamente a donde la productora, le explicó la situación y que necesitaba viajar de urgencia. La mujer no tuvo problemas, luego de eso se acercó a Brody._

_-¿Qué sucede?-Le preguntó preocupado por la expresión que tenía Rachel-._

_-Shelby tuvo un accidente, debo viajar de inmediato a Boston-Respondió-._

_-¿Shelby? ¿Tú madre?-._

_-Si, no saben bien como está porque aún no sale de la operación de emergencia así que debo ir-._

_-Yo voy contigo-._

_-No, tienes que quedarte aquí, con uno de los dos que se vaya ya es suficiente problema-._

_-Rachel quiero estar contigo en esto-._

_-Lo sé-Dijo acariciándole el rostro-Pero de verdad no es necesario, llamé a mis padres y mañana se irán a Boston, si te necesito te llamo ¿Bueno?-._

_-Pero me llamas-._

_-Si-._

_Brody le sonrió y la besó, ella se soltó rápidamente para dirigirse a su auto, debía arreglar su equipaje para mínimo algunos días. Y por sobretodo debía tomar fortaleza de alguna parte para después de más de un año volver a ver a Quinn._

_Fin flasback._

-¿Entonces te dijo que vendría?-Interrogó Santana-.

-Si, la señorita Berry dijo que vendría-Respondió-.

-Lo único que faltaba, Quinn no va a poder con todo esto-Susurró-.

Santana se dio cuenta que el interno la miraba no entendiendo mucho de porqué era tan terrible que la "señorita Berry" viajara, era lo normal, después de todo era su madre la que estaba en el Hospital. A la latina no le estaba gustando esa mirada que le estaba dando el joven.

-¿No tienes algo más que hacer?-Le preguntó- Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que Berry no ha llegado, y no sigas preguntando por eso, ya te darás cuenta cuando lo haga, seguro que hace una gran entrada al estilo estrella de Hollywood-.

El joven se dio la vuelta para irse, no le discutiría a esa latina que lo atemorizaba.

Santana sabía que tenía que decirle a Quinn que Rachel venía hacia Boston. Debía prepararla para que todo aquello no fuera a tomar por sorpresa a su amiga, pero, ¿como le decía?, ya era suficiente con tener a su pequeña internada para ahora agregarle el hecho que tendría que lidiar con su ex novia.

La latina fue cerrando los ojos y otra vez la venció el sueño, después de todo ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y no habían tenido descanso en horas, su cuerpo le reclamaba algo de tiempo para recobrar energías.

-Cuando vuelva veré como le digo-Murmuró antes de cerrar sus ojos y acomodarse en ese duro sofá -.

Quinn se había dirigido a una de las salas presentando sus documentos de identificación a la enfermera que le tomó los datos y le hizo unas preguntas de rutina, luego le indicó que se subiera a la camilla y se recostara para esperar ahí que llegara la doctora.

-Hola otra vez-Saludó Sophie con ese acento inglés encantador-.

-Hola-Respondió nerviosa, siempre había sentido cierta reticencia a las agujas-.

La doctora se puso los guantes y preparó la aguja para la extracción de la muestra de sangre, le volteó hacia la rubia y vio el pánico en sus ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó-.

-No, todo esta bien-Mintió mirando fijamente la jeringa-.

Sophie que ya tenía la suficiente experiencia en esto se dio cuenta que la rubia no era muy amiga de las agujas.

-Cierra los ojos-Le dijo-.

-Sí estoy bien, no es…-.

-Mis pacientes son niños así que sé como tranquilizar a las personas, supongo que a ti no te tengo que ofrecer una paleta para que no llores ¿verdad?-Expresó para que se fuera relajando-.

Quinn sonrió.

-No es necesario- Contestó con sus mejillas sonrojadas-.

-Hazme caso, cierra los ojos, sólo será un segundo, relájate-.

Quinn cerró los ojos y sintió como las yemas de los dedos de la doctora le acariciaban suavemente el brazo buscando la vena. Se concentró tanto en aquel toque que apenas sintió cuando la punta de la aguja traspasó su piel y le extrajo la sangre necesaria.

-Ya está-Dijo una vez que había terminado-.

La rubia abrió los ojos y sólo vio un pequeño trozo de gaza que cubría el pinchazo.

-Toma- Le ofreció sacando de su bolsillo una paleta de dulce- Te lo ganaste por no llorar-.

La rubia la tomo divertida, con una sonrisa sincera que no tenía en su rostro desde que supo del accidente.

-Ahora voy a dejar esto al laboratorio y luego iré a ver como van el plan para la operación de Beth-Explicó-.

-¿Tú la operaras verdad?-Preguntó-.

-Si, aunque la parte delicada la hará mi colega, ella es la especialista en cardiología-Contestó-.

-¿Y ella como es?-.

-Como persona es totalmente desagradable pero sabe hacer su trabajo-Respondió dándole una sonrisa-.

-Crees que pueda hablar con ella antes de que Beth entre al quirófano- Pidió-.

-Claro, hablaré con ella y juntas iremos a informarte-Aceptó-.

-Gracias, de verdad por todo doctora Clayton-Dijo sincera levantándose de la camilla-.

-No hay porqué y puedes decirme Sophie-Expresó- Supongo que no voy a lograr que te vayas a descansar-Agregó-.

-No, ni aunque me fuera podría pensar en dormir, no mientras no vea a Beth abrir sus ojitos y hablarme-.

-Lo entiendo, una enfermera te avisará si eres compatible apenas estén los resultados, yo no podré estar para sacarte sangre, así que sé valiente bueno-Señaló dándole una sonrisa de apoyo-.

-Lo seré-Contestó-.

Juntas salieron de sala.

-Te veo luego-Se despidió Sophie perdiéndose por el pasillo-.

* * *

Brittany había comenzado su día de mala manera. No había podido dormir en los últimos días las horas suficientes para recuperarse, dos máximo tres horas por noche era lo que estaba durmiendo la bailarina desde que Santana dejó su departamento en Paris.

Por lo que ese día que debía estar a las 7:00 a.m. en los ensayos se quedó dormida y todo su día se vio trastocado. Acelerada se duchó, comió algo no mucho, pero lo suficiente para mantenerse en pie y salió casi corriendo hacia su auto.

Cuando ya estaba en el auto y tenía más de medio camino recorrido se dio cuenta que no llevaba su celular, seguramente se le había quedado encima de la mesa de la cocina o en la mesita de noche.

Golpeó el volante con frustración.

-Nada va bien si no estás conmigo-Susurró para si misma-.

La extrañaba, había pasado casi una semana y ella no aguantaba más la soledad de estar sin Santana.

-Así es como te sentías-Pensó- Cada vez que yo no estaba, así es como te sentías-.

Porque tenía claro que la soledad había sido la causa del porqué Santana había decidido irse por un tiempo, ella se había dedicado a su carrera, a cumplir cada uno de sus sueños y tal vez sin darse cuenta había dejado el más importante de lado. Construir su vida con Santana.

No se había detenido cuando pudo, no había dejado de hacer giras aunque veía que el brillo de los ojos de su latina se había ido apagando, aunque cada vez que llegaba era menos la felicidad con la que era recibida, aunque cada vez menos Santana le decía que la amaba. Ella tampoco lo dijo lo suficiente, los te amo, nunca son suficientes cuando son verdaderos.

No podía culparla, aunque fuese más fácil. No podía decir que había hecho todo por salvar su relación cuando no era cierto, tenía que ser sincera consigo misma y asumir su responsabilidad, porque sólo así podría dar el próximo paso que era recuperar a su latina.

Llegó al estudio de danza que había sido asignado para ensayar y se fue de inmediato a los camarines, seguramente la estaban esperando ya que además de ser la bailarina principal estaba a cargo de parte de la coreografía.

Como predijo los bailarines y bailarinas ya estaban calentando cuando ella entró a la sala, las miradas se posaron de inmediato a ella. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la rubia no estaba en toda su capacidad, la ojeras marcadas y la poca energía que tenía no era nada típico de la Brittany Pierce que conocían.

-Hola Britt-Saludó Emma-.

-Hola Em-Respondió-.

-¿Cómo estás hoy?-Preguntó con marcado acento francés-.

-¿Cómo me ves?-Respondió flexionando sus piernas en la barra para precalentar-.

-No muy bien-Respondió sincera-.

Con Emma Jussieu se habían conocido en la academia en primer año y juntas habían entrado al mismo grupo de danza una vez que se graduaron, lo que no resultó sorprendente porque ambas eran las mejores de su generación. La francesa había ayudado a la rubia con el idioma y la adaptación a la ciudad, pronto y dentro de la academia eran inseparables.

A Santana no le había caído del todo bien Emma cuando la conoció, le decía a Britt que la chica tenía otras intensiones con ella, pero la rubia bailarina con toda su ingenuidad le decía que no eran más que amigas. Muy buenas amigas.

Cuando la latina se fue, Brittany a la primera que llamó fue a Emma para desahogarse, necesitaba el apoyo de una amiga.

-¿Has hablado con ella?-Preguntó Emma-.

-El sábado la llamé, de ahí no hemos vuelto a hablar-Respondió recordando aquella conversación-.

-Yo creo que deberías aprovechar este tiempo-.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó sin entender cuál era el punto-.

-Con esto Santana ha demostrado que no entiende lo que haces Britt, nuestra carrera es corta, cuando tengamos treinta seremos veteranas y tendremos que conformarnos con dar clases y establecernos obligatoriamente, es ahora cuando tenemos que aprovechar, viajar, conocer, vivir la vida…quizás lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado es que ella se fuera- Explicó mientras le clavaba esos ojos café verdosos en la rubia-.

Brittany se molestó con aquella última frase de su amiga, ¿Cómo podía decir eso?, Santana era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, por ella había luchado con todo lo que tenía y su latina había dejado todo por irse con ella a Paris, ellas nacieron para estar juntas, eran almas gemelas.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso-Le advirtió seria-.

La francesa se dio cuenta que no había elegido las palabras correctas para llegar Brittany.

-No quiero verte triste, eso es todo, lamento si lo que te dije no te gustó yo sólo buscaba subir tú ánimo, llevas una semana sintiéndote mal y me da rabia que te haga sentir así, soy tú amiga y me importa lo que te pase- Expresó siendo mucho más suave-

-La culpa no es de ella-La defendió de inmediato-.

-Tampoco tuya, tú sólo estás persiguiendo tú sueño, no te puede dejar por eso, no puede ser tan egoísta- Atacó nuevamente-.

-No me dejo, es sólo un tiempo…sólo un tiempo-Se repitió más bajo para convencerse de que así sería-.

Pronto ambas comenzaron con sus labores de coreógrafas, los ensayos eran realmente agotadores pero por lo menos le habían servido para mantener la mente ocupada. Les quedaban nada más que dos semanas para tener la coreografía perfectamente implementada, el próximo teatro que visitarían era el de Berlín, y aunque la rubia no estaba especialmente excitada por ir a Alemania, sabía que ese era su trabajo y debía realizarlo de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Qué haces más tarde?-Le preguntó Emma una vez que ya habían terminado los ensayos-.

-Ir a mi casa e intentar dormir, no tengo ganas de nada más-Respondió caminando hacia su auto-.

-¿Porqué no vamos a cenar hoy en la noche?, seguro que beber una copa y charlar te ayuda a subir el ánimo-La invitó sonriente-.

-No sé, de verdad estoy cansada y no…-.

-Vamos Britt, hace mucho que salimos juntas-Insistió-.

-No puedes decir eso, en cada ciudad que visitamos me llevas a algún bar para "familiarizarnos con la cultura"- Ironizó la rubia-.

-Tienes razón, pero igual quiero salir contigo esta noche y no voy a aceptar un no, así que paso por ti a eso de las ocho-Finalizó dándole un beso en la mejilla y apurándose hacia su auto-.

Brittany le dio una media sonrisa e hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. Subió a su auto y se dirigió al departamento.

-Donde nadie te espera-Pensó-.

Estacionó y cuando llegó al lugar comenzó a buscar su celular, esperando no tener ninguna llamada demasiado importante. Cuando por fin halló el aparato su corazón dio un vuelco, tenía siete llamadas perdidas de Santana.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota-Exclamaba enojada consigo misma- Va pensar que no quieres hablarle-.

Marcó una y otra vez con desesperación, pero el mensaje era el mismo que el número al que estaba llamando no se encontraba disponible. Recordó que tenía el número del teléfono de la casa de Quinn, e intentó ahí pero nadie le contestaba.

-Quizás también se olvido del celular en casa-Se resignó la bailarina-.

Rendida se fue a tomar una ducha más larga, eso de compartir algo tan privado como una ducha con más personas siempre le había incomodado así que en camarines no demoraba más de diez minutos en hacerlo. Prefería llegar a casa, regular el agua a temperatura perfecta y ahí sacarse todas las frustraciones del día.

Santana, Santana y Santana. Esos eran todos los pensamientos de la rubia. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿La extrañaría tanto como ella lo hacía? ¿Le costaría dormir de noche al no sentirla a su lado? ¿Pensaría en volver o esto era definitivo?. Tantas preguntas la atormentaban y entre ellas, a lo lejos comenzó a escuchar el sonido de su móvil.

Con su cabello goteando y con la toalla a medio enrollar por su cuerpo se apresuró en salir para esta poder contestar.

_-Amor-Dijo de inmediato-._

_-Creo que esperas la llamada de alguien más, porque el único amor que yo tengo está acá a unos metros de mi-Bromeo-._

_-Hola Ethan, lo siento es que pensé que era Santana-._

_-Me di cuenta Britt, ¿Cómo estas?-Preguntó cordial su ex maestro-._

_-No muy bien en realidad-Contestó sincera y sentándose en uno de los apoyos del sofá intentado que su cabello mojado no cubriera ese lugar también-._

_-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó preocupado- ¿Te lesionaste?-._

_-No, es Santana…ella se fue Ethan, hace casi una semana que dejo el departamento y se fue a Nueva York-Respondió con la voz quebrada como cada vez que hablaba del tema-._

_Ethan se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos._

_-No puedo decir que me sorprende Britt, yo te lo dije-Expresó intentando no sonar duro-_

_-Lo sé-Aceptó la bailarina-._

_-Yo te entiendo, hago o hice lo mismo que tú y sé lo complicado que es encontrar un equilibrio, sé que tienes grandes sueños, yo mismo te ayude a ambicionar, te alenté a luchar por ser la mejor pero en algún momento te centraste y dejaste de lado lo otro y en una relación también hay que ambicionar y luchar Brittany-._

_La bailarina escuchaba atenta las palabras de Ethan, sabía que él en varias ocasiones le había advertido que estaba dejando demasiado tiempo sola a Santana. Que la latina era de esas mujeres que necesitaba sentir que tenía a alguien y no sólo una llamada diaria desde distintos puntos del mundo. Le dijo que no tenía para que hacer cada gira, que como bailarina podía hacer unas y rechazar otras, pero la rubia quería destacar, quería tener un nombre y brillar entre todos. El costo de aquello lo estaba viviendo ahora._

_-No sé que hacer para arreglarlo, creo que Santana ya no me ama como antes-Dijo con pesar-._

_-Ya encontraras una forma, la recuperaste una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo-Expresó optimista-._

_-Gracias Ethan, siempre me hace bien escucharte- _

_-Sé que quizás no es el mejor momento pero yo llamaba por algo en particular-Cambió de tema-._

_-Dime-._

_-Tengo un nuevo proyecto y creo que tú eres perfecta para hacerlo conmigo-._

_-Eso suena para una larga explicación y yo estoy medio desnuda y mojada en mi sofá, te puedo llamar más tarde- Expresó-._

_-No necesitaba tantos detalles Britt, si Claire estuviese escuchando me golpearía porque hubiese pensado que tenía una charla sucia y la estaba engañando-Bromeo-._

_-Te llamo-Se despidió la bailarina-._

_-Hablamos-._

La rubia se dirigió a su dormitorio, se puso ropa interior y se tiró en la cama boca abajo. Tomó la almohada que usaba Santana y aspiró con fuerza los rastros de perfume que aún quedaban en ella. Eso le daría fuerza para estar un día más sin ella. 

A eso de las siete y treinta comenzó a vestirse, sabía que Emma era muy puntual y que se molestaba cuando se atrasaba o debía esperarla. No se puso nada muy especial, con un jeans y una blusa bastaría.

El timbre de su departamento sonó a las ocho menos tres. No necesitaba mirar los el agujero para saber de quien se trataba.

-Hola-Saludó alegre la francesa-.

-Hola Em-.

-Me encanta cuando estás lista esperando por mi-Expresó con algo de coquetería que la rubia no alcanzó a notar-.

-¿A dónde iremos?-Preguntó tomando su bolso-.

-A un lugar nuevo que me recomendaron mis amigos, buena comida y un amplia carta de tragos, perfecto para esta noche-.

Brittany no objetó y salió junto a su amiga. Fueron en el auto de Emma y después de aproximadamente veinte minutos ya estaban afuera de un local que se veía con bastante público. 

Primero se bajó la francesa que de inmediato atrajo miradas, ese vestido negro ajustado que contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel, hacía relucir todas sus curvas de bailarina.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí?-Preguntó mirando a Britt que estaba apoyada en el auto-.

-Ya voy-Contestó desganada-.

La rubia bailarina mantenía su celular en la mano y marcaba en número de Santana por si esta vez tenía éxito y lograba comunicarse con ella, pero el aparato seguía apagado. Allá es de madrugada, pensó.

-Puedes dejar ese teléfono y ponerme atención-Exigió Emma-.

-Lo siento, es que he intentado comunicarme con San pero no he podido, cuando regrese a casa tenía varias llamadas perdidas de ella-Explicó-. 

-Recuerda las horas de diferencia- Comentó con desinterés-.

-Lo pensé pero es raro que lo tenga apagado-.

-Quizás está haciendo algo más interesante-Dijo con insidia-.

Brittany levantó la cabeza y cuando iba a defender a su latina, la camarera llegó para tomar sus órdenes. Mientras leía la carta, pensaba en la última vez que había hablado con Santana. Le preguntó directamente si había alguien más y le había respondido que no, y francamente no tenía por qué desconfiar, su latina nunca la había engañado.

No demoraron en llevarle los platos que habían pedido y se formó un incómodo silencio.

-¿Y que hiciste hoy en la tarde?-Preguntó la francesa-.

-Me di una larga ducha e intente dormir un poco-Respondió-También hable con Ethan-

-¿Con Ethan?-.

-Si, me llamó para hablarme de un proyecto, pero no me lo detallo y más tarde cuando lo llamé no pude comunicarme-.

-Pensé que estaba alejado de los escenarios, ahora que es el novio de Claire Carpentier seguro no necesita trabajar para ganarse la vida-Comentó con burla-.

Brittany frunció el ceño, Emma podía ser muy mal intencionada a veces, eso de lanzar comentarios maliciosos eran común y ella de cierta forma se había acostumbrado a eso. Lo que la había descolocado del comentario había sido otra cosa, si, ese fantasma que acechó su último año, el apellido Carpentier aún era difícil de digerir para la rubia bailarina.

-Ethan nunca ha dejado de ejercer su carrera, sólo que ahora se dedica a enseñar-Le rebatió defendiendo a su mentor-.

-Eso he escuchado, que tiene su academia en Londres, igual, seguro no lo necesita-Insistió-.

La rubia no quiso seguir con el tema y se concentró en su comida, luego pidió un trago y otros más a medida que fue pasando la noche.

-Ya quiero irme, es tarde y necesito dormir-Dijo Brittany-.

-Pero si aún es temprano-Reclamó la castaña-.

-¿Te vas conmigo o llamo un taxi?-Le preguntó en una postura firme-.

Emma rodo los ojos y le hizo un gesto de afirmación. Pidieron la cuenta, pagaron y salieron del local.

-Te estás volviendo realmente aburrida-Comentó encendiendo el auto-.

Brittany la ignoró y focalizó su vista en la ventana. En cada calle buscaba un recuerdo, un aroma, un tiempo en donde todo fue mejor. Cuando recién llegaron muchas veces se perdieron intentado localizar alguna dirección, esa ciudad se les hacía tan inmensa en comparación a Lima, nada tenían en común y vieron en esas muchas ocasiones en que se perdieron la oportunidad de conocer. Siempre terminaban riendo, entrelazando sus dedos y sintiendo que si estaban una con la otra jamás estarían perdidas realmente.

Otra vez ese nudo en su garganta, esos ¿Por qué? Que le inundaban la cabeza, ¿Por qué había permitido que todo se rompiera? ¿Por qué no verlo antes?, y así muchas interrogantes que la hacían sentirse más y más culpable.

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Emma rompiendo sus pensamientos-.

-Gracias-Expresó con la voz casi rota-.

-Britt no-Le pidió la castaña con ternura-No quiero verte llorar otra vez-.

-No puedo evitarlo-.

Emma se acercó y la abrazó cariñosamente, acariciándole el cabello.

-Quizás no lo entienda, pero me tienes aquí, cualquier cosa que necesites incluso si es un hombro donde llorar o tarde enteras comiendo helado y viendo películas masoquistas de amor, me tienes aquí-repitió-Te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por hacerte sentir mejor- Expresó con sinceridad-.

-Gracias Em-.

-A la hora que sea, me llamas y estaré afuera de tú puerta-.

Britt se distancio y le hizo un gesto de afirmación con su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que me quede hoy contigo?-Preguntó esperanzada-.

-No, sólo quiero dormir, te veré mañana-.

-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas-.

-Lo haré-.

Emma se acercó para despedirse con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Brittany salió del auto y subió rápidamente a su departamento. Se quitó la ropa y se puso su pijama, entró al baño a cepillarse los dientes y se acostó. Tomó su celular e intentó por última vez marcando el número que se sabía de memoria, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Cerró sus ojos frustrada.

-Necesito aunque sea escuchar tú voz-.

Se quedó con el teléfono en la mano mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio.

* * *

El tronar de unos tacones caminando de un lado para otro, era lo que despertaba a Santana. Estaba somnolienta y le costó ubicarse en donde estaba y porqué.

-Puedes dejar de hacer eso…-Le pidió colocándose ambas manos en la sien frotándolas en forma circular-.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Quinn deteniéndose-.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó-.

-Las siete con quince-Respondió sentándose al lado de la latina-.

-¿Has dormido algo?-Preguntó aunque la respuesta fuera obvia-.

-No, después de los análisis, me quedé esperando acá, no te quise despertar porque tú tampoco has descansado y luego llegó la enfermera, soy compatible así que me sacaron sangre por si Beth la necesita en la operación- Explicó-.

-Ya veo-.

Quinn se notaba en extremo nerviosa, golpeaba la punta de su pie contra el suelo y jugaba con la paleta que le había dado Sophie girándola una y otra vez.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó a Santana quien le iba a quitar el dulce-.

-Estoy recién despertándome, necesito azúcar y tú más allá de jugar con ella no parece que te la vayas a comer-Le respondió-.

-No, es mía, ahí hay un dispensador de dulces ve y cómprate algo, esta me la gané yo- Expresó atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo para que Santana no se la quitara en un gesto totalmente infantil-.

La latina bufó sonoramente y se levantó caminando los escasos pasos que la separaban de la maquina de dulces.

-Eres una egoísta Fabray- Dijo fingiendo molestia- Un momento… ¿te la ganaste? Alguien hizo una competencia para ganar paletas de dulce y yo me la perdí porque dormía-.

-No, Sophie me la dio cuando me hizo la prueba, fue porque no llor…-Quinn se detuvo sabiendo que lo que acaba de decir le daba material para ser la burla de Santana por mucho tiempo.

No tuvo que ni siquiera mirar para saber que expresión tenía Santana. La latina estaba que soltaba la carcajada pero se reprimió por el lugar en donde estaban.

-Creo que la doctora sexy con acento inglés quiere darte mucho más que una paleta, Fabray-Bromeo, porque aunque estaban en una situación delicada ella era Santana López y ese comentario era inevitable-.

-Idiota- La regañó- Es la doctora de mi hija que se está comportando de manera impresionante tomando en cuenta que no tengo nada legal que me respalde, ni siquiera tengo el derecho a entrar a verla pero ella me lo permitió y por eso le estoy muy agradecida-.

Santana notó que la voz de Quinn se tornó triste otra vez, así que no dijo nada más, la rodeo con su brazo por lo hombros y dejo que la rubia se apoyara en su pecho.

-Todo saldrá bien Quinn, Beth y Shelby estarán bien y la niña pasará sus vacaciones contigo tal y como lo tenías planeado-.

-Ojala San, ojala-.

Santana le ofreció de su bolsita de M&M de chocolate que había sacado de la maquina y se quedaron en esa posición.

Sophie por otro lado había tenido que atender otra emergencia que surgió durante la noche por lo que no había podido estar todo lo que quisiera pendiente del plan para la operación de Beth. Lo que la tranquilizaba era la confianza que tenía en su colega, habían estudiado juntas y sabía que era muy capaz.

Entró a la sala en donde la doctora estaba inserta leyendo.

-¿Ya está listo?-Preguntó acelerada Sophie-.

-Eso creo-Respondió-.

-¿Crees?-Interrogó ubicándose a su lado, no le gustaba ese tono de duda-.

-Es una operación difícil, más si pensamos que es en una niña de su edad, quizás sea mejor que llames a Carter, él tiene más experiencia que yo, que por si se te olvida aún soy residente-Explicó-.

-Confió más en ti, ambas sabemos que tienes más habilidad que Carter, eres la residente estrella en este Hospital, confió en tus manos para que toda la operación de Beth salga bien, además yo estaré ahí también- Expresó segura para convencer a su colega-.

-Te noto demasiado involucrada en este caso, sabes que eso no es prudente, nos quita la objetividad- Expresó de manera dura-.

-Trabajo con niños, suelo involucrarme-Se defendió- ¿Entonces?-.

-Lo haré, pero igual iré antes a consultar unos detalles con Carter, te veo en el quirófano-.

-Necesito que vayas conmigo a hablar con la madre, está nerviosa y quiere saber cuál es el plan-.

La cirujana cardiotorácica la miró suspicaz.

-Leí el expediente, la madre fue operada y aún no despierta, así que me estás explicando en este momento de quien me estás hablando-.

La cirujana pediatra suspiró para darse paciencia, sabía lo que vendría después de dada la explicación.

-De la madre biológica-Respondió- Beth fue adoptada por la señora Corcoran al nacer, que es la otra paciente, pero su madre biológica está acá y ha estado muy nerviosa, es su pequeña después de todo y no puedo negarme a darle información aunque no sea obligatorio-.

-Ya veo por donde va el "involucramiento"-Ironizó-.

-¿Vas conmigo o no?-La presionó para cambiar de tema, la estaba cansando esa actitud-.

-Sabes que odio hablar con los familiares, no es más que una perdida de tiempo porque finalmente no entienden nada de lo que uno dice-.

-¡Joder!-Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia- Que para tener corazones en tus manos todos los días, no usas mucho el tuyo, un poco de empatía-Pidió ofuscada la inglesa quien recibió una risa sarcástica-

-El corazón es un órgano, no le des propiedades que no tiene-Respondió- Pero iré, te veo en la sala de espera-.

Suspiró cansada y mentalmente pensó en algo agradable para tranquilizarse. Si, era su amiga, con quien había coincidido sus últimos años de estudio en Oxford. Sophie era unos años mayor, se había graduado antes y luego juntas habían aventurado hacia Boston, pero eso no evitaba que en ocasiones le dieran ganas de asfixiarla por ese modo de ser tan frío que tenía, no lo entendía, porque si bien era cierto que debían mantener cierta distancia con los pacientes, eran personas, seres con sentimientos que no podían mantenerse ajenos a la situación.

Dio el último suspiro y se dirigió a la sala donde sabía estaría Quinn. Cuando vio a la rubia le produjo ternura la escena. Quinn estaba aún apoyada con los ojos cerrados en el pecho de Santana.

-No ha dormido nada-Comentó la latina al verla-.

-Lo imagine-Respondió la doctora- Quizás sea mejor dejarla descansar-.

-Estoy despierta-Susurró la rubia-Sólo necesitaba unos minutos para cerrar los ojos ¿Ya está todo listo?-.

-Si, lo está-.

-¿Y la otra doctora?-Interrogó-.

-Fue a hablar con el otro especialista para ultimar detalles, no demora en estar acá, le dije que querías hablar con ella-.

-Gracias Sophie, de verdad no sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí- Decía la rubia-.

-Es mi trabajo Quinn, y me gusta hacerlo bien-.

Santana observaba en silencio ese intercambio de miradas que se daban la doctora y su mejor amiga, no había que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta que allí había una química muy especial. Estaba en eso, cuando escuchó una voz que la descolocó por completo, que la hizo congelarse y cerrar los ojos pensando que aquello se lo estaba imaginando.

-Clayton, ya estoy acá-.

Santana no se giró para saciar la duda que de repente se la estaba comiendo. No lo tuvo que hacer, en la expresión de Quinn supo que aquella, era esa voz que había escuchado hace ya tanto tiempo.

Fue casi en cámara lenta, como esas escenas de película antigua en las que para darle emoción alargaban el tiempo, sus ojos se detuvieron en los de ella, su corazón comenzó de repente a latir más rápido y en su garganta se ahogó su nombre.

-Kayle-Pronuncio Quinn-.

Kayle tampoco reaccionaba, se había quedado a unos dos metros de las chicas. Pestañaba más rápido para que si eso era una ilusión se acabara, pero por más que giraba su cabeza en negación, ellas seguían ahí.

-¿Se conocen?-Preguntó Sophie totalmente desconcertada-.

-Quinn-Se escuchó-.

La rubia se volteo y eso fue demasiado para su cansado cuerpo que no había tenido descanso alguno, pensó por un momento que estaba alucinando, que esos ojos cafés grandes y expresivos no la estaban viendo a centímetros de distancia. Eso no podía estar pasando justo ahora, no podía.

Negro, ese café brillante de los ojos de Rachel se fue a negro en Quinn quien se desvaneció perdiendo la conciencia.

* * *

_**Y...chan! Se lo esperan? las sorprendí? comenten!**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes o tal vez antes, depende de como ande la inspiración.**_

_**Saludos chicas!**_

_**twitter: ffdany05**_


	3. ¿Eres tú?

_**Hola! Como cada viernes una nueva actualización. Gracias por los review del cap anterior y espero que disfruten de este.**_

_**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Capitulo Tres: ¿Eres tú?

Unas voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, un dolor punzante en su cabeza y el aire que entraba con dificultad a sus pulmones. Tenía grabada la última imagen que su cerebro había captado, y esperaba con todo su ser que aquella fuera una imagen que había fabricado producto del cansancio y el estrés.

-Quinn…despierta…Quinn-Escuchaba-.

-Mmm…-Balbuceaba sintiendo como su boca estaba seca-.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Santana y a Sophie, al parecer había sido trasladada a una camilla porque no sentía el frío del suelo en su espalda.

-¿Me golpee la cabeza?-Preguntó con su voz ronca-.

-No, la doctora Clayton te alcanzó a sujetar-Respondió Santana-.

-Entonces estoy enloqueciendo porque imagine haber visto a Kayle y Rachel antes de desmayarme- Dijo intentando bromear pero la expresión de Santana cambio de inmediato-.

-No lo imaginaste, están aquí-Expresó escueta-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Kayle es médico aquí-Respondió Sophie- Es de hecho la doctora que operará a tú hija, y por la otra chica no lo sé, a ella sólo la había visto en el cine-.

-La han llamado por Shelby, es su madre Quinn, de alguna manera era lógico que lo supiera-Aclaró la latina-.

-¿Cómo?-Repitió procesando todo aquello muy lentamente en su cerebro-.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa, un chico me dijo que ella iba a venir, que la llamaron y olvidé decírtelo, no sabía cómo Quinn, aún estás muy afectada por la ruptura y ya con lo de Beth es demasiado…-Se disculpaba Santana-.

-No es tú culpa San y de alguna manera debí saberlo, tienes razón es lógico que ella estuviera acá, una vez Shelby me comentó que tenía contacto con Rachel-.

Sophie las observaba en silencio mientras le tomaba a Quinn los signos vitales y la presión. De esa breve interacción había sacado varias conclusiones. Lo primero era que definitivamente ellas conocían a Kayle, y bastante, sobretodo la latina por la expresión que había tenido al ver a su colega. Segundo, Quinn tenía una ex novia que era nada menos que la estrella de teatro y cine Rachel Berry. Esa última conclusión le había causado una punzada en el estómago.

-Ya estás estable-Rompió en silencio la doctora-Pero ahora si Quinn y sin reclamos necesito que descanses, esta es una llamada de atención de tú cuerpo-La regañó más seria de lo que había sido en las otras ocasiones-.

-Primero esperaré los resultados de la operación, no me iré antes Sophie-Se negó nuevamente levantándose de la camilla-.

-¿Siempre eres así de terca?, no estás siendo razonable Quinn, puedes desmayarte otra vez-Insistió-.

-No me iré, no me voy a mover de acá hasta que sepa como salió la operación de Beth, y no insistas Sophie porque no lo haré, además nadie se ha muerto por un desmayo- Le rebatió obstinada y alzando su mentón de manera arrogante para darle más fuerza a sus palabras-.

La doctora la miró intensamente, esa rubia era tan hermosa como obstinada.

-Vamos afuera, Kayle nos debe estar esperando para contarte como llevara acabo la operación- Dijo rindiéndose ante esa rubia-.

Santana al escuchar ese nombre otra vez, cayó en cuenta de que era real y que era inminente un nuevo rencuentro. Con el desmayo de Quinn no alcanzó a procesar toda la situación, no había si quiera podido descifrar aquellos fríos ojos verdes que recordaba siendo muy diferentes.

Cuando salieron, vieron que Rachel estaba hablando con otro médico, era el encargado del caso de Shelby. La actriz escuchaba atenta y le preguntaba algunas cosas, pero en su mayoría se mantenía en silencio. Tenía una de sus manos en su boca y en sus ojos se hacía visible la congoja.

Quinn dejó de mirarla y se acercó a Kayle quien le daba indicaciones a una enfermera.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-Preguntó Kayle con una voz absolutamente neutra y sin girar su mirada ni por un segundo hacia Santana-.

-Sí, mejor- Respondió Quinn descolocada por esa frialdad-.

-Ok-Aceptó sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro- Creo que la doctora Clayton te ha explicado a grandes rasgos el caso, y porqué se produjeron los daños que tiene Bethany en el corazón, por su edad es complicado, cada pequeña vena más las subcutáneas son de un tamaño casi minúsculo por lo que su acceso se vuelve….-.

Quinn miraba a Kayle y en ella no reconocía ningún rasgo de la que fue además de su compañera de secundaria, su amiga, menos entendía algunos de los tecnicismo que estaba utilizando para explicar los pasos de la operación de su pequeña. Cerró los ojos y se sintió mareada otra vez.

-Joder Q, ya deja de hacer eso-Dijo Santana quien la tomó del brazo-.

La latina buscó la miraba de Kayle pero no la encontró, la ahora doctora la estaba rehuyendo con mucha habilidad.

-Kay no te entiendo nada-Dijo sincera la rubia-.

A Kayle la incomodo el apodo, la incomodaba toda la situación, tener a Santana a menos de un metro de distancia no era algo con lo que esperaba encontrarse, ni ahora ni en mucho tiempo más. Se estaba esforzando por mantener su profesionalidad, por afianzar los muros que había estado construyendo durante siete años.

-¿Qué hago acá entonces?-Preguntó apática mirando a Sophie-.

Santana pensaba analizando cada gesto, mirada y palabra de Kayle, que aquella realmente no era Kayle. No había nada en esa mujer que le recordara a la chica con la que había vivido tantas cosas. Esa mujer era fría, distante, sus ojos no transmitían ese calor ni brillaban como los de Kayle, no, aquella no era, estaba muy lejos de ser la Kayle que ella recordaba.

-Yo no quería hablar con la doctora de mi hija porque entienda cada término médico que utilizaste- Rompió el silencio Quinn- Yo necesitaba verte a los ojos y tener la confianza de que todo saldrá bien, porque en tus manos está la vida de mi hija- Sentenció mirándola fijo-

-Soy muy buena en lo que hago-Respondió escuetamente la morena- Y si no crees que pueda hacerlo, hay más doctores en este hospital tan o más capacitados que yo-Agregó manteniéndole la mirada-.

-La doctora Carpentier tiene un plan seguro Quinn-Intervino Sophie para mediar en la situación- Creo que debes confiar en ella-.

Quinn hizo un gesto de afirmación con su cabeza, decepcionada por la actitud de Kayle.

-Vendremos a informarte apenas salgamos del quirófano-Expresó Sophie acariciándole el brazo y mirándola a los ojos-.

-Gracias Sophie-.

Kayle había avanzado hacía el ascensor y se veía totalmente inserta en sí misma. Vio como Sophie se acercaba a ella con una mirada de reproche, la puerta se abrió y antes de entrar comenzó a volver atrás.

Se acercó a Quinn directamente, colocándose al frente para que la viera a los ojos.

-Lo haré Quinn-Le dijo segura- Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, no voy a dejar que algo le pase, voy a sacarla viva y bien de ese quirófano- Expresó-.

Quinn sonrió y sin poder contenerse la abrazó. Kayle se quedó estática sin corresponder del todo aquel abrazo, menos al sentir la mirada intensa de Santana quien no se movía del lado de su mejor amiga.

-Eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar-Le susurró Quinn-.

-Necesito que confíes en mí-.

-Lo he hecho antes y nunca me fallaste, ahora estoy segura que no será la excepción- Dijo convencida-.

Kayle se separó de ella, esa última alusión a su pasado en común le había traído demasiados recuerdos, produciendo que por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado fijara su mirada completamente en Santana.

Lucía tal y como la recordaba, hermosa, simplemente perfecta.

-Me tengo que ir, vendremos cuando termine-Se apuró en decir para salir de ahí.

Sophie la esperaba en el ascensor, la miraba pidiéndole algún tipo de explicación para todo lo ocurrido, pero ella se mantuvo en silencio, no podía explicar algo que aún no era capaz ella misma de procesar.

Entraron al quirófano y mientras se lavaban para ingresar a la sala, la inglesa no aguantó y rompió el silencio.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-Interrogó- Te conozco hace seis años y nunca me hablaste sobre ninguna de ellas dos-.

-No te iba a contar de cada una de mis ex compañeras de secundaria-Respondió esquiva volviendo al modo inexpresivo-.

-No insultes mi inteligencia Carpentier, eso fue demasiado incómodo para ser simplemente dos ex compañeras de curso ¿Cuál de las dos fue?-.

Kayle bajo la cabeza resignada, era muy difícil ocultarle algo a Sophie.

-Santana-Respondió-.

-¿Por eso no vuelves a Nueva York?-Siguió preguntando-.

-No las conocí en Nueva York, fue en Lima, ahí estudié el último año y medio de secundaría, no veía a Santana desde que me gradué…-.

-Pero yo pensé…-.

-Ya Basta Sophie-La detuvo- No puedo responder todo tú interrogatorio ahora, ya ha sido suficiente, necesito concentrarme en la operación, mentalizarme y dejar fuera todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos minutos ¿Entiendes eso?- Expresó terminando de higienizar sus manos-.

-Sí, pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- Aceptó saliendo hacía la mesa donde ya estaba Beth-.

Kayle hizo lo mismo, llegó hasta la mesa de operaciones y se puso al frente de Sophie. La máscara de anestesia ya cubría la cara de Beth, pero eso no impedía que se pudieran distinguir ciertos rasgos de su rostro. Rasgos que para Kayle eran visiblemente de Quinn. Hizo lo que nunca había hecho con algunos de sus pacientes. Le acaricio el cabello con ternura y comenzó a hablarle.

-Tienes que ayudarme pequeña, tienes que ser fuerte y yo haré la otra parte, somos un equipo en esto-.

Sophie la miró sorprendida y a la vez enternecida por aquel gesto.

-Bisturí-Pidió-.

Al tener el instrumento en sus manos se dio la confianza así misma para comenzar. Todo iba a salir bien. Todo debía salir bien.

La ida de las doctoras coincidió con el regreso de Rachel. Las tres se mantuvieron en silencio, cada una inserta en pensamientos diferentes, intentando cada cuál resolver las disyuntivas que las aquejaban.

-Hola-Saludó Rachel para romper aquel silencio-.

-Berry- Respondió Santana-.

-Hola-Contestó Quinn-.

La rubia sabía que no era momento de reproches, que la situación no daba como para anteponer su ruptura a lo grave del estado en el que estaban Shelby y Beth. Por lo que iba a ser lo más civilizada que pudiera, iba a olvidar que hace no más de un día se había enterado por televisión que Rachel ya tenía un nuevo romance y eso le había rotó el último trozo del corazón que había conservado.

-Vamos a la cafetería, no hemos comido nada desde ayer y será lo mismo que quedarnos acá-Dijo Santana mirando a su amiga-.

Quinn aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza, después del desmayo se sentía muy débil y sabía que comer algo le vendría bien.

-¿Vienes?-Le preguntó la rubia a Rachel-.

A la actriz se le iluminó la cara en una sonrisa y aceptó de inmediato para seguir a las chicas. Lo cierto era que había intentado prepararse para lo que sería su encuentro con Quinn, pero le había sido imposible, no había forma de prepararse para ella.

La vio mucho antes de haber pronunciado su nombre, la vio y no pudo dejar de mirarla por varios minutos. Nunca la dejaba de impresionar la belleza de Quinn, aunque notaba las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su cansancio, pero para ella siempre estaba perfecta.

Se acercó con temor, con debilidad en cada paso, tocio un par de veces porque su garganta parecía haberse puesto seca en un par de segundos y lo dijo. Pronunció en voz alta el nombre de Quinn, por primera vez en un año.

La expresión de la rubia no la olvidaría con facilidad, menos el pánico que sintió al verla desvanecerse, intentó sostenerla pero la doctora se le adelantó y no tuvo más remedio que ser una mera observadora de cómo se llevaban a Quinn hacía una sala, como aquella mujer la estrechaba entre sus brazos de manera excesivamente cariñosa para su gusto.

Habían pedido café, sándwich y algunas medialunas para desayunar. Otra vez estaban sumidas en el silencio.

-¿Qué te dijeron sobre el estado de Shelby?-Preguntó la rubia mirándola a los ojos-.

-Tiene múltiples fracturas en el cuerpo lo que causó una fuerte hemorragia, pero lo que más les preocupa es que tiene una perforación en el pulmón, con la primera operación no pudieron encontrar el punto exacto y tuvieron que cerrarla porque o si no moriría, piensan volver a operar en un par de horas-Contestó afectada- ¿Y Beth?-.

-Con Beth, Sophie logró detener la hemorragia, pero la fuerza con la que salió el airbag le presionó el tórax causando un daño en el corazón que Kayle va a reparar ahora-Explicó-.

¿Sophie?, desde cuando Quinn se refería a la doctora Clayton de manera tan cercana, tan íntima ¿es que acaso la conocía de antes?, podía ser posible dado que Kayle estaba ahí, ¿tendrían algo?, ese sólo pensamiento le apretó el corazón.

-¿Y Britt?-Preguntó Rachel a Santana-.

-Está en Paris-Respondió escueta, Rachel después de todo no era su persona favorita en este momento-.

-¿Estás con Kayle otra vez?-Interrogó, eso en su mente sonaba posible tomando en cuenta que había visto a la morena-.

-¿Qué?- Expresó Santana- Claro que no-Respondió algo enfadada-.

-Es que… como la vi acá y me dices que Britt está en Paris…-.

-No sabía que Kayle estaba acá-La detuvo Santana- No sabía que había sido de ella desde que rompimos, es primera vez que la veo en siete años…-Expresó bajando el tono, su voz había adquirido un nostalgia palpable- Y veo que ha cambiado mucho-.

Quinn se dio cuenta que Santana estaba recién comenzando a digerir el hecho de que su ex novia por la que tuvo sentimientos muy fuertes estaba ahí. Ella también se había dado cuenta que Kayle había cambiado, era evidente y también lógico, había pasado mucho tiempo, ya no eran adolescentes, ahora eran mujeres que habían ido forjando su vida.

En el quirófano la tensión era máxima, ambas doctoras estaban dando lo mejor de sí para que todo saliera bien, pero no estaban teniendo un trabajo sencillo. La operación se estaba alargando demasiado.

-¡Joder!-Expresó Kayle-.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Sophie preocupada-.

-Pasé a llevar una vena, prepara la epinefrina va a entrar en paro-Le advirtió-.

Las palabras de la doctora Carpentier tomaron el tiempo preciso porque al terminar de hablar la maquina hizo aquel sonido agudo que advertía a los médicos que el paciente necesitaba reanimación.

Sophie ya tenía la jeringa en sus manos para inyectar el medicamente justo en el corazón de Beth, Kayle retiro sus manos y luego miró al monitor, pero no pareció haber causado efecto.

-Preparen el carro de resucitación- Pidió Sophie-.

-Dame un segundo, creo que ya casi la tengo-Le pidió Kay quien reparaba la vena dañada-.

-Apresúrate- La presionaba la doctora Clayton quien ya tenía las paletas en sus manos-.

-Ya la tengo…sólo un segundo más-.

-Kayle muévete-Le exigió ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo-.

-Un segundo-.

-¡Doctora Carpentier!-Le gritó-.

-Ya está-Dijo y el monitor dejo de sonar-.

Después de un incómodo desayuno habían vuelto a la sala de espera, Santana hablaba con Quinn para intentar distraerla un poco mientras Rachel se mantenía al margen. La actriz notaba como Quinn estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por llevar todo tranquilo y ella no quería romper aquello. Aunque se muriera de ganas por abrazarla, por preguntarle si en todo este tiempo la había extrañado tanto como ella, que si en alguna parte de ese corazón que un día fue completamente suyo, quedaba hoy algo para ella.

Quinn a su vez la veía de reojo, pensando que la televisión no le hacía justicia, Rachel se veía aún más hermosa que la última vez. Llevaba su cabello largo y ondulado, un poco más claro en las puntas, y aunque vestía nada más que un jeans casual y una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo, se veía realmente impresionante.

La seguía observando y reflexionaba, esa ya no era su Rachel de la escuela con sus sweaters de animales de la que se enamoró, tampoco la chica sencilla que había vivido con ella por casi seis años y que con tan sólo mirarla con esos ojos cafés, la enceguecía. Aquella, era la mujer ambiciosa y distante que le había roto el corazón. Esa que no fue capaz de invitarla a alguna premiación y tomar su mano con orgullo, porque no la amaba más que a su carrera.

Rachel Berry la había dejado atrás y era momento de que ella también lo hiciera.

-Quinn- La alertó Santana-.

La latina fue la primera en ver como avanzaban hacia ellas las dos doctoras. Sin poder evitarlo clavó sus ojos en Kayle, la inspeccionó detalladamente, aún venía con el gorro azul de cirugía y aquel traje tan característico sólo que ahora lo traía abierto, dejando ver esa camiseta del mismo color del gorro y el pantalón que terminaban la indumentaria. Sus rasgos no habían cambiado mucho, su cabello recogido se veía más oscuro y cada paso lo daba con seguridad, con completa confianza en sí misma.

Aquella hermosa adolescente había dado paso a una mujer sumamente atractiva, porque esa cierta arrogancia que desprendía actuaba como fuerza de seducción para cualquiera que la viera.

Lo que seguía sin convencerla eran sus ojos, los recordaba cálidos, brillantes, y ahora los veía fríos, indiferentes, inconmovibles. La única vez que había reconocido algo de su Kayle en esa mujer fue cuando habló con Quinn, cuando le dio su palabra de que todo saldría bien.

-¿Cómo salió todo?-Se apresuró a preguntar Quinn-.

Kayle y Sophie se miraron decidiendo cuál hablaría.

-Todo salió bien Quinn-Dijo Sophie y sintió como de inmediato la rubia se le lanzaba a los brazos-.

-¿Puedo verla?-Preguntó-.

-Aún no -Respondió Kayle-Necesitamos que algunos tejidos se vayan regenerando y para eso le inducimos un coma…-.

-¿Qué?-Interrumpió la rubia, Santana la tomó de inmediato del brazo para tranquilizarla- ¿Un coma?

-Su corazón debió esforzarse el doble de lo normal para funcionar las últimas 24 horas, por lo que necesita descansar, los tejidos que reparamos deben ir afianzándose, serán 12 horas Quinn, después de ese tiempo la despertaremos y verás que todo salió bien- Explicó Kayle en palabras simples para tranquilizarla-.

-¿Estás segura?-Insistió la rubia-.

-Lo estoy-Contestó-.

-Bien, entonces esperaré a que mi bebé despierte-.

-Quinn quizás ahora podemos ir a algún hotel- Le dijo Santana-.

-Yo estoy en el Palace, está como a veinte minutos en taxi, podemos ir ahora si quieres- Ofreció Rachel-.

-No, si algo pasara demoraría demasiado en llegar-Rechazó-.

-¿No están en ningún hotel?-Interrogó Kayle-.

-No, nos hemos venido directo del aeropuerto porque Quinn sólo quería estar aquí pronto, nuestras maletas están en recepción-Contestó Santana-.

Esa había sido la primera interacción que había ocurrido entre Kayle y Santana, la primera vez que se miraban a los ojos. Kayle con rapidez le desvió la mirada y no emitió más comentarios.

-El departamento en donde vivimos con Kayle está al frente, necesitan descansar y si no quieres ir a un hotel por la distancia no puedes negarte a ir ahí-Dijo Sophie-.

-Pero…-Quinn no tenía excusa-.

-Nosotras nos quedaremos supervisando a Beth te daré las llaves y las indicaciones-.

Kayle se vio sorprendida por la invitación hecha por su compañera de piso, pero no pudo negarse, veía a Quinn y lo cansada que estaba. Aunque tampoco se sentía preparada para estar tan cerca de Santana.

-No es necesario- Expresó Kay fijando las miradas en ella- Ve tú con ellas, yo me quedo supervisando a Beth, si surge alguna emergencia te aviso-.

Sophie hizo un gesto de afirmación, ya que además del caso de Beth había tenido bastante trabajo, llevaba prácticamente 36 horas ahí, y si había dormido cinco era mucho decir.

-Nos vemos-Se despidió Kayle-.

-Voy a cambiarme y las veo en la entrada-Les indicó Sophie-.

Quinn y Santana asintieron, aquella propuesta las había tomado totalmente por sorpresa pero no pudieron negarse, ambas necesitaban una ducha e intentar dormir algunas horas en algo más cómodo que ese duro sofá de la sala de espera.

-¿No te vas a tú hotel?-Le preguntó Santana a Rachel-.

-No, quiero hablar con el médico antes que Shelby entre al quirófano-Respondió-.

-En un par de horas estaremos aquí y si pasa cualquier cosa nos avisas- Se despidió Santana-.

Rachel le dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento por el gesto y la latina apuró el paso para alcanzar a Quinn quien no había detenido su caminar. Fueron a buscar sus maletas a recepción y esperaron a Sophie en la entrada, la doctora no tardó más de quince minutos.

La rubia al verla se dio cuenta que con ropa casual era aún más guapa, su pelo castaño se veía mucho mejor suelto y aquellos jeans dejaba ver las curvas que la bata escondía, la doctora se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba la rubia y amablemente le tomó la maleta.

Las fue guiando y literalmente el departamento estaba al frente, al cruzar la calle. Sophie saludó al conserje y presionó el botón del ascensor en el piso siete. No demoraron mucho en llegar.

-Adelante-Las invitó la cirujana- Lamentó el desorden pero ni Kayle ni yo pasamos mucho tiempo aquí-.

-No te preocupes y de verdad gracias por dejarnos pasar la noche aquí- Agradeció Quinn-.

-No hay problema-.

-¿Me podrías prestar el teléfono?-Preguntó Quinn-.

El celular de la rubia había corrido la misma suerte que el de Santana y se había apagado, por lo que no había podido avisarla a su madre sobre el accidente.

-Claro, mira al fondo de ese pasillo está mi habitación ahí hay uno y puedes hablar teniendo más privacidad-.

-Gracias-.

Santana se había mantenido en silencio y observaba tratando de captar la mayor cantidad de detalles de lo que había a su alrededor, era su forma de intentar descifrar quien era Kayle ahora. El departamento era más pequeño que el de Quinn, tenía una decoración sencilla y lo que más resaltaba era la cantidad de libros que allí había. Tenían una cocina americana y la ventana no daba una espectacular vista. Era muy diferente a donde pensó podría vivir Kayle.

-¿Viven hace mucho juntas?-Preguntó la latina sin poder aguantarse-

- Si, desde hace un año y poco más, que es cuando llegamos a Boston- Respondió- Un médico no gana mucho dinero cuando es residente, y yo recién hace algunos meses pasé a ser de planta y a Kay le queda aún casi un año, así que vivimos juntas para compartir gastos- Comentó Sophie para iniciar una conversación-.

Santana la miró suspicaz, eso era muy extraño tomando en cuenta que Kayle era una Carpentier, ella no tenía precisamente problemas de dinero. Si la compañía Carpentier tuviese problemas ella lo sabría, su padre se lo habría comentado.

-¿La conoces hace mucho?-Preguntó Santana-.

-Estudiamos juntas, la conozco hace unos seis años más o menos- Contestó-.

-¿Dónde estudiaste?-.

-En Oxford- Contestó-.

-¿En Londres?-Interrogó procesando aquello-.

-Sí, yo soy de Londres y bueno estudie medicina en Oxford, luego me ofrecieron hacer mi especialidad acá, no me decidí de inmediato pero luego también a Kayle se lo ofrecieron y decidimos venir juntas- Le contó-.

Londres, ciudad que no quedaba a más de unas cuantas de horas de Paris. Kayle había estado los últimos años lo suficientemente cerca, tanto que nunca se le pasó por la mente que pudiera haber sido así. ¿Por qué?, que había pasado en su vida para que decidiera irse a Londres, para que se hiciera médico, para que viviera de una manera muy diferente a lo que esperaba su familia de ella. Tenía demasiadas interrogantes.

-Ahora me toca a mí-Expresó Sophie-.

-¿Cómo?-

-Me has hecho muchas preguntas y seguramente tienes muchas más pero esas debes hacérselas a Kayle, porque aunque la conozco hace mucho me estoy dando cuenta que me ha omitido bastante de su vida-Explicó- Entonces ¿Fueron novias?-.

La inglesa era directa, a ella no le gustaba andar con palabras a medias ni con frases tibias que no llevaran a nada, cuando quería saber algo iba directo al asunto.

-Sí, fuimos novias en secundaria-Respondió la latina- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Fueron novias?-.

Santana había notado la cantidad de fotografías de ambas chicas y en algunas se veían bastante cariñosas por lo que tenía la duda si eran amigas o algo más.

-Somos amigas-Contestó- Aunque debo reconocer que cuando recién la conocí caí en los encantos Carpentier, tú sabes, esa sonrisa encantadora y sus ojos, esos ojos que hacen que no te puedas negar a nada que te pida, pero eso no duró demasiado, nos hicimos amigas, las mejores y así nos hemos mantenido, supongo que de otra forma ya la habría asesinado, Kayle no sabe ser una buena novia- Le contó con una sonrisa-.

Ese último comentario le seguía demostrando que no conocía en nada a esta nueva Kayle, porque con la que ella había estado, era una excelente novia, una chica que con cada detalle te iba enamorando.

-Supongo que ha cambiado-Susurró-.

Quinn volvía al pequeño salón del departamento, tenía los ojos rojos, se notaba que había estado llorando. Santana se acercó a ella cariñosamente.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Mamá viene hacia Boston, le dije todo lo ocurrido y entró en una crisis, me dijo que tomaba el primer avión para estar acá cuando Beth despierte-.

-Quinn, es cierto lo que Kayle dijo, todo salió bien y ella despertará en el plazo dado- Expresó Sophie para darle confianza-.

Después de unos minutos Sophie les dijo que se acomodaran en su habitación, la latina puso a cargar su teléfono y buscó una toalla. Quinn ya se había metido en la ducha por lo que le tocaba esperar.

Escuchó el timbre y como no sabía dónde estaba Sophie se acercó a la entrada. La doctora había llegado primero y recibía unos paquetes.

-¿y eso?-Preguntó Santana-.

-Kayle, que envió de compras a una interna para abastecer el refrigerador y preparar algo para la cena- Contestó divertida-.

-¿Y puede hacer eso? Digo utilizar a una chica para otra cosa que no sea dentro del hospital-.

-A veces, aunque Kayle cuando pide algo no es que se le pueda negar-Comentó- Puedes ducharte en la habitación de Kayle, así cuando salga Quinn lo hago yo y comemos luego, porque muero de hambre-.

Santana aceptó dudosa, no quería invadir la privacidad de Kayle, menos tomando en cuenta que no le había dicho más que un par de palabras y había evitado mirarla en casi todas las ocasiones, estaba claro que la doctora no quería tener nada que ver con ella, que la incomodaba su presencia.

Buscó su toalla, ropa limpia y algunas cremas que solía utilizar. Giró la manilla despacio y entró. Las murallas de un tono blanco impoluto le daban la sensación de distancia, de algo totalmente flemático. La cama tenía un cubre azul oscuro y la adornaban varios estantes que contenían libros de medicina. Comparaba ese lugar con la imagen que aún guardaba en su memoria de la antigua habitación de Kayle, con sus cámaras de fotos, sus trofeos de Hockey, con muchas fotografías dando una idea inmediata de la personalidad de la joven, este lugar por el contrario no daba ni un indicio de quien dormía ahí.

Quinn había salido de la ducha y se cambió en la habitación de la inglesa, que al contrario de la Kayle, tenía toda una identidad. Salió y sintió un rico aroma provenir desde la cocina.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?-Preguntó Sophie sacando la comida del horno-.

-Mucho mejor, necesitaba un ducha con agua tibia para despejarme-Respondió-.

-Ahora vamos a comer y luego dormirás como corresponde, lo necesitas-.

Quinn no escuchó en ningún momento algún signo de interrogación en las palabras de la doctora, eso era claramente una orden. Una que no pareció molestarle a la rubia, porque tener a alguien que se preocupara por ella además de Santana, era algo que no tenía hace tiempo.

-Puedo preguntar algo-Dijo la doctora dudosa-.

-Dime-.

-¿Kayle y Santana rompieron de mala forma?-.

Esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a la rubia quien no sabía si dar esa información fuera lo correcto, ya que, ella no era parte involucrada. Pero no veía en la pregunta mala intensión.

-Más o menos-Respondió a medias-.

-No quiero entrometerme, pero Kayle es mi amiga y si, ella suele tener un carácter horrible, pero hoy parecía realmente afectada, por eso te pregunto-.

-No es que hayan terminado tan mal, es que Santana rompió con ella a pocas horas de irse a vivir juntas a Nueva York, ambas iban a estudiar ahí y bueno San decidió irse a Paris con Brittany su actual novia y la dejó-Resumió-.

Sophie abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella se esperaba algo menos dramático que eso, alguna discusión de adolescente, pero aquello debió haber sido sumamente doloroso para su amiga.

-Kayle estaba enamorada y San la quería mucho, fue todo un año en que Santana no sabía que hacer porque sentía que las necesitaba a ambas, pero finalmente se fue con Britt-.

-Ahora entiendo algunas cosas-Murmuró la doctora-.

Santana entró a la cocina y se produjo un silencio.

-Eso huele bien-Dijo la latina-.

-Siéntense, ya está listo- Invitó Sophie-.

Comieron hablando de cualquier cosa que no resultara incómoda y no fuera estresante para Quinn. Luego las tres se fueron a dormir por un par de horas, lo necesitaban.

* * *

Rachel bebía el último trago de su café que ya estaba frío. Las horas iban pasando y nadie se había acercado a ella para decirle la hora en que Shelby sería intervenida nuevamente y se estaba desesperando. Había hablado con sus padres que no habían podido viajar aún porque debían antes finiquitar unos asuntos de la oficina pero le garantizaron que al otro día llegaban de cualquier forma.

También había hablado con Brody quien insistía en viajar para acompañarla, pero ella se seguía negando tomando como excusa el trabajo, que no podía dejar las grabaciones. Sí, todo aquello era una excusa, lo cierto es que no lo quería ahí, no cuando Quinn estaba. Sabía que posiblemente la rubia estaba en conocimiento de su relación porque los medios no los habían dejado tranquilos hasta que finalmente tenían el material fotográfico para exponer su romance, pero otra cosa era aceptarlo delante de ella.

No sentía que tuviese la fuerza para mirarla a los ojos y decirle que estaba con alguien más, que se había enamorado otra vez, que había pasado página. No podía porque aquello no era cierto, la había añorado cada día desde su rompimiento y más ahora que la tenía cerca y no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla.

-Hola-Saludó-.

La pequeña diva levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Kayle quien la observaba atenta, ya no llevaba el traje de cirugía, pero si la bata blanca característica. La doctora tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata y la miraba nerviosa, no sabía si había sido buena idea acercarse.

-Hola-Respondió-.

-¿No te fuiste al hotel?-Le preguntó-.

-No, estoy esperando a que vuelva el doctor de Shelby pero no ha aparecido aún-Contestó la diva-.

-Sabes cuál es, el apellido-.

-Creo que era Richards- Contestó recordando, tanto tenía en su cabeza que estaba olvidando las cosas importantes-.

-Ok, es el cirujano de trauma-.

Kayle tomo su celular y tecleo un mensaje, Rachel la veía sin entender lo que estaba haciendo.

-Está en reunión con los otros médicos, dice que más o menos en una hora estará acá-le informó-.

-Gracias-.

-No hay porqué ¿Ya comiste algo?-Preguntó-.

-Al desayuno, no tengo mucha hambre-.

-¿Quieres desmayarte como Quinn?-Interrogó de manera dura- Que dejes de comer no hará que Richards venga más rápido ni que la operación de Shelby salga bien-La regañó-.

Rachel le dio una media sonrisa.

-Has sonado realmente como una doctora-Bromeo-.

-Lo soy y como una te ordeno que vayas a la cafetería por algo de comer-Dijo seria-.

-¿Me acompañas? Odio comer sola-La invitó la actriz-.

Kayle lo dudó, se había pasado el día intentando evitar un contacto más directo con sus ex compañeras, pero con Rachel se sentía todo menos incómodo, nunca habían tenido una relación tan estrecha en la escuela, además la actriz estaba sola, no tenía a su mejor amiga como Quinn para apoyarla en un momento así.

-Está bien-Aceptó-.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cafetería, pidieron un sándwich en pan molde para cada una y unas sodas.

-Así que médico, realmente nunca lo imaginé, siempre creí que seguirías la senda empresarial con la compañía de tú familia- Expresó la castaña para iniciar una conversación-.

Kayle alzó los hombros y sonrió débilmente.

-Necesitaba hacer algo importante con mi vida, no sé, algo que llenara el vacío que tenía en ese momento-.

-¿Y lo lograste?-Preguntó con sincera preocupación-.

-Hay días que sí, hay otros que siento que estoy en el lugar equivocado, no sé todo es variable pero la mayor parte del tiempo me gusta, me hace sentir necesaria-Contestó sincera - ¿Y tú? Lograste tú sueño, he visto alguna propaganda en televisión de tú película-.

-Sí, aunque mi sueño era Broadway, lo cumplí, estuve ahí y una cosa llevo a la otra y termine mudándome a Los Ángeles para hacer cine, ahora estoy en las primeras pruebas de la segunda parte-Contestó-.

-Ya veo y lo otro… ¿también es cierto?-Interrogó pero al ver la cara de Rachel se arrepintió- No es que tenga demasiado tiempo para ver o leer prensa del corazón pero cada vez que pasaba por algún kiosco, tú cara estaba en primera plana con la de ese tipo- Explicó-.

-Lo sé, los paparazzi no nos han dejado en paz-.

Rachel bajo la cabeza después de decir aquello, porque si Kayle lo había visto eso le aseguraba que Quinn también, puesto que la rubia trabajaba en publicidad y tenía la manía de comprar varias revistar para supervisar cada campaña. Tan perfeccionista, pensó la actriz, tan dedicada y apasionada por cada cosa que hace.

-No quise incomodarte, sé lo que es sentirse muy incómoda, sobretodo hoy, así que olvídalo-.

-Te encontraste con ella sin previo aviso- Afirmó-.

-No relacioné el caso, no tenía como, cuando estábamos en secundaria sabía que Quinn había tenido un bebé y que lo había adoptado tú madre pero no tenía nombres ni nada, no sabía que cuando fuera a tener una conversación de rutina con los familiares de mi paciente me iba a encontrar con Quinn y…bueno con ella-.

El nombre se le pegaba en los labios, se trababa en su garganta, se desvanecía en el camino a ser dicho. Quizás era la manera de su subconsciente de no hacerlo real, de seguir negando que la había vuelto a ver.

-Lamento como terminaron las cosas entre ustedes-Dijo Rachel con empatía-.

-Han pasado siete años Rachel, ya no se puede seguir lamentándolo, seguí con mi vida y ella con la suya, esto es sólo una coincidencia, una mala jugada del destino, en unos días más todo volverá a la normalidad y ella volverá a mi pasado donde pertenece- Expresó con convicción, en un intento de convencerse a sí misma-.

Rachel no dijo nada sobre eso porque ella necesitaba lo mismo, necesitaba que una vez pasado este episodio y tanto Shelby como Beth estuvieran bien, olvidar que la volvió a ver. Necesitaba poder controlarse y seguir con su vida tal y como la había llevado el último año.

-¿No me vas a preguntar nada más? ¿O de "nadie más?-Preguntó la actriz para cambiar el tema-.

Kayle frunció el ceño, no había entendido del todo hacia donde quería ir Rachel con esa pregunta. Hasta que recordó.

-Creo que con una de mis ex por día es suficiente-Contestó desviando la vista y que sonara como si le fuera indiferente-.

-Bueno, si no quieres saber-Expresó con una sonrisita, se dio cuenta que la doctora si quería saberlo-.

Kayle se iba a rendir e iba a preguntar pero en eso sonó su celular, leyó el mensaje y cambio por completo su expresión.

-Ven, acompáñame, Richards me acaba de avisar que tú madre despertó- Le dijo directamente-.

Rachel se levantó y caminó a paso rápido siguiendo a Kayle quien se ubicaba a la perfección así que pronto ya estaban afuera de una de las habitaciones de cuidados intensivos esperando que saliera el doctor, quien no demoro demasiado en hacerlo.

-Doctora Carpentier- Saludó el hombre que se veía de unos cuarenta años más o menos-.

-Doctor Richards-Devolvió el saludo-

-Señorita Berry- Saludó- Lamento la tardanza pero la señora Corcoran ha estado muy inestable y no hemos podido fijar la operación por eso no me había acercado a usted-.

-Entiendo, es cierto…ella ¿despertó?-.

-Así es, aunque eso no varía su estado, ella sigue estando en una condición muy delicada, la operación es de suma urgencia- Advirtió-.

Rachel afirmaba con la cabeza sin encontrar las palabras para hablar con el médico, ella no funcionaba bien bajo este tipo de presiones.

-Doctor hay alguna posibilidad de que la señorita Berry entré a ver a la paciente, es la única familiar que tiene además de Beth, seguro le ayuda a la señora Corcoran con su estado de ánimo y eso siempre es bueno antes de una cirugía- Preguntó Kayle-.

El hombre que se veía de esos serios apegados a las reglas, no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con la petición de su colega.

-Sólo algunos minutos-Insistió Kay-.

-Está bien- Aceptó no de tan buena gana- Venga conmigo-.

Rachel miró agradecida a Kayle por su intervención. La doctora ahora iba a la habitación de Beth a subministrarle el medicamento que correspondía por la hora.

La actriz tuvo que someterse al mismo proceso de higienización y colocación del traje para ingresar a cuidados intensivos que Quinn, y probablemente demoraría más en eso que el tiempo que la daría el doctor para hablar con Shelby.

-Sólo cinco minutos e intente que no hable, está muy débil- Indicó el médico-.

Rachel aceptó y abrió la puerta que daba a donde estaba Shelby. La mujer tenía aún más tubos conectado que Beth y esa sola imagen lleno de lágrimas los ojos de la actriz. Aquella no parecía la mujer fuerte que siempre había sido.

-Rachel-Pronunció bajito y con visible esfuerzo Shelby-.

-No hables, el médico dijo que no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo-Le pidió haciéndose la fuerte y tomando su mano-.

-Tengo… algunas… cosas que decirte-Insistió-.

-Me las podrás decir después- La detuvo-.

-Perdóname-.

-Ya lo hice, hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné-.

-Cuando Quinn insistió tanto buscando a Beth me di cuenta lo mal que había actuado yo…-Tosió-Quise creer que aún estaba a tiempo y fui por ti, ella me enseño que nunca es tarde cuando se trata de recuperar un hijo…-.

-Ya…por favor…-Le pidió todo eso la estaba rompiendo y no se aguantaba las ganas de llorar-.

-Sé que nunca voy a ser tú madre, que no lo merezco…pero necesito pedirte una cosa…-.

-Dímelo…-.

-Si algo me pasa…necesito que ayudes a Quinn con Beth, ella necesitará una familia y ustedes pueden dársela- Murmuró pero al estar solo las dos en la sala la actriz escuchó perfectamente-.

-Shelby nosotras ya no…-.

-Por favor…-.

-Todo saldrá bien, saldrás de acá y tú cuidaras de Beth como lo has hecho hasta ahora-Expresó- Pero si te tranquiliza lo haré, te prometo que lo haré-Afirmó secándose una lágrima que corría por su mejilla-.

-Gracias…hija-.

Rachel no se esperaba que Shelby la llamara de esa forma, nunca antes lo había hecho y aquella pequeña palabra, cotidiana para muchos, se hizo grande en su corazón.

-Señorita Berry-Llamó el doctor-Se acabó el tiempo-.

-Volveremos a vernos cuando salgas, prométeme que serás fuerte, tienes dos hijas que aún necesitan de ti-Expresó dejando un beso en su frente-.

Rachel salió y se quitó aquella indumentaria con desespero, luego volvió al pasillo y tomó aire con fuerza como si hubiesen pasado días que no sentía oxigeno entrar a sus pulmones. Ahí ya no debía hacerse la fuerte, ahí ya podía desahogarse.

-Rachel.-.

La actriz vio que Kayle estaba ahí esperándola y la abrazó rompiendo en llanto. La doctora había ido a subministrarle el medicamente a Beth, asegurarse que todo estuviera bien y luego volvió, porque ella sabía que para quien no estuviera acostumbrado ver a alguien en esas condiciones podía ser muy fuerte. Sobre todo si se era una persona cercana.

-Ella es siempre tan fuerte…-Susurraba- Me hizo prometer que cuidaría de Beth, ella piensa que va a morir…-Decía sollozando aferrada a Kay-.

-Tranquila- La consolaba acariciándole la espalda- Richards es buen médico y sé qué hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para que la operación sea un éxito-.

-¿Y si no?-Preguntó- Por qué ahora que ella por fin está dispuesta a ser mi mamá…-.

Aquella frase conmovió totalmente a Kayle, la vida era tan injusta en ocasiones. Rachel de a poco se fue separando y la doctora le ofreció un pañuelo que fue recibido con gratitud.

-Vamos a la sala de espera, ya pronto la trasladaran al quirófano- Dijo Kayle-.

Rachel nuevamente la siguió, se sentó en el sofá más grande que había en donde cabían perfectamente las dos.

-No tienes que quedarte, estoy bien-Le dijo mirándola aún con sus ojos tristes-.

-Me quedé sólo para supervisar a Beth, no tengo turno esta noche y supongo que algo de compañía me vendría bien-Respondió alzando los hombros-.

La actriz le sonrió, porque desde que había llegado Kayle había demostrado verdadera preocupación sin tener que hacerlo.

-Supongo entonces que la que invita los primeros cafés de la noche soy yo-Expresó Rachel-.

-Nunca me niego a un café-.

* * *

La alarma de cada día era remplazada por otro sonido. Brittany abría los ojos con desesperación y entre las sábanas buscaba acelerada el aparato, levantó toda la tapa y sintió como algo caía al suelo.

Cuando la melodía se estaba desvaneciendo y ya había perdido la esperanza lo alcanzó de debajo de la cama y sin mirar el visor para no perder más tiempo contestó.

_-San-Habló esperanzada-._

_-Lamento decepcionarte otra vez Britt-Contestó-._

_-Ethan- Dijo desganada- ¿Cómo estás?-._

_-Por cómo te escucho, estoy mucho mejor que tú-._

_-Es que no he podido hablar con San, la he llamado muchas veces pero tiene el teléfono apagado-Le contó sentándose en posición india en la cama-._

_-Ya veo, seguro que olvido el cargador o algo así, no te preocupes por eso-._

_-Lo intentaré, ayer te llamé pero tampoco pude hablar contigo, fue el día "ignoren las llamadas de Brittany"- Expresó sarcástica-._

_-Lo lamento, fuimos con Claire al teatro y lo deje en el abrigo, cuando vi tus llamadas era tarde y no quise llamarte para no despertarte o algo pero parece igual lo he hecho hoy-._

_-No hay problema, ¿me dirás lo que ibas a decirme ayer?-Preguntó, aquello la tenía interesada-._

_-Claro, para eso he llamado-._

_-Te escucho-._

_-Estoy formando una nueva compañía de danza para una obra que durara un año aproximadamente, no será solo de danza, también reclutaran actrices y actores que por supuesto sepan cantar, te quiero conmigo Brittany, como coreógrafa y bailarina principal, es algo grande Britt- Explicó con generalizaciones -._

_-Pero yo tengo contrato acá, en menos de dos semanas nos vamos a Alemania y estoy a cargo de parte de la coreografía, no sé Ethan…-._

_-Esto no es ahora, pero tampoco puedo esperar tu respuesta demasiado, te podría esperar unos días…-._

_-¿Unos días? Quieres que cambie todos mis planes de meses en unos días-Expresó-._

_-Te repito esto es algo grande, además podrías establecerte Britt, dejar de viajar por un tiempo y pensé que eso era lo que necesitabas ahora, seguir en esa compañía no te hará recuperar a Santana- Le recordó el maestro-._

_-Ni siquiera se bien de que se trata…-._

_-Estás insegura lo entiendo, quizás fue imprudente de mi parte pedirte esto pero apenas me han hablado de este proyecto pensé en ti, en que además de beneficioso para tú carrera lo sería para tú vida-._

_-Tienes razón-._

_Brittany sabía que una oportunidad como esa podía no presentarse otra vez, ella necesitaba comenzar a cambiar aspectos de su vida, debía demostrarle a Santana que ella iba a dejar lo fuese necesario para tenerla de vuelta, para que ya nunca nada más volviera a separarlas._

_-Dame esta semana para arreglar todo, tengo que hablar con mi jefa y con el equipo-Le pidió-._

_-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, espero tu llamado entonces- Expresó alegre-._

_-Gracias Ethan, creo que es lo que necesitaba-._

_-Lo sé Brittany-._

_-Un momento-Se detuvo antes de cortar- ¿Dónde es?-._

_-¿Dónde crees tú?-._

Brittany sonrió y no necesito preguntar más, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era ir y hablar con su jefa para informarle acerca de su decisión.

Si, quizás era impulsivo, quizás no estaba analizándolo demasiado, llevaba tres años trabajando en esa compañía de danza, había logrado estabilidad y un prestigio dentro de sus compañeros, y podía perderlo todo. Se estaba lanzando al vacío solamente con su talento como protección.

-Es Ethan el jamás me fallaría-Susurró mientras se terminaba de sacar los rastros del jabón de su cuerpo-.

Además ella era así, no le gustaba pensar las cosas demasiado, actuaba por instinto y si el proyecto que por las palabras de su mentor era interesante y beneficioso no la habían convencido, lo otro término por hacerlo.

Se subió a su auto con la energía que no había tenido en los últimos nueve días, tarareo la canción en francés que sonaba en la radio y a su manera se fue despidiendo de a poco de esas calles que hace menos de un día le habían causado tanta nostalgia.

Llegó al estudio de danza antes de que la mayoría de sus compañeros estuviera ahí y rauda caminó hacía oficina principal en donde estaba la productora que manejaba toda la agenda de la compañía.

La mujer siempre le había dado escalofríos, tenía unos ojos celestes pero no eran cálidos como los suyos sino fríos y duros, y esa expresión de superioridad siempre le había desagradado. Pero era la mejor, eso le había dicho cada uno de sus maestros, incluido Ethan cuando le llegó la invitación para integrarse a ese grupo una vez graduada, así que aceptó. Y no se arrepentía, después de todo, lo que ha llegado a ser había sido gracias a esa mujer y su compañía.

El encuentro no había durado más de media hora, la mujer se mostró totalmente sorprendida por la decisión de Brittany, nunca nadie se iba de su compañía de danza, ella los despedía o se tenían romper una pierna, nadie se iba por elección propia, había dicho e inmediatamente la rubia recordó a su ex entrenadora de las Cheerios que decía exactamente lo mismo.

Le explicó, con palabras que intentó sonaran suaves le dijo que tenía otro proyecto y que era beneficioso para su carrera, que necesitaba algo nuevo para no sentir que se quedaba estancada. Le dio las gracias y salió.

Suspiró totalmente aliviada al salir de ahí, lo había hecho, había sido capaz de dar ese giro a su vida que sería el primer paso para recuperar a su latina.

Caminó hacía los estudios en donde deberían estar comenzando a ensayar, debía comunicarles su decisión a sus compañeros y eso deducía sería lo más difícil de todo porque con aquellas chicas y algunos chicos había compartido gran parte de su tiempo, pasaban meses justos y los recuerdos eran demasiados.

-¡Hey!-Alzó la voz colocándose al centro para que todos la vieran- Necesito decirles algo-.

Todos se fueron posicionando de tal manera que la veían y estaban atentos a lo que iba a decir.

-Esto es difícil para mí por qué aquí y con ustedes he pasado momentos realmente inolvidables, nunca voy a olvidarme de la primera vez que pise un escenario de manera profesional- Comenzó y algunos comenzaron a fruncir el ceño porque se imaginaban lo que venía- Pero creo que es tiempo de fabricar nuevos recuerdos, de ponerme nuevas metas y eso ha llegado ahora, así que voy a tomar un nuevo proyecto, no iré con ustedes a Alemania-.

Los murmullos que produjo esa última afirmación se iban haciendo cada vez más audibles, estaban perdiendo a una de sus mejores bailarinas, sino a la mejor.

-Sé que esto los toma por sorpresa, pero por el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos espero que me deseen suerte, porque yo también se las deseo a ustedes-Finalizó-.

Los susurros se callaron y uno a uno fueron acercándose para darle un cariñoso abrazo y darle sus buenos deseos, todos menos una.

Emma la observaba desde una esquina, en su rostro se notaba la molestia y en toda la posición de su cuerpo la disconformidad que tenía con aquella decisión. Brittany una vez que había abrazado a todos se dirigió a ella.

-Emma-.

-Vamos afuera-Le exigió sin dar la posibilidad de una negativa-.

La rubia la acompaño hasta un sector donde no había nadie más. Sabía lo que se venía.

-¡Te volviste loca!-Exclamó- Como puedes estar renunciando a tu carrera justo ahora que estás en lo más alto-Le gritó-.

-Cálmate que no estoy renunciando a mi carrera estoy cambiándome de compañía, es distinto-.

-¿Hay alguna mejor? Porque te recuerdo que esta es la mejor en toda Europa, así que no te justifiques con eso porque ambas sabemos que la verdadera razón es por ella, porque esa te dejo, tú ahora estás renunciando a todo ¿Ella te lo pido?- La emplazó totalmente fuera de control-.

-Primero no te refieras así a mi novia porque o sino vamos a tener problemas tú y yo…-

-¡Demonios que ya no es tú novia! ¡Supéralo y deja de hacer estupideces!- La interrumpió-.

Brittany respiró profundo para darse calma y no terminar enredada en toda una discusión con Emma.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo entiendas Emma, simplemente respétalo, y no te entrometas, porque es mi carrera no la tuya- Dijo firme-.

-Si me estoy entrometiendo es porque me importas Brittany, te conozco desde que llegaste a este país y sé lo que te ha costado llegar hasta donde estás, no es justo que dejes todo por un capricho de Santana, no es justo que te pida algo así…-.

-Emma, Santana no tiene nada que ver con esto, ella ni siquiera sabe que renuncie a la compañía para integrarme a otra, así que deja de decir esas cosas…-.

-Tú a mí no puedes mentirme-Expresó tomándole el mentón para que la mirara a los ojos- Yo sé porque estás haciendo todo esto, yo sé Britt y no vale la pena, te vas a arrepentir, piénsalo mejor…por favor ¿sí?, piénsalo un poco mejor-Le pidió bajando su tono por uno casi de súplica-.

-Es una decisión tomada Em, no hay vuelta atrás en esto-Respondió viendo como esos ojos café verdosos de la francesa pasaban de esperanzados a totalmente tristes- No perderemos el contacto, tú y yo seguiremos siendo amigas sin importar a donde yo vaya-.

Emma se había dejado abrazar por Brittany esperando que ese calor que siempre le producía el cuerpo de la rubia calmara ese cúmulo de sentimientos que la atacaban en ese momento. Pero no fue suficiente, porque sentía que después de ese abrazo la estaba dejando ir, la estaba perdiendo y no quería que eso ocurriera.

-¿Te vas a olvidar de mí?-Le preguntó en un susurró la francesa-.

-Claro que no, yo no me olvido de mis amigas, además aún vivo acá y tú también-.

-Ambas sabemos cuál es la rutina de una bailarina, no tenemos un hogar más que el escenario Brittany-.

-Yo siempre he pensado que el hogar de las personas es en el corazón de otras, y tú estás en el mío Em-.

La francesa tomó distancia y se perdió en la inocencia de esos ojos celestes, en sus rasgos felinos y su sonrisa transparente. Sabía que si hacía lo que en verdad deseaba la podría perder, por lo que se alejó un poco más.

-Me tienes que dar una última noche, sólo tú, yo y Paris- Le dijo recuperando su seguridad-.

-Claro Em, me llamas y nos ponemos de acuerdo-Aceptó de inmediato-.

-Lo haré, debo ir al ensayo porque ahora que te vas tendré el doble de trabajo-.

-Tú puedes, eres la mejor-.

-Lo sé-Se despidió guiñándole un ojo coqueta-.

Brittany sonrió aliviada, no quería perder a Emma, era de las pocas amigas de verdad que tenía, si es que no la única. Salió del edificio y lo miró rememorando cada momento vivido, cada gran escenario que pudo pisar junto a ellos.

-Lo que viene será aún mejor-Se dijo así misma-.

Porque sentía que estaba recuperando sus sueños, que además del escenario estaban al lado de su latina.

* * *

Santana llegaba junto a Quinn otra vez al Hospital, había dormido las horas necesarias para sentirse despejada pero no había sido suficiente para quitarse esa sensación de cansancio, uno que traspasaba lo físico.

Sophie se había separado de ellas en la entrada, la doctora debía ir a cambiarse antes de ingresar a la habitación donde estaba Beth.

Cuando llegaron otra vez a la sala de espera se encontraron con una imagen que no esperaban. Kayle estaba sentada con su cabeza hacía atrás y los ojos cerrados, mientras Rachel estaba acostada a lo largo en el sofá con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la doctora y tapada con una manta.

Quinn quiso acercarse y con cariño acariciarle el cabello para despertarla, así y con algunos besos solía hacerlo cuando aún vivían juntas. Giró la cabeza en negación e hizo un intento por sacar esas ideas de su cabeza. Miró a su costado y Santana parecía igual de perdida que ella, tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Para su suerte Kayle comenzó a abrir los ojos, y las vio.

-Rachel, despierta-Susurró la doctora para no asustarla-.

-Mmm…-Balbuceo para comenzar de a poco a salir de su estado de ensoñación-.

Se levantó de las piernas de Kayle y se pasó las manos por los ojos para sacarse los últimos rastros de sueño. La doctora se levantó.

-Me iré a dar una ducha y cambiarme para luego reunirme con Sophie, las veo luego- Dijo con palabras atropelladas y se fue-.

-Yo iré al baño para aunque sea lavarme los dientes, no demorare mucho si llega el doctor Richards, le puedes decir que me esperé- Le pidió la actriz a Santana-.

La latina aceptó con un gesto y se sentó en ese sofá que comenzaba a odiar.

-No me mira, no se dirige a mí-Rompió el silencio Santana- Han pasado siete años y aún me odia-.

-No te odia, sólo ha demorado más en digerir la situación, todo esto es casi surrealista-Expresó- Además viste a Rachel, ni siquiera me miró, como si yo fuera la mala en todo lo que pasó, como si hubiese sido culpa mía nuestra ruptura-.

-Nunca pensé que podría volver verla en un lugar como este, de todos los lugares que imaginé alguna vez, este no estaba, ni menos está situación-.

-Eso es cierto, cuando la vi pensé que estaba alucinando, a eso agrégale que después de un año veo a Rachel- Soltó una risa irónica- ¿Quién nos falta por ver? ¿Alison? ¿Francis?- Bromeo-.

-Russell- Habló la latina-.

-A él ni lo nombres, no tengo ninguna intensión de…-.

-Q…Russell está aquí- La interrumpió apuntando hacia el pasillo-.

-Que carajos hace él aquí-Expresó con rabia levantándose para ir a enfrentarlo-.

Russell mantenía esa postura de hombre importante, arrogante y autosuficiente, pero algo en su mirada denotaba preocupación, venía junto a Judy quien se veía demacrada y con los ojos llorosos.

Para la rubia ese hombre nada tenía que hacer ahí, no después de la forma en que se comportó con ella cuando supo que estaba embarazada y como luego de que su madre lo dejara por una infidelidad se desligo totalmente de ellas. Sabía que Russel había intentado arreglar las cosas, el departamento era algo que le regaló, pero eso no se podía comparar a que pretendiera que le creyera que se preocupada por Beth.

-¿Qué haces acá?-Preguntó directa-.

-Quinnie cálmate- Le pidió Judy-.

Santana se mantenía detrás de su amiga para intervenir en el momento que fuese necesario.

-Estoy aquí porque tú madre me contó lo sucedido con Beth y quiero saber en qué estado se encuentra-Respondió tranquilo-.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la salud de mi hija?-Le preguntó-.

-Sabes que en el último tiempo he tratado de hacer las cosas bien, cometí errores en el pasado y quiero enmendarlos, y aunque te sea difícil creerlo, me importa, es mi única nieta, Quinn- Contestó con un tono muy diferente al que solía emplear el gran Russell Fabray.

Quinn lo inspeccionó con su ceja alzada, buscando algún atisbo de doble intensión, porque era muy difícil que Russell hiciera algo sin que eso trajera consigo un bien para sí mismo.

-Quinnie por favor…-Le pidió su madre- No es momento de reproches, sólo de estar unidos y rezar porque Beth se recupere-.

Quinn afirmó no tan convencida y volvió a su asiento.

-Ha venido algún médico a informar-Preguntó el hombre-.

-Sophie dijo que vendría como en media hora más-Respondió-.

Rachel quien había demorado un poco más de lo debido se encontró con que Judy y Russell estaban ahí, lo que no dejo de sorprenderla. Con la mujer había desde comienzo de su noviazgo con Quinn entablado una relación amistosa que con los años se fue afianzando pero con Russel nunca cruzó palabra, y debía aceptar que la intimidaba.

Agradecía que sus padres la hubiesen llamado hace unos minutos diciéndole que ya habían aterrizado y estarían en el Hospital después de dejar su equipaje en el hotel, lo que no debería tardar demasiado.

-Judy, Señor Fabray-Saludó Rachel-.

Judy se acercó de inmediato a ella y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

-He rezado también por Shelby-Le susurró-.

-Gracias Judy-.

A la sala de médicos ingresaba Kayle un poco más despejada después de la ducha, no había querido ir a su departamento para no perder tiempo, prefería quedarse para estar presente cuando le comenzaran a retirar los medicamentos a Beth y la niña por fin despertara.

Sophie entraba unos minutos después que ella.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó Kayle-.

-Sí, sus signos vitales están estables y los latidos de su corazón están dentro de lo normal, tendría que estar todo bien cuando la saquemos del coma-Respondió-.

-No esperemos más, creo que ya es momento de darle algo de tranquilidad a Quinn-Dijo-.

Sophie la miró fijo.

-No voy a responder más preguntas Sophie- Se adelantó a decir-.

-Cuantas cosas más me has estado ocultando Kayle-Dijo dolida-.

-Nada que sea importante, tú me conoces Sophi, tú sabes quién soy ahora, la Kayle que ellas conocieron ya no existe, no voy a volver a ser esa persona que…-.

-¿Qué se enamoró perdidamente y le rompieron el corazón?-Interrogó-.

-¿Te lo dijo?... ¡Por qué carajos tiene que hablar de eso!-Exclamó enojada-.

-Kay, no fue…-.

La inglesa fue interrumpida por el sonido del buscapersonas de Kayle quien de inmediato tomó el pequeño aparato.

-¡Joder!-.

-¿Es Beth?-Se preocupó Sophie-.

-No, es Shelby, Richards me mandó un 911-.

Al terminar la frase salió corriendo en dirección al quirófano, cuando ese número era leído en el pequeño dispositivo simplemente eso se hacía, correr para intentar llegar a tiempo.

Sophie se dispuso a seguir con el plan que era ir a la habitación de Beth.

En la sala de espera el nerviosismo era palpable. Leroy y Hiram ya habían llegado para acompañar a su hija, quien estaba recibiendo un regaño de parte de ambos porque no había estado comiendo bien, se le notaba la baja de peso desde que se mudó a Los Ángeles.

Por otro lado Quinn se aferraba a Santana, no quería cruzar demasiadas palabras con su padre.

En el quirófano Kayle ya se había puesto el traje de cirugía y entraba acelerada, ahí ya estaba el doctor Carter, quien era el cardiotorácico de planta más Richards quien estaba a cargo del caso.

-¿Me han llamado?-Preguntó mientras una enfermera le ayudaba con los guantes-.

-Necesito un par de manos extra aquí Carpentier-Respondió el hombre con seriedad-.

La residente se puso al servicio de ambos doctores, iba a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Mientras en la habitación de cuidados intensivos Sophie, comenzaba a desconectar las maquinas que no eran necesarias y a quitar los medicamentos que hacía que Beth durmiera. Cuando ya tenía todo listo, se sentó a un costado a esperar a que abriera los ojos, debía estar atenta por si cualquier imprevisto ocurría.

-¡Preparen el resucitador!-Gritaba Carter-.

-No puedo encontrar el origen de la hemorragia, reparo uno y aparece otro- Decía desesperado Richards-.

-¡Quítate!-Le exigió Carter-.

-Si sacó mis manos de aquí perderá sangre demasiado rápido y morirá-.

-Si no uso el desfibrilador también-.

Kayle veía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder por lo que comenzó con el masaje manual al corazón de Shelby. Una y otra vez, la sensación de tener un corazón en las manos era indescriptible, sobre todo cuando comenzaban a latir por si solos otra vez, lo que no estaba ocurriendo en este caso.

Sophie veía como las primeras respiraciones sin la maquina hacían eco por toda la habitación, Beth comenzaba a mover sus manos, su cuello, sus hombros, siendo lo último que hiciera fuera abrir los ojos.

-Bienvenida princesa-Dijo cariñosa la pediatra-.

-¡Carpentier ya basta!-Le gritaba Carter-.

-No se puede controlar tiene una hemorragia general, ya ha perdido demasiada sangre- Se rendía Richards-.

-Vamos Shelby, yo sé lo que es estar ahí, tienes que volver-Le decía ensimismada repitiendo una y otra vez el movimiento de reanimación manual-.

-¡Carpentier!-.

Kayle no tenía intención de hacerles caso, ella había pasado por eso, había estado ahí una vez y no le hubiese gustado que los médicos a su cargo se rindieran.

-Mami…-Susurraba la pequeña rubia-.

-Mami no puede venir en este momento, pero Quinn también está aquí y ha estado muy preocupada por ti-Respondió tomando su pequeña mano para tranquilizarla-.

-¿Puede venir ella?-Preguntó asustada al no ver a nadie conocido a su lado-.

-Claro que si princesa, te dejaré con esta señorita que es muy amable y volveré con ella en unos minutos-.

Dejo a Beth con la enfermera y salió a buscar a Quinn. Pensaba mientras caminaba que al instante que la pequeña abrió los ojos, se quedó admirando ese color tan particular, porque ese verde esmeralda con reflejos dorados, era una herencia innegable.

-¡Carpentier ahora! ¡Es una orden!-Le exigió Carter-.

-No lo haré-.

Quinn y Rachel por un momento y sin buscarlo se cruzaron de miradas, se quedaron sin desearlo viéndose a los ojos, como hace un año no lo hacían.

-Quinn-Dijo Santana apuntando a Sophie-.

-Rachel-Dijo a su vez Leroy para que viera que varios doctores venían hacia ella-.

-¿Cómo salió todo?-Preguntó Quinn-.

-Está despierta y quiere verte-Le dijo-.

Rachel se distrajo al ver como Quinn abrazaba demasiado cariñosa a Sophie y ambas se quedaban con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. Y como ahora esos ojos verdes que hace segundos la observaban sólo a ella se perdían en los de la doctora.

-Señorita Berry-Le dijo Richards quien venía con Kayle y Carter-.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?-Preguntó-.

Se miraron incomodos, y ahí la actriz supo que no algo no andaba bien con todo eso.

-Lo siento Rachel-Fue Kayle quien finalmente lo dijo- De verdad hicimos todo pero no resistió-.

* * *

_**A mi favor voy a decir que la próxima actualización será el miércoles.**_

_**Dejen sus review!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**twitter: ffdany05 **_


	4. Silencio

_**Hola! Intentado cumplir con la actualización y aunque en mi país ya son las 4:17 a.m. del jueves, seguro en algún país aún es miércoles así que vale o no? Para compensar este es el cap más largo hasta ahora.**_

_**Sé que esta historia va mucho más lenta que la primera parte, pero les pido paciencia, los primeros capítulos tienen mucho drama pero después las cosas se van normalizando, así que no me odien...aún. En este cap hay fragmentos de una canción es "Hush Hush"de las Pussycat dolls (Versión lenta por favor, porque el remix lo encuentro horroroso)**_

_**Gracias como siempre por sus review y espero me sigan dejando sus opiniones, siempre se aprecian.**_

_**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen **_

* * *

Capitulo Cuatro: Silencio.

El silencio se apropió de todos los presentes, el estado de shock era generalizado y nadie sabía que decir para romper aquel estado. Las miradas estaban puestas en Rachel quien veía a Kayle, como diciéndole que acabara con la broma, que aquello estaba lejos de ser gracioso.

-No es cierto-Murmuró la actriz negando con su cabeza y con una mano en su boca-.

-Rachel de verdad lo siento, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, pero la hemorragia era generalizada, su corazón entró en paro y…-.

-¡No es cierto!-Le gritó-.

Rachel estaba entrando en una crisis nerviosa y rechazaba cualquier intento de ser abrazada por sus dos padres, los alejaba porque si recibía esa contención significaba que era cierto. Que su madre había muerto.

-Rachel, cariño por favor cálmate-Le pedía Hiram con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-Esto no está pasando, ella está bien-Se repetía la actriz-.

-Hija, ella no pudo resistir…-Intentaba convencerla Leroy-.

-¡No!-Le gritó a su padre-.

Quinn quien se había quedaba en la misma posición, la observaba, no sabía si acercarse sería lo correcto, no sabía si su cuerpo le respondería como ella quería al tener otra vez tan cerca a su ex novia. Era riesgoso.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para decidirse, la conocía demasiado y sabía que no faltaba mucho para que se desvaneciera. Con tres pasos largos la sujeto fuerte entre sus brazos, Rachel se afirmó de su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en esa curva, aspirando su aroma y recordando que ese era su lugar preferido para reprimir sus gritos cuando hacían el amor.

-Tranquila, ahora tenemos que ser fuertes-Le susurraba Quinn-.

Ambas estaban de rodillas en el suelo, el peso de actriz no había podido ser por completo contenido por la rubia que también estaba débil. Rachel se aferraba a Quinn y desahogaba todo el dolor que sentía en su pecho, empapando la camiseta que llevaba la rubia.

-No…puedo…creer que esto esté pasando…-Decía la actriz-.

-Ni yo, cariño, ni yo-Murmuró acariciándole el cabello y también desahogándose-.

Ese "cariño", tranquilizó a Rachel más que cualquier otra palabra, la hizo sentirse querida otra vez, apoyada y contenida por la única persona que ella ha amado y ama. Quinn pareció haberse dado cuenta de eso y se comenzó a separarse de ella lentamente, evitando su mirada, porque esos ojos cafés cargados en lágrimas tenían un efecto que ya no quería que tuvieran en ella.

-Debo ir a ver a Beth-Le dijo incómoda -.

Rachel aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza y juntas se levantaron de ahí. Nadie dijo nada, nadie sabía que decir.

Sophie esperó a Quinn y la dirigió en silencio hacía la sala en donde estaba la pequeña. La doctora como todos se dio cuenta de lo íntimo del momento vivido entre la rubia y la actriz.

-Aún tiene efectos de los medicamentos así que no te asustes si no reacciona como siempre, pasaran unas horas antes que esté completamente despierta-Le advirtió-.

-¿Qué le digo?-Preguntó angustiada- ¿Qué se supone que se le diga cuando me pregunte por Shelby?-.

Sophie se puso frente a ella y le levantó el mentón para que la viera a los ojos.

-No es necesario que se lo digas ahora, como te dije ella aún está adormilada y probablemente no pueda estar contigo más de algunos minutos y se duerma, díselo cuando ambas estén más preparadas-Aconsejó-.

Quinn afirmó con su cabeza y entró por donde la doctora le indicó. Ya no necesitaba ponerse el traje, así que todo fue más rápido.

Beth al sentir los pasos de inmediato se giró para verla, en su expresión estaba marcado el temor que se alivió al ver a Quinn ahí.

-Hola-Saludó acercándose hasta sentarse en la camilla-.

-Hola…-Respondió en un susurro- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-.

-Tuviste un accidente pequeña…pero ya estás bien-Respondió tomándole cariñosamente la mano y con la otra acariciándole el rostro-.

-Me duele la cabeza-Se quejó-.

Quinn de inmediato desvió la vista hacia Sophie, quien se acercó a la pequeña y le tocó la frente.

-Es normal, estuvo en coma y los medicamentos que se le subministraron son fuertes, estará mareada y con dolor de cabeza por una horas- Expresó-.

-Quizás deberías intentar dormir, así se te pasa más rápido-Le dijo Quinn-.

-¿Y mi mami?-Preguntó inocente- ¿Estará cuando vuelva a despertar?-.

-Shelby…ella…-Titubeo-.

-Tú mami donde esté siempre está cuidando de ti Beth, así que duérmete, te sentirás mejor-Se apresuró a decir Sophie con voz amorosa-.

Quinn le dio un beso en la frente con cariño y luego avanzó hacía el umbral de la puerta en donde la estaba esperando Sophie para juntas salir de la habitación.

-Gracias, no sabía que decirle- Rompió el silencio la rubia-.

-Los niños son más fuertes de lo que uno cree Quinn, suelen tomar las cosas con más sabiduría que los adultos, ella estará bien, te tiene a ti-Expresó-.

-¿A mí? Sophie yo ni siquiera sé lo que es ser madre, yo ni siquiera sé si Beth me llegará a querer de esa forma algún día…-Se lamentó colocando ambas manos en su rostro- Yo no sé absolutamente nada…estoy totalmente pérdida…-.

Sophie la abrazó, con cariño pero al mismo tiempo con determinación.

-Sabrás hacerlo Quinn, te equivocarás, te frustraras pero al final cuando ella sea más grande sabrá agradecerte por lo que has hecho, nadie dice que es fácil ser madre, pero ya tener una, es una bendición- Murmuró-.

Quinn se sentía protegida en los brazos de la doctora, sus palabras le daban confianza y fuerza para todo lo que se le venía. Se distancio para verla a los ojos, separadas milimétricamente, la inglesa no pudo evitar desviar su mirada los labios de la rubia, hecho que no pasó inadvertido para Quinn, quien sentía esa misma necesidad, esa conexión. De a poco se fue acercando hasta casi no tener espacio entre ambas.

-Esto no está bien…-La detuvo Sophie-.

Quinn sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se separó de ella.

-Lo siento…yo…perdón de verdad…- Comenzó a balbucear-.

-Tranquila, no es tú culpa, también yo quería, es sólo que…- Respiró profundo-No quiero ser quien se entromete en una relación…-.

-Yo no estoy con ella…-.

-Pero aún hay algo, eso todos lo pudimos ver-.

-Rachel y yo lo dejamos hace más de un año, ella tiene novio o lo que sea ese tipo con el que sale, ya no hay nada entre nosotras- Dijo Quinn-.

Sophie la miró a los ojos, sabía que Quinn decía la verdad pero también podía ver que no era toda la verdad, porque se notaba que entre ella y Rachel aún quedaba algo, aunque se lo negara.

-Suelo ser siempre directa sabes, si hay algo que quiero voy por ello sin dudas, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me gustas desde que te vi, pero estás pasando por toda esta situación realmente jodida y quiero estar aquí para ti, sin malos entendidos ni pensando a cada momento en volver a probar esos labios que seguro son adictivos, así que esperemos, si pasa yo realmente voy a estar feliz, pero si sólo lo quisiste porque te sientes apoyada por mí no habrá reproches después…¿bueno?-Dijo tomando sus manos-.

Quinn bajó la cabeza por unos segundos y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo-.

-Ahora debes ir con tu familia y Santana, seguro tienen algunas cosas que hablar, podrás ver a Beth en el horario normal de visita ahora que ya salió de cuidados intensivos, yo tengo que ir a ver a mis otros pacientes, tienes la llave del departamento, así que nos veremos luego-Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla-.

-Nos vemos luego- Se despidió la rubia respondiendo aquella muestra de cariño-.

* * *

Santana veía como los padres de Rachel intentaban infructuosamente tranquilizar a la actriz. Ella se mantenía al margen porque no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser buena conteniendo a las personas, lo había hecho con Quinn porque era su mejor amiga y se conocían pero con los demás eso simplemente no se le daba.

Los demás doctores se habían ido, sólo Kayle se había quedado ahí, porque en el estado de Rachel sentía que en cualquier momento podía pasarle algo. La latina desvió la vista hacía ella, joder que aún le era difícil creer que estuviera ahí después de tanto tiempo sin saber absolutamente nada de ella.

-Hija, voy a llamar al abogado tendremos que hacer algún tipo de papeleo y creo que es mejor que él se encargue de todo-Le dijo Leroy quien recibió como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza-.

-¿Quieres algo?-Preguntó Hiram-.

-Una botella de agua estaría bien-Respondió-.

Al irse sus padres de inmediato se levantó para acercarse a Kayle.

-Necesito verla…necesito despedirme-Le pidió-.

-No creo que sea buena idea Rachel, ayer has quedado muy mal después de verla y esto es mucho peor, algo puede…-.

-Por favor, es la última vez que la veré, necesito despedirme- Le rogó la pequeña diva-.

-Esperemos a tus padres a ver qué opinan- Se flexibilizó la doctora-.

-No, ellos no querrán que entre por miedo a que me pase algo, vamos ahora-.

-Rachel…-.

-Yo la acompañaré- Se levantó la latina-Yo iré contigo Berry- Expresó Santana para sorpresa de ambas chicas-.

-Sólo puedes quedarte en la puerta, ya va a ser difícil que dejen entrar a Rachel y…-.

-Entonces eso haré…-Interrumpió la latina- Me quedaré esperando afuera para asegurarme que no se desmaye ni algo- Expresó y alzó los hombros-.

Kayle afirmó con la cabeza y les pidió que la siguieran, comenzó a hacer algunas llamadas para saber si ya habían trasladado a Shelby desde el quirófano, le dijeron que estaba en la habitación, luego de eso ya la llevaban a la morgue.

-Rachel, ¿estás segura? Esto puede ser realmente fuerte y quizás no estés preparada- Le preguntó por última vez-.

-Lo estoy- Dijo secándose las últimas lágrimas y mirándola con determinación-.

-Sólo algunos minutos, después van a trasladarla para prepararla para cuando lleguen los de la funeraria-.

-Estaré aquí Berry-Dijo la latina-.

-Gracias…-.

Rachel entró decidida, esa habitación era aún más blanca que la de la de cuidados intensivos, ya no le transmitía esa angustia ni estaba ese ruido anti sonante de las maquinas. Todo era silencio, un sepulcral silencio.

Shelby llevaba una bata blanca y a los ojos de la actriz pareciese que estuviera dormida. Tomó su mano y el frío que le transmitió le terminaba de asegurar que ella ya no estaba ahí.

-Antes de entrar aquí, tenía todo un discurso preparado, pero ahora no sé qué decir…te voy a extrañar ¿sabes?, esas conversaciones de viernes por la noche, tus consejos de actriz…ninguno de mis padres sabe cómo maquillarse para una escena especialmente dramática en donde tienes que llorar sin terminar con el rubor corrido…tú lo sabías…tú…-Su voz se quebró totalmente-Tú me vas a hacer falta, porque justo ahora yo te sentía cercana, sentía que estabas interesada en ser mi mamá…y justo ahora te vuelvo a perder…- Hizo una pausa para reponerse, para sacar otra vez la voz-Cumpliré lo que dije…ayudaré al cuidado de Beth, me asegurare que ella esté bien y sea una niña feliz, te lo prometo- La miró por última vez y le deposito un beso en frente- Te quiero mucho…mamá-.

Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, verla por última vez, despedirse, ahora debía ser fuerte y cumplir su promesa porque había una pequeña que la necesitaba.

Mientras afuera de la habitación se producía un totalmente incomodo silencio. Kayle mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta y seguro que si la seguía viendo así le hacía un agujero, tenía ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata, sintiendo como en las palmas tenía una pequeña capa de sudor. La latina la miraba a ella, buscando dentro de sí la manera de comenzar una conversación, la primera a solas desde que se habían vuelto a ver.

-Sé que esto no es cómodo para ti, pero…-Intentó Santana-.

-Entonces no lo hagas- La interrumpió volteándose hacía ella- No hables, no tenemos por qué tener ningún tipo de comunicación-.

-Kayle han pasado…-.

-Sé cuántos años han pasado, por eso, por todo ese tiempo tú eres ahora una extraña para mí y yo lo debo ser para ti, no hay nada de lo que podamos hablar-La detuvo-.

-Yo simplemente quería llevar una conversación como dos personas que se conocieron alguna vez, que comparten recuerdos, que se…quisieron-Dijo pronunciando la última palabra con total inseguridad-.

Kayle la miró fijo reprochándole esa última palabra ¿Quisieron? ¿En plural?, por lo que la doctora recordaba una de ella no más amó en esa relación, una dio todo y una se fue con su corazón roto. Santana se mantuvo firme manteniéndole la intensidad, sin por un segundo sentirse intimidada por esos ojos verdes que la observaban con un cúmulo de sentimientos, siendo el reproche el más visible de ellos. La latina quería seguir esa conversación, quería que pudieran volver a entenderse, pero no veía algún tipo de esperanza en los ojos de la que fue su ex novia.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse las sacó de esa batalla silente que estaban llevando a cabo.

Rachel salió más entera de lo que había entrado, y caminó en silencio mientras Santana la acompañaba. Kayle se quedó ahí, debía hacer otras cosas, debía sacarse a esa latina de la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Le preguntó-.

-No sé si mejor, pero más tranquila-Respondió-.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás, los padres de la actriz se acercaron a ella, le explicaron que el abogado se encargaría de averiguar si Shelby tenía un testamento o algo en donde especificara sus últimos deseos, Rachel se mostró de acuerdo con aquello.

Se acercó a Quinn nuevamente, había cosas que debían hablar las dos.

-Quinn-.

La rubia levantó la vista y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-Preguntó-.

-No, no pude, además Sophie me dijo que aún está afectada por los medicamentos y que era mejor esperar-Contestó-.

Rachel ignoró el hecho de que Quinn se dejaba aconsejar por la que ya no era la doctora Clayton, sino Sophie, para enfocarse en lo que quería decir.

-Yo puedo acompañarte, Beth sabe que Shelby era mi madre también y bueno…si a ti no te molesta me gustaría estar con ella en ese momento, claro que si no quieres yo lo entenderé, lo que menos quiero hacer en este momento es algo para incomodarte…-Le dijo insegura y comenzando con esta tan conocida verborrea -.

-No me molesta Rachel-Respondió interrumpiéndola, girándose para verla- Yo pasaré la noche con ella pero no creo que hable mucho, mañana cuando regreses del hotel se lo diremos-.

-Estaré temprano acá, debo ocuparme de todo lo de Shelby, ella no tenía más familia-.

Quinn aunque lo evitará seguía sabiendo lo que Rachel pensaba con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos, por lo que sabía lo pérdida que se sentía en ese momento

-Si necesitas que te ayude con algo, sólo dímelo-Se ofreció la rubia-.

-Gracias, aún no sé qué hacer…yo no estaba preparada para algo así…-Susurró-.

-Seguro sabrás que hacer-Dijo para darle confianza- Ahora iré a hablar con la enfermera para ver si puedo pasar la noche con Beth, nos vemos-.

Rachel sabía que no debía confundir la amabilidad que estaba teniendo Quinn con algo más, no debía intentar más que poder quizás ser amigas, pero le era difícil, se moría de ganas de decirle que se quedaran juntas, de abrazarla, de poder besar de nuevo esos labios.

Se levantó y caminó junto a sus padres, debía descansar para al día siguiente ocuparse de todo. Lo mismo hicieron los Fabray, quienes iban un poco más atrás que los Berry, también a su hotel.

Santana habló con Quinn antes de que la rubia fuera con la enfermera. La latina se iba a ir al departamento ya que, si Quinn lograba poder pasar la noche en la habitación con Beth, solo sería ella y nadie más.

En la sala de médicos habían coincidido Sophie y Kayle, quieres estaban hablando de otro caso que tenían en común además del de Beth.

-Doctoras, el director quiere verlas en su oficina-Les dijo uno de los médicos.

Se miraron y se levantaron de inmediato para ir a ver a su jefe.

* * *

Santana había llegado agotada al departamento de Sophie y Kayle, por lo que se recostó en el sofá. Recordó que había dejado todo el día su celular ahí así que se levantó a buscarlo y luego volvió a su posición inicial.

Muchas llamadas pérdidas de Brittany y algunas de sus padres era el panorama que veía la latina en su teléfono. Marcó para ver si de una vez y por primera vez en todos esos días lograba comunicarse con su novia pero al parecer el universo estaba conspirando para que eso no pasara. Lo único que había escuchado de su Britt-Britt era el entusiasta mensaje de voz que tenía.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, aquello no podía ser más estresante, había visto en el rostro de Quinn la inseguridad y el miedo por todo lo que había ocurrido, no habían alcanzado a sentirse bien por la salud de Beth cuando la muerte de Shelby las golpeó y con ello toda esta nueva situación que Quinn debía enfrentar.

Sintió como la puerta de entrada se abrió y los gritos que se escuchaban la alertaron, se quedó casi sin moverse en el sofá.

-¡Joder porque eres tan necia! ¡Es una gran oportunidad!-Exclamaba Sophie alterada- ¡No puedes rechazarla sin una buena razón!-.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, yo estoy bien aquí, no quiero irme a ningún otro lugar, menos a esa ciudad- Se defendía Kayle con un tono tranquilo que molestaba más a la inglesa -.

-¡Escuchaste lo mismo que yo! ¡Demonios por lo menos dime que lo vas a pensar!-Le seguía gritando-.

-No tengo nada que pensar-La detuvo Kay mirándola fijo- Mi decisión es quedarme, pero si tú quieres ir no veo que te pueda detener, no somos siamesas Sophie, podemos perfectamente estar en ciudades diferentes- Añadía la morena intentado conservar esa fría calma-.

La doctora Clayton le mantuvo la mirada reprochándole aquello.

-Sé que no lo somos, pero tú eres lo más cercano a una familia que tengo y si ambas tenemos la oportunidad de irnos a un mejor lugar, con un salario que es más del doble y que representa un crecimiento profesional, no entiendo tú empeño en negarte- Contratacó-.

-No lo entenderías- Murmuró por primera vez dudando-.

-Pues explícamelo, si me das una buena razón yo también me quedo, pero dímelo porque hasta ahora sólo creo que es un capricho tuyo-.

Hasta ese momento ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Santana. Sophie estaba de espalda a la latina, esperando que su amiga le diera las verdaderas razones de su negativa, mientras Kayle pensaba en hablar y decirle sus razones, bajar los muros, pero al al desviar la vista vio a Santana y volví a adoptar esa personalidad de hielo.

-Tienes razón es una gran oportunidad, así que piensa en ti no en mí, si decides irte todo estará bien-Finalizó Kay y se fue directo a su habitación-.

Sophie se volteó y se apoyó con ambas manos en un sofá de un cuerpo agotada por la discusión con su amiga. Fue ahí cuando vio que ya estaba Santana.

-Lo siento por eso de entrar gritando, no lo hacemos siempre-Se disculpó la doctora-.

Santana que aún no entendía la razón por la que se produjo esa discusión se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella.

-No te preocupes, yo lo lamento por no avisarles que estaría acá, es su departamento después de todo, pueden entrar como quieran- Expresó con una media sonrisa-.

-¿En la secundaria también era así de obstinada?-Le preguntó-.

La latina sonrió recordando a esa Kayle.

-A veces, Kayle tiene un carácter muy fuerte y cuanto más le dices que hacer, más se esfuerza en hacer lo contrario, supongo que esa es una de las causas del porqué está acá y se hizo médico-Respondió alzando los hombros-.

Sophie frunció el ceño pensando en aquello.

-¿Su familia quería que hiciera otra cosa?-Interrogó-.

La latina se dio cuenta que quizás había dicho demasiado, porque lo cierto era que ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que había pasado en los últimos siete años de la vida de Kayle, por lo que ya no podía hablar con tanta propiedad sobre ella.

-En los años que yo la conocí sí, pero eso pudo haber cambiado- Contestó- Puedo preguntar ¿por qué venían discutiendo?-.

La doctora bufó y se dio la vuelta para llegar a la cocina americana y sacar dos cervezas del refrigerador. Le dio una a Santana quien se la agradeció con una sonrisa y ambas se sentaron en los sofás del pequeño salón.

-Hoy nos ha mandado a llamar el director del Hospital, al principio pensamos que podría ser por algún caso en particular, pero cuando entramos a su oficina estaba también el director del Hospital de Columbia- Explicaba-

Santana no entendía bien hacía donde iba todo eso, por lo que le puso toda su atención a la doctora.

-Con Kayle hemos trabajado en muchos casos juntas, tenemos un expediente de prácticamente el 95% de éxitos en el año y medio que llevamos en el trabajo, juntas y separadas somos muy buenas y eso atrajo al doctor Stephen Carrington, quien es como te dije el director del Hospital de Columbia y vino a ofrecernos un traslado, nos duplica el salario, a Kay le ofrece contrato de planta apenas termine su residencia y a mi llegar como jefa de área- Le contó con una sonrisa soñadora- Es uno de los mejores Hospitales del país y aunque el de Boston también lo es no se pueden comparar, es realmente una gran oportunidad-.

-¿Y Kayle no quiere ir?-Preguntó en voz baja, casi para sí misma porque es su cabeza comenzaba a juntar las piezas de una posible causa de esa negativa-.

-No, de inmediato rechazó la oferta aunque Carrington le dijo que lo pensara, que esperaría por nosotras-.

-¿Y tú si quieres ir pero no sin Kayle?-.

-Es la idea, pero no sé qué tiene con Nueva York- Respondió-.

La latina si sabía, o por lo menos se hacía una idea pero no era ella quien debía decirlo.

-Dale tiempo, quizás cambie de opinión-Dijo para calmarla-.

-Eso haré-.

Sophie bebió el último sorbo de su cerveza y se levantó.

-Ahora me iré a dar una ducha y luego me vuelvo al Hospital-Expresó-.

-¿Te vas?-Inquirió con cierto temor la latina-.

-Sí, no tengo turno esta noche pero quiero acompañar a Quinn, creo que se sentiría más segura si estoy ahí, tú sabes por Beth…-Dijo esto último nerviosa por la mirada que le estaba dando Santana-.

-Claro, por Beth-Repitió para nada convencida-.

Sophie sonrió y negó con la cabeza rendida y sin hacer más comentarios, se fue a su habitación para luego volver al Hospital.

Santana sintió como su estómago gruño y ahí recordó que aparte del desayuno de esa mañana en el departamento no había comido nada más. Se acercó hasta la cocina y comenzó a buscar que podía hacer de cenar. Optó por algo rápido, haría pasta.

Sophie salió vestida más informal de lo que la había visto hasta ahora. La inspeccionó con ojo de mejor amiga y la aprobó, la inglesa era físicamente del total gusto de cualquier mujer.

-¿No vas a cenar?-Le preguntó a la doctora-.

-No, comeré algo en el Hospital, así convenzo a Quinn de que también lo haga-Respondió tomando su bolso-.

-¿La invitaras a cenar? ¿Cómo en una cita?-Bromeo la latina-.

-¿Nunca te guardas tus comentarios verdad?-Preguntó divertida-.

-Jamás-Contestó la morena con una sonrisa-.

-Pues si lo preguntas para darme la charla de mejor amiga, quédate tranquila, yo sólo quiero cuidar de ella, cuando todo esto pase ya veremos y podré decirte que sí, que quiero invitarla a una cita- Expresó la doctora-.

A Santana algo que le gustaba de las personas es que fueran directas, por lo que afirmó con la cabeza ante las palabras de Sophie.

-Si puedes habla con ella-Le pidió la doctora es referencia a Kay- Quizás a ti te escuche-

-Créeme de mi no quiere escuchar ni una palabra, ya me lo ha dejado claro, de hecho no creo que le guste que te vayas y yo me quede acá- Le dijo apenada-.

-Como dicen por ahí, Kayle te podría gritar pero no es que te vaya a morder o algo…a no ser que sea en otro contexto y con tu consentimiento- Bromeo para bajar la tensión-.

La latina rio por el comentario.

-Ya vete, seguro no quieres hacer esperar a Quinn-.

Sophie se despidió con un gesto y salió rumbo al Hospital.

La latina apagó el fuego de la cocina porque la cena ya estaba lista. Se acercó hasta equipo de música que estaba en uno de los muebles y lo encendió, comenzó a caminar hacía la habitación de Kayle. Suspiró profundo con su mano empuñada pero sin llegar a golpear la puerta. Dudando si hacerlo o no.

Dos golpes y ninguna palabra de respuesta desde el otro lado.

-Kayle-La llamó golpeando otra vez-.

La latina no iba a recibir ese tipo de desplante por lo que abrió la puerta despacio para hablar con ella.

-Kay…-

Santana se detuvo al ver que la doctora sólo llevaba una camiseta larga blanca casi transparente que no alcanzaba a taparle completamente el muslo. Se secaba su oscuro cabello con la toalla, acción que detuvo cuando vio a la latina de pie en su habitación, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó de manera brusca-.

-Yo…-Santana estaba nerviosa, sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban- Yo vine a…-.

-¿Tu viniste a…?-La presionaba mirándola fijamente-.

Pero la latina además de distraerse con esas piernas que estaban más tonificadas de lo que recordaba, perdió el sentido en cada gota de agua que destilaba del cabello oscuro de Kayle para perderse por el cuello y clavícula, haciéndose un lugar entre sus pechos.

-Santana ¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó con un tono que denotaba molestia-.

La latina subió la mirada hasta esos ojos verdes y se concentró.

-La cena está lista- le avisó-.

-No tengo hambre-Se negó-.

Santana sabía que probablemente si tenía hambre pero no quería compartir una cena con ella.

-Kayle has estado todo el día en el Hospital, supongo que además de la operación de Shelby hasta hecho más y tú ni siquiera cenaste acá anoche, si no quieres porque estoy yo, puedo traerte a la habitación o…- La latina había bajado la cabeza-.

Kayle sintió que Santana estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por tener algún tipo de interacción, y por alguna razón que no entendía conscientemente ella también necesitaba eso.

-Está bien, iré en un momento- Aceptó-.

Santana le dio una media sonrisa y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aún sentía calor en sus mejillas y su respiración se tornó levemente agitada al recordar cómo había visto a su ex novia.

-Saca esos pensamientos, tú tienes una novia- Se dijo a si misma-.

Volvió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la mesa con dos puestos para cenar juntas. Kayle no tardó en salir de su habitación, ésta vez con un jeans y una sudadera con capucha de Oxford.

-¿Quieres vino?-Preguntó la doctora casi sin mirarla-.

-Claro- Respondió dejando ambos platos servidos en la mesa y ubicándose en uno de los puesto.

Vio como Kayle sacaba una botella de uno de los muebles, la descorchaba y buscaba dos copas, para luego acercarse a ella. No podía decir que no sentía nada, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y temía que la doctora lo notara, sabía que esa era la oportunidad, quizás la única que tendrían para hablar a solas.

Kayle sirvió ambas copas y luego se sentó al frente de Santana, contuvo o intentó el leve temblor de sus manos, tomó su copa y se bebió el contenido casi de un trago.

-Creo que alguien tenía sed-Rompió el silencio la latina queriendo distender el ambiente que se sentía sumamente tenso-.

-No he tenido un buen día, por si no lo recuerdas perdí una paciente-Contestó brusca sin mirarla a los ojos y sirviéndose más vino-.

-Pensé que tú estabas en el caso de Beth…-.

-Sí, pero Carter me llamó para ayudarlo en el quirófano, tuve su corazón en mis manos y fui incapaz de hacerla volver-Dijo jugando con su comida más que llevándosela realmente a la boca-.

-Entiendo, papá siempre dice que no importan los años que tengan de experiencia jamás se acostumbran a perder a un paciente- Expresó-.

Kayle le hizo un gesto parecido a una afirmación y comenzó a llevar comida a su boca, sin emitir más comentarios y llenando su copa cada vez que se vaciaba. Santana también bebía pero mucho menos que la doctora, ella estaba más concentrada en verla, en intentar descifrar ese enigma en el que se había transformado Kayle Carpentier.

La aturdía ese silencio, esa constante sensación de ser ignorada, de no representar más que un fantasma que había aparecido para atormentarla, no le gustaba sentir que Kayle lo único que quería era deshacerse de ella, que desapareciera lo más pronto posible de su vida. Otra vez.

-Gracias-Dijo Kayle cuando término de comer y se iba a levantar-.

-Kayle, espera-La detuvo colocando su mano sobre la de la doctora-.

Kayle miró fijamente la mano de Santana, la miró como si le quemara aquella cercanía. Y una melodía que casualmente se escuchaba en la radio parecía llegar justo para ese momento, para romper otra vez ese silencio.

_I never needed you to be strong (Nunca necesite que fueras fuerte )_

_I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs(Nunca necesité que señalaras mis errores)_

_I never needed pain, I never needed strain (Nunca necesité el dolor, nunca necesité la tensión)_

_My love for you was strong enough you should have known( Mi amor por ti fue fuerte y tú deberias saberlo)_

La doctora quiso hacer caso omiso a lo que esa cercanía le había provocado, esa mujer era experta en romper sus barreras y ella esta vez no iba a permitirlo. No iba a dejar a Santana López entrar en su vida otra vez.

-Estoy cansada-Se justificó sacando su mano de debajo de la de Santana y caminando hacía su habitación-.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a Nueva York?-Inquirió levantándose-.

Santana no sabía cómo las palabras habían salido pero ya estaban pronunciadas y a Kayle no parecieron gustarle mucho porque detuvo su caminar y se volteó para verla de frente, centímetros las separaban, y su actitud no era precisamente de responderle de la mejor manera.

-¿Disculpa?-Dijo en claro tono de reprocharle la intromisión en su vida-.

-Sophie me dijo que les ofrecieron un puesto en Nueva York y que tú no quieres ir, te estoy preguntando la razón-.

Santana no sabía de donde estaba sacando fuerza para enfrentarse así a Kay, pero necesitaba saber, quería entender porque Kayle había huido así de su pasado, de lo que fue o de lo que podría ser, sabía que la estaba presionando y que eso podía salir muy mal, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

-No te entrometas en lo que no te importa Santana, yo no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación de las decisiones que tomo en mi trabajo, así que mantente al margen- Le exigió sin mostrar algún sentimiento en su rostro-.

Algo en esa frase le dolió profundamente a la latina. Tal vez era que tenía razón.

_I never needed you for judgements (Nunca necesité que me juzgaras) _

_I never needed you to question what I spent (Nunca te necesité para preguntar ¿que pasó?)_

_I never ask for help, I take care of myself, (Nunca pedí ayuda, cuidé de mi misma)_

_I don't know why you think you've got a hold on me (No sé porqué piensas que tienes ese poder sobre mi)_

Santana no la iba a dejar ir así, por lo que siguió insistiendo.

-Sophie no tiene idea de quién eres, no conoce nada sobre ti…-Dijo la latina-.

Kayle al escuchar aquello rompió esa pared de inexpresión que había utilizado hasta ahora, empuño la mano con rabia, no quería caer en una discusión pero Santana realmente conseguía enojarla.

_And it's a little late for conversations (Y es un poco tarde para conversaciones)_

_There isn't anything for you to say (No hay nada que puedas decir)_

_And my eye's hurt, hand's shiver,(Mis ojos duelen, mis manos tiemblan)_

_So look at me and listen to me because ( Así que mirame y escuchame porque…)_

-¿Y tú sí?-Interrogó sarcástica- ¡Tú no tienes jodida idea quien soy yo así que no digas nada!- Le gritó apuntándola-.

A la latina la estaba cansando con esa actitud tan críptica, debían actuar como dos mujeres adultas, no como dos chicas que no podían entablar una conversación civilizada.

-Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, aunque intentes negártelo o hacer como que lo olvidaste, nosotras nos conocemos- La enfrentó- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que seamos amigas, pero siento que no estás bien Kay…-

-No me digas Kay -La detuvo- En realidad no me digas nada, no quiero tener este tipo de conversación, no tiene ningún sentido-Negó con la cabeza- No puedes aparecer así e intentar que te diga todo lo que ha pasado conmigo en este último tiempo, porque lo que haya vivido no tiene por qué importarte-.

_I don't want too, stay another minute(No necesito quedarme un minuto más)_

_I don't want you, to say a single word(No quiero que digas una sola palabra)_

_Hush, hush, hush, hush( Silencio, silencio, silencio, silencio)_

_There is no other way, I get the final say because,(No hay otro camino, tengo la última palabra, porque…)_

_I don't want too, do this any longer (No quiero seguir haciendo esto)_

_I don't want you, there's nothing left to say (No te quiero, no hay nada más que decir)_

_Hush, hush, hush, hush( Silencio, silencio, silencio, silencio)_

_I've already spoken, our love is broken( Yo ya he hablado, nuestro amor está roto)_

_Baby hush, hush (Silencio, silencio, silencio, silencio)_

-¿De qué estás escapando?- Insistió la latina- Estás lejos de tú familia, de tú ciudad, vives con alguien que es tú amiga pero que en realidad no sabe nada de tú pasado…-.

-¡Ya deja de insistir! – Interrumpió- ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada de lo que fue o es mi vida te concierne!- Dijo volviendo a gritarle, luego tomó más aire y bajó el tono se dio seguridad para decirle lo siguiente- Tú ya no eres nadie para mi Santana, ni siquiera un mal recuerdo, así que no intentes parecer preocupada sobre mi vida, porque mi vida está tal cual yo elegí llevarla y cuando tú te vayas que espero sea pronto todo volverá a la normalidad- Sentencio a centímetros de la latina con una postura amenazante-.

Kayle se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta con violencia. Santana se quedó estática analizando una a una esas últimas palabras.

-Tienes razón, yo a ti no te conozco, tú no eres mi Kay- Murmuró y una traicionera lágrima le corrió por la mejilla-.

La doctora por otro lado apoyó la espalda en la puerta sin poder aún regular su respiración.

-De lo único que me estaba escapando me acaba de encontrar-Susurró-.

Estaban compartiendo el mismo espacio, a metros de distancia. Ambas acostadas en camas diferentes pero en la misma posición, de espalda mirando el techo. Santana se removía con incomodidad, Kayle suspiraba pesadamente. El sueño parecía no querer aparecer para ninguna de las dos.

La doctora no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, una hora, quizás más. Se levantó para buscar un vaso de agua, tal vez eso la ayudara a conciliar el sueño. Caminó hasta la cocina, abrió el grifo y espero unos segundos para que saliera helada, no importaba el clima afuera, lo necesitaba. Bebió el contenido del vaso de un trago y se quedó mirando por la ventana, perdida, bloqueando los recuerdos de lo que hace momentos había sido su conversación con Santana.

Sin pensarlo se fue acercando hasta la habitación de Sophie, abrió la puerta lentamente, dejando solamente el espacio suficiente para ver a quien yacía dormida en la cama. La oscuridad no le permitía reconocer cada rasgo de su rostro pero la tenue luz que se filtraba desde el salón le daba una visión general del cuerpo de la latina.

No sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, no debía estar ahí, el plan era alejarse lo más posible de Santana mientras durara la visita, luego la volvería a ubicar junto con todos los recuerdos de su pasado. Pero no podía moverse, estaba ensimismada viéndola dormir, escuchando el leve sonido de su respiración.

Santana se removió y sus ojos captaron la pequeña filtración de luz por lo que los abrió y miró fijo hacia la puerta. Distinguió su silueta, y se sorprendió, no emitió palabras, ninguna lo hizo, pero ambas sabían que la otra se había dado cuenta de la situación.

Kayle le mantuvo la mirada por segundos, tal vez menos pero lo suficiente para hacerla reaccionar.

-Yo…lo siento…-Se disculpó avergonzada y cerró la puerta para volver a su habitación-.

Santana no alcanzó a decir nada cuando la doctora ya estaba fuera de su visión.

* * *

Quinn había pasado la noche en la habitación de Beth con la compañía de Sophie. La cirujana la hizo cenar y se preocupó de que tuviese mantas para dormir sin pasar frío, aún no se acostumbrara a ese clima de Boston. La pequeña había despertado un par de veces y cada una de esas fue sintiéndose mejor, lo que tranquilizaba a Quinn. También había podido conocer mucho más a la doctora, que además de ser atenta y preocupada tenía un don para tratar con niños, lo demostraba con Beth y su modo tan amoroso de tratarla.

En la mañana Sophie fue al departamento y le trajo ropa limpia a Quinn, ofreciéndole la habitación de los médicos para que se duchara y cambiara y así no se separaba de su hija.

La rubia aceptó y cuando volvió, vio que Sophie la esperaba en la entrada con café y algunos muffins para el desayuno.

-¿Qué tal te sientes? Sé que dormir en el sofá no fue muy cómodo, pero una ducha tibia siempre hace que uno comience mejor el día- Expresó la inglesa ofreciéndole un café-.

-Estoy bien, tú deberías reclamar que casi no dormiste y te quedaste en esa silla toda la noche- Dijo recibiéndoselo y ubicándose al frente en esa pequeña mesa plegable que tenía a un costado la habitación-.

-Yo estoy acostumbrada, no es la primera noche que pasó así y tampoco será la última- Contestó bajándole la importancia-

-San me llamó hace unos minutos, como en media hora está acá, yo le dije que no se apurara porque necesito tiempo para hablar con Beth-Le contó-.

-Es bueno saber que está viva, anoche cuando salí del departamento temía que Kayle la asfixiara mientras dormía- Bromeo para relajar a Quinn, en su rostro veía la preocupación por lo que se le venía-.

-Santana se hace la ruda pero en el fondo es una nena- Devolvió la broma-.

Quinn se sumió en el silencio mientras bebía su café y le daba algunos mordiscos a su muffins, veía a Beth y la placidez con la que dormía, la tranquilidad que transmitía. Tranquilidad que ella iba a romper apenas le dijera lo de Shelby.

-Hey-Dijo Sophie para llamar su atención y tomándole la mano sobre la mesa- Ella aún te tiene a ti, y todos quienes te rodean que seguro la llenaran de amor- Dijo en un tono suave y acariciándole el dorso de la mano-.

-Lo sé, pero Shelby es su madre, lo ha sido por nueve años, se ganó ese lugar que yo perdí cuando la di en adopción- Reconoció otra vez con la voz quebrada-.

-Ven aquí- Le dijo-.

Quinn se levantó y se puso frente a ella.

-Siéntate- Le pidió dando golpecitos en sus piernas- Vamos, los niños lo hacen todo el tiempo así que no hay nada de qué avergonzarse- Insistió ante la duda de la rubia-.

Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas pero igual se sentó en las piernas de la doctora que de inmediato rodeo su cintura con su brazo para atraerla más. Quinn apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Tienes que mostrarle seguridad Quinn, tú eres quien se hará cargo de ella por lo que tiene que ver en ti unos brazos fuertes dispuestos a sujetarla y jamás dejarla caer- Le susurraba mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Al principio no será sencillo porque les falta mucho por conocerse, pero juntas tienen que intentarlo, tiene tú sangre, y no creo que su belleza haya sido lo único que heredó de ti-.

La rubia se estaba serenando en esos brazos que desde el primer momento la habían contenido, Sophie parecía entender la situación a la perfección porque cada palabra la hacía sentirse más segura de que ella podía ser una madre para Beth.

-Gracias-Dijo levantando su cabeza para verla de frente- No sé cómo hubiese pasado por todo sin ti, tú y Santana me han sostenido durante todos estos días- Expresó-.

-Yo…puedo seguir aquí si tú quieres-Susurró-.

Y por primera vez desde que la conoció Quinn vio inseguridad y vulnerabilidad en los ojos de la doctora. No vio a la médico totalmente capacitada ni a la mujer segura de sí misma, sino simplemente a una chica un par de años mayor que ella, intentado decirle que le gustaba.

-Eso…me gustaría…-.

-Quinn-Llamó abriendo la puerta-.

Rachel se quedó estática sin cerrar totalmente la puerta, con sus ojos fijos en la escena que tenían como protagonistas a su ex novia sentada en las piernas de la doctora y acariciándole el rostro con un cariño que ella envidiaba. Era una cercanía íntima, de pareja, más si se veía ese brillo en los ojos de cada una.

Quinn no se levantó de inmediato, no fue por producirle celos a Rachel ni nada, fue simplemente porque abandonar esa posición le costaba, ahí había encontrado el apoyo y la calma que nadie más le había dado.

Una vez que se levantó, Sophie hizo lo mismo.

-Rachel-Saludó Quinn-.

La actriz sentía como de sus ojos querían salir lágrimas a montones o gritarle pidiéndole una explicación. Pero no podía. No tenía ese derecho.

-Yo me voy-Dijo Sophie pero Quinn le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos- Tranquila, estaré afuera-

Quinn la abrazó fuerte como absorbiendo toda esa seguridad, esa sensación que había logrado trasmitirle antes.

-Usa tú instinto Quinn, eres su madre y sabrás que decirle- Susurró-.

Se distanciaron bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel que masoquistamente no desvió los ojos en ningún momento.

-¿Cómo pasó la noche?-Rompió el silencio la actriz disimulando su tono quebrado-.

-Bien, los dolores de cabeza ya casi se le pasaron al igual que los mareos- Respondió-.

-Eso es bueno-.

Quinn se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó el borde para comenzar a acariciarle el cabello, despertándola suavemente.

-Beth…cariño…despierta-Le decía con su tono más dulce-.

Rachel se había acercado lo suficiente hasta quedar al lado de Quinn.

-Mmm…hola- Murmuraba la pequeña adormilada-.

-Hola cielo ¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó la rubia-.

-Ya no me duele…-Contestó- Hola Rachel-Saludó-.

La actriz se había quedado inmersa en Quinn y en esa faceta que nunca le había visto antes, que era lo dulce que actuaba con Beth.

-Hola Beth-Respondió-.

-¿Y mami?-Preguntó-.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron sabiendo que ese era el momento.

-Beth, vamos a hablar sobre Shelby, ella…-A Quinn se le ahogaban las palabras en su garganta al ver esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos así de vulnerables-.

-¿Mami está bien?-Insistió la pequeña-.

-Mamá tenía muchas heridas Beth-Intervino Rachel- Y estaba sufriendo mucho, los doctores intentaron sanarla pero no pudieron…-.

-¡No! ¡Donde está mi mami! ¡Quiero ver a mi mami!- Exclamó Beth subiendo su tono de voz con desespero-.

-Cariño, por favor, Shelby…-.

-¿Porque me dejo sola?-Preguntó partiéndole el corazón a las dos adultas que estaban ahí-.

-Ella no te dejo sola, jamás lo hará, te aseguro que donde esté cuida de ti, además y aunque sé que no es lo mismo, me tienes a mi…yo no te dejaré Beth-Habló Quinn-.

Beth se aferró desconsolada a los brazos de Quinn, quien la cobijó en su pecho con todo el amor que tenía. Rachel las observó también con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y recordó la promesa que le hizo a su madre, ella también sería parte de esa nueva familia.

* * *

Los días siguientes habían estado totalmente agitados para Brittany. No era tan fácil tener que organizar todo para viajar, era de alguna manera tener que escoger lo más importante de esos siete años en Paris para llevarlo junto a ella en esta nueva aventura.

-Tú no cabes en una maleta-Susurró con una foto de Santana entre sus manos- Necesito verte-.

Además de toda la preparación para el viaje había estado yendo algunos días a la compañía de danza para ayudar a Emma, era lo menos que podía hacer después de tantos años junto a ellos.

Ya no le quedaba mucho que hacer, el departamento quedaría intacto porque debía hablar con Santana sobre qué harían con sus cosas en caso de que decidieran quedarse definitivamente en Estados Unidos, era su hogar, el de ambas y tenía toda la esperanza que de que sólo fuera un cambio de casa, de que al ver los cambios que había hecho en su vida Santana volviera a vivir con ella, en Paris o en otra ciudad.

Con todo el ánimo que le daba pensar tan positivamente, estaba arreglándose para salir con Emma, les habían adelantado el viaje a Berlín por lo que esa era la última noche que tendría la francesa en la ciudad antes de que Britt también se fuera.

Había optado por un vestido azul un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una chaqueta, ya que el frío de los primeros días de diciembre se comenzaba a sentir en la ciudad de las luces.

El timbre sonó mientras estaba maquillándose así que dejo a medias lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a abrirle a su amiga.

- bonsoir Britt- Saludó con dos besos en las mejillas- comment ça va?;

Brittany sonrió, a veces su amiga le hablaba sólo en francés porque decía estar aburrida de ese idioma suyo tan poco sofisticado.

-Hola Emm, estoy bien ¿Y tú?- Respondió dejándola pasar-.

-Extrañándote, así que necesito una copa de vino ahora- Dijo buscando ella misma, ya que se ubicaba a la perfección en ese departamento-.

-En un momento estoy lista, termino de maquillarme y estaré en un minuto de vuelta-.

Brittany recibió un gesto con la mano de parte de Emma como aceptación, así que caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo y entró a su habitación. La francesa descorchó una botella de vino blanco de su país por supuesto y tomó dos copas para llevarlas al salón.

Ese lugar sin Santana le parecía mucho más agradable, aunque era difícil olvidar que ese era el hogar de la latina. Brittany había puesto más fotografías de las que tenía antes y las cosas de su novia estaba tal cual ella las había dejado.

Desde que se conocieron nunca habían logrado llevar una conversación sin algún comentario mordaz de por medio, y si lo intentaban era nada más que por Brittany que insistía en salir con su novia y mejor amiga. Se daba cuenta que la latina siempre la miró con recelo y ella no dejaba pasar ocasión para restregarle en la cara que ella pasaba mucho más tiempo con la rubia, y que cada vez vivía más experiencias junto a ella que Santana simplemente podía escuchar.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se alojó en su rostro, una que se borró en segundos al recordar que Brittany ya no viajaría con ella, que esta noche era la posiblemente la última que podría pasar con ella en mucho tiempo.

El sonido del teléfono de Brittany que estaba en la mesa comenzó a sonar, Emma lo tomó en sus manos y al ver quien llamaba desistió de avisarle a Britt. Apretó el botón rojo para cortar la llamada y lo apagó.

-Esta es mi noche con ella-Murmuró- Tú no estás invitada-.

Brittany volvía al salón con una sonrisa y ya lista para salir a disfrutar de esa noche con su mejor amiga.

-Te ves muy guapa- Expresó levantándose con su copa y otra para la rubia-beauté- Agregó-.

-Gracias, también tú- Dijo devolviendo el cumplido-.

Lo cierto es que la piel pálida de la francesa contrastaba a la perfección con su vestido rojo italiano ceñido, y ese abrigo de diseñador en blanco invierno le daba un toque elegante y distinguido.

-Antes de salir quiero brindar por esta noche y porque nunca te olvides de mí- Expresó juntando su copa con la de la rubia de manera delicada-.

-Sabes que eso no pasará, ya te lo dije, y me conoces lo suficiente para saber que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- Aseguró la rubia bailarina-.

Emma le respondió con una media sonrisa nostálgica.

-Te quiero Brittany, y créeme, no recuerdo la última vez que le había dicho a alguien eso, así que siéntete afortunada- Declaró-.

-Yo también a ti Emma, fuiste la única persona que se comportó amable con esta americana despistada que siempre se perdía en la academia, me ayudaste a confiar más en mí y en mi talento, eres una gran amiga-.

Brittany tan efusiva como siempre no se aguantó y la abrazó cariñosamente, la francesa se dejó con una visible mezcla de sentimientos dentro, porque había una parte suya que se negaba a dejar ir a esa rubia. Su rubia.

-Ya no nos pongamos sentimentales, que esta noche es para disfrutar- Señaló Emma distanciándose y bebiéndose el contenido de la copa en un solo trago- ¿Nos vamos ya hermosa señorita?-Preguntó ofreciendo su mano-.

La rubia bailarina también había bebido toda su copa de un sorbo, lo que quizás no fue tan buena idea dado que ese día se había saltado el almuerzo.

-Déjame buscar el móvil y vamos de inmediato-.

Britt comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Podrías esta noche olvidarte del teléfono?-Le preguntó Emma-.

-Es que Santana puede llamar, no hemos coincidido ningún día y extraño demasiado hablar con ella-Se justificó siguiendo con su labor-.

Emma se acercó y le tomó la mano para que detuviera su búsqueda dentro del bolso.

-Sólo esta noche, mañana ya podrás hablar todo lo que quieras con ella, pero dame esta noche sólo para mi ¿Sí?- Le pidió-.

Brittany no sabía si había sido el tono cálido de Emma, su mirada penetrante o la velocidad con que se había bebido su copa, pero aceptó. Cerró el bolso y tomó la mano que le ofrecía la francesa para salir del departamento.

Sentía que Emma estaba distinta con ella, más atenta, cariñosa y esa mirada, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que antes no los había visto hacerlo. La francesa le abrió la puerta del auto y luego ella se ubicó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Le preguntó Britt-.

-Es sorpresa- Respondió misteriosa-.

-Anda, dime- Comenzó jugando- dime, dime dime-Insistía-.

Emma la miraba divertida, algo que le encantaba de esa rubia era esa inocencia, su forma tan particular de ver la vida.

-¡Ya detente!- Exclamó- No te lo diré-.

Brittany se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero totalmente aniñado.

-No me chantajees así, no es justo- Reclamó la francesa al ver de reojo a la rubia-.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada- Contestó haciéndose la inocente-.

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa, pero te prometo que te gustará-.

La rubia bailarina volvió a sonreír y le subió el volumen a la radio para comenzar a tararear la canción, acompañándola de algunos movimientos que seguro en otra persona se ven torpes y descoordinados pero que en ella se veían totalmente armónicos.

-Tú acento- Se burló Emma- No pueden cantar una canción francesa con acento americano, eso debería ser un crimen- Agregó-.

Brittany le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y siguieron su camino.

Fueron calculando unos treinta y cinco minutos los que tardaron en llegar al restaurant elegido por Emma. Se detuvo al frente y le entregó las llaves al joven que estacionaba los autos a cambio del respectivo ticket.

-No había venido antes, es muy lindo- Expresó Brittany-.

-Sabía que no habías venido por eso te traje esta noche-.

Entraron y simple vista se notaba que era un restaurant de lo más lujoso, las instalaciones eran gigantescas, las mesas adornadas con manteles blancos impolutos y cubiertos de plata brillantes, al centro había una gigantesca lámpara de cristal y al final se divisaba una pista de baile, de esas de ballroom.

-A nombre de quien está la reservación, señoritas- Preguntó un elegante señor en la recepción-.

-Emma Jussieu- Respondió-.

-Muy bien señorita Jussieu, el joven las acompañara hasta su mesa-.

Un joven de mediana edad vestido de frac les fue indicando hasta llegar a una de las mesas cerca de la pista de baile.

-Les dejaré la carta y vendré en unos minutos por sus órdenes-.

-Merci-Dijeron casi al unísono-.

-Este lugar es muy elegante, me hubieses dicho para usar algo más acorde- Expresó Brittany revisando las opciones-.

-Te ves preciosa- Halagó-.

No demorar en pedir su comida, y Emma se encargó de elegir el vino.

-Si fueras mi mejor amiga, tendría dudas acerca si esto es una salida o es una cita- Bromeo la rubia-.

-Quizás es un poco de ambas- Expresó guiñándole un ojo-.

Britt rio, su amiga estaba acostumbrada a bromear con cosas así. Pero tal vez la rubia estaba equivocada esta vez y aquello no era una broma, porque la francesa aunque no tenía idea de porque le había respondido de esa manera no se mostraba arrepentida tampoco.

Quizás para ella aún existía una posibilidad de que Britt dejara esa idea de irse, y que en vez de eso viajara con ella a Berlín.

Llegaron con sus órdenes y en silencio comenzaron a comer y beber casi por igual entre muchas anécdotas de cada uno de sus viajes.

-¡Joder que se supone que tendría que saber hablar chino!-Exclamó riendo Emma-.

-¡Tú me habías dicho que sabías!- Dijo con la misma energía la rubia-.

-Dije "algo" Britt, no que podía entender a un Chino enojado gritándome porque tú le habías dado menos dinero por ese adornito que compraste- Se defendió-.

-Bueno, eso le pasa por no poner los precios en inglés, se habría ahorrado en mal rato-.

-Claro, había olvidado que "todo el mundo" debe adaptarse a ustedes, si son el centro del universo- Ironizó Emma-.

La primera botella de vino había sido remplazada por otra y así otra más, por lo que ambas, Brittany más que Emma estaban sintiendo los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Hace cuánto estás con Santana?- Le preguntó de la nada Emma-.

La verdad ni ella sabía porque esas palabras habían salido de su boca, pero algo dentro le decía que debía tantear terreno, conocer a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

-En realidad no lo sé, nos conocemos desde niñas, pero así oficial como novias, desde hace siete años, cuando llegamos a Paris- Contestó bebiendo otro sorbo-.

-Pensé que ya eran novias, ese típico noviazgo de secundaria que se mantiene en el tiempo- Expresó con un dejo de ironía-.

-Los últimos dos años de secundaria fueron complicados, estuvimos juntas pero luego ella tuvo otra novia, una con la que casi se fue a vivir luego de graduarse, pero me eligió a mí, es lo importante- Resumió-.

-Claro que sí, seguro la otra chica no era más que una fracasada que iba a estudiar en la Universidad del Estado, López fue inteligente- Dijo mordaz haciéndolo sonar como broma-.

Brittany rio y se bebió una nueva copa, la francesa se apresuró en servirle más, por esa noche quería que la rubia se olvidara de todo.

-Supiera- Expresó entre dientes- La otra chica no podía estar más lejos de eso, yo era toda una perdedora al lado de ella…-.

-Eso si no te lo creo ¿Quién era? ¿La hija del presidente?- Insistió riendo, aquello quería saberlo aunque no sabía bien por qué-.

-Kayle Carpentier- Le dijo sabiendo que su amiga reconocería el apellido-.

Emma dejo de reír y la miró seria.

-¿La sobrina de Claire? ¿La única heredera del imperio?- Preguntó sorprendida- ¿La misma que además de tener muchísimos dinero está buenísima?- Agregó-.

-Si ella y te agradecería que te guardaras tanto halago, todavía me causa escozor cuando la nombro, fue una etapa difícil- Le pidió levemente molesta-.

-No puedo creer que Santana haya dejado a Kayle Carpentier, tiene más suerte de la que creí- Comentó-.

-Emma-Le dijo en tono de advertencia-.

-Ya no diré nada más- Dijo y levantó sus manos en señal de inocencia- Ahora, ven conmigo porque iremos a bailar- La invitó levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano-.

-Em no sé si será buena idea, creo que tanto vino comienza a hacer efecto en mi- Respondió sintiéndose algo mareada-.

-Es quizás la última vez que bailemos juntas, así que no acepto una negativa-.

La francesa la tomó de la mano y la levantó de la silla, para caminar juntas los metros que faltaban. La pista era de una madera brillante y la música que sonaba en el momento lenta y sensual.

Emma tomó firmemente por la cadera a Brittany.

-Yo dirijo- Le susurró con voz baja-.

La rubia se dejó guiar por su amiga, quien con habilidad y talento la llevaba por la pista, ella le seguía el paso entrelazando una de sus manos y colocando la otra en la espalda, con un movimiento, metió y sacó su pierna entre las de Emma con total conocimiento, ellas llevaban mucho bailando juntas y aunque aquello estaba lejos de ser su especialidad ambas lo disfrutaban demasiado.

Pronto las demás parejas se hicieron a un lado para admirar la calidad de los pasos de ambas chicas que se conectaban de una manera más allá de lo corporal, ese era su idioma, su forma de expresión, su cuerpo actuaba como emisor y receptor en esa conversación transmitida en cada melodía.

Emma la sujeto de la cintura y la hizo hacía atrás, Britt puso su pierna derecha en los muslos de la francesa al tiempo que la canción finalizaba. Se miraron fijamente, transmitiéndose sentimientos que por el lado de Emma traspasaban la amistad.

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar y amabas sonrieron como las artistas que eran. Volvieron a su mesa y antes de pedir la cuenta vaciaron la botella de vino que ya era la tercera o cuarta, no recordaban bien.

La francesa pagó la cuenta y ayudó a una mareando y más contenta de lo normal Brittany a ponerse la chaqueta para salir del local.

La francesa le entregó el ticket al chico del estacionamiento y le dio la propina. Ella se sentía bien por lo que conducir hacía departamento de Brittany no significó un problema.

-Hey ya llegamos ¿Tendré que subirte también?-Le preguntó divertida al ver a su amiga borracha-.

No era primera vez que la veía en esas condiciones, muchas veces que habían salido en alguno de los viajes a Brittany se le habían pasado las copas, sobre todo cuando por teléfono tenía alguna discusión con Santana.

-Parece que sí tendré que hacerlo- Aceptó y estacionó correctamente antes de dar la vuelta y ayudar a la rubia a bajar-.

La tomó de la cintura y Brittany le rodeo el cuello, entraron y subieron al ascensor que a esa hora de la madrugada estaba vacío. La rubia se fue cantando alegre durante todo ese trayecto hasta llegar al piso.

-Ya cállate estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza- Bromeo metiendo ella la llave, pero Brittany no pareció hacerle caso- Ven, vamos a acostarte que yo en un par de horas debo tomar un avión-.

-¿Te vas a ir?-Le preguntaba haciendo un puchero- Porque todas se van y me dejan ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?-.

Emma ahí notó que el estado de su amiga era peor de lo que pensaba, porque se estaba poniendo en la fase depresiva. La sentó en la cama y comenzó a sacarle los zapatos.

-No hay nada de malo contigo Britt, si ella se fue es porque no supo valorar todo lo que tú le diste- Le dijo moviéndola para ahora quitarle el vestido-.

-Fue mi culpa Em, sólo mía- Reconoció con amargura-.

La francesa deslizó el vestido sobre la cabeza de la rubia dejándola sólo ropa interior y admirando descaradamente su cuerpo atlético y bien formado, luego le tomó el mentón para hablarle.

-Cuando hay problemas en una pareja lo que se hace es afrontarlos, quedarse para luchar Britt, no salir huyendo a la primera, eso no lo hace una persona enamorada- Expresó con convicción acercándose demasiado a los labios de la rubia-.

Era demasiada la tentación, el vino o las ganas contenidas desde hace tanto tiempo hicieron que Emma dejara de reprimirse por miedo a perder su amistad y juntara sus labios con los de una desconcertada Brittany.

La empujó levemente sobre la cama para colocarse encima de ella y seguir besándola, la rubia no sabía ciertamente porqué pero estaba respondiendo ante esa caricia en un principio tímida que ahora estaba tomando más intencionalidad y pasión.

-Quería hacer esto hace tanto tiempo-Susurró contra sus labios-.

-Emma no…yo…-.

-Shh…déjate llevar, yo puedo hacerte sentir muy bien, yo te quiero Britt- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con total vulnerabilidad-.

Brittany sintió esos labios otra vez contra los suyos y unas manos acariciándola con precisión e intensidad. Le dio pasó a la lengua de Emma que acariciaba a su homóloga con soltura y experiencia.

Entre besos apasionados y caricias aceleradas Brittany fue perdiendo la conciencia de que hacía y con quien.

Dolor. Un dolor de cabeza que le martillaba el cerebro era lo que sentía la rubia al abrir los ojos en medio de algunos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Se movía con lentitud dado que cada uno era como si retumbara en su cabeza.

Al sentir como una pequeña brisa hacía que sus vellos se erizaran abrió los ojos y su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda.

-Joder- Exclamó asustada-.

Y de golpe comenzaron a venir algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior de besos y caricias desenfrenadas.

-No, eso no pasó a mayores, lo recordaría- Se negaba-.

Vio en el velador del lado contrario a donde estaba un pequeño trozo de papel que con algo de miedo se acercó para tomar. La letra era de fácil reconocimiento.

_Britt: Lamento no estar cuando despiertes pero tenía un avión que tomar. Sólo quiero decir gracias por haberme dado la mejor noche de mi vida._

_Emma._

-No, no, no- Se negaba- ¿Qué hice?-.

Había flexionado sus rodillas y hasta el dolor de cabeza se había esfumado de repente, se tapó la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

_Dos Semanas después:_

Kayle tenía una cerveza en la mano mientras observaba como Sophie delicadamente terminaba de guardar sus últimas cosas en la maleta.

-¿No olvidas nada importante?-Le preguntó-.

-Creo que no-Respondió sin mucho ánimo-.

-Bueno si olvidas algo yo me encargaré de enviártelo a Nueva York-Le dijo bebiendo otro trago-.

-En vez de enviar cualquier tontera que olvide, deberías ir tú- Le dijo cerrando la última maleta-.

-Soph ya hablamos de eso, tú tomaste la mejor decisión, serás la jefa y podrás ayudar a muchos niños con ese cargo, no comiences de nuevo con que…-.

-¡No me he separado de ti en siete años!-Exclamó- Y si a veces te odio porque no tienes corazón pero eres mi amiga, eres la única persona que considero familia y te estoy perdiendo, Kay por favor, piénsalo si, vente conmigo- Le pidió intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacerse la dura pero aquello no estaba resultando-.

Kayle se acercó y la abrazó, para ella tampoco estaba siendo fácil esa despedida, Sophie aunque no supiera cada detalle de su pasado era su amiga, la única persona que había estado con ella todo este tiempo.

-Siempre puedes volver a visitarme, este departamento también es tu casa y eso no cambiará- Le susurró la doctora Carpentier-.

Sophie se distancio y afirmó con la cabeza intentando no llorar porque sabía que Kayle odiaba esas cursilerías.

-¿Te llevo al aeropuerto?-Le preguntó-.

-¿Y cómo se supone que pondré mis maletas en tu moto?- Preguntó divertida-.

-El taxi puede llevar el equipaje, yo te llevó a ti, tienes que despedirte de Boston y nada mejor que un paseo en moto, nunca te has querido subir antes- Explicó-.

-¿Y por qué tendría que querer justo ahora?-.

-Porque es la última cosa que te pido- Le dijo-.

Sophie sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

Llamaron al taxi y quedaron de verse en el aeropuerto. Kayle le dio el casco a Sophie y se subieron a la Ducati modelo clásico en color negro.

-Aún no sé cómo pudiste comprar esta cosa- Le dijo aferrándose a ella-.

-Eso ya no importa- Respondió evasiva y apretó el acelerador-.

En el aeropuerto estaban Quinn con Beth y Santana. A la pequeña la habían dado de alta hace cuatro días y según la opinión de Kayle y Sophie estaba en excelente estado para poder viajar.

Los días posteriores a que Beth supo que su madre había muerto no fueron fáciles, la niña lloraba constantemente y Quinn se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hija. De a poco se fue dando un poco más, confiando en ella y juntas se fueron haciendo la idea de que serían una nueva familia.

Rachel siguiendo las indicaciones del testamento de su madre había determinado que su cuerpo fuera cremado, una pequeña ceremonia se llevó a cabo en donde sólo asistieron los que estaban en esa ciudad. La actriz había sido contactada por algunos amigos de su madre que al saber la noticia le dijeron que les gustaría hacerle un homenaje en un teatro de Broadway en honor a su carrera y ella aceptó, ya que, de todas formas tenía pensado dejar finalmente las cenizas de Shelby en esa ciudad, ahí estaría Beth y sabía que ahí su madre había cumplido gran parte de sus sueños.

-¿Quieres algo antes que abordemos?-Le preguntó Quinn a Beth-.

-No nada, gracias- Se negó-.

Quinn le había preguntado a Beth en una conversación sumamente honesta si prefería quedarse en Boston o ir a Nueva York, ella estaba dispuesta a buscar un nuevo trabajo y una casa por el bien de su hija, pero la niña le dijo que prefería irse. Si bien aún no tenía la custodia definitiva esperaba que eso no fuera más que un trámite ya que era quien Shelby señalaba en su testamento.

Santana observaba atenta la interacción de su amiga con la pequeña y sabía que Quinn se estaba esforzando por cumplir cada necesidad de Beth, en esas semanas ella también había ayudado quedándose con la niña a momentos para que la rubia se ocupara del papeleo u otros trámites y debía reconocer que esa pequeña era un encanto, aunque cuando algo le molestaba no dudaba en decirlo.

Quinn recibió un mensaje en su celular y lo respondió de inmediato.

-¿Es de Sophie? ¿Ya viene?-Le preguntó Santana-.

-No, era Rachel, me decía que está en Los Ángeles adelantando algo de trabajo y que estará el viernes en Nueva York para lo de Shelby- Respondió-.

-Creo que eso ya te lo había dicho, Berry sólo está buscando excusas para llamarte y enviarte mensajes- Expresó cruzándose de brazos-.

-¡Sophie!-Exclamó Beth y corrió a los brazos de la doctora-.

La inglesa la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio una vuelta en el aire.

-¿Cómo está mi princesita?-Le preguntó cariñosa sin bajarla de sus brazos-.

-Bien-Respondió-.

-Hola chicas-Saludó a Santana y Quinn-.

-Hola-Respondieron-.

Kayle venía un poco más atrás con el equipaje de Sophie.

-Claro además de hacerme cargar con todo, me dejas atrás- Le reclamó-.

-Eres una chica fuerte, te pasas las horas libres en el gimnasio, haz que valga la pena- Expresó haciéndole un guiño-.

-Dame tú boleto iré por mientras a registrar tu equipaje-.

Sophie le dio el boleto y la doctora haciendo un gesto de saludo a las chicas se volvió a ir de ahí.

-¿Quieres algún caramelo para el viaje?-Le preguntó Sophie-.

-Ya- Aceptó de inmediato Beth-.

-Volvemos en unos minutos- Le dijo a la rubia y la latina-.

Quinn sonrió de medio lado y suspiró.

-Tranquila Q, Beth le ha tomado cariño a Sophie, es su doctora- Dijo Santana de inmediato-.

-Lo sé y no me molesta, al contrario estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo de Sophie, pero me gustaría que se diera así conmigo también- Confesó-.

-Lo hará, a su tiempo, quizás para ella es más fácil hablar con alguien más ajena que contigo que eres su madre, los niños son así Quinn, debes darle tiempo- Aconsejó para tranquilizarla-.

-Lo haré, daré todo de mí para hacer de Beth una niña feliz, San-.

En eso Kayle había vuelto con los tickets para Sophie pero la doctora aún estaba con Beth en la cafetería. Situación que aprovechó para pedirle algo a la rubia.

-Quinn puedo hablar contigo un momento-Le dijo dando a entender implícitamente que lo quería a solas-.

-Claro-Aceptó-.

-Yo iré por un café- Expresó la latina entendiendo el mensaje-.

Kayle la miró irse y recordó aquella noche, la última en la que habían cruzado más de dos palabras porque luego de eso se dedicó a evitar totalmente cualquier encuentro a solas con Santana.

-Dime-.

-Ok, quizás esto va a sonar totalmente fuera de lugar y apresurado, pero siento que debo hacerlo- Comenzó- Sé que tú no tienes nada con Sophie, aún, pero también me doy cuenta cómo se miran y bueno yo la conozco, sé que le gustas y mucho…-.

Quinn se sonrojo al escuchar eso tan directamente.

-Sophie es especial, ella ha tenido que pasar por mucho y no quiero que vuelva a sufrir Quinn, no lo merece, ella a su tiempo te irá contando más de su vida pero por el momento sólo puedo decir que ella no está sola, me tiene a mí y si debo tener esta charla para cuidar de ella por muy absurda que suene lo haré-.

-Kayle yo no quiero herirla, estoy demasiado agradecida por cómo ha sido conmigo y con Beth durante todas estas semanas, lo que menos quiero es hacer algo para dañarla- Se defendió-.

-Lo sé, pero también me di cuenta que lo que sea que tengas con Rachel no está finalizado- Expresó- No quiero a Sophie en medio de eso, yo estuve ahí y no quiero que ella sufra Quinn-.

-¿Me estás comparando con Santana? Son situaciones muy distintas Kayle- Dijo la rubia-.

La conversación tuvo que llegar hasta ahí porque Beth llegaba feliz al lado de Quinn con sus golosinas y no muy atrás venían las otras dos.

-Sólo no le hagas daño- Finalizó la doctora-.

El aviso para abordar el avión con destino al aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York se escuchaba por los altavoces, así que la despedida debía realizarse ya.

-Te llamaré apenas llegue al hotel- Le dijo Sophie otra vez sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta-.

Kayle al notarlo la abrazó nuevamente como lo había hecho en el departamento.

-Te extrañaré mucho Kay- Le susurró Sophie-.

-Yo también, pero ambas sabemos que esto debe pasar, harás un gran trabajo allá Soph-.

-Lo intentaré-.

-Ya, no llores, hay una niña presente que te cree su heroína personal así que tienes que ser fuerte, nos veremos pronto- Le dijo distanciándose-.

-¿Vendrás para las fiestas?- Le preguntó-.

-Debo trabajar pero para las vacaciones iré, lo prometo-.

La doctora Clayton afirmó con la cabeza y le dio el último abrazo antes de tomar sus tickets y boleto para partir.

-Adiós pequeña- Se despidió Kay colocándose en cuclillas para estar a su altura, Beth también le dio un gran abrazo-.

-Ven a visitarnos Kay, no quiero que Sophie esté triste- Le pidió la pequeña rubia-.

-Lo haré-.

Con Quinn la despedida fue un torpe abrazo, la rubia estaba muy agradecida con Kayle por haber salvado a su hija. Beth le tomó la mano a su madre y la apuró para que siguieran a Sophie lo que produjo una incómoda situación entre las dos que aún quedaban ahí.

Santana la miraba fijamente sin atreverse a dar ni siquiera un paso para despedirse, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Lo mismo pasaba por la mente de la doctora.

-Adiós Santana, que tengas un buen regreso a Paris cuando lo hagas- Le dijo a modo de fría despedida-.

Pero la latina la tomó del brazo para detenerla y se acercó a ella rompiendo la escaza distancia que las separaba. Estrechándola entre sus brazos. Kayle cerró los ojos y de manera inconsciente le devolvió el gesto.

-Esta vez no nos despidamos así-Le pidió la latina-.

La doctora guardó silencio y se separó de ella lentamente, reprimiendo uno a uno cada sentimiento que luchaba por salir a flote. La miró por última vez y se dio la media vuelta, debía dejarla ir. Una vez más debía dejarla ir.

* * *

**_Sé que este capitulo puede resultar desalentador para algunas, pero no saquen conclusiones apresuradas chicas._**

**_La próxima actualización es el lunes, porque me ha bajado todo ese espíritu navideño y tengo preparado un capitulo especial para subirlo el 24 en la tarde._**

**_Espero sus review chicas, no me abandonen!_**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Twitter: ffdany05_**


	5. Nuestra primera navidad

**_Hola! Si, este debió haber salido ayer, pero algunas obligaciones navideñas no me permitieron terminarlo, acá ya no es 25 pero seguro en algún lugar lo es :)._**

**_Es como mi regalo atraso de navidad para todas mis lectoras, gracias por sus lecturas, reviews, favs y sobretodo por la paciencia porque sé que está va bastante más lenta que la primera parte. Espero que les guste._**

**_Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen._**

* * *

Capitulo cinco: Nuestra primera navidad

Beth observaba todo a su alrededor y nada le parecía familiar, ni esa ciudad, ni ese departamento y aunque se estaba esforzando esa mujer rubia tan parecida a ella tampoco.

-Ven, déjame mostrarte la que será tú habitación-Le dijo Quinn ofreciéndole su mano-.

La pequeña le dio una media sonrisa y se la tomó para ser guiada hasta el lugar. El departamento de Quinn tenía tres habitaciones así que además de la que estaba ocupando Santana, quien se mantuvo al margen y fue a la propia para darles espacio madre e hija, tenía otra más disponible que pensaba decorar y ambientar como Beth quisiera.

-Sé que no se parece mucho a la que tenías en Boston, pero mañana podemos ir de compras y decorarla como tú quieras-Le dijo Quinn-.

-Gracias-Fue la tímida respuesta que obtuvo de una pequeña que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor-.

Quinn se sentó en la cama y la acercó para que Beth se sentara junto a ella, le tomó ambas manos cariñosamente.

-Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, que todo ha pasado muy rápido y sientes que no tienes un lugar ni está ciudad ni aquí conmigo- Comenzó teniendo toda la atención de la niña-Pero quiero que sepas que yo te quiero Beth, muchísimo, no ha pasado día desde que naciste en que no pensara en ti-La voz de la rubia se quebró ligeramente al recordar cuando nació Beth y tuvo que entregarla en adopción- Sé que quizás aún no me perdonas por haberte dado en adopción, yo tampoco me perdono, no es algo que se pueda arreglar menos en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos, pero quiero intentarlo Beth, ahora tú y yo somos una nueva familia, yo no te voy a presionar para que me quieras como una madre, no me he ganado ese lugar… sólo te pido la oportunidad, que intentes conmigo…-

Beth no le respondió con palabras sino que la abrazo con fuerza, con cariño, con necesidad de ser protegida.

-La extraño-Susurró con su voz que se comenzaba a ahogar por los insipientes sollozos-

-Ya lo sé pequeña, pero ella siempre estará contigo, estoy segura que cuidara de ti y también me vigilará a mí para que haga un buen trabajo contigo-Dijo acariciándole el cabello y refugiándola en su pecho-.

-Yo quiero…-Murmuró separándose para ver a Quinn a los ojos- Yo también quiero intentarlo y que seamos una familia-.

Quinn había experimentado muchos tipos de felicidad en su vida, la felicidad que le dio Rachel cuando aún estaban juntas, la que sintió cuando se graduó con honores en Columbia, la que le daba tener amigas incondicionales como Santana, pero jamás había experimentado ese tipo de felicidad antes, ese que le daba esa pequeña en este instante al decirle que quería darle esa oportunidad que tanto buscó de transformarse en su madre.

Le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, así se quedaron por minutos, por momentos en que se fueron reconociendo mutuamente.

-¿Puedo pintarla rosa?-Preguntó Beth tímidamente-.

-Claro, es tú habitación, así que puedes elegir el color que quieras y también todo lo demás-Aceptó mirándola-.

-O sea que también puede tener estrellas-.

-¿Doradas?-Preguntó Quinn en tono de broma-.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó entusiasmada-.

Quinn la miró y no fue capaz de negárselo, aunque aquellas estrellas le recordaran en demasía a cierta castaña.

Dos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Pasa San-Le dijo la rubia-.

-He preparado la cena, para que vengan a comer-Les dijo la latina observando con una sonrisa a la pequeña-.

No habían comido desde que dejaron Boston así que las tres ya tenían hambre. Se levantaron para ir a cenar.

-Gracias tía San- Dijo la pequeña al pasar por su lado.

Santana miró a Quinn divertida y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser tía después de los treinta, tú hija me acaba de hacer sentir vieja-Bromeo-.

-Si yo voy a ser una madre tú serás una tía-Contestó la rubia apuntándola - Y mañana irás con nosotras a comprar todo lo que Beth quiera para decorar su habitación-.

Santana se cruzó de brazos y rodo los ojos en ese gesto de falso fastidio tan característico de ella.

-Si no hay más opción-Dijo suspirando sonoramente- Además, es mejor que las acompañe, tengo mejor gusto que tú Fabray y Beth necesita que la asesoren bien-

-No sé si te tome en cuenta, porque quiere una habitación rosa con estrellas doradas y ese no es precisamente tu estilo- Le dijo sabiendo que Santana iba a pensar lo mismo que ella-.

Santana abrió los ojos sorprendida y se reprimió la carcajada. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Quinn como para darle apoyo.

-Haremos fuerza común Q, mejoraremos los gustos de tu hija, jamás permitiremos que vaya a la escuela con un sweaters de rombos, aunque eso ponga a la capitana de las porristas- La molestó y ahora sí que no logró reprimirse la risa-.

-Idiota- Le dijo golpeándole con el codo las costillas-.

Ambas siguieron caminando hasta donde estaba Beth ya sentada para cenar. Quinn se sentó con ella mientras Santana servía la cena.

Para Beth esa sería su primera cena con su nueva y peculiar familia.

* * *

Los días habían pasado rápido, entre las compras para la habitación de Beth y con Quinn retomando de a poco su trabajo, tenía mucho que hacer en la oficina puesto que las dos semanas que estuvo en Boston le habían atrasado mucho. Aún no iba a la oficina salvo por algunas horas, pero se encargaba de todo mediante mails y trabajo en casa. Santana era quien se quedaba con Beth cuando ella debía salir, y confiaba en ella totalmente, pero dentro de sí temía que un día al regresar de la oficina su hija la esperara con la mano en la cadera y diciendo que venía de Lima heights adjacent.

Ese día en particular se venía muy duro, era el día del homenaje a Shelby, en donde después de eso irían a dejar sus cenizas de manera definitiva en el cementerio de Nueva York.

Santana ya estaba lista, y esperaba a Quinn y Beth sentada en el sofá apreciando la vista que le daba de la ciudad estar a esa altura. Había intentado día tras día comunicarse con Brittany pero no tuvo éxito, su celular estaba apagado. Tenía un mal presentimiento, o quizás era que la había extrañado demasiado esas semanas que llevaban separadas.

Estaba de cierta manera acostumbrada a extrañarla, habían pasado más tiempo que ese sin verse, pero ahora la situación era diferente, ahora de alguna manera ya no estaban juntas y eso producía que ese sentimiento tomara aún mayor fuerza en la latina.

Sabía que no era momento de regresar aún, que con todo lo de Quinn no había tenido el espacio de analizar su relación con tiempo y distancia, que había estado preocupada de todo menos de ella, por lo que si volvía ahora sería retornar a lo mismo de antes.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó Quinn quien estaba tomando su bolso-.

-He… si claro-Respondió volviendo a poner la mente en el momento que vivía-.

-¿Y la mini Fabray?-.

-Aquí estoy tía San y no me digas mini Fabray-Respondió Beth saliendo de su habitación-.

Quinn se acercó a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-¿Estás lista?-Le preguntó arreglándole el cabello con cariño-.

La pequeña afirmó con la cabeza. Ambas llevaban un sencillo vestido oscuro, lo que las hacía parecerse más aún. En eso el timbre del departamento de Quinn sonó y fue Santana quien se acercó a abrir.

-Hola- Saludó Sophie quien vestía un elegante traje de dos piezas en tonos azul oscuro-

-Hola, pasa- Respondió la latina-.

Quinn al verla se sorprendió gratamente y ni qué decir Beth que inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de su doctora favorita.

-¿Y tú? Pensé que tenías turno en el hospital- Dijo la rubia acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo mientras la inglesa aún tenía a la pequeña en los brazos-.

-Ventajas de ser jefa, pedí que me cubrieran no había muchos pacientes y quería acompañar a mis princesas- Respondió intercalando su mirada entre ambas-.

Santana observaba como espectadora esa escena que la estaba por hacer soltar un comentario mordaz pero que se reprimió al ver los ojos brillantes de su mejor amiga, ese brillo se lo había visto con tan sólo una persona antes.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó Beth ya que ninguna más hablaba-.

-Sí, ya vamos-Respondió Quinn saliendo de la burbuja que había construido con la inglesa-.

Salieron del departamento en dirección al estacionamiento. Quinn iba de la mano con Beth y las otras dos chicas un poco más atrás.

-Ven enana, tú te vas conmigo atrás- Le dijo Santana abriendo la puerta trasera por el lado del conductor-.

-Tía San no me digas enana, tengo un nombre-La regaño con una mano en la cadera y alzando esa ceja Fabray-.

-Ya deja de hacer eso mini Fabray que es como ver a Quinn de enana y eso es algo escalofriante- Expresó Santana frunciendo el ceño-.

Beth le hizo un gesto de disgusto y se subió al auto, mientras por el otro lado Sophie se subía al lado del copiloto.

Mientras Santana seguía molestando a Beth como si tuvieran la misma edad, la doctora se enfocaba en Quinn y en lo tensa que se veía, así que puso su mano sobre la de la rubia sin decir ni una palabra. Quinn se giró y le dio una media sonrisa agradecida, le gustaba saber que tenía alguien en quien apoyarse.

Ya dentro del teatro una castaña estaba igual o más tensa que Quinn. Rachel había tenido días de total estrés, porque una vez pasado el shock se hizo cargo de todo lo referente a organizar el homenaje y también algunas cosas del testamento.

Veía la gran fotografía de Shelby que estaba al fondo del escenario con absoluta nostalgia, sabía que ella había logrado mucho más éxito que su madre, la misma mujer se lo había reconocido en algunas conversaciones en donde no se podía guardar el orgullo que sentía por su hija. Esos recuerdos la hacían sentir que pudo haber compartido más ella, forjar más recuerdos, comparar experiencias, le faltó tanto tiempo.

-Cariño ¿todo bien?-Preguntó Brody-.

-Sí, todo bien-Respondió con una sonrisa de esas que usaba en sus actuaciones pero que fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo-.

Se había negado dando una infinidad de excusas, pero está vez ninguna había servido para que Brody desistiera de acompañarla. La presencia del chico lejos de ayudarla a sobrellevar mejor ese momento la ponía más tensa porque no era él con quería estar, no eran sus abrazos los que necesitaba para sentirse mejor, no era "cariño" dicho por él, la palabra que la lograba calmar.

-Porque no vas a donde están mis padres, yo voy en un momento debo revisar algo tras el escenario- Le pidió-.

-Puedo acompañarte-.

-Ve, si yo regreso en unos minutos- Le repitió dejándole un beso en la mejilla y caminando hacia detrás de escenario-.

Rachel saludó a algunos técnicos que estaban ahí y se dirigió al camarín que había dejado para ella, necesitaba respirar y concentrarse. Cerró los ojos y apoyó ambas manos en la mesa del tocador. Los abrió y se miró al espejo para darse fuerza.

-Creo que alguien está levemente estresada, ¿no sé supone que eres una estrella de Hollywood y estás acostumbrada a tanto ajetreo?-Le dijo-.

Rachel le dio una sonrisa y la miró a través del espejo, llevaba su pelo rubio corto hasta un poco más arriba del hombro, un vestido de diseñador ceñido en tonos grises y un abrigo elegante negro, y aún guardaba ese aire sofisticado que no había hecho más que intensificarse con los años. Se volteó y caminó hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola a ti también Francis- La saludó- Pensé que estabas en Milán-.

-Adelante el regreso, ya teníamos el material necesario y tenía que estar aquí Rach, apoyarse en momentos como estos es lo que las amigas hacen- Le dijo sonriente-.

-Gracias-.

-No tienes que darme las gracias-Contestó- ¿Estás lista?-Preguntó-.

-No, tengo ganas de quedarme aquí, no sé si pueda hacer esto Francis, será como cantarle a ella y no estoy segura de estar preparada para decirle adiós- Respondió bajando la cabeza y con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

La rubia la tomó por los hombros.

-Eres Rachel Berry, una jodida estrella y aunque sé que este no un show más, tienes que hacerla sentir orgullosa, sabes perfectamente de quien heredaste el talento y tienes que honrar su memoria a través de eso, de lo que te hace brillar- La alentó mirándola a los ojos-.

Rachel sonrió de medio lado, amaba el escenario, cantar la transportaba y agradecía su talento pero eso no era lo único que la hacía brillar.

-Hay algo más no es cierto, y presumo que tiene que ver con una rubia que no soy precisamente yo- Afirmó Francis-.

-Estuve un año sin verla ni saber nada de ella y nunca la pude olvidar, como se supone que lo haga ahora que hablamos casi a diario por teléfono y la veré otra vez- Le dijo la castaña apenada-.

-Las personas que han sido importantes en nuestra vida no se olvidan Rach, uno simplemente aprende a vivir con eso- Expresó y aquello sonó más nostálgico de lo que esperaba-.

Al escucharla Rachel recordó que no le había dicho a su amiga de su sorpresivo reencuentro con cierta doctora. Tenía tanto en su cabeza que había olvidado ese importante detalle.

-Francis tengo algo que decirte…- Comenzó con seriedad-.

La puerta fue abierta por Kurt quien había llegado junto con Francis pero que se quedó conversando con los padres de la diva y venía a avisarle que ya debía salir.

-Rachel, están esperándote- Le dijo-.

-Ya voy- Respondió- Ando con la cabeza en otra parte así que recuérdame que debo decirte algo importante- Le dijo a la rubia-.

-Está bien-Contestó entre confundida e intrigada-.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar y antes de llegar a la primera fila Rachel observó la entrada. Quinn venía por el pasillo de la mano de Sophie. La doctora traía a Beth otra vez en brazos porque la pequeña en las afueras de teatro no se había sentido muy bien, Quinn le sonreía a ambas susurrando palabras para tranquilizar a su pequeña.

Parecían una familia, una muy feliz familia.

-Rach, creo que debes ir al escenario-Le dijo Brody abrazándola por la espalda-.

Pero en ese momento lo menos que hizo fue ponerle atención porque sus ojos estaban fijos en Quinn, y los de la rubia en ella. Fue un intercambio mutuo, un intercambio que por primera vez tenían estando con personas diferentes a su lado.

-Rachel ¿Esa no es López?-Preguntó Francis-.

Al mismo tiempo que unos cuantos metros más allá alguien preguntaba lo mismo pero a la inversa.

-Quinn… ¿Esa no es Johansen?-Interrogaba la latina-.

Ambas preguntas quedaron en el aire porque las luces se comenzaban a apagar dando el aviso que el homenaje estaba por comenzar.

Rachel ignoró a Brody y se subió al escenario hacía la tarima que había a un costado para dar comienzo al homenaje. Quinn, Santana, Beth y Sophie se ubicaron en la primera fila pero del lado contrario en donde estaban los Berry, Brody, Francis y Kurt.

-Buenas tardes a todos y gracias por estar aquí-Comenzó con la voz tambaleante la actriz- En este escenario Shelby cumplí uno de sus sueños que fue protagonizar una obra, ella decía que había nacido para brillar y estar sobre un escenario fue una de las cosas que más amó en su vida, así que creo que la única forma de despedirla es sobre uno-.

Las palabras se estaban comenzando a atorar en su garganta así que sonrió y se bajó para que aquello comenzara. Cantantes, músicos, bailarines, actores y actrices, fueron los que pasaron por aquel escenario, todos dando lo mejor de sí.

El número final estaba reservado para Rachel, quien sentía esa como si fuera la primera vez que pisaba un escenario.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone, I walk with him till morning_

_Without him _

Quinn reconoció la canción de inmediato. Como olvidarla si había sido la que escuchó cantar a su diva cuando se coló a las audiciones del Glee Club, cuando estaba tan maravillada con su voz que olvido totalmente cualquier otra misión que había sido encomendada a ella por Sue, ese instante fue simplemente Rachel. Y ahora era igual.

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

La diva había fijado sus ojos en ella, nadie más lograba darle la calma más que esos ojos verdes profundos con destellos dorados. Le cantaba a su madre, a Quinn, a la pequeña Beth que la observaba con admiración.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me for ever and forever_

Por siempre y para siempre, esa fue la promesa que se hicieron un día no tan lejano pero que ahora parecía difuminarse con aquel frío viento invernal de principios de diciembre.

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone, the river's just a river_

_Without him the world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

El amor, un sentimiento tan volátil como sustancial, no hay palabras para definirlo, no alcanza una definición para determinarlo, tal vez y sólo tal vez sea en el brillo de los ojos de la persona amada lo único capaz de calificarlo como verdadero.

Los aplausos eran el premio a la emotiva interpretación, a la entrega de tan sólo una chica que lejos de ser la estrella que todos creían seguían teniendo los mismos sentimientos que a los dieciocho años.

Sólo los más cercanos acompañaron a la familia al cementerio, el día nublado que amenazaba con prontas precipitaciones no atemorizaron a quieres le iban a dar la última despedida a Shelby.

Una ceremonia sobria y privada, Beth se aferraba a Quinn sintiendo esa como última vez que iba a estar tan cerca de su madre.

-¿Ya te vas?-Preguntó Rachel a Quinn, Beth iba más adelante con Sophie-.

-Sí, está frío y no quiero exponer a Beth a algún resfriado-Respondió con la vista baja-.

-Entiendo…es aquí donde nos despedimos entonces- Expresó la actriz-.

-Qué estés bien Rachel, éxito en tú película y en todo lo demás-Le deseo la rubia que a lo lejos veía como el novio de su ahora ex novia las observaba-.

La rubia iba a comenzar a caminar pero la actriz le detuvo el paso tomándola de la muñeca.

-Quinn, yo quiero ser parte de esto-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Quiero estar para ti y para Beth-.

Quinn respiro profundo juntando fuerzas.

-Yo no voy a prohibir que la veas ni que seas parte de su vida porque están conectadas y ella te tiene mucho cariño, pero es eso Rachel, puedes ser parte de su vida, no de la mía-Le dijo con un tono seguro pero amable-.

Por la mejilla de la actriz rodó una solitaria lágrima.

-Lo entiendo…-Expresó comprensiva-.

-Cuídate- Se despidió soltándose -.

Quinn caminó hasta donde la esperaban Sophie quien jugaba con Beth y Santana quien la miraba fijamente intentando darle su apoyo. Atrás quedó la actriz que lejos de resignarse, estaba dispuesta a volver a recuperar lo que perdió y esta vez con algo extra porque para ella Beth de alguna manera era la mezcla perfecta entre ambas.

* * *

Esa iba a ser una navidad diferente. Para Santana la primera que pasaba sin Brittany en siete años, puesto que la bailarina había sido una de las pocas fechas en que no la había dejado sola nunca. Para Quinn era la primera sintiéndose realmente una madre, y para la pequeña Beth, era sin duda de nostalgia, de sentirse parte de algo pero con una parte suya añorando lo que tuvo alguna vez.

Veinticuatro de diciembre y las tres adornaban el gigantesco árbol navideño que había conseguido la latina no sin esfuerzos ya que cuando Beth lo apuntó como el que deseaba otra mujer también lo había elegido así que luego de un remate en donde ambas superaban la cantidad de dinero que la otra ofrecía se lo llevó. No salió nada económico para la morena que salió triunfante con su actitud arrogante restregándole a la mujer que le había ganado, aunque fuera el árbol más caro que había comprado en su vida.

Cuando Quinn llegó a casa se sorprendió con el tamaño y pensó como habían sido capaces de éntralo ya que casi topaba con el techo. La rubia fue la encargada de levantar a Beth para que pusiera el último adorno, que era la brillante estrella en la punta del árbol.

-Creo que es hora de dormir, Santa Claus debe verte dormida para dejar los obsequios-Le dijo una animada rubia-.

Beth la miró con suspicacia y alzando esa ceja que ahora le hacía ver a Quinn lo que producía se dio en ánimo de explicarle a su madre que ya estaba grande para esas cosas.

-Tengo nueve años y sé que Santa no existe-Le dijo intentado ella no causar un trauma en la rubia más grande-.

Santana posó una mano en su estómago ya que la risa que le había producido la situación no la podía parar.

-Entonces…igual tienes que dormir-Expresó Quinn-.

-Si enana porque si no Santa Quinn no te dejara los obsequios bajo el carísimo árbol que compró tú tía favorita- Apoyó la morena-.

-Está bien, iré a dormir- Aceptó la pequeña rubia rodando los ojos ante la inmadurez de las dos adultas-.

Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y se fue a su redecorada habitación. Quinn se sentó en el sofá y puso ambas manos en su rostro.

-Tranquila Q, si todo saldrá bien, seguro a la mini tú le gustan los obsequios- Le dijo ubicándose al frente-.

-Tiene nueve, claro que sabe que ya no existe Santa, soy una idiota, no tengo pasta para ser madre, siempre la termino jodiendo, seguro que no le gusta nada de lo que compré para ella- Se lamentaba-.

-No seas así, ella se da cuenta que estás haciendo un esfuerzo, tú te exiges más de lo que Beth lo hace, es una niña sencilla- Santana dudó- Bueno, todo lo sencilla que puede ser una Fabray con algo de Berry-.

Quinn levantó la vista para verla y sonrió.

-Ahora vamos a dormirnos nosotras también o sino Santa no nos dejará nada debajo del árbol-Bromeo-.

-A ti no te dejará nada por burlarte de mí-Le dijo la rubia-.

-Yo sé que sí, Santa sabe que en el fondo soy una buena chica- le rebatió-.

Ambas se fueron cada una a su habitación, el día que seguía se sentía esperanzador, se sentía con nuevas fuerzas para disfrutar de esa navidad.

Santana se daba vueltas en la cama algo incómoda, quería saber cómo estaba su Britt, si ya estaba en Berlín con su presentación, si le había ido bien, si entendía algo del idioma. Cualquier cosa, aunque fuese mínima, pero ella quería saber de su rubia.

Veía en su reloj de mesa cómo iban pasando las horas y a ella se le hacía imposible conciliar el sueño, esa presión en su pecho no se iba, ese malestar en vez de apaciguarse seguía en aumento.

Otra vuelta más, abrazaba la almohada buscando el calor que le hacía falta, cuando escuchó el timbre. Tres treinta de la madrugada del veinticinco del diciembre. Se levantó para que el sonido un fuera a despertar a Beth, avanzó hasta la entrada y con aún esa sensación de somnolencia abrió la puerta.

-Hola-Saludó-Creo que es algo tarde-Agregó intentando formar una sonrisa en su rostro-.

Santana pasó sus manos por los ojos pensando que por fin se había quedado dormida y aquello era un sueño.

-¿Me dejas pasar?-Preguntó-.

Brittany estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta de entrada del departamento de Quinn viendo a una latina que no pronunciaba palabra.

-Necesito uno de tus abrazos San-Le pidió la rubia-.

Santana se abalanzó sobre ella y ese aroma tan propio de su rubia la hizo darse cuenta que no estaba frente a una alucinación de su subconsciente, ni un sueño provocado por su añoranza, sino que la tenía entre sus brazos, esa era su rubia.

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó sin dejar de aferrarse a ella-.

-Es mi fiesta favorita y no iba a serlo si tú no estabas conmigo, te necesito San, de verdad te necesito-Le respondió entre susurros abrazándola más fuerte-.

-San ¿Quién es?-Le preguntó una adormilada Quinn-.

-Hola Q-Saludó la bailarina-.

-Britt- Dijo sorprendida- Hola y…hablamos en la mañana-.

Quinn se devolvió tan rápido como había aparecido, ese momento era de sus amigas y ella necesitaba dormir para estar con energías.

-Ven, pasa, vamos a mi habitación-La invitó Santana-.

Brittany tomó su maleta e ingresó para acompañar a su novia hasta la habitación que tenía en la casa de Quinn. Una vez dentro la latina acomodo la maleta en un costado y la miró.

-Es muy lindo, aunque me costó encontrarlo- Habló la rubia-.

-Sí, Quinn vive aquí desde que rompió con Berry, han pasado muchas cosas Britt- Le dijo-.

Ante los ojos de Santana, su rubia se veía algo extraña, distante, ida, como si algo la atormentara.

-Intenté llamarte pero nunca logré hablar contigo- Comenzó la latina para romper el silencio- Te llamé muchas veces-.

Brittany se removió incómoda, ella había visto las llamadas de Santana pero no había tenido el valor para contestarle, no después de lo que había hecho.

-Creo que algo anda mal con ese teléfono, me compraré otro-Mintió-.

Y eso se sentía horrible porque nunca antes, en todos esos años que llevaban de conocerse le había mentido, nunca había habido secretos entre ellas.

-Esos aparatos siempre fallan- Aceptó la latina sentándose en la cama e invitando a su novia-.

-¿Hay algo que querías decirme?-Preguntó ubicándose a su lado-.

-Cómo te dije han pasado demasiadas cosas, Beth está viviendo aquí-Partió-.

-¿Beth? ¿La bebé de Quinn?-Interrogó extrañada-.

-Sí, Shelby murió Britt, estuvimos dos semanas en Boston, allá vivían y tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, ambas estuvieron graves pero Beth se salvó y ahora está bien, Shelby no tuvo la misma suerte, han sido días difíciles sobre todo para Quinn- Le contó bajando la cabeza-.

La rubia bailarina la miró totalmente sorprendida por todo eso. Se sentía todavía más egoísta porque mientras ella estaba lamentándose por su error una de sus mejores amigas junto a su novia pasaban por un momento realmente difíciles.

Santana a su vez omitía conscientemente el hecho que la doctora que había salvado la vida de Beth había sido Kayle, puesto que sabía lo que provocaba aún con el pasar de los años el recuerdo en Britt. Un recuerdo que ya no se podía considerar cómo tal porque estaba más vigente que nunca.

-Lamento no haber estado ahí- Dijo Britt sinceramente-.

-Lo sé, pero yo apoye a Quinn por las dos- Expresó la latina tomándole a la mano-.

Esa caricia había sido proporcionada miles de veces, tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta, sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan poco merecedora de ella.

-Seguro estás cansada, vamos a acostarnos- Le dijo la morena-.

-Si lo estoy, iré a al baño vuelvo en unos minutos-.

Santana se acostó en la cama para esperar a su rubia, tenía una sonrisa porque esa sorpresa no pudo llegar en mejor momento. Mientras en el baño y ya cambiada al pijama para dormir, Britt se debatía entre contarle o no lo que había pasado con Emma. La culpabilidad se la estaba comiendo y no había pasado un día en que no lamentara lo ocurrido, en que no se arrepintiera de haber bebido tanto al extremo de perder la consciencia de lo que hacía.

Salió y la vio de costado, era tan hermosa, tan fuera de este mundo. No había otra mujer que se pudiera comparar, no con ese hoyuelo coqueto ni con eso ojos color ámbar que brillaban para ella.

-Ven aquí –La invitó Santana golpeando el lado vacío-.

La rubia se ubicó de espalda mirando el techo.

-Te he extrañado Britt-Susurró acomodándose en su pecho en el que fue recibida-.

-Yo también- Respondió reprimiendo las lágrimas y acariciándole el cabello-.

-Lo que más necesite en estos días fue un abrazo tuyo, de esos que me hacen olvidarlo todo-.

-Lamento no haber estado aquí-.

Santana se levantó levemente y luego fue subiendo hasta estar a centímetros de los labios de la rubia.

-Pero ya estás aquí- Murmuró-.

La latina cerró la brecha faltante para besarla primero lentamente para luego pedir permiso e introducir su lengua sin apuros ni presiones, con detenimiento y disfrutando de ese intercambio al que Brittany no se estaba negando. La rubia necesitaba de eso, requería con urgencia sentir el cuerpo de su latina sobre el suyo regalándole caricias, necesitaba volver a donde pertenecía.

Los besos se mezclaban con caricias y ahogados gemidos que producían la fricción de dos cuerpos que anhelaban tenerse. Santana quería quitar toda la ropa sobrante en esa situación, quería tocarla, sentirla, apropiarse de todo lo que consideraba nunca dejaría de ser suyo.

Pero Britt no lograba entregarse por entera, se sentía deshonesta, sentía que todo eso que Santana quería darle no era lo que en verdad merecía.

-San…detente-Le pidió entre susurros ahogados-.

Santana detuvo sus besos por el cuello por esa pálida piel blanca de su rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó-.

-Esto no está bien-Le dijo recuperando en algo la compostura-.

-¿Por qué no?- Interrogó calmándose a sí misma-.

-Porqué…-Dudó, todo su ser le pedía que no dijera más, que disfrutara de eso, que esa podía ser la última vez que la tuviera-.

-Britt… ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó preocupada-.

-Tú…tú me pediste un tiempo, que lo necesitábamos como pareja y esto puedo confundirnos San, yo quiero que cuando volvamos a estar juntas sea porque estamos bien, porque todo entre nosotras está solucionado, no así, no cuando todo lo que nos extrañamos está actuando por nosotras- Explicó-.

Estaba mintiendo y nunca antes unas palabras habían dolido más que esas, sentía como su garganta se desgarraba con cada una de ellas al tener la conciencia de que no estaba dando los verdaderos motivos.

-Tienes razón y lo siento…-Se disculpó la morena- Será mejor que nos durmamos entonces-.

No podía decir que no le había dolido, no podía negar que aquel rechazo cualquiera que fuera el motivo dolía, pero sabía que eso era cierto, que ella le pidió un tiempo y no era correcto hacer el amor en esas condiciones.

Santana se acomodó y Brittany la abrazó por la espalda. La rubia pensaba en cómo decírselo, la latina en la forma de recuperar esa conexión que una vez tuvieron.

-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya es navidad!- Exclamaba Beth zamarreando a Quinn-.

-Mmm…ya si estoy despierta-Le decía aun totalmente dormida-.

-¡Vamos a abrir los regalos!-Seguía gritando una pequeña que no estaba por respetar el sueño de su madre-.

-Ya vamos-Respondía poniéndose de pie y tomándola de la mano para dirigirse al árbol navideño-.

Beth estaba totalmente entusiasmada porque aunque ya sabía que no existía Santa, eso no le quitaba la emoción por los regalos.

-Porque no vas a despertar a tía San por mientras yo preparo el desayuno-Le pidió olvidando que la noche anterior había visto a Britt en su puerta-.

Beth corrió y sin tomar la precaución de tocar la puerta abrió y se lanzó arriba de la cama de Santana.

-¡Tía San ya es navidad!-Le gritó para despertarla-.

Una desorientada latina se mostraba entre las sábanas para verla.

-Ya enana, si Santa te dejo los obsequios en el árbol no hay necesidad de gritar-Le respondía-.

Brittany también aparecía viendo a Beth con una sonrisa.

-¿y tú quién eres?-Preguntó la pequeña-¿Qué haces en la cama de tía San?-.

-Hola Beth, yo soy Brittany S. Pierce y soy la novia de tu tía San-Respondió ofreciéndole su mano-.

La niña se la dio pero la seguía inspeccionando rigurosamente.

-Sí que es una Fabray- Comentaba Britt a la latina-.

- Y no la has visto cuando alza la ceja, ahí sí que parece el clon en miniatura de Q- Agregó la morena-.

-Te escuché tía San y te dije que no me gusta que me digas ni enana, ni mini Fabray, ni clon-Le reclamó-.

Santana le sonrió y después de algunos gritos más de la pequeña ya ambas se levantaron para recibir a Santa Claus.

Quinn si algo que sabía de su pequeña es que amaba la música, y de alguna manera era de esperarse porque ella también la amaba, igual que Noah el padre de Beth.Y había que tomar en consideración que quien la crío poseía un talento sólo superable por Rachel. Así que le había comprado un Iphone último modelo cargado con varios discos, clásicos de Broadway y música más pop de su edad. La pequeña estaba fascinada y andaba tarareando canciones por el departamento mientras ella preparaba la comida. O ayudaba a hacerlo.

Porque había sido Santana mayormente quien se preocupó de la comida, Quinn y Brittany le ayudaban con cosas pequeñas, más que nada se ponían al día de su vida en todo el tiempo en que no se habían visto.

Ahora que había llegado Britt serían cinco, porque Sophie se las había arreglado en el Hospital para poder tener descanso y pasar la navidad con ellas. Quinn no podía negar que le gustaba la idea, la inglesa en muy poco tiempo se había transformado en alguien importante y no sólo por esa química que tenía con Beth sino que por todo lo que la hacía sentir. Sentimientos que se había resignado a guardar porque una sóla persona se los había provocado.

El timbre y ella sabía perfectamente quien era, así que se apresuró a abrir.

-Hola-Saludó y no pudo evitar recorrerla con los ojos se veía guapísima con su cabello Cataño claro suelto y sus ojos vivaces observándola -.

-Hola Quinn, feliz navidad- Le devolvió el saludo la inglesa-.

Quinn la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla demasiado cerca de sus labios.

-Feliz navidad a ti también Sophie-.

-¡Sophie!-Le gritó Beth atravesando el salón para llegar hasta donde estaba la doctora-.

-¡Princesa!-La recibió con los brazos abiertos- ¿Cómo se ha comportado Santa Claus contigo?-Le preguntó- Porque ha dejado algo más en mi habitación de Hotel y tiene tú nombre-.

Quinn sonrió sabiendo que a la doctora le pasaría lo mismo que a ella.

-Ya sé que no existe, así que no tienes que mentirme- Le dijo Beth-.

Sophie sonrió.

-Está bien, no más mentiras para ti y no fue Santa sino yo quien te ha traído un obsequio- Reconoció-.

Beth lo tomó y se entró feliz para abrir otro regalo más.

-Yo también lo intenté pero ya era tarde-Expresó Quinn-.

-Los niños están cada vez más adelantados- Dijo con falso lamento para hacer reír a la rubia y entrando al departamento-.

Quinn la guío hasta el salón en donde estaban Santana y Brittany.

-Ella es Brittany Pierce, la novia de Santana –La presentó-.

-Hola, soy Sophie Clayton- Dijo extendiendo su mano-.

-Un gusto, Beth y Quinn me han hablado mucho de ti, parece que conquistaste al pack Fabray- Contestó-.

Sophie miró ilusionada a Quinn y sonrió.

-Creo que ya está todo listo para que nos sentemos en la mesa-Señaló Santana-.

Brittany la acompañó hasta la cocina dejando a Sophie con Quinn.

-Esto es para ti- Dijo la inglesa enseñándole un pequeño regalo-.

-Sophie…-.

-Yo no soy muy buena haciendo obsequios, la única persona a la que le he comprado algo es a Kay y ella se conforma con algún libro de su especialidad así que si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo, sólo tienes que decírmelo, yo no me sentiré mal ni nada…-.

-Shhh-La acalló Quinn con un dedo sobre sus labios- Es perfecta-.

La rubia había descubierto una hermosa y delicada pulsera de oro. Ya no servía seguir reprimiendo eso que sentía así que se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la doctora. Sophie cerró los ojos, aquel había sido el mejor beso que había recibido.

En la cocina Brittany rodeaba a Santana abrazándola por la espalda mientras la morena supervisaba las ollas como una profesional.

-¿Es la receta de tú abuela?-Preguntó la rubia aunque por el olor era lógico-.

-¿Hay otra mejor?-Interrogó- No podría hacer algo diferente en navidad, desde que tengo uso de razón que siento este aroma, para mí es el aroma de la navidad-.

Brittany depositó un beso en su cuello y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de su novia.

-Espero que nuestros hijos mantengan la tradición- Susurró-.

-Yo se las enseñaré- Le dijo sonriente y apagando el fuego de la cocina para luego voltearse a verla-.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte San, es importante- Expresó bajando la mirada-.

-Luego de la cena, esto no se puede comer frío- Contestó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-.

La mesa estaba puesta de manera dedicada, el rojo y el dorado predominaban. Botellas de vino y platos esperando ser ocupados, velas decorativas, y servilletas con el rostro del tipo vestido de rojo eran algunas cosas que habían allí. La latina ya había puesto cada ingrediente de su cena tradicional en la mesa y una a una fueron ubicándose.

-Esto Beth lo cocina mi abuela, y su abuela también lo hizo antes, es un tradición en la familia López-Explicaba seria-.

Quinn estaba en la punta de la mesa y susurraba con Sophie.

-Creo que después de esto le enseñara español, y luego la llevará a Puerto Rico-Bromeo-.

-Beth tendrá un cruce de culturas porque yo espero llevarla a Londres algún día-Expresó-.

Quinn no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que su hija algún día lograra ese acento tan sensual que tenía su inglesa.

-Ya Q, como dueña de casa es tú deber es hacer el brindis- La alentaba Santana-.

Quinn se levantó, con su elegancia característica y alzó su copa.

-Quiero brindar por…-.

Su espontaneo discurso fue interrumpido por el timbre. No se esperaba nadie más por lo que pensó podía ser alguien que se equivocara de departamento.

-Lo siento, vuelvo en un momento-Se excusó-.

Caminó y abrió la puerta encontrándose con dos personas totalmente inesperadas.

-H-Hola…-Tartamudeo-.

_Flashback-._

_-Sí te soy sincera no creo que sea una buena idea, deberías llamar primero- Le dijo al teléfono-._

_-Mis padres tomarán un crucero y no pienso quedarme en L.A. te estoy invitando si no quieres lo entiendo, sólo tienes que…-._

_-¿invitando? ¡Ni tú estás invitada!- Exclamó-._

_-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? Tú misma me dijiste que tus padres están de viaje y él tiene que quedarse allá, vamos, ayúdame en esto- Intentaba convencerla-._

_-Sé que esto no traerá nada bueno, pero está bien, voy contigo-Aceptó finalmente-._

_-Excelente, ve a recogerme al aeropuerto, cuando confirmé el vuelo te aviso-._

_-Me debes una-._

_Fin Flashback. _

-Hola Quinn- Saludó Rachel- ¿Llegamos en mal momento?-Preguntó haciéndose la inocente-.

-Heee…-Balbuceó la rubia mirando hacia dentro-.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea- Le susurró Francis-.

-Siento no haber llamado pero este viaje salió de improviso y quise venir a entregarle mi obsequio personalmente a Beth- Se justificó la actriz-.

-No hay problema Rach, pasa, estábamos a punto de sentarnos a cenar-.

Rachel sonrió con suficiencia y entró, de inmediato Beth fue a saludarla con un fuerte abrazo.

-Toma pequeña esto es para ti- Le dijo entregándole un gran paquete-.

-Gracia Rach- Agradeció-.

-¿Se quedan a cenar?-Preguntó Quinn-.

-Claro nos encantaría-Respondió Rachel a quien no le pasó desapercibida la presencia de Sophie en esa mesa-.

-Pondré dos lugares más-Dijo Santana mirando a Francis-.

Francis no es que se sintiera cómoda pero ella estaba ahí para acompañar a su amiga, además las disputas que había tenido con Santana habían sido hace demasiados años atrás como para seguir guardando rencor. Ella ya no era esa adolescente que luchó con todo lo que tenía por un amor, había cambiado y suponía que Santana también.

Las dos nuevas invitadas se sentaron en la mesa y todo volvió al punto antes de la interrupción.

-Bueno, ahora con más personas lo único que quiero decir es que en esta mesa están las personas que más me importan en la vida, mi hija, mis amigas y…-Quinn de pronto se sintió confundida y miró a Sophie y Rachel- Todas en general, feliz navidad- Se apresuró a decir la rubia-.

Todas brindaron para luego comenzar a comer.

-Esto de verdad está muy rico- Alabó Sophie-.

-Sí Santana cocina muy bien- Apoyó Brittany-.

-Desde que llegó de Paris no he vuelvo a pedir al delivery o comer enlatados-Bromeó Quinn-.

Lo tenso del principio de la situación dio paso a una charla agradable entre ex compañeras, aunque ninguna habló sobre el pasado. Aún era un tema delicado.

-Tú cara me parece conocida- Le dijo Sophie a Francis-.

-¿Sí?-.

Rachel se reprendió mentalmente porque había estado tan preocupada planeando como llegar de sorpresa a la casa de Quinn que otra vez se olvidó de decirle a su amiga que había visto a Kayle.

-Quizás fue en alguna revista, aquí como la ves es la editora más joven que ha tenido la revista Vogue- Intentó desviar la actriz-.

Santana abrió los ojos sorprendida, esa era sin dudarlo la revista más importante en cuanto a moda de Estados Unidos y del mundo, si un diseñador quería que su trabajo fuera conocido, lo primero era lograr aunque fuera un pequeño espacio en la publicación.

La doctora por otro lado seguía mirando a la rubia, haciendo memoria, hasta que lo recordó, una vez por casualidad había visto unas fotos que Kayle guardaba celosamente en uno de sus cajones, pero aquello era extraño, no escuchó que Francis haya estudiado en la misma escuela.

-Creo que…no, no puedo ser, no hay manera que se conozcan- Se negó a sí misma la inglesa-.

Todas las chicas en la mesa se tensaron, claro que si podía ser, porque todas se hacían una idea de por quién lo decía.

-Dímelo…- La alentó Francis sonriente-.

-¿Conoces a Kayle Carpentier?-Preguntó-.

El sonido del tenedor que se deslizó por los dedos de la rubia acalló a todas en la mesa, su sonrisa se había borrado de inmediato dando paso a un gesto totalmente ilegible.

-Perdón ¿Quién?- Inquirió pensando que quizás había escuchado mal- Debes estar bromeando- Añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa, nadie decía nada-.

-Kayle Carpentier, estudiamos juntas en Oxford y trabajamos hasta hace poco en Boston, ella y yo llevamos el caso de Beth- Repitió agregando más antecedentes-.

Brittany después de ese comentario proceso toda la información y miró a Santana. La latina desvió la vista.

-¿Estuviste con Kayle en Boston?-Le preguntó la rubia-.

-Hee…si, con Quinn…las dos, la vimos mientras…-Tartamudeó-.

Sophie no sabía que haber nombrado a Kayle iba a provocar tantas reacciones porque mientras Britt le pedía explicaciones a Santana, Francis hacía lo mismo con Rachel.

-Creo que si la conoce- Se dijo a sí misma-.

-Fue su novia en secundaria- Le susurró Quinn quien había escuchado a la inglesa-.

-¿También terminaron mal? ¿Fue después o antes de Santana?-Preguntó también en susurros arrepentida de haber ocasionado todo eso-.

-Antes-.

-Después-.

Santana y Francis respondieron contrariamente a la inglesa porque aunque se había esforzado en que nadie más escuchara había sido imposible.

-Es una larga historia- Medio Quinn-.

Beth miraba a las adultas llevar esa extraña conversación y ciertamente no entendía nada así que al terminar de comer, pidió permiso y se fue a abrir el regalo que le había traído Rachel.

Había una rubia bailarina que seguía sin recibir una explicación coherente del porqué Santana no le había dicho que había vuelto a ver a Kayle. Esa sensación de inseguridad volvió como si tuviese otra vez dieciocho años, sobre todo después de lo que había hecho en Paris.

Francis por otro lado había perdido el habla completamente, los recuerdos la golpearon uno tras otro, el último beso que se dieron bajo la lluvia se sentía en sus labios como si se lo hubiesen dado hace algunos segundos y sin quererlo su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido de lo normal.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Rachel- Iba a decírtelo, pero luego pasaron muchas cosas y lo olvidé-.

Terminaron de comer y luego de degustado el postre se ubicaron en el salón de Quinn a beber un trago. Beth estaba entretenida con el juego de Karaoke en donde también podía bailar que le había obsequiado la actriz.

Santana fue a la cocina para buscar más ponche navideño que se había terminado en la fuente,y ahí estaba Francis quien parecía ocupada con su teléfono.

-Hey- La saludó mientras abría el refrigerador-.

Francis devolvió el saludo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Quieres algo?-Le ofreció la morena-.

La rubia guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

-Un poco de ponche por favor- Contestó-.

Santana le sirvió un poco en un vaso y se lo dio.

-¿También lo preparaste tú?-.

-Sí, Quinn no es muy hábil en nada que sea dentro de la cocina- Bromeó-.

-Pues está muy bueno, suerte que vinimos en taxi, así puedo beber un poco más-.

Un silencio incómodo se alojó entre ambas, las últimas conversaciones que recordaban no eran muy civilizadas y eso se seguía sintiendo sumamente extraño.

-Así que editora de Vogue, es un gran trabajo-Comentó para romper el silencio-.

-Sí, casi no me deja tiempo para nada más, pero me gusta mucho, ya sabes, estudie Comunicaciones en Brown y volví al modelaje, me hice de contactos y luego al graduarme entré a la revista pero ya no de modelo sino escribiendo notas y otras cosas, ahora soy editora conjunta- Le contó. ¿Y tú?-.

Santana sonrió.

-Soy diseñadora de modas, estudié en Paris y he trabajado con algunos diseñadores de renombre allá, de hecho estuve en la última semana de la moda- Contestó-.

-También yo estuve ahí-Expresó la rubia- ¿Y ahora estás de vacaciones?-.

-Algo así, aunque mi idea es comenzar con algo propio, ya sabes, invertir en mis diseños-.

-Es arriesgado pero es el sueño de todo diseñador- Francis buscó algo en su bolso, abrió su billetera y sacó una tarjeta- Tengo algunos contactos, llámame si necesitas algo- Dijo extendiéndosela-.

Santana no se esperaba eso, pero la aceptó, ella tenía claro que tener contactos en Vogue era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

-Gracias-.

Iban a volver al salón cuando sintieron el timbre. Fue tocado varias veces ya que el sonido del karaoke se sentía bastante fuerte y nadie lo escuchó la primera vez. Sophie amablemente y viendo que Quinn estaba ocupada con Beth, se ofreció a abrir.

En la cara de la inglesa se formó una sonrisa gigante y no se reprimió el abrazo.

-Viniste- Le susurró-.

-Aquí estoy- Contestó Kayle-.

-Me alegra tanto que estés acá- Le dijo- Aunque creo que esto será levemente incomodo- Advirtió eufemísticamente con esa prudencia inglesa-.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó totalmente descolocada-.

Un paso dentro del departamento de Quinn y lo primero que ve fue a Santana y Francis saliendo de la cocina. Su respiración se detuvo por un momento, sus ojos se intercalaron entre ambas.

-Joder, esto no está pasando- Se dijo a sí misma-.

Otra vez fue Beth quien rompió esa tensa situación, ya que la pequeña se acercó a abrazar a su otra doctora favorita.

-Hola pequeña ¿Qué tal se portó Santa contigo?-Preguntó colocándose en cuclillas para saludarla-.

Beth la miró como fastidiada.

-¿Qué seré yo quien tenga que decirle a todas que Santa no existe?-Preguntó con la mano en la cadera y alzando la ceja-.

Aquello fue una brisa fresca en pleno verano porque todas rieron y se relajaron. Kayle a paso muy lento se acercó una por una para saludar, dejando al final lo más difícil.

-Hola-Saludó de frente a ambas chicas-.

-Hola-Respondió Santana viendo de reojo a Britt quien la observaba atenta y con los brazos cruzados-.

Francis aún no respondía porque estaba pérdida viendo cada rasgo de su ex novia, en ella la impresión era mayor puesto que era la primera vez que la veía en siete largos años.

-Hola Francis-Repitió Kay-.

-Hola- Saludó fría y se fue al lado de Rachel-.

Sophie se acercó a su amiga, sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil, Quinn también lo hizo.

-Creo que debí llamar primero, siento haber llegado de improviso- Se disculpó con la dueña de casa-.

-No hay problema, ¿Cómo llegaste?-.

-Encontré tú dirección en el directorio, no hay muchas Lucy Quinn Fabray- Respondió enfatizando el primer nombre de la rubia-.

-¿Cómo conseguiste un boleto de avión en estas fechas?-Le preguntó la inglesa-.

Kayle sabía que cuando respondiera aquella se le venía todo un sermón de su amiga.

-Me vine en moto- Susurró desviando la vista-.

-¡Te viniste en moto desde Boston! ¡Qué te volviste loca!- Exclamó- ¿Ya viste el clima que hay? Las calles están resbaladizas con la nieve podrías haber tenido un accidente y…-.

-Ya detente-La interrumpió- Estoy bien, así que ya para porque no eres mi mamá-.

-¡Quinn!-Exclamó Rachel captando la atención de todas- Creo que Beth no se siente bien-.

La rubia corrió a ver a su hija que hasta hace un momento jugaba y se movía alegre con Rachel pero que ahora estaba pálida y con una mano en su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-Le preguntó Sophie-.

-Me cuesta…respirar…-.

Kayle al escuchar eso, de inmediato tomó el mando y la levantó tomandola entre sus brazos.

-Necesito una habitación para revisarla, Soph tráeme el bolso por favor-.

Kayle siguió por donde le iba indicando una asustada Quinn, lo de ir a la habitación era para tener algo más de privacidad pero eso no lo logró ya que todas la siguieron preocupadas para ver qué pasaba con Beth.

La doctora Carpentier comenzó a desabrochar el sweaters que llevaba la pequeña y le subió la camiseta, se colocó el estetoscopio y comenzó a revisarla, moviéndola y ayudándola a hacer unos ejercicios para que pudiera respirar mejor. La pequeña de a poco fue recuperando el color.

-No tienes que agitarte tanto, recuerda lo que conversamos tú y yo- Le dijo de manera amorosa- Tú corazón aún está recuperándose, tienes que ir de a poco-.

Beth afirmó con la cabeza y colocó su manito en el pecho donde tenía la cicatriz.

-¿No se borrará?- Le preguntó apenada-.

Kayle no es que tuviera mucha psicología con los niños, de hecho no se sintió capaz de trabajar con ellos a diario y optó por seguir otra especialidad, pero esa niña le causaba un sentimiento especial.

-No Beth, no lo hará-Respondió- Pero no debes avergonzarte de ella, es una herida de guerra, fuiste muy valiente y esa cicatriz te tiene que recordar que eres una sobreviviente-.

La pequeña le dio una media sonrisa no muy convencida de aquello. Kayle se acercó más para susurrarle.

-Te voy a mostrar algo que tú y yo compartimos- Le dijo bajito como si eso fuera sólo entre ambas.

La doctora al parecer olvido que había más gente en esa habitación porque se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la camiseta que llevaba quedando sólo en sujetador. Su cuerpo mucho más atlético captó miradas de dos chicas que aunque lo intentaron no pudieron evitar recorrerla, sobre todo el abdomen con los músculos visiblemente marcados.

-¿La ves?-Le preguntó apuntando su propia cicatriz en el pecho- Yo también tuve que luchar por mi vida una vez, igual que tú Beth, y ambas sobrevivimos -.

Beth pareció convencerse con aquello porque miró la cicatriz de la doctora y luego la suya.

-Además a las chicas les parecen sexys las cicatrices- Dijo guiñándole un ojo-.

-Kayle- La regañó Quinn- Tiene nueve años y aunque sepa que Santa no existe es muy pronto para hablar de eso-.

La doctora al escuchar a Quinn se volteó y vio como las demás la estaban observando así que se apresuró en colocarse otra vez la ropa.

Brittany no había perdido detalle de cada una de las reacciones de Santana, inspeccionaba su rostro y territorialmente no se separaba de ella, le mantenía una mano en su cadera o entrelazaba sus dedos, el punto era no despegarse de ella.

Como Beth ya estaba bien, todas salieron de vuelta al salón, menos la rubia que le tomó la mano a Santana.

-Quédate-Le pidió-.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la latina-.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Expresó de inmediato-Me ocultaste que habías vuelto a ver a Kayle-.

-No lo hice conscientemente, has llegado hace un par de horas y no hemos hablado demasiado- Se justificó-.

-¿Te afectó? ¿Qué sentiste cuando la volviste a ver?-.

Santana no sabía que responder porque todo lo vivido en Boston sentía que había pasado demasiado rápido.

-Estaba sorprendida- Contestó- Ni Quinn ni yo esperábamos que quien salvara la vida de Beth haya sido Kayle-.

-Eso no me dice nada, me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras y por supuesto que es mutuo, porque ella no pierde oportunidad seguro sabía que tú ibas a estar aquí por su amiga y…-.

-Britt basta- La detuvo haciendo un gesto con su mano- Kayle ha cambiado mucho y no tiene interés en mí, así que deja de decir estupideces-.

-¿Y tú? Porque no me has respondido que sentiste al verla ¿Aún te produce algo?-.

Santana estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia con ese interrogatorio que le parecía totalmente absurdo.

-No sé qué te pasa, pero si después de siete años juntas no confías en que te amo a ti, definitivamente no sé qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir segura-.

Brittany vio en los ojos de la latina que estaba decepcionada por su comportamiento, así que bajó la cabeza, estaba actuando de una manera totalmente irracional, la culpa se la estaba comiendo y no era capaz de decirle a la mujer que amaba mirándola a los ojos que había cometido un error.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó- Pero es que ella justo aparece cuando no estamos en un buen momento como pareja y tengo pánico a que me dejes, a que ese tiempo que me pediste se transforme en una ruptura- Tomó aire- Renuncie a la compañía de danza San, ya no habrá más giras ni meses dejándote sola-.

La latina estaba totalmente sorprendida por la noticia.

-Pero Britt ese es tú sueño…yo….-.

-Shh-La detuvo colocando un dedo en sus labios- Ethan me ofreció un trabajo acá en Nueva York, estable, sin viajar, así que lo tomé, quizás esta ciudad sea nuestro nuevo hogar, si así tú lo quieres…-.

Santana cerró la brecha con un beso apasionado, Britt se distancio levemente.

-He cometido muchos errores San, tantos que siento que deberías dejarme, pero no puedo dejarte ir, me pierdo si tú no estás conmigo- Susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos, sintiéndose una cobarde-.

-También yo he cometido algunos, pero lo superaremos Britt-.

Se volvieron a besar y se abrazaron, Santana creía que de a poco su relación volvía a ser lo que fue. Para la bailarina no era tan sencillo, porque sabía que en el momento que su novia supiera de su error, todo se volvería a romper.

* * *

La noche de navidad era ajetreada en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York. Había fotógrafos agolpados en la entrada ya que habían recibido el aviso de que la estrella invitada para cantar en Times Square la noche de año nuevo cuando cae la esfera, iba a aterrizar esa noche en la ciudad.

Aún dentro del aeropuerto y con su equipo de asesores más la seguridad estaba una pelirroja que esperaba sin mucha paciencia que le avisaran que el auto que la trasladaría ya estaba disponible.

-¿Cuánto más voy a tener que esperar aquí?-Le preguntó de mal humor-.

-Ya no tarda- Respondió la mujer a su lado- Deja de reclamar son sólo cinco minutos-.

-¿Supongo que sabes cuánto valen cinco minutos de mi vida?- Interrogó arrogante golpeando el tacón en el piso- además ni siquiera quiero estar aquí, odio esta ciudad- Murmuró-.

-Señorita Foster, ya está todo listo para su salida- Le avisó su guardaespaldas-.

-Ya era hora-.

Record de ventas no sólo en Estados Unidos había logrado el segundo disco de Alison Foster y desde ahí todo fue éxito, giras y mucho dinero en su cuenta corriente. No tenía un lugar estable donde vivir, tampoco una mujer permanecía más de una noche en su cama. Tenía fama de rebelde, mujeriega y de caer en excesos en más ocasiones de las que sus representantes habían afirmado, pero su público era fiel, sus canciones ya parte del cancionero americano.

La pelirroja miraba por la ventana polarizada del Mercedes negro en el que la habían ido a recoger. Pensaba como siempre evitaba volver a esa ciudad, como era el lugar en donde menos conciertos había realizado desde que comenzó su carrera. Demasiadas calles conocidas, demasiados recuerdos albergados.

-De vuelta en casa- Murmuró con sarcasmo-.

* * *

**_Como hubo uno de navidad (algo atrasado pero hubo) también habrá uno de año nuevo así que nos leemos el próximo lunes._**

**_Saludos chicas y espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad!_**

**_twitter: ffdany05 _**


	6. Un nuevo año

_**Hola! Con algunos, muchos, bastantes, días de atraso llega este capitulo. Espero que hayan comenzado bien este nuevo año, mis mejores deseos para cada una de ustedes y espero que este año nos sigamos leyendo como en el anterior!**_

_**Este cap tiene una canción incluida que es "All Shee Knows" de Bruno Mars para que la escuchen.**_

_**¿Quieren saber como pasaron el año nuevos nuestras chicas? Aquí va!**_

_**nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Capitulo Seis: Un nuevo año

Cajas entraban y salían, el personal de la empresa de mudanza que había trasladado las cosas desde Boston a Nueva York ya dejaba las últimas pertenencias de la doctora en el que sería su nuevo hogar.

Quinn estaba con ella para ayudarla a desempacar, así que mientras la inglesa firmaba el recibo la rubia abría la primera de las cajas. Santana y Brittany se habían ofrecido a cuidar de Beth esa tarde hasta cuando ella se desocupara, claramente ese ofrecimiento no había estado exento de bromas de parte de la latina, quién le dijo que pasar tiempo a solas con la doctora iba a ser bueno para que la curara de toda esa frustración sexual que había acumulado en ese tiempo sola. Quinn la miró ofendida y agradeció que Sophie no la haya escuchado.

-No es demasiado lo de Boston, pero ahora con los muebles nuevos también empacados todo se ve caótico- Expresó la doctora frunciendo el ceño al ver cajas y desorden en su nuevo departamento-.

-Tranquila, cuando terminemos con todo ni se notara que estás recién trasladada- Le dijo Quinn con ese tono de voz dulce y acercándose a ella -.

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto, la verdad es que no soy para nada buena organizando ni decorando- Le dijo colocando una mano en su cintura-.

Antes de que los de la mudanza llegaran, habían aprovechado de ir a comprar los muebles y el nuevo dormitorio para la doctora, quien había seguido cada indicación de Quinn, por lo que la mayoría por no decir todo era del gusto de la rubia.

-No hay nada que agradecer, me gusta ir de compras y está en los genes Fabray ser muy organizada así que se me da fácil- Respondió tomando la mano de Sophie-.

-Entonces no es que quisieras pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, sino que te gusta organizar e ir de compras, ya veo- Dijo con un falso lamento-

Quinn sonrió y le acarició el rostro, juntando más sus cuerpos.

-Bueno, eso era como un bonus pero lo central es porque me encanta ir de compras- Afirmó reprimiendo la risa-.

Sophie hizo un puchero adorable que la rubia borró con un tierno beso, uno que se fue intensificando cuando la doctora la tomó firme por la cadera y ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-Ahora sí que no te creo que sólo viniste por lo que has dicho antes-Susurró la inglesa apoyando su frente en la de Quinn-.

-Mmm…Quizás quiera otro para asegurarme del porqué estoy aquí-Respondió-.

Y otro beso fue depositado en sus labios, con ternura y afecto, con esa entrega que no sentía hace demasiado tiempo que alguien le daba.

Luego cada una empezó a desempacar y sacar el plástico de las cosas nuevas, poco a poco ese lugar comenzaba a parecer más un hogar. Uno que la doctora esperaba que Quinn y Beth también consideraran suyo.

-Cuidado con esa, dámela mejor la desempaco yo-Le pidió Sophie-.

Quinn la miró extrañada.

-¿Acaso es algo que no puedo ver yo? ¿Qué es?- Preguntó curiosa- ¿Tú colección de material para adultos?-Bromeo-.

La inglesa tomo esa pequeña caja en sus manos, la apoyó en el sofá y con un cuidado único comenzó a abrirla. De ahí extrajo discos, era una colección completa de música y dvd's. Los miraba sonriente asegurándose que todos estuvieran en las mismas condiciones que cuando los envolvió uno por uno en Boston.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó-.

-Son todos los discos y dvds que ha sacado hasta el momento la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos-Contestó acariciando un disco como si se tratara de algo que tuviese vida-.

Quinn se lo quitó de las manos para saber de quien se trataba y su sorpresa no fue menor al darse cuenta de quién era la artista a la que su doctora idolatraba.

-Cuidado- Le pidió Sophie-.

-Esto es una broma-Dijo para sí misma- Tú… ¿Tú lo sabes?-Preguntó-.

-¿Qué sé? Que Alison Foster es la mejor artista que ha producido Estados Unidos, claro que lo sé-Exclamó con fanatismo-.

La rubia se rio nerviosamente.

-¿Qué no te gusta?-Interrogó Sophie con el ceño fruncido-.

-¿Alison?...Kayle no…-.

-Kayle no quiso acompañarme cuando fui al concierto que hizo en Londres, ¿La has visto alguna vez en vivo? ¡Es maravillosa! Con su cabello pelirrojo, su voz rasposa, como toca su guitarra…-.

Quinn la observaba y se dio cuenta que su relación con Alison era algo que Kayle también le había ocultado a Sophie por lo que quedó en silencio, no era ella la indicada para contarle acerca del pasado de a quien la doctora consideraba su mejor amiga.

-Es más hermosa en persona…-Decía mientras pasaba sus dedos por la imagen del primer disco de la pelirroja.

-Creo que alguien tiene un severo enamoramiento adolescente- Comentó la rubia-.

La doctora desvió su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió, colocó los discos otra vez en la caja y se acercó.

-¿Celosa?-Preguntó-.

-¿Tendría que estarlo?- Interrogó alzando esa sexy ceja Fabray-.

Sophie soltó una carcajada y le dio un roce de labios a la rubia.

-Es admiración no un enamoramiento, mientras que por ti además de admiración hay muchos sentimientos- Explicó-.

Quinn al escuchar esa pequeña frase sintió como su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco. "Sentimientos", palabra que salía sincera de los labios de la doctora que la miraba a los ojos esperando en su interior alguna respuesta a eso que había dicho sin pensar.

-También tengo sentimientos por ti Sophie-Contestó-.

Sophie veía en los ojos de la rubia que aquella afirmación era tan cierta como la propia, sin embargo, algo que también tenía claro era que Quinn aún tenía una historia que no estaba totalmente cerrada, lo sabía, pero no por eso perdía la esperanza de que en algún momento esa impresionante mujer junto con esa pequeña niña que le había robado el corazón fueran parte central de su vida. Quería el pack Fabray sólo para ella.

* * *

Santana y Brittany habían llevado a Beth al Central Park para que alimentara a los patos y se divirtiera un poco fuera del departamento de Quinn. Habían tomado la precaución de abrigarla bien y estar pendientes de que no se agitara demasiado para que no tuviera alguna dolencia en el pecho como pasó el día de navidad.

Así, con un coqueto abrigo de color blanco invierno que se mimetizaba con los rastros de nieve que aún adornaban los alrededores de la laguna, la pequeña lanzaba la comida viendo sonriente como los animales saltaban para recibirla.

-¿Nuestra hija se parecerá a ella?-Preguntó de la nada la latina-.

Ambas estaban sentadas en una banca al frente de la laguna, viendo de cerca que hacía Beth. Brittany ante la pregunta de su novia sintió una opresión en el pecho. Había dejado pasar los días y aún no era capaz de decirle a Santana lo que pasó con Emma, cada vez que lo intentaba la mirada de la latina y todas esas ganas que mostraba en mejorar su relación la hacían desistir, porque sabía que cuando lo dijera las cosas iban a cambiar. Y no precisamente para bien.

-Yo preferiría que fuera morena-Susurró con un hilo de voz la bailarina-.

-¿Morena? ¿Y porque no rubia como tú?- Preguntó tomando una mano de Britt entre las suyas-.

-Quiero que si tenemos un bebé algún día, se parezca más a ti que a mí…-Respondió con su mirada fija en la laguna-.

Esas preguntas le dolían, no porque en su corazón hubiese algún atisbo de duda de querer formar una familia con su latina, sino porque todo se veía tan incierto ahora y la única forma de saber qué es lo que pasaría sería dañando al amor de su vida.

-Mmm…podría ser morena, pero eso sí que tenga tus ojos- Dijo pensativa- Será realmente hermosa y yo mataré a cualquier imbécil que intente algo con ella- Agregó-.

Britt sonrió a escuchar las proyecciones de su novia, claro que una bebé de ellas sería hermosa, sobre todo si se parecía a su latina, con sus ojos vivaces, su coqueto hoyuelo y esa personalidad tan propia de una López.

-¡Tía San! ¡Mira!-Exclamaba Beth captando la atención de ambas-.

La latina se levantó de la banca para ir a ver a su sobrina, quien le mostraba como había un pequeño patito bebe que se había acercado a la orilla para recibir la comida que la niña les estaba dando.

-Es muy lindo… ¿Puedo llevármelo a casa?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa Beth-.

-No creo que tú madre esté muy feliz si cuando llegue a su departamento encuentra un pato caminando por su carísima alfombra- Respondió-.

-Pero… yo quiero una mascota- Reclamó haciendo un puchero a ver si le daba resultado-

-No pongas esa cara, la conozco, Q, solía poner la misma cuando quería convencerme de algo, así que conmigo no te dará resultado mini Fabray, si quieres podemos convencerla de comprar un perro o una mascota normal, el pato está fuera de discusión- Expresó la latina orgullosa de sí misma por haberse podido negar al efecto Fabray-.

-¿Un perrito? ¿En serio?-Preguntó ilusionada-.

- Sí, pero dije que hablaremos de ello, no que iremos a la tienda por uno ahora- Aclaró-.

-Está bien-Aceptó de mala gana- Pero deberás compensarme y ahora iremos a donde yo elija para comer- Negoció-.

Santana se puso una mano en la cadera y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y compensarte por qué?- Le preguntó-.

-Por el daño emocional que me causa no tener una mascota- Le respondió en la misma pose-.

-¿Daño emocional?- Interrogó reprimiéndose la risa- Eres realmente toda una Fabray-.

-¿Entonces vamos a donde yo elija?- Insistió-.

-Sí, vamos donde tú elijas- Se resignó la latina-.

Brittany caminó hacia ellas y emprendieron rumbo a algún restaurant, que en el camino supieron sería italiano porque a la pequeña se le antojaba una pizza. Entraron al lugar y se ubicaron, pidieron una familiar y sodas.

-¿Y te gusta Nueva York?-Le preguntó Brittany-.

-Si-Respondió-.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta más?- Insistió, Britt desde que llegó sintió que la pequeña no se había dado tanto con ella como con Santana o Sophie-.

-Mmm…aún no lo sé- La evadió-.

Santana notó que su novia se estaba esforzando por agradarle a la pequeña, así que quiso ayudarla.

-Sabes que tía Britt es bailarina, ella ha viajado por muchos países con su compañía de danza- Le dijo para llamar su atención-.

-¿Tú que quieres hacer de grande Beth?-Le preguntó Britt-.

La pequeña bebió un poco de soda mientras pensaba cómo responder la pregunta de la rubia.

-Me gusta cantar, mi mami solía tocar el piano y yo cantaba para ella- Recordó- Podría ser una artista como Rachel o tal vez médico como Sophie y Kay, sabes que tía Kay tiene una cicatriz como la mía y que ella cura a corazones cuando están heridos ¡Es impresionante!- Expresó entusiasmada-

Santana sabía que aquel inocente comentario no le iba a caer a bien a su novia que demostró el día de navidad aún sentir inseguridad con respecto a Kayle. Por lo que desvió el tema a algo menos intenso y que no incomodara a nadie.

Luego de comer se volvieron al departamento para esperar a que volviera Quinn.

* * *

Treinta y uno de diciembre. El último día del año, y en la habitación de un lujoso hotel en el centro de Nueva York, estaba una pelirroja aún dormida y sin ninguna intención de levantarse.

-¡Levántate!-Escuchó mientras la luz le llegaba de lleno en los ojos-.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Joder cierra las malditas cortinas!-Le ordenó volteándose-.

-Tienes que estar en media hora en Times Square para la prueba de sonido, así que ya levántate-Le dijo-.

-¡Que no me escuchaste!-Le gritó medio levantándose para mirarla- ¡Cierra las jodidas cortinas sino quieres que te despida!-.

-Conmigo no funcionan tus amenazas Alison, así que levántate, porque quiero que tú lindo trasero esté listo en media hora para por lo menos no llegar tan atrasadas- Le dijo-.

Alison fundió la cabeza en la almohada ahogando los gritos de molestia por la brusca interrupción. Se levantó y maldijo en voz alta para que Lindsay la escuchara antes de meterse a la ducha. La mujer que cuando comenzó su carrera había tenido más una discusión con ella, ahora era la única capaz de poner algo de orden en la vida de la artista.

Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca por lo que había bebido la noche anterior, llevaba seis días en esa ciudad y lo único que quería era que ese día acabara pronto para poder irse. Luego de su presentación en la tradicional avenida, había ordenado que quería un vuelo para trasladarse de inmediato a otra ciudad.

El agua caía tibia por su piel pálida y los recuerdos que había intentado bloquear en esos días se hacían más latentes que nunca. Quizás era la fecha, otro años más concluía sin saber nada de ella, otro año más sin poder verla a los ojos.

Todo en esa maldita ciudad se la recordaba, era donde tenía los mejores recuerdos de su vida juntas, su infancia, su adolescencia, sus primeros escapes para tenerse la una a la otra sin interrupciones. Las muchas veces que en ese mismo Hotel, Kayle había hecho valer su apellido y les daban una habitación sin problemas para estar a solas.

No sabía cuántas mujeres habían pasado por su cama en todo ese tiempo, ni cuanto había bebido para olvidar las noches solitarias en donde el cuerpo caliente de turno no le daba la satisfacción que necesitaba, que con urgencia requería para sacarse esa espina que aún hoy conservaba intacta en el corazón.

Salió de la ducha, se cambió y al ver a Lindsay sentada cómodamente revisando unos documentos, le sonrió hipócritamente y le hizo un gesto para que se fueran. El día estaba nublado pero de igual manera se puso sus lentes oscuros para no ser reconocida al salir, esto no fue totalmente efectivo, ya que fans que sabían de su presencia se habían agolpado en las afueras del hotel para ver si lograban un autógrafo o una fotografía.

Logró subirse a la limosina que la esperaba con guardaespaldas en ambos lados.

-Estás son las canciones que vas a interpretar esta noche-Le dijo Lindsay entregándole una lista-.

Alison la recibió, la miró y afirmó sin mucho interés.

-Si pudieras cambiar esa cara que traes cuando estés en el escenario, sería mucho mejor, porque hay personas que ya están ahí esperando a verte- Expresó la publicista-.

-Déjame en paz- Contestó de mala manera-.

Lindsay se cruzó de brazos, estaban frente a frente en la limosina.

-No puedo creer que sigas con esto Alison, ya no eres una adolescente para seguir llorando por cada rincón de Nueva York un amor no correspondido, madura de una vez- La regañó-.

-¡Que me dejes en paz!-Exclamó alzando la voz- La cara que yo tengo no es tú problema, lo que a ti te tiene que importar es que haré el jodido show que me obligaste a firmar-.

-¿Sabes lo que significa cantar la noche de año nuevo en Times Square? ¿Sabes cuantas personas ser reúnen cada año ahí?- La interrogó la morena cansada de las rabietas de la pelirroja-.

Alison la miró desafiante.

-Me importa un carajo cuantas personas hayan esta noche ahí, lo que yo quiero es que este día termine, cantar e irme-.

-Tienes muchas fans aquí Alison y lo estás desperdiciando-.

Alison no respondió aquello, volvió a ponerse sus lentes de sol y la ignoró, no quería seguir discutiendo con ella.

* * *

-¡Te apuras o te dejo aquí!- Le gritó Quinn a Santana-.

-¡Ya voy!-Le respondió desde la habitación-.

Quinn ya estaba lista hace más o menos cuarenta minutos, al igual que Beth y Brittany. Habían quedado de ir al departamento de Sophie para pasar año nuevo, ya que la doctora quería devolver la invitación que le había hecho la rubia en navidad.

Por lo que Quinn ya estaba viendo en su reloj de pulsera que iban tarde y eso la estaba molestando. Se vio al espejo y por décima vez se convenció que aquel vestido blanco era la elección perfecta para la ocasión.

Beth se acercó a su madre que inmediatamente le tomó la mano.

-La tía San siempre demora en estar lista, no te enojes con ella- Justificó la pequeña a la latina-.

Quinn sonrió, Beth en el tiempo que llevaba en Nueva York había creado un lazo muy especial con su mejor amiga, la rubia lo adjudicaba a que Santana era una tía totalmente consentidora que no era capaz de negarle nada a su pequeña.

-No me enojo, es sólo que nos está atrasando- Respondió-.

-Ya estoy lista, y no vamos tan atrasadas, tú novia no se enojará- Expresó la morena-.

Santana llevaba un vestido rojo ajustadísimo y su cabello negro suelo que caía con ondulaciones.

-Te ves hermosa-Le dijo Britt quien no podía quitar los ojos de su novia-.

-También tú-Respondió dándole un pequeño beso, la bailarina llevaba un vestido azul grisáceo-.

A la pequeña algo de lo que dijo su tía San le había quedado dando vueltas y no dudo en preguntar.

-¿Sophie es tú novia?-Expresó-.

Quinn miró de mala manera a Santana y se agachó para quedar de frente a su hija.

-No Beth, no es mi novia-Respondió incómoda-.

-¿Lo será?-Insistió-.

-No lo sé…-Dijo dudosa-.

-Sophie me agrada mucho-Comentó-.

-Entonces si ella y yo…-Tartamudeo-En algún momento… somos algo más que amigas a ti no…-.

-No me molestaría- Terminó la frase Beth para ayudarla ya que la veía sumamente incomoda, "adultos" pensó siempre complicando todo-.

Quinn sonrió y le cerró el abrigo para de una vez poder salir rumbo al departamento de Sophie.

-No vuelvas a hacer comentarios así frente a mi hija-Regaño a Santana en voz baja-.

Santana la miró fingiendo inocencia y no le respondió nada. Las calles de Nueva York previo año nuevo estaban atestadas por lo que el camino normal se hizo más largo lo que impacientaba totalmente a la rubia aunque al hablar por teléfono con la doctora esta le dijo que no se preocupara que aún era temprano.

Siendo casi las nueve de la noche ya llegaban a su destino.

-Viste rubia, con tiempo suficiente para cenar y esperar las doce- Dijo Santana mientras subían en el ascensor-.

-Tú cállate, lo que yo quería era evitar el taco en el que estuvimos por veinticinco minutos por tú culpa- Respondió-.

-Ya, no la sigas regañando- Intercedió Beth una vez más en favor de su tía-.

La latina le sacó la lengua en un gesto totalmente infantil y Quinn rodó los ojos con fastidio. Tocaron el timbre y una alegre inglesa les abría. Santana y Brittany entraron con Beth dejándolas en el umbral de la puerta.

-Te ves preciosa- Halagó la doctora-.

-Gracias-Aceptó sonrojándose-Tú también te ves muy bien-.

Sophie se sentía como adolescente porque con Quinn todo iba tan hermosamente lento y cada detalle y palabra que se decían las hacía sonrojarse.

Ella para la ocasión había escogido un vestido verde agua bajo la rodilla, ajustado y dejando un escote considerable que no pasó desapercibido para Quinn.

-Pasa, la cena está casi lista-Le dijo-.

Quinn se encontró con que Santana estaba de lo más cómoda con una copa en la mano y escuchando atenta algo que le decía Beth, mientras Brittany parecía perdida mirando por el gran ventanal del salón. Había notado que la bailarina estaba extraña, en ocasiones parecía completamente ida y la había sorprendido en varias ocasiones viendo a Santana con los ojos cargados de lágrimas. No había querido preguntar, porque suponía que se debía a la separación y por el momento inestable que estaban pasando como pareja sus amigas.

La mesa y el departamento en sí estaban muy bien decorados para la fecha, se notaba que la inglesa se había preocupado de cada detalle.

-Princesa, tengo una sorpresa para ti- Dijo la doctora acercándose a Beth-.

La pequeña sonrió.

-¿Quieres verla antes de cenar?-Le preguntó-.

-¡Sí! ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!-Exclamó entusiasmada-.

-Ven conmigo-La invitó ofreciéndole su mano-.

-¿Puedo verla yo también?-Preguntó Quinn curiosa-.

-Claro, acompáñanos- Afirmó-.

La doctora las llevó hasta la que Quinn días antes había dejado asignada como la habitación que serviría de oficina para Sophie. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que ese lugar no había sido implementaron como acordaron sino que estaba pintado de un color violeta pálido, con una cama mediana con cubre de un tono más oscuro, muebles con juegos, toda decorada especialmente para una niña.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Sophie a Beth-.

La niña se le arrojó a los brazos feliz.

-Quiero que sientas que tienes un lugar aquí en mi casa que es solamente para ti Beth-Le susurró-.

-Gracias Sophie-Le dijo y luego comenzó a recorrer su nueva otra habitación-.

Las dos adultas se la quedaron viendo desde el umbral de la puerta.

-No tenías que hacerlo-Rompió el silencio Quinn- Se supone que esta sería tú oficina…-

-Mírala, creo que le ha gustado-La interrumpió ensimismada viendo cada cosa que hacía Beth- Esto es más importante para mí que una oficina, tengo una en el Hospital no necesito otra-.

-Ven aquí- Le pidió para verla a los ojos- Gracias-.

Sophie estando de frente a ella le tomó la mano con cariño.

-No tienes que darme las gracias- Dijo- Yo quiero que tú y Beth pasen tiempo aquí, quiero que la consideren también su casa…-Agregó tímida bajando la cabeza-.

-Creo que una de las Fabray ya lo considera así-Susurró cerca de su oído-.

-¿Y la otra?-Preguntó-.

-¿También tienes una habitación para la otra Fabray?-Interrogó a centímetros de sus labios-.

-Tengo una, si no le importa compartirla conmigo…-Respondió-.

-No le importa-Murmuró y sin poder contenerse la besó en los labios-.

Beth iba a decirles algo cuando notó que estaban ocupadas en algo más.

-Entonces… ¿Si son novias?-Preguntó con el gesto contrariado-.

Al escuchar a la pequeña, se separaron. Sophie vio a Quinn para que le diera una explicación a su hija, pero la rubia parecía totalmente choqueada sin saber que decir.

-Ven aquí princesa- Le dijo tomándola en los brazos- Con Quinn aún no somos novias, pero tenemos sentimientos por la otra, por eso nos besamos ¿Te molesta que yo quiera a tu mamá?-.

Beth giró la cabeza en negación.

-Qué bueno, porque a ti también te quiero mucho y no me gustaría hacer algo para hacerte sentir mal o incómoda-.

-Yo también te quiero Sophie, también eres de mi familia-Le susurró-.

Las palabras de Beth hicieron emocionarse a Sophie quien nunca había sentido además de Kayle tener alguien más que la considerara familia. Produjeron lo mismo en Quinn quién miraba a esa mujer con su hija en brazos, esa mujer que la hacía sentir otra vez.

Mientras en el salón, Santana se acercaba con la copa en la mano hacía su novia que no había pronunciado palabra, se había quedado perdida mirando la ciudad.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Le preguntó abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando su mentón en su hombro-.

-No, nada-Mintió quedándose en esa posición-.

-Yo sé que algo pasa Britt, te conozco-Dijo segura- ¿Qué es? ¿Extrañas Paris? ¿Estás arrepentida de haber dejado tú trabajo?- Especuló intentado encontrar la respuesta al comportamiento de su chica-.

-No es eso-Contestó volteándose- No estoy arrepentida de haber dejado Paris ni mi trabajo-.

-¿Entonces qué es? Porque desde que llegaste estás diferente, es como si realmente no estuvieses aquí…-.

-No es nada…-.

-Sabes que es cierto, algo pasa, te alejas, siempre que intento acercarme a ti te alejas, cuando te beso, o cuando he intentado que estemos juntas lo único que recibo son excusas para que deje de tocarte…yo quiero saber qué pasa, Britt- Le pidió con la mirada fija en esos ojos celeste cielo-.

Santana se había estado guardando estos sentimientos por días, casi los mismos que Brittany llevaba en la ciudad, pero en ese momento ya no pudo evitarlo más. Le dolía que su novia la hubiese rechazado una y otra vez, cada noche que lo había intentado. La primera no se lo tomó mal porque entendió las razones, pero después de navidad y su promesa de volver a ser la pareja que alguna vez fueron, no entendía que eso siguiera ocurriendo. No era sólo la necesidad de tenerla, era más, era esa buscada reconexión que tanto necesitaban, en la que hacer el amor con su novia era algo importante para ella, era parte de la naturaleza de ambas, era su forma de muchas veces decirse lo que sentían sin hablarse.

Brittany sabía que era su momento, que todo se estaba dando para que ella finalmente le dijera la verdad del porqué había estado actuando de esa manera.

-Tienes razón- Aceptó bajando la cabeza con vergüenza- Hay algo que debo decirte…-.

-Dímelo, somos una pareja y quiero estar ahí para ti si algo anda mal…-Expresó acariciándole la mejilla-.

La rubia bailarina cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

-¡Tía San tengo una habitación nueva!-Aparecía Beth entusiasmada-.

Santana le dio una sonrisa a la pequeña y a Britt la miró. Esa conversación iba a tener que ser pospuesta. Una vez más.

* * *

Rachel estaba esperando el año nuevo al otro lado del país. Estaba en una fiesta organizada por la productora de la película que estaba filmando. Era en un hotel con vista al mar, uno de los más lujosos de Los Ángeles.

Ella después de tener que hacer lobby entre gente importante del medio se había excluido en uno sector más alejado para estar sola. Lo necesitaba, se sentía totalmente ahogada entre tantas personas, pero a la vez sentía una soledad difícil de obviar. Sentía que no estaba en el lugar correcto, que su lugar estaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

"_Puedes tener un lugar en su vida, pero no en la mía"_, era la frase que se seguía repitiendo en la cabeza de la actriz una y otra vez, en la navidad su plan no había funcionado completamente ya que apenas y pudo intercambiar un par de frases con Quinn, que en todo momento parecía más pendiente de lo que Sophie le decía de lo que ella pudiera querer hablarle.

Se bebió la copa de champaña que tenía en la mano y siguió viendo como las olas rompían en la orilla. Maldito día en que dejo que se fuera, maldito el momento en que se dejó llevar por toda esa creciente fama y las palabras aduladoras de su representante.

Todo eso no valía realmente haber sacrificado su relación, y se estaba dando cuenta demasiado tarde.

_Flashback._

_Era una noche fría en Nueva York, el invierno había llegado y Rachel cerraba esa noche la temporada más exitosa que había tenido hasta ahora en Broadway. Después de la función que había sido un lleno total, se quedó en una celebración con el elenco y los productores, ahí su representante no se cansaba de decirle que el teatro era sólo un paso, que ella pronto estaría en la pantalla grande y sería mundialmente famosa._

_Con esa satisfacción llegaba a casa, esperando ahora finalizar su gran noche al lado de su novia._

_-Quinn… ¿Cariño, estás en casa?-Preguntaba-. _

_Pero nadie contestó y la oscuridad reinaba por todo el lugar._

_-¿Quinn?-Dijo nuevamente encendiendo la luz del salón-._

_La rubia se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con sus rodillas dobladas pegadas a su pecho y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas. Una botella de vino y una copa a medio tomar yacían en la mesa al frente de ella y a su costado tres maletas que resumían lo que había sido su vida en los últimos seis años._

_-Quinn… ¿Qué es esto?-Preguntaba la actriz cruzando sus brazos y mirándola fijamente-_

_Quinn levantó la cabeza y bajó sus piernas, en sus ojos se notaban las lágrimas que por horas habían caído antes de que llegara su hasta ahora novia._

_-Me voy-Susurró-._

_Rachel sabía que su relación no estaba pasando por la mejor etapa, las discusiones eran casi diarias y siempre era por el mismo motivo, su negación a aceptar públicamente que mantenía una relación con una mujer._

_-¿Qué?-Preguntó esperando que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño-._

_Pero la rubia que se había levantado para estar frente a ella no estaba por cambiar su decisión._

_-Me voy, esto se acabó Rachel-Le dijo bajando la mirada-._

_Por los ojos chocolate de la morena bajó una solitaria lágrimas que abrían camino a muchas más que derramaría esa noche._

_-No, no te iras y esto no se está acabando- Se resistió-._

_Quinn la vio y con anticipación sabía que esto no sería fácil, conocía el carácter obstinado de Rachel, pero estaba mal, estaba sufriendo y por mucho que lo había intentado no le veía futuro a esa relación que estaban llevando._

_-Esto ya no está funcionando-Pronunció la rubia- Tú y yo ya no estamos bien…-._

_-¡Y por eso quieres dejarme!-Exclamó- ¡Porqué estamos pasando una mala etapa como pareja en seis años! ¡Tú quieres dejarme!-._

_Quinn respiró, no quería terminar así, no entre gritos ni reprochándole todo lo que se había estado guardando por casi dos años._

_-¿Una mala etapa?-Le preguntó- De verdad no eres capaz si quiera de asumir que nuestra relación lleva demasiado tiempo mal y cada día está hundiéndose más…-._

_-¿Y es mi culpa?-La interrumpió- Porque eso vas a decir ahora cierto, que todo es mi culpa- Expresó totalmente a la defensiva-._

_Quinn suspiró cansada._

_-Lo he intentado Rach, te juro que lo he intentado pero ya no puedo más, tú me sacaste de tú vida y no te importó cuando me iba a doler, no te importa lo que yo siento cada vez que me dices que no puedo acompañarte a algún evento o no puedes ir conmigo a cenar a cualquier lugar por miedo a que nos descubran, ya no quiero seguir escondiéndome, porque no estamos haciendo nada malo…-Expresó diciendo lo último con firmeza-._

_-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Quinn, sólo será un tiempo, mientras mi carrera se vuelve estable, cuando mi trabajo pase de Broadway ya no tendremos que escondernos…-Quiso explicarle para hacerla cambiar de opinión-._

_-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto-La detuvo- Lo he escuchado Rachel, he escuchado cuando tú representante te ha dicho que yo sólo te traeré problemas, y tú le respondiste que no sería así porque mantendrías lo nuestro tal cual está ahora-Su voz se quebró- Tú no dudaste en decírselo…no tienes intensión de reconocer lo nuestro ¡No tienes la intensión de reconocer con quien has estado por seis años joder!-Le gritó alterándose por primera vez en esa conversación-._

_Quinn había vuelto a llorar, de la rabia, del dolor que le causaba que su novia hubiese intentado mentirle acerca de sus planes._

_-Quinn…lo siento-Se disculpó arrepentida-Me estaba presionando y yo…-._

_-Ya déjalo Rachel, ya no sirven las excusas…yo…-Respiró y cerró los ojos- Ya tomé la decisión y es lo mejor para ambas, tú puedes seguir tú carrera sin el problema que significa nuestra relación y yo…yo…-._

_-Quinn por favor no…-Le rogó acercándose para intentar abrazarla pero la rubia la alejó-._

_No pudo pronunciar más palabras, desvió la mirada, tomó sus maletas e intentó salir lo más rápido del que fue su hogar desde que había llegado a esa ciudad, llena de ilusiones y de la mano del que creyó era el amor de su vida._

_Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se detuvo. Pero no escuchó pasos que la intentaran detener. Ya todo estaba perdido. _

_Fin flashback._

La actriz se limpió la lágrima que amenazaba con correr su perfecto maquillaje.

-Por qué no fui tras ella…-Se lamentó entre susurros-.

-¿Aquí estabas?-Preguntó abrazándola por la espalda-.

-Si-Respondió sin voltearse-.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Brody-.

-No nada, simplemente quería estar sola por un momento-Mintió, como era común cuando se trataba de esa "relación" que tenía con el chico-.

-¿Quieres volver ya o nos quedamos otro momento aquí?-.

-Ya volvamos-Contestó volteándose-.

Él tomó su mano, ella la sintió pesada, pero de igual manera medio sonrió y lo siguió hacía todo eso que ella y nadie más que ella había elegido sobre la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Kayle había decidido después de muchas insistencias de su madre, pasar la última fiesta del año con su familia en Nueva York. Había tenido que volver a los trajes formales y a la conducta que se esperaba de una Carpentier, porque su abuelo al saber que ella estaría con ellos, mandó a preparar todo para pasar el año nuevo en la azotea del Hotel en el centro de la ciudad, que era de la compañía.

Sophie al saber que iba a estar en la ciudad también la invitó a pasarlo con ella, pero se negó, ya suficiente había sido la noche de navidad y ver a Santana con Brittany, más lo que significó volver a ver a Francis. Siete años sin ver a ninguna y ahora en un par de semanas todo su pasado resurgía, quién sería la próxima ¿Alison?, se preguntó.

Estaba gran parte de su familia y amigos cercanos de sus padres y abuelo, que uno a uno le iban preguntando exactamente lo mismo, lo que ya la tenía fastidiada y con ganas de regresar pronto a Boston, donde era simplemente Kayle, una residente más del Hospital.

-Qué bueno que estás aquí, James está muy feliz- Le dijo Isabel acercándose a ella-.

-Me di cuenta de eso- Respondió- Yo también estoy feliz de verlo, lo había extrañado-.

-No se te nota mucho, apenas y vienes de visita, siempre somos nosotros los debemos viajar a Boston-La regañó su madre-.

-No voy a volver a discutir lo mismo de siempre-La detuvo dándole una mirada fija-.

Pero a su madre no el importo aquella advertencia.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejarte de tonterías y regresar? Eres una Carpentier, tienes responsabilidades, no puedes seguir creyéndote una adolescente y vivir como estás viviendo ahora, eso no es digno de alguien que lleva nuestro apellido- Siguió la mujer-.

Kayle no quería comenzar otro año discutiendo con su madre. Pero Isabel no lo estaba poniendo fácil, ya que para no ser una Carpentier por línea sanguínea cuidaba más el imperio que su padre o abuelo.

-Ya no soy una adolescente, en eso estamos de acuerdo, y como ya no soy una no tienes el derecho a obligarme a que haga de mi vida lo que ti te parezca, yo elegí ser médico y también elegí vivir lejos de todo esto, respeta eso de una buena vez-Le contestó-.

-Eres tan egoísta, ni siquiera te importa saber lo que está pasando en la compañía, lo que está pasando con tú herencia-Expresó dejando entrever información-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó descolocada-.

-¡Kayle! ¡Ven aquí!-La llamó su abuelo desde una de las mesas centrales-.

-Mamá, dime que pasa- Le pidió-.

-Ve con James-Le dijo y se fue con su esposo integrándose a la conversación que tenía con otras personas-.

Kayle se acercó y le sonrió a James.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo?-Preguntó-.

Junto a él había más hombres con sus esposas que sabía, había visto antes pero que no estaba segura de que cargo ocupada cada uno en la compañía.

-Mi nieta, se graduó con honores de Oxford y ahora es una respetada cirujana cardiotorácica que trabaja en uno de los mejores Hospitales del país, entre otros logros que ha obtenido con tan sólo 25 años- Comenzó el hombre contándoles orgulloso a sus amigos-.

La morena de ojos verdes odiaba eso, pero con su abuelo nunca conseguía enojarse así que sonrió y asentía cuando era necesario.

-¿Y no has pensado en volver a Nueva York?-Le preguntaron mientras bebía una copa sentada al lado de su abuelo-.

-Tengo una oferta del Hospital de Columbia, pero la verdad es que me encuentro cómoda en Boston- Contestó-.

James no manejaba esa información por lo que se sorprendió, no podía evitar ilusionarse con tener a su nieta otra vez cerca.

-James puedes venir un segundo-Le pidió un hombre que reconoció Kayle como uno de los socios de su abuelo-.

-Me disculpan- Pidió educadamente antes de levantarse-.

Por la expresión en el rostro de ambos y analizando las palabras de su madre, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Vio como se alejaban y sin poder contenerse lo siguió lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

-James, sabes que necesitamos apoyo, la compañía no está pasando por un buen momento, nunca habían estado tan bajas…-Decía el hombre-.

-Nunca la compañía Carpentier ha tenido un presidente que no lleve el apellido, sabes que no va a pasar eso Peter, no mientras yo esté a cargo- Se negaba-.

-Lo sé, llevó a tu lado más de veinte años, pero tú ya no estás en edad James, y Benjamin necesita quien lo suceda, necesitamos demostrar que hay continuidad en la compañía…- Insistía – Y si tú única nieta no tiene ninguna intención de hacerse cargo, debemos buscar a alguien más-.

Kayle al escuchar esto se alejó, tomó una copa de champaña de una de las bandejas que andaban trayendo los camareros y se la bebió casi de un trago. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cuál era esa situación que ella desconocía totalmente?. Quizás su madre tenía razón y todos estos años no había sido más que una egoísta. Porque después de su rompimiento con Santana lo único que le había importado era lograr olvidarla, se fue lejos, viajó por muchos países, hasta que en uno de ellos se dio cuenta que la sensación de sanar a otros aliviaba por momentos su propia pena, así que viajó a Inglaterra y entró a Oxford, volviendo seis años después y a una ciudad que era muy diferente a Nueva York.

-Abuelo-Lo llamó cuando se dio cuenta que había terminado de hablar con su socio.

-Kayle-Le respondió con su mejor cara-.

-¿Qué pasa?- Fue directa-.

-¿Con que?-.

-¿Qué pasa con la compañía?-.

-Nada pasa con la compañía, todo está bien-Mintió-.

-A mí no me mientas, que me doy cuenta cuando lo haces- Le advirtió- Mamá me dejo entrever que algo pasaba y escuché parte de lo que dijo Peter, así que quiero saber cuál es la situación-Insistió-.

-Kayle, tú no puedes andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, eso no es de buena educación-La regañó intentando inútilmente desviar el tema-.

-Ya dímelo-.

James sabía que no iba a lograr que su nieta desistiera de saber que estaba ocurriendo, Kayle había demostrado en diversas ocasiones tener un carácter obstinado, demasiado parecido al de él, pensó.

-La economía del país en general está pasando por un periodo de recesión, ha pasado antes y volverá a pasar en el futuro, por lo que no es una novedad que las acciones de la compañía se hayan visto afectadas…-Comenzó intentando en todo momento bajarle el perfil a la situación-.

-¿Cuánto han bajado?-Preguntó-.

-Lo que yo considero normal dentro de todo, Peter está exagerando…-.

-Abuelo, ¿Cuánto?- Interrogó con sus ojos verdes fijos en los del hombre-.

James suspiró fuerte.

-Cuarenta por ciento- Contestó-.

Kayle abrió los ojos, eso no era normal, claro que no y no había que ser un economista para saberlo.

-La compañía tiene su respaldo en nuestra familia Kayle, siempre ha sido así, y algunos inversionistas al no ver una continuidad han perdido la confianza, pero es algo pasajero- Explicó- En poco tiempo, se darán cuenta que todo seguirá igual y las acciones volverán a subir-.

Kayle sintió el peso de la culpa sobre ella, veía en los ojos de su abuelo que no quería hacerla sentir mal, él había sido quien más la había apoyado en sus decisiones sobre su futuro, había cumplido su promesa de jamás volver a interferir en su vida.

-No quiero que te culpes por esto, yo estoy orgulloso de ti y de lo que haces Kayle, como te dije una vez, la compañía es mi responsabilidad no la tuya, y ahora vamos que ya queda poco para que el nuevo año comience -Expresó la ver en los ojos de su nieta lo que sentía-.

Kayle se quedó estática, sin seguirle el paso.

-Y yo esa vez te dije que soy una Carpentier y cuando fuese necesario no te iba a fallar-Susurró para sí misma-.

* * *

Una rubia iba de un lado para otro supervisando que cada uno de sus invitados se sintiera cómodo y que absolutamente todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Se veía inquieta, dispersa, como si al hacer el papel de gran anfitriona le sirviera para ir evadiendo una por una cada imagen que había estado llegando a su mente desde aquél día.

-Cariño, quédate un momento conmigo-Le pidió-.

-Luego, debo ir a ordenar que sirvan más champaña- Contestó-.

Francis había organizado su propia fiesta de año nuevo en su departamento en Manhattan. Ahí estaban sus padres, algunos amigos, y por supuesto su novio, Thomas Carrigan.

Apoyó las manos en una de las mesas de la cocina, bajó la cabeza y se tranquilizó. Se debía obligar a olvidar todo lo ocurrido el día de navidad, debía olvidar que Kayle Carpentier se había cruzado una vez más en su camino.

-Hija, ha llegado Kurt y está preguntando por ti-Le dijo Amelia, su madre-.

-Voy en un momento-Contestó volteándose para que su madre no leyera en la expresión de su rostro que algo no estaba bien-.

-Francis… ¿Te sucede algo?-Le preguntó acercándose al ventanal por el que perdía la vista su hija-.

-No, nada- Se apresuró en responder e iba dar la vuelta para volver al salón con los demás-.

-Pueden darnos un momento por favor-Les pidió Amelia a las camareras que entraban y salían de la cocina-.

-Mamá, debo volver al salón-.

-No pasará nada porque te ausentas cinco minutos, ahora sí y quiero la verdad ¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó preocupada-.

-¿Por qué algo tendría que pasarme?- Siguió evadiendo la rubia-.

-Francis, no juegues con mi paciencia, siempre que actúas así tan hiperactiva, sí, más de lo normal es porque buscas evadir algo, soy tu madre, te conozco-.

La editora cruzó los brazos y suspiró rendida.

-La volví a ver-Susurró y desvió la vista-.

Amelia apenas y entendió lo que dijo su hija. Pero más allá de las palabras había sólo una persona capaz de hacerla comportarse así, y claramente no se trataba del perfecto novio que estaba en el salón.

-Kayle… ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-Le preguntó la mujer-.

-El día de navidad, Rachel me pidió que la acompañara a ver a su ex novia, ahí además de Quinn, estaba Santana, Brittany y Sophie, quien estudió en Inglaterra con…con ella, apareció ese día, está…está más hermosa de lo que recordaba- Explicó, susurrando lo último y arrepintiéndose de inmediato por haberlo dicho-.

Ese destello en los ojos de la rubia fue captado por su madre, quien hace años no lo veía.

-¿Hablaron?-.

-Casi nada, me dediqué a evadirla toda la noche, después de tantos años tener una conversación no servirá para nada más que abrir heridas- Contestó-.

-Cuando es posible abrir una herida es porque no está cicatrizada, Francis-Pronunció-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente- Respondió y luego se dio la vuelta para volver a la fiesta-.

Lo sabía, tenía absolutamente claro que había querido decir su madre con esas palabras pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Ella iba a continuar con su vida tal y como lo había hecho durante los años en que no había sabido nada de ella. No tenía el derecho de aparecer justo ahora y derrumbar todo lo que con esfuerzo había estado construyendo.

Salió rumbo al salón, ya no quería seguir pensando en ella. No debía seguir haciéndolo.

-¡Por fin logró que la ocupada anfitriona me reciba!- Bromeo Kurt-.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó- Estaba supervisando algunos detalles ¿Y Blaine?-.

-Está por allá, hablando con tu novio- Respondió-.

Francis desvió la mirada y vio como Thomas le estaba viendo constantemente de reojo. Dos años y medio era lo que llevaba con él. Habían sido compañeros en Brown, no de la misma facultad pero se habían conocido en un curso opcional de historia del arte. Él, un aplicado y apuesto estudiante de finanzas, había quedado de inmediato prendado de la hermosa rubia, pero Francis no le dio más que una amistad que duró lo mismo que aquel curso que tenían juntos.

Algunos años después, se encontraron por casualidad en uno de los tantos viajes que Francis debía hacer por trabajo a Milán, Thomas trabajaba en una multinacional de inversiones, y ahora no estuvo dispuesto a dejarla ir. Tanto le insistió que aceptó salir con él, la primera cita fue incómoda, la segunda más fluida tanto que llevó a una tercera. Cuando ya dejó de contarlas se dio cuenta que había pasado tiempo y que quizás él, era quien podía curar su corazón roto.

-Francis… ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Kurt que le había estado hablando sin ser escuchado-.

-Sí, lo lamento…yo, me distraje por un segundo-.

Kurt volvió el gesto serio.

-¿Pasó algo con ella?-La interrogó- Porque después de como te dejo esa vez, sabes que no se merece nada, ella eligió Francis y tú no puedes hacerle algo como eso a Thomas, él no se lo merece…-.

-Detente- Lo interrumpió- ¿Qué estás insinuando?-.

-Rachel me dijo que te habías encontrado con Kayle en la casa de Quinn, reconozco esa mirada Francis, ¿La volviste a ver después de eso? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?-.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó defendiéndose- No la volví a ver, ni espero volver a hacerlo, es un capítulo cerrado en mi vida Kurt, así que no vuelvas a insinuar algo así-.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó ahora el joven-.

No hubo más tiempo de seguir la conversación porque Thomas tomaba una copa y la golpeaba suavemente para llamar la atención de los asistentes. El hombre, alto de cabello castaño claro y mirada azul grisácea la llamaba para que se pusiera a su lado.

-Primero quiero agradecer a todos quienes esta noche nos acompañan en esta fiesta para recibir el nuevo año-Comenzó solemne- Mi novia y yo, estamos rodeados de las personas que más nos importan así que creo y ya a punto de recibir este nuevo año, es el momento adecuado…-.

Francis sonreía incómoda y hacía como que estaba escuchando pero la realidad era que su mente estaba lejos de ahí. Sabía que a Thomas le gustaba ser el centro de atención por lo que no le molestaba cederle los discursos y esas cosas, pero ya estaba hablando demasiado y ella necesitaba una copa.

-Esta mujer que está a mi lado es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y aunque al principio no me lo hizo fácil sé que ahora me ama tanto como yo a ella, tenemos un relación estable y nos proyectamos juntos, así que antes que este año termine me gustaría saber sí…-.

Sí la rubia volvió a poner atención en lo que estaba diciendo su novio fue porque la expresión en el rostro de Kurt le llamó la atención, cuando desvió la vista hacia Thomas se dio cuenta el porqué.

-Francis… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-Preguntó con una rodilla en el suelo y una cajita abierta de donde resaltada un anillo con un gran diamante-.

Todos esperaban la respuesta, pero en su garganta el tan preciado monosílabo se trababa sin tener la certeza de sí sería pronunciado en algún momento.

* * *

La cena había estado deliciosa y la conversación se había dado de manera fluida. Esta vez nadie había aparecido de sorpresa así que seguían siendo las cinco.

-Ahora vamos a subir a la azotea-Anunció Sophie- Este edificio tiene una vista privilegiada del Times Square y quiero ver como baja la esfera a las doce, siempre quise verlo en vivo- Agregaba emocionada-.

Santana tomó una botella de champaña y Britt llevaba las copas para brindar cuando fueran las doce en punto y el nuevo año se comenzara a vivir.

La latina quería seguir aquella conversación pendiente pero el momento simplemente no se había dado, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de preocupación. Conocía perfectamente a Brittany y ese carácter siempre positivo, por lo que verla tan apagada, distante y triste era indicio de que se trataba de algo grave.

Subieron al ascensor y cuando llegaron a la azotea le dieron toda la razón a la inglesa porque ese edificio mostraba ente ellas el Times Square a la perfección. Las luces se reflejaban en el lugar dándole un aire realmente mágico.

-Tres minutos-Anunció Quinn-.

Brittany le dio una copa a cada una, mientras Santana comenzaba a abrir la botella.

-¿Cuánto falta?- Preguntaba Beth expectante por su primer año nuevo en esa ciudad-.

-Míralo por ti misma- Respondió-.

El gran reloj análogo acompañado de un coro de personas ya hacían la cuenta regresiva.

-3…2…1…-Exclamaba Beth-.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!-.

Abrazos y los mejores deseos para este nuevo año que comenzaba se escuchaban por toda la ciudad.

-Te amo y este año será mejor para nosotras Britt-Le susurró Santana aferrada a su novia-.

-Eso espero- Le contestó insegura-.

Por otro lado Sophie y Quinn se abrazaban con Beth entre las dos.

-Ojala este sea el primero de muchos años que comencemos juntas las tres- Les dijo la doctora-.

La esfera de la tradicional avenida bajaba como cada año en ese masivo acto. La gente vitoreaba para dar paso a la interpretación del himno nacional americano.

-¡Oh dios es ella!-Exclama Sophie al escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción luego del himno-.

-¿Quién?-Preguntaba la bailarina perdida-.

-¡Alison!-Respondió-.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Santana advirtiendo la mirada que le estaba dando Quinn-.

-¡Es la mejor cantante que tiene este país!-.

La doctora no se estaba guardando su emoción por escuchar a la artista que idolatraba. Por lo que se acercó más a la orilla.

-Alison cantó en nuestra fiesta de graduación-Comentó Britt inocentemente-.

-¿Cómo? ¿En serio?-Interrogó la inglesa-.

-Si era amiga de…-.

-De una de las chicas que organizaron la fiesta-La interrumpió Quinn-.

Brittany frunció en el ceño pero no le dio más importancia a la interrupción.

-¿Conoces esta canción?-Preguntó la rubia a la inglesa para desviar el tema-.

-Claro que sí, es de su primer disco, ese que le dedico por completo a la idiota que le rompió el corazón, por más que pienso no puedo creer que alguien le haya hecho algo así a ella...-.

Todas se miraron y no dijeron nada más, era difícil de explicar como ocurrió toda esa historia.

Alison acompañada de su banda subía al escenario y los acordes de la primera canción comenzaban a sonar, a lo que ella se unían tocando su guitarra roja, su favorita porque había sido su acompañante cuando compuso sus primeras canciones.

No iba a aceptarlo delante de Lindsay pero estaba realmente impresionada por la cantidad de personas que ahí había. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, uno de los momentos que aún lograba darle paz era ese, ella y su música, ella cantando todo lo que le falto por decir.

_ Once again you're home alone (Una vez más estás sola en casa)_

_Tears running from your eyes (Las lágrimas corrían por tus ojos)_

_And I'm on the outside( Y yo estoy afuera)_

_Knowing that you're all I want( Sabiendo que eres todo lo que quiero)_

_But I can't do anything( Pero no puedo hacer nada)_

_I'm so helpless baby (Estoy tan indefensa bebé)_

Kayle estaba otra vez con una copa en la mano pensando que era momento de tomar una decisión. Todo lo que construyó por siete años se había caído, con aquel encuentro casual en Boston, con ese día de navidad, con este nuevo comienzo de año que le ponía al frente situaciones que debía afrontar. En los primeros minutos de este nuevo año ya había aprendido algo, nunca puedes escapar de tu pasado, porque de alguna manera siempre te alcanza.

Y ahora ella tenía que decidir si continuar lejos o volver, si seguir siendo alguien que en realidad nunca fue o recuperar quien debió haber sido. Y no, no pensaba sólo en la compañía de su familia.

_Everyday same old things (Todos los días lo mismo)_

_So you're still feelin pain (Sigues sientiendo dolor)_

_Never had real love before (Nunca antes tuviste un amor real)_

_And it ain't her fault (Y no fue tu culpa)_

Rachel estaba cansada de tener que fingir sonrisas. El ambiente lo sentía pesado y Brody no se le había despegado en toda la noche, para agregarle que su representante la presionaba para que se tomara más fotografías junto a su novio, lo que la estaba a punto de hacer explotar.

Brody le había preguntado de manera reiterativa que le ocurría pero ella se iba en negativas, _"Todo está bien" "Sólo estoy cansada_", eran frases que ya tenía memorizadas y salían con espontaneidad. Sin duda cada día se hacía una mejor actriz.

No sabía hasta cuando iba a poder soportar esa situación, no sabía hasta qué punto iba a lograr mantener esa actuación en la que se había transformado su vida.

_ She knows better but (Ella lo sabe pero)_

_She can't help it (Ella no puede evitarlo)_

_Wanna tell her (Quiero decírselo) _

_But would that be selfish (Pero eso sería egoísta)_

_How do you heal (Como se puede curar?)_

_A heart that can't feel, it's broken (Un corazón que no siente, que está roto)_

_His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows (Su amor es todo lo que conoce…)_

_His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows (Su amor es todo lo que conoce…)_

Francis nunca pensó que eso se iba a dar de esa manera. No estaba preparada para una pregunta así menos hecha en presencia de sus amigos más cercanos y sus padres. Quizás era porque muy dentro de si ella nunca esperó que fuera él quien hiciera esa pregunta.

Jugaba con el colgante de una cadena que nunca se había podido quitar, jugaba a esquivar los recuerdos de promesas adolescentes que le resultaban más reales que la hecha hace algunos minutos. Jugaba a verse al espejo y jurarse así misma que ella ya no tenía un lugar en su corazón.

_You've been livin this way so long ( Has estado tanto tiempo viviendo de esta manera)_

_You don't know the difference (Que no sabes la diferencia)_

_And it's killing me( Y eso está matándome) _

_Cause you can have so much more (Porque tú puedes tener mucho más)_

_I'm the one your looking for (Soy lo que estás buscando)_

_But you close your eyes on me( Pero cierras tus ojos ante mi)_

_So you still can't see(así que sigues sin ver)_

Quinn observaba como Beth estaba con Sophie, jugaban y la pequeña le decía cosas a la doctora que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar. Desde hace mucho que no sentía afortunada como ahora de tener a esa mujer y a esa pequeña en su vida.

Pero había algo, miradas, roces, susurros que no conseguía sacar de su mente. No cuando sabía que seguiría ahí, entrando y saliendo de su vida, o de la de Beth. Y eso se volvía totalmente confuso ¿Podría mantener las distancia? ¿Conseguiría enterrarla en su pasado cuando era parte de su presente?.

_Everyday same old things (Todos los días lo mismo)_

_So you're still feelin pain (Sigues sintiendo dolor)_

_Never had real love before (Nunca antes tuviste un amor real)_

_And it ain't her fault (Y no fue tu culpa)_

Alison siempre hacía lo mismo, la buscaba entre las multitudes de cada show que hacía, fijaba un punto e imaginaba que ella estaba ahí, escuchándola cantar una de las tantas canciones que había escrito para ella.

Por lo que esa noche no fue la excepción. No sabía si estaba en Nueva York, no sabía si en estos años había conocido a alguien y se había vuelto a enamorar. No sabía nada y tal vez por primera vez en todo ese tiempo quiso buscarla, quiso terminar con la incertidumbre y poder volver a verla.

_She knows better but (Ella lo sabe pero)_

_She can't help it (Ella no puede evitarlo)_

_Wanna tell her (Quiero decírselo) _

_But would that be selfish (Pero eso sería egoísta)_

_How do you heal (Como se puede curar?)_

_A heart that can't feel, it's broken (Un corazón que no siente, que está roto)_

_His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows (Su amor es todo lo que conoce…)_

_His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows (Su amor es todo lo que conoce…)_

Dicen que hay verdades que es mejor ocultar, que al decirlas sólo causaran daño. Pero para Brittany mantener esa mentira la estaba rompiendo por dentro, la estaba destrozado porque además del engaño se estaba transformando en una mentirosa y eso iba en contra de todo lo que ella era. Vio a Santana y que le sonriera y le dijera "te amo", fue lo último que pudo soportar.

-Por favor perdóname…-Le rogó entre lágrimas abrazándola, pasando ambas manos por su cuello-.

-¿Britt que sucede?-Le preguntaba la latina preocupada acariciándole el cabello-.

La única vez que podía comparar aquel desgarrador llanto que escuchaba ahora, era cuando se habían venido desde Paris.

-San…no me dejes…estoy tan arrepentida-Balbuceaba-.

Santana se distancio lo necesario para verla a los ojos con total dificultad ya que su novia se negaba a soltarla.

-Dímelo…-.

-Te engañé-.

* * *

**_Nos leemos el próximo viernes! Yaa, sólo para no me odien tanto intentaré actualizar antes, comenten para inspirarme :)_**

**_Saludos chicas!_**

**_twitter: ffdany05 (Ya saben, respondo preguntas y cuando se puede doy adelantos)_**


	7. Palabras

_**Hola! Si, lo siento por el retraso. Saben que día es hoy? ( además de sábado y muy tarde)Les cuento(aunque probablemente ya sepan) un 12 de enero, hace 26 años nació Naya Marie Rivera, la perfecta protagonista de este y muchos FF, le desearon feliz cumpleaños? **_

_** Este cap se viene con drama como lo supondrán, así que sin más preámbulos, la dejo.**_

_**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Capitulo siete: Palabras

Palabras, nos las enseñan desde pequeños para lograr comunicarnos, para que aprendamos que cada una posee un significado diferentes. Cuando crecemos nos vamos dando cuenta que las palabras además de tener un significado, también tienen connotaciones, consecuencia, reacciones y para Brittany las dos que había pronunciado tenían efectos que no sabía si iba a poder soportar.

Santana la miraba esperando que se retractara. La miraba la necesidad que tiene una chica enamorada de escuchar que esas dos palabras no eran ciertas.

-San…yo no sé como pasó…-Rompió el infernal silencio la bailarina-.

-No, no, no-Decía girando la cabeza en negación-.

-Te extrañaba tanto, no habíamos podido hablar en días, me emborrache y Emma estaba ahí, no recuerdo…-.

-¡Con Emma!-Le gritó- Tú me…engañaste…con Emma-Suspiró intentado calmarse, lo que no dio resultado-¿Te…acostaste con ella?-.

Brittany no pudo decir aquella pequeña palabra, a cambio afirmó con su cabeza.

La latina iba procesando cada palabra con extremo dolor, sintiendo como cada fibra de su cuerpo se deshacía entre los brazos de Brittany que se había aferrado a ella con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-¡Suéltame!-le gritó empujándola con ira, con sus ojos derramando lágrimas- ¿Cómo…pudiste?-Preguntó herida, destrozada-.

-No sabía lo que hacía, San por favor, sólo fue una vez, nunca más volverá a pasar, yo te amo a ti, te amo…-.

-¡Si me amaras no te habrías acostado con ella! ¡Eres una…!-Santana se reprimió, no quería decir más palabras hirientes superada por la ira-.

La latina se volteó y fijó su mirada en la ciudad, en las personas que a la distancia seguían celebrando el comienzo del nuevo año. Irónico que para ella se sintiera todo lo contrario.

Quinn estaba a algunos metros, distancia que no era suficiente como para ignorar lo que estaba pasando con sus amigas, por lo que le dio una mirada a Sophie quien también notó lo que pasaba para que distrajera a Beth y ella se acercó a ver a Santana.

-San… ¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó-.

La morena abrazó a Quinn y rompió en un llanto totalmente desgarrador. Brittany se transformó en una mera observadora del dolor que su error había producido, veía impotente como Santana quizás no física pero si emocionalmente se alejaba de ella a una distancia que no tenía certeza pudiera volver a alcanzarla.

-Perdóname por favor…-Le rogó la bailarina intentando acercarse-.

Quinn alzó su mano, indicándole tácitamente que se mantuviera alejada, la mirada gélida de su amiga le dolió, aunque claro, si se trataba de Santana, Brittany sabía que Quinn ni siquiera iba a pensar de qué lado estar.

-Tranquil, San-Le pedía Quinn acariciándole el cabello con dulzura-.

-Necesito salir de aquí…-Susurró entre sollozos-.

-Deja que te explique, Luego tomas una decisión-Aconsejó-.

-Ahora no puedo escuchar nada de lo que pueda decirme, necesito estar sola-.

Santana se separó de Quinn intentando controlar las lágrimas para su voz saliera lo más normal posible.

-Voy a sacar las llaves de tú auto Quinn, nos vemos más tarde en el departamento- Le dijo-.

-Santana, necesito que me escuches- Expresó la bailarina comenzando a desesperarse-

-Ahora no puedo, necesito pensar, hablamos luego- Se negó caminando hacía el ascensor para bajar el departamento de Sophie y sacar las llaves del auto de Quinn-.

La bailarina la vio irse una vez más, como hace semanas lo había hecho en Paris, como una vez hace muchos años la había visto dejarla para refugiarse en otros brazos.

-¿Brittany que pasó?-Interrogó Quinn-.

-Cometí un gran error-Se lamentó la rubia con su vista fija en el lugar por donde había desparecido Santana, esperando que volviera y la escuchara-.

-Dale espacio, tú sabes como es, por lo que es mejor que piense y se tranquilice o si no se dirán cosas hirientes que no ayudaran a su relación-.

Brittany aceptó resignada, quizás esas horas también le servirían a ella para aclarar su mente y elegir las palabras adecuadas para poder explicarse, para lograr el perdón de su latina.

* * *

Kayle no había vuelto a hablar con su abuelo sobre los problemas que tenía la compañía, él hombre había evitado el tema durante la noche pero ella no conseguía sacárselo de la cabeza, así que después de un tiempo decidió que mejor se iba a su habitación a descansar.

Le dio un cariñoso abrazo a James, se verían al día siguiente en el tradicional almuerzo de la familia Carpentier.

Bajó hasta su habitación y decidió que saldría a tomar un poco de aire. Se cambió esos incómodos zapatos por sus habituales zapatillas, tomó un abrigo y salió, el aire frío debía ayudarla a aclarar su mente.

Antes de que pudiera salir del hotel, se dio cuenta del alboroto que había en las afueras y como el equipo de seguridad parecía estar sobrepasado por lo que corrían de un lado para otro hablando por sus radios.

-Lo que me faltaba…-Susurró subiéndose el cuello del abrigo-.

Intentó salir pero un guardia la detuvo.

-Señorita tendrá que esperar antes de salir-Le dijo el hombre interponiéndose ante ella-.

Kayle lo miró de mala manera y le dieron ganas de decirle quien era ella, pero se contuvo. Bufó sonoramente y se metió las manos a los bolsillos resignada a quedarse ahí hasta que pasara todo el alboroto.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos, cuando vio entrar a la causante de todo aquello. Segundos, fueron los que sus miradas se cruzaron, minutos fue lo que tardó en darse cuenta que sí, era ella.

Alison intentó volver, quería saber si era real, si no había sido su mente la que la había imaginado, pero la presión de las personas que la acompañaban la seguían empujando hacia adelante, no permitiéndole poder volver.

Kayle se quedó estática, miró hacía donde se dirigía ese tumulto que tenía Alison en el medio, sobresalía su cabellera pelirroja lo que le aseguró que realmente era su ex mejor amiga la que iba ahí. Se apresuró en salir del hotel porque era como si en cuestión de segundos el aire hubiese comenzado a faltarle.

Cuando se dio cuenta había prácticamente corrido por varias cuadras lejos del Hotel, se frenó y aspiró aire con fuerza. Buscó en su bolsillo derecho y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, prendió uno y retomó el paso, pero ahora era uno mucho más lento, totalmente parsimonioso.

Nueva York. Sonrió con ironía, porque sabía que no debió volver, que debió haber seguido su instinto y quedarse en Boston, que esa ciudad sólo le devolvería todos los recuerdos que intentó borrar por siete años, sabía que esa ciudad no le traería esa tranquilidad que tanto buscó y que por momentos lograba tener en Boston.

Seguía caminando por calles que poco a poco comenzaban a vaciarse, ya que la celebración iba menguando, sin embargo, era Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme, por lo que siempre se iba a encontrar con locales abiertos o taxis en busca de pasajeros que como ella vagaban a esa hora de la madrugada.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un frenazo y la luz cegadora de los focos de un vehículo la hicieron detenerse de golpe.

-¡Que mierda que no viste la luz roja!-Le gritó Kayle al chofer de aquel vehículo, apuntando el semáforo que le daba la preferencia y dándole un golpe al capo-.

Porque eran no más de dos centímetros los que separaba el cuerpo de la doctora del parachoques del auto.

-¡Que acaso no me viste!-Siguió alterada acercándose a la ventanilla por el lado del conductor-¡Abre la maldita ventana!-Exigió aún alterada por el susto-.

Kayle golpeaba con los nudillos la ventana para recibir algún tipo de explicación de parte de la persona que casi la atropella. El vidrio se bajó y la cara de la doctora era de puro desconcierto.

-Lo…siento…no…-Fue la disculpa trabada que recibió-.

La doctora no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra esperando que la mirara.

-¿Te hice daño?-Preguntó ahora sí fijando su mirada en ella-.

Santana no podía creer que justamente fuera ella la que se estaba cruzando en su camino. Otra vez justamente en el momento donde más lo necesitaba.

-Kayle-Pronunció-.

-Santana-Respondió-.

Se miraron sin decir nada más, Kayle se preguntaba si aquello no era una señal, si cuando más se esforzaba por sacarla de su mente, más el destino se encargaba de ponerla frente a ella.

-¿Te hice daño?-Le preguntó otra vez-.

-No, estoy bien-Respondió-¿Tú estás bien?-.

-Sí, lo estoy-Contestó no con mucha convicción, su voz aún sonaba quebrada-.

Kayle lo notó de inmediato por lo que se dio la vuelta y se subió al auto por el lado del copiloto. Prendió la luz para examinarla y ver si no tenía alguna herida porque dada la intensidad del freno que escuchó del vehículo cabía la posibilidad de que se haya golpeado con el volante.

-Sí estoy bien…-Le dijo la latina-.

La doctora afirmó en silencio.

-Ve con cuidado de vuelta- Expresó para salir del auto y volver a ese paseo que fue interrumpido tan abruptamente-.

-Kayle, no-Le pidió sujetándola antes de que abriera la puerta, con su voz otra vez quebrada y con sus ojos derramando lágrimas-No…te vayas-.

La doctora pensó que podía ser algún tipo de reacción tardía a lo que había pasado, pero Santana se había aferrado a ella con demasiada necesidad, lloraba con una tristeza que la hacía dejar cualquier intensión de irse.

-Tranquila…si no pasó nada-Le susurraba acariciándole el cabello mientras la latina escondía el rostro en la curva de su cuello-.

-Porque hizo eso…porque no fue capaz de ser fiel…-Balbuceaba entre sollozos la latina-

-Santana… ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó distanciándose levemente- ¿Por qué estás así?-.

Santana la miró a los ojos, a esos verdes que una vez le dieron toda la calma y protección que necesitaba, esos que la miraban con ese mismo brillo que tanto había extraño desde que la volvió a ver.

-Cámbiate-Le pidió Kay bajándose el auto-.

Santana reaccionó con lentitud antes de pasarse al asiento del copiloto. La doctora se subió y encendió el auto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó la latina-.

-Sin preguntas, ya verás cuando lleguemos-Respondió-.

Santana afirmó y se mantuvo en silencio intentado tranquilizarse, lo cierto es que antes de casi atropellar a Kayle estaba dando vueltas sin sentido por las calles de Nueva York sin tener conocimiento de donde estaba realmente. Vio como se iban alejando del centro de la ciudad y esa sensación de estar lejos de la multitud le dio calma.

Kayle la miraba de reojo analizando las pocas palabras que había logrado entenderle a Santana. Era claro que no era la conmoción del casi accidente lo que la había hecho estallar en llanto, sino que había otra razón, que suponía era la misma del porqué estaba a esa hora sola dando vueltas por la ciudad.

Estacionó y se bajó, dando la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Santana.

-Ven conmigo-Dijo ofreciéndole su mano-.

Santana la tomó sin vacilar ni un instante y se acercó al lugar que desde el auto no había podido apreciar en toda su dimensión. Estaban en el puente de Brooklyn, con una vista periférica perfecta, con la luces de los edificios adornando un paisaje que no podía resultar más hermoso.

Se apoyaron en silencio en las barandas. Santana no decía nada, simplemente perdía su mirada en el paisaje, en esa imponente ciudad que se veía a lo lejos. Muchas interrogantes la golpeaban, la primera era ¿Por qué? ¿Era ella la culpable por haber dejado Paris? ¿Era cierto que no había pasado antes? Porque Brittany llevaba años siendo amiga de Emma, pasaba más tiempo con la francesa en sus viajes que con ella en casa, por lo que pudo haberla engañado antes fácilmente, pero si pasó antes ¿Por qué decírselo ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora que tenía todas las esperanzas de reconstruir su relación?. No entendía, no sabía en qué momento su Britt-Britt había cambiado tanto como para hacerle algo así, su rubia no era de la clase de persona que engañaba, no a ella.

Vio de reojo a Kayle, que se mostraba inserta en la imagen de la ciudad de noche.

-Es muy hermoso-Dijo la latina con la voz ya más repuesta-.

La doctora no se giró a verla simplemente comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando llegué a Lima tú me enseñaste tú lugar especial ¿recuerdas?, aquel mirador a donde ibas cuando necesitabas pensar y estar tranquila- Recordó con nostalgia- Cuando yo vivía acá este era el mío, a donde venía cuando sentía que algún problema me sobrepasaba, porque cuando observas la inmensidad de la ciudad, no puedes evitar que cualquier otra cosa se vuelva pequeña-Suspiró pesadamente- No sé lo que te sucede San, pero quizás estar aquí te ayude a pensar alguna solución…-.

"San", apelativo que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar de Quinn o de la pequeña Beth, un sonido cotidiano, pero que no esperaba volver a oír de labios de Kayle, no cuando de las dos conversaciones a solas que habían tenido lo único que había sacado eran reproches.

-Gracias-Expresó cambiando su objetivo de visión, ahora lo único que la tranquilizaba era ella-.

-Supongo que te lo debía después de como me comporte contigo en Boston-Respondió con una media sonrisa-.

-No puedo culparte- Reconoció- Aunque tampoco puedo negar que me dolió-.

Ambas lo estaban, porque Kayle aunque estaba ahí esforzándose por no abrazarla otra vez, aún sentía esa punzada de dolor.

Toda otra vez fue silencio, la doctora veía a Santana y quería saber que le había pasado, porque otra vez en esos hermosos ojos color ámbar yacía la tristeza. Notó como un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de latina que sólo llevaba el ajustado vestido rojo. La noche se hacía cada vez más fría así que no dudó en sacarse el abrigo y colocárselo.

-No es necesario-Le dijo al darse cuenta que una calidez se apropiaba de su cuerpo, no estaba segura si era por el abrigo o por la proximidad de la doctora-.

-Está helando y como la doctora que soy no puedo permitir que te enfermes- Expresó con una sonrisa-.

-Gracias…-.

-De nada- Respondió- Creo que es mejor que vayamos por algo caliente ¿quieres?-.

Santana afirmó con la cabeza y volvieron al auto. Kayle con total conocimiento de la ciudad donde estaban manejaba con tranquilidad, recordando un lugar que fuera tranquilo y les permitirá beber algún café.

Se detuvo frente a una pequeña cafetería, que a esa hora no tenía más que un par de mesas ocupadas. Santana se sentía mucho mejor acompañada, la miraba y no podía evitar preguntarse como hubiese sido su vida de haber elegido a Kayle.

La doctora abrió la puerta amablemente y se dirigieron a una de las mesas cerca de la ventana. La latina por primera vez se dio el tiempo de recorrerla, de sin ese uniforme de médico ver quien era Kayle ahora y algo le llamó la atención.

-¿Por qué llevas un Armani con converse?-Le preguntó alzando la ceja antes de sentarse-No puedes llevar un traje Armani con zapatillas eso es un crimen-.

La doctora se miró las cómodas zapatillas y luego la miró a ella.

-Iba a salir a caminar no podía hacerlo con esos tacos incómodos-Respondió alzando los hombros-Además este traje ni lo elegí yo, mamá me lo dejó en la habitación del hotel porque le aterraba que me presentara en la fiesta con mis jeans y una chaqueta de cuero- Comentó girando los ojos con fastidio-.

Santana le sonrió porque recordaba perfectamente como era de estricta la señora Carpentier cuando de protocolo se trataba.

Pidieron sus cafés y otra vez el silencio se hizo protagonista de la situación.

-Quieres hablar de lo que te pasa…-Preguntó con cuidado-Porque está claro que algo te pasa, la gente no anda sola y manejando como enloquecida un año nuevo porque se siente bien-Agregó para aligerar el ambiente-.

Santana tomó un sorbo del café y suspiró.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo, la gente no anda caminando sola, cruzándoseles a los autos porque se siente bien- Dijo para esquivar la pregunta-.

Kayle se dio cuenta de inmediato que era algo de lo que Santana no podía hablar con facilidad.

-Te propongo un trato, yo te lo diré si tú me lo dices- Propuso estirando su mano para cerrar el trato-.

Santana la tomó, no sabía si porque necesitaba el contacto o porque hablar sobre ello podía ayudarla.

-Pero tú partes, así que te escucho- Se apresuró a decir Santana-.

-Está bien-Aceptó y se dio en ánimo de comenzar a hablar- Yo estaba con mi familia en la fiesta que organizó mi abuelo en el hotel, mamá como siempre comenzó a decirme que ya debía dejar de "jugar" en Boston y regresar para hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades en la compañía, no quería discutir así que la detuve pero me dijo algo que me quedó dando vueltas, luego confirmé la información con mi abuelo, la compañía está pasando por un muy mal momento, las acciones están bajando y creo que algunos inversionistas se quieren retirar…-.

Santana la escuchaba atenta y ya iba entendiendo por donde iba, porque desde que conoció a Kayle sabía de la presión que significaba ser la heredera del imperio.

-La confianza que tienen en la compañía es por nuestra familia, siempre un Carpentier ha estado a la cabeza y ahora no hay nadie que suceda a mi padre, mi abuelo ya debió haberse retirado pero no lo ha hecho por lo mismo, a sus años debería descansar no pasar por esto, no asumir la responsabilidad que me corresponde a mí- Expresó con culpabilidad-.

-Pero Kay, tampoco te pueden obligar, tú también tienes derecho a elegir qué hacer con tú vida…-.

-Mi abuelo ha sido el más comprensivo de todos San, cuando tú…-Kayle no quería caer en reproches así que se detuvo- Cuando yo necesité irme, recorrer el mundo para olvidar todo, cuando dije que me iría a estudiar a Oxford, él fue el único que estaba realmente feliz de que haya encontrado algo que me gustara, que me hiciera sentir mejor, no hubo ni un reproche de su parte, no puedo yo ahora darle la espalda, no a él…-.

Santana le tomó la mano sobre la mesa para darle su apoyo.

-Seguro encontraras alguna manera de ayudarlo y no dejar tú trabajo, si alguien puede hacer ambas cosas, esa, eres tú- Le dijo-.

-No sé si lo logré pero ya pensaré en algo- Contestó si rechazar la caricia que le daba la latina- Ahora es tú turno-.

La latina se removió incómoda en la silla y desvió su vista hacía la ventana, hacia la gente que aún transitaba por las calles de la ciudad.

-Es Brittany-Susurró-.

Kayle afirmó, claro que era Brittany, quien más podía ser capaz de destrozar de esa manera a Santana, pensó.

-Yo me vine de Paris sola hace algunas semanas, días antes de que pasara lo de Beth porque nuestra relación no estaba bien, le pedí un tiempo, no fue una ruptura, seguíamos hablando por teléfono o por lo menos lo intentábamos- Partió relatando-.

La doctora no se atrevía a hacer comentarios porque seguro que saldrían más amargos de lo que quería.

-Cuando volvió que fue la noche antes de navidad, estaba extraña, la conozco desde hace demasiados años y dentro de mí sabía que algo no andaba bien pero quizás no quería saberlo, prefería pasarlo por alto para tenerla e intentar volver a lo que éramos, pero hoy me lo dijo…me dijo lo que andaba mal-Recordó bajando la cabeza y secándose una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla-.

-Tranquila…-Le pidió comprensiva-.

-Me engañó Kay, se acostó con la que era "su mejor amiga"-Enfatizó con ironía- Yo necesitaba un tiempo, yo quería que al volver ambas nos hubiésemos extrañado lo suficiente como para darnos cuenta que debíamos luchar por lo nuestro, no me esperaba esto, no de Brittt…-.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla otra vez romper en llanto, esta vez más medido pero no por ello menos doloroso.

Kayle no sabía que decir, no encontraba las palabras para hacerla sentir mejor, porque en su garganta la únicas que habían era para decirle que ella jamás hubiese hecho algo como eso.

-Sé que no debería hablar esto contigo, de todas las personas creo que eres la que menos quiere escuchar mis problemas con Britt…-.

-No hay problema-Expresó de manera lacónica- Yo pregunté, así que asumo la responsabilidad…-.

-Realmente no sé qué hacer ahora…-Murmuró pasándose una mano por el cabello para correr un mechón que le molestaba en los ojos-.

-Tampoco yo, soy pésima con las relaciones…-Dijo con una media sonrisa-.

Se bebieron el café y luego ya vieron que era hora de regresar. Kayle debía presentarse al almuerzo familiar mañana y Santana tenía una conversación pendiente.

-Te puedo llevar hasta tú hotel-Se ofreció la latina-.

-No es necesario, está a sólo un par de cuadras de aquí- Se negó-.

Santana afirmó y se quitó el abrigo para devolvérselo.

-¿Te voy a volver a ver?-Le preguntó-.

-No lo sé, en este momento sinceramente no sé qué voy a hacer-Respondió sincera-.

La latina se acercó titubeante para abrazarla, si no la volvía a ver pronto quería quedarse con eso, con su aroma, su calidez, con el brillo de sus ojos verdes. Kayle le devolvió el abrazo, la estrechó con fuerza conteniéndose esas ganas de no querer volver a dejarla ir.

-Esta vez debes dejarla hablar, porque por mucho que uno se esfuerce no puedes borrar a las personas de tú vida, menos cuando se ama…-Le susurró la doctora.

Luego dejó un beso en su mejilla y se dio la vuelta para caminar a su hotel. Santana se la quedó viendo y cuando ya no puedo distinguirla se subió al auto, prendió el GPS y puso la dirección de Quinn, porque o si no se volvería a perder.

Al llegar se mantuvo unos minutos frente a la puerta, como si el número puesto allí fuera lo más impresionante que haya visto nunca, ya que no le despegaba la mirada. Escuchaba el movimiento dentro, miró su reloj, eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada por lo que una sola persona podía estar esperándola a esa hora.

Abrió y de inmediato apareció Brittany al frente de ella. La imagen de la rubia bailarina ya producía compasión, porque sus ojos rojos y esa mirada llena de dolor, le apretaban el corazón a cualquiera.

-San-Exclamó e intento acercarse más pero una mano en alto de la latina la detuvo-.

-¿Y Quinn?-Preguntó para asegurarse que estaba solas-.

-Se quedó con Beth en el departamento de Sophie, pensó que necesitaríamos privacidad-Respondió-.

Santana afirmó y se fue directo a la cocina en busca de una botella de vino que la ayudara a digerir ese mal trago que estaba por venir. Brittany la esperó en el salón, sentada en uno de los sofás, golpeando nerviosamente su pie sobre el suelo, jugando con sus dedos y con la mirada baja.

La morena se sirvió una copa y se ubicó al frente de ella.

-Ahora vamos a hablar con más tranquilidad, necesito saber que pasó y si es verdad que ha sido una sola vez…-Rompió el silencio dándose fuerzas para afrontar aquello-.

Los ojos de Brittany cambiaron de dirección para ir directo a los marrones de la latina. A la bailarina le dolieron esas palabras, Santana estaba dudando de su fidelidad incluso cuando ella antes nunca ni siquiera pensó en serle infiel.

-¿Piensas que te engañaba desde antes? ¿En las giras?-Preguntó dolida-.

-No sé qué pensar Brittany- Respondió-.

-Yo te amo, en las giras no hacía otra cosa más que extrañarte y querer estar contigo en casa…-Expresó-.

En el rostro de Santana apareció una media sonrisa triste, una que le dolió a ambas.

-Si me hubieses extrañado tanto no me habrías dejado sola tanto tiempo- Le reclamó-.

Porque claro, ese era aún un tema que penaba a la latina, todos esos años que esperó paciente que su novia bajara la intensidad de su trabajo y se diera tiempo para ella. No era algo que hubiese olvidado, menos ahora que las dudas la estaban absorbiendo.

-Nunca pasó antes…te juro que nunca pasó nada con Emma antes-Prometió mirándola a los ojos-.

Santana sabía que no mentía y eso hizo en parte todo aquello menos doloroso.

-¿Por qué?-Fue la siguiente pregunta- Por qué si no pasó antes lo has hecho ahora…-La voz de Santana comenzaba a hacerse más débil, cada vez más vulnerable-.

-No sé cómo pasó…yo…-.

Esa fue la misma frase que la había escuchado decir en la azotea horas antes. Frase que le resultaba totalmente absurda y que encendió toda esa rabia contenida.

-¡Como que no sabes!-Exclamó levantándose- ¡No puedes decir que no sabes cómo terminaste en la cama con ella!-.

Brittany también se levantó para intentar contenerla.

-Todo pasó tan rápido, salimos, bebí más de la cuenta, me llevó a casa, me acompañó a la habitación, me besó…yo le respondí y luego ¡Ya no recuerdo!-Se intentó justificar rememorando los acontecimientos pasados-.

Santana la miró fijamente, al tiempo que dos lágrimas rompieron en sus ojos para caer en sus mejillas.

-¿Nuestra habitación?-Preguntó bajito- ¿Nuestra cama?-Interrogó casi para sí misma-.

-Lo siento tanto…-.

-¡Te revolcaste con esa zorra en la cama en donde hacíamos el amor! ¡Y lo único que puedes decir es que lo sientes!-Explotó completamente descontrolada- ¡Joder cómo pudiste hacerme eso! ¡Cómo pudiste engañarme! -.

-¡Que no lo sé!-Le contestó-.

Y ahí ocurrió algo que nunca antes había pasado ni en sus peores momentos, porque la mano de Santana aterrizó con fuerza en la mejilla de Brittany quien al recibir el impacto cerró los ojos y sintió como su cabeza giró.

La latina se arrepintió de inmediato, nunca habían llegado a eso, ella jamás toco a Brittany con otra intención más que acariciarla. Algo se rompió en ese instante, lo que cuidaron por siete años, esa noche ya no parecía poder reconstruirse.

Santana se volvió a sentar y ocultó su cara entre sus manos sin parar de llorar. Brittany se mantuvo de pie sin abrir los ojos, lo que no evitaba que las lágrimas salieran.

-Cómo llegamos a esto Brittany, en qué momento nuestra relación se volvió en algo que nos daña a ambas…-Se lamentaba entre sollozos- Tú luchaste tanto por mí, yo deje todo por irme contigo a Paris, estábamos tan enamoradas…¿Qué pasó Britt? Como no nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro se estaba rompiendo…-.

-Yo aún te amo…-Murmuró bajito la bailarina- Yo siempre te voy a amar Santana-.

La latina levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos.

-Escucharte decirlo ya no me hace sentir como antes Brittany, es como si fuera una palabra cualquiera, como si no significará lo mismo que antes…-.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Tú ya no lo sientes?-Le preguntó completamente desconsolada-.

-¿Importa? Realmente importa lo que siento ahora después de todo lo que ha pasado-Le preguntó-.

-A mí me importa, porque si hay amor nada es imposible, si tú aún me amas podríamos…-.

-Tú me amas y eso no ha impedido que hayas privilegiado completamente tú carrera y me hayas dejado en casa, siempre esperándote, creyendo que todo iba a mejorar, guardándome momentos que quería pasar contigo, para que luego cuando te los contaba ni siquiera fingieras que te importaba lo que pasaba conmigo…- Le reclamó dolida había mucho que nunca le dijo, ni siquiera cuando se vino de Paris-.

-Eso no es cierto-.

-¿Recuerdas algo que te haya contado de mi carrera? ¿De qué diseñadores me pidieron que trabajara con ellos? ¿Cuándo fue mi primer desfile? ¿O mi primera nota de prensa? ¿Lo recuerdas Brittany?-Le preguntó levantándose para quedar otra vez de frente-.

La rubia guardó un sepulcral silencio.

-Yo recuerdo cuál fue el primer país al que fuiste, los premios que te han dado y que coreografías fueron hechas por ti…-Expresó con amargura-.

-San…-.

Ya no era sólo culpa lo que recorría a la bailarina, ya no era sólo esa noche la que lamentaba, era mucho más que eso, porque ahora se daba cuenta que no había perdido a su latina esa noche que pasó con Emma, sino que había comenzado todo mucho antes.

-Todo es mi culpa- Reconoció -.

-Claro que no, no todo es tú culpa, porque si algo no resultó entre ambas es porque las dos fallamos en algo, yo callé Britt, me mantuve en silencio y deje que todo se fuera acumulando dentro de mí y cuando ya no puede más, me fui, escape y te deje sola cargando con la culpa…eso no estuvo bien, yo debí quedarme y luchar…me equivoque- Asumió con total congoja-.

Brittany se volvió a acercar a ella, con su mejilla rojiza por la cachetada recibida, necesitaba ese contacto, ese calor que sólo ella lograba darle.

-Estoy tan arrepentida, yo nunca quise engañarte, no hay otra mujer para mí San, siempre has sido tú…siempre-Repitió-.

-Te creo pero eso no ayuda a que duela menos…-.

-Haré lo que quieras, lo que sea necesario para que volvamos a ser la pareja que éramos-Pronunció con convicción la bailarina-.

Santana sabía que eso era así, pero quizás ya era tarde. Quizás cualquier esfuerzo que intentaran hacer iba a ser en vano.

-Necesito que te vayas-Le dijo-.

Brittany sabía que algo así podría venir, pero no estaba preparada para escucharlo.

-San…-.

-No puedo contigo aquí, no durmiendo en la misma cama ni siguiendo como si nada- Dijo- Acepto mi parte, pero no me puedo negar que me destroza saber que estuviste con alguien más, que dormiste con ella cuando se supone que aún éramos novias-Reconoció- No puedo…-.

Brittany afirmó e hizo la pregunta, esa que había evitado desde el comienzo.

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?-Interrogó-.

Quizá fue un segundo, quizás más, o tal vez fueron minutos. Para la bailarina el tic tac del reloj dejó de tener sentido y el tiempo se congeló en esa burbuja que sólo las contemplaba a ellas dos. Siempre a ellas dos.

-Sí Britt, estoy rompiendo contigo-Respondió-.

Esperanza. Una palabra que abarcaba todo a lo que Brittany se aferraba ese momento, esa última lucecita que veían encendida, ese último brillo en los ojos de su latina. Se había acabado.

Caminó en silencio hasta la habitación que había estado compartiendo con su ahora ex novia. No era mucho lo que debía guardar, dos maletas medianas habían sido sus compañeras en su viaje desde Paris, dos maletas que no habían sido las que guardaron las ilusiones con las que había llegado.

Era su corazón el único que estaba tan vacío ahora, era su alma la que se sentía otra vez partida por la mitad.

Santana se sentó en el sofá y se sirvió otra copa de vino. ¿Era esa la mejor decisión? No lo sabía, ¿Dolería menos si dejaba de verla? No estaba segura. Pero de lo tenía una mínima de certeza era de que quizás había llegado el momento de volar sola.

Sintió sus pasos. Había llegado la hora. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta en donde Brittany había apoyado sus maletas a un costado esperando unas últimas palabras.

-¿Podré verte de vez en cuando?-Le preguntó tímida la bailarina-.

-Claro, estaremos en contacto-Respondió-.

-Sólo quiero que sepas, que nunca habrá otra mujer que pueda remplazarte, yo te amo y no quiero rendirme pero sé que tienes razón, que necesitas este tiempo para sanar las heridas que yo te he hecho…-.

Santana se acercó y le depositó con todo el amor que quedaba en ella un tembloroso beso en los labios, una última muestra de que ella también la amaba.

Nunca el sonido de una puerta cerrándose había sido tan doloroso, nunca un adiós había sabido tan amargo.

* * *

El sonido de un celular despertaba a una adormilada rubia que buscaba el aparato tanteando la mesita de noche que estaba a su costado.

-_Hola-Contestaba sin ver el visor de llamadas-._

_-¡Feliz año nuevo!-Exclamó-._

_-¿Rachel?-Preguntó Francis levantándose para no despertar a Thomas que dormía a su lado-._

_-¿Te he despertado?-Preguntó la actriz-._

_-¿En serio lo preguntas? ¡Son las seis de la mañana joder!-Exclamó encendiendo su cafetera-._

_-Lo siento es que yo aún no me duermo y quería llamarte por el nuevo año-Justificó-._

_La rubia giró los ojos, le era difícil enojarse con ella._

_-Feliz año para ti también Rachel-Dijo devolviendo el saludo- Ahora dime, para que has llamado realmente-._

_-Ya no puedo más Francis-Reconoció y su voz cambió totalmente-._

_La rubia había aprendido a conocer a Rachel, a leer sus intenciones, por eso notó de inmediato que esa no era sólo una llamada para saludar._

_-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó mientras se servía una taza de café y se sentaba en su sofá, esa conversación sería larga-._

_-No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, no puedo estar aquí con él, queriendo con todas mis fuerzas estar allá con ella y con Beth-._

_-Rachel, Quinn fue clara contigo…-Dijo con voz calma no quería herirla- Puedes acercarte a la pequeña pero ella ya no te quiere en su vida, ustedes rompieron hace tiempo-._

_-Lo sé y la entiendo, yo nunca debí haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, en realidad nunca debí dejarla ir ese día, yo tendría que haberla detenido, decirles a todos que ella era mi novia y así Quinn jamás me hubiese dejado…-Reconoció y Francis comenzó a escuchar los sollozos-._

_-Rachel, voy a decir algo que quizás no te siente bien pero te lo debo preguntar-Le advirtió-._

_-Está bien-Aceptó sabiendo lo directa que era su amiga-._

_-¿No será que estás celosa?, que ahora que viste que Quinn está saliendo con alguien más, la quieres de vuelta, porque si algo me quedó claro y a ti también después del día de navidad es que ella tiene algo con la doctora…-._

_-No puedo negar que me duele saber que ella está con alguien más, no tengo derecho a reprocharle lo sé, pero duele porque siento que esa mujer está ocupando mi lugar, soy yo quien debe estar con Quinn y Beth, quien tiene que ser parte de esa nueva familia, pero no es sólo eso Francis, yo no he dejado de extrañarla ni un solo día desde que rompimos, esto sólo me confirma que dejarla ir ha sido el peor error de mi vida- Contestó sincera-._

_Si, Rachel solía ser un tanto dramática pero la rubia sabía lo que se sentía, sabía lo que era sentir en tú corazón que esa persona que está destinada a ser el amor de tu vida, no está contigo._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Le preguntó-._

_-¿Puedo hacer algo? Quinn ya no me quiere, me superó, pasó página y está rehaciendo su vida…-._

_-Ella aún siente algo por ti- La interrumpió Francis- Y no lo digo por hacerte falsas ilusiones, lo digo porque aunque intentó no podía quitarte los ojos de encima en navidad, sobretodo cuando jugabas con Beth…-._

_Rachel notó como de un momento a otro esa expresión de tristeza se transformó en una sonrisa._

_-Si te decides a luchar Berry, primero tienes que volver a Nueva York, porque desde el otro lado del país no vas a lograr impedir que doctora siga ganando terreno- Agregó-._

_-Lo sé, pero debo quedarme un poco más, la película está en mitad de las grabaciones, tengo otros ofrecimientos para cuando termine esta, mi representante está eligiendo los papeles que creen serán mejores para el desarrollo de mi carrera…-._

_-Yo sólo digo-La interrumpió la rubia- Eres tú quien debe decidir que pesa más para ti, si seguir allá con todo lo que eso implica o volver y luchar-._

_Otra vez sin quererlo se había cegado entre las luces de su brillante carrera, por eso agradecía las palabras de su amiga, las que la hacían volver a poner su mente donde importaba._

_-Gracias Francis-._

_-Cuando quieras- Respondió- Aunque después de las diez de la mañana mis consejos son mejores, no es necesario despertarme a esa hora-Bromeo-._

_-Lo lamento, necesitaba hablar con alguien que pudiera entenderme-._

_Francis entendió lo que Rachel quiso decir, era para ellas más fácil entenderse porque claro estaba Kurt, pero el chico había tenido la suerte de conocer al amor de su vida y nunca separarse de él, con Blaine eran realmente una pareja afortunada._

_-¿Tú como estás?-Preguntó la actriz-._

_-Bien, algo cansada, la fiesta termino hace unas cuantas horas-Respondió-._

_-Francis sabes a lo que me refiero-._

_-Si tú y Kurt cada vez que me vean o hablemos me preguntaran por ella, no están ayudando a que me la saqué de la cabeza- Le reclamó-._

_-¿O sea que aún piensas en ella?-._

_-Es el impacto, se me pasará en unos días, se me debe pasar en unos días sobretodo ahora-Respondió-._

_-Si hubiese sabido que ella iba a estar, jamás te lo habría pedido, no sabiendo lo que aún significa para ti, lo siento Francis-Se disculpó-._

_-Tranquila que no es tú culpa, la culpa es mía por ser tan idiota y dejar que me afectara cuando claramente a ella le dio lo mismo- Expresó dolida-._

_-Ahora seré yo quien te corrige, porque Kayle si sintió algo al verte de eso estoy segura, te buscaba con la mirada cuando tú no te dabas cuenta, creo que quería acercarse pero le daba miedo tú reacción…-._

_Francis sintió como inmediatamente su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido._

_-Aunque haya sido así, ya no importa, yo tengo un novio y estoy enam…-._

_-No lo digas- La interrumpió- No me gusta cuando me mientes-._

_-Rachel-Le dijo en tono de reproche-._

_-Dime que lo quieres o que te sientes bien y cómoda con él, pero que lo amas, eso es tan cierto como decir que yo amo a Brody- Expresó-._

_-Pues lo vas a tener que comenzar a creer porque voy a casarme- Exclamó molesta por las palabras de su amiga._

_Un silencio se hizo en la otra línea y luego escuchó una carcajada fuerte, totalmente burlesca._

_-Claro- Ironizó-No digas estupideces Francis- Agregó sin creerle-._

_-Es cierto, me lo pidió anoche en la fiesta y yo le dije que sí, y si tú quieres ser mi dama de honor como tenía pensado que fuera, entonces dejaras de decir que no lo amo, porque si acepté es porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él- Finalizó sin dejar lugar a duda-._

_-¿No estás bromeando?- Preguntó por última vez para asegurarse-._

_-Por supuesto que no-Respondió-._

_-¡Te volviste loca!-Exclamó tan dramáticamente como Rachel Berry podía ser-._

_Francis ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, suficiente había dudado ella en aquel momento y después como para que ahora Rachel la cuestionara de semejante manera._

_-Rachel ya basta-Le pidió con el último gramo de paciencia-Llevamos dos años y medio juntos, era un paso que debíamos dar…-._

_-¡Te das cuenta como estás hablando! ¡Como si tú relación fuera un cronograma de la revista que tienes que seguir Francis! ¡Joder que ni siquiera estás emocionada!- Exclamó también impaciente, intentándole hacer ver desde ya a su amiga que estaba cometiendo un error- _

_-Rachel te lo advierto si sigues diciendo esas cosas te voy a cortar…-._

_Pero la actriz parecía poseída porque no estaba controlando lo que decía, ni menos pensaba en detenerse hasta hacer entrar en razón a la rubia editora._

_-Somos amigas, si hubieses estado tan emocionada como lo está una novia me habrías llamado contándome feliz, ¡Me lo has dicho como si nada! ¡Como un detalle! Te apuesto que si hubiese sido Kayle quien te lo propusiera estaría ahora tomando un vuelo a Nueva York porque estarías tan impaciente por casarte que los preparativos los habrías comenzando de inmediato…-._

_-¡Rachel ya basta! No voy a seguir escuchándote, se supone que eres mi amiga, tienes que alegrarte por mí, no cuestionarme así…-Le pidió afectada porque su amiga le había dicho exactamente lo que ella había pensado-._

_La actriz se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar por ese carácter apasionado que tenía y no midió sus palabras ni como le afectarían a su amiga._

_-Lo lamento-Se disculpó-Tienes razón, es mi deber apoyarte y si quieres que sea tú dama de honor ahí estaré y sin hacer más comentarios-._

_La conversación no duró mucho más, así que se despidieron y prometieron que intentarían verse pronto._

Francis cortó la llamada y sintió como los pasos de su novio se acercaban a ella.

-¿Tan temprano despierta?-Le preguntó abrazándola por la espalda, ella simplemente se dejó-.

-Rachel me llamó, ella no sabe de horarios adecuados- Respondió fingiendo una media sonrisa-.

-¿Y qué quería?-.

-Saludar por año nuevo-Respondió-.

-¿Le contaste que nos vamos a casar?-.

-Sí, se lo he dicho y también le pedí que fuera mi dama de honor-.

-¿Y qué tal tomó la noticia?- Preguntó emocionado-.

-Bien, estaba totalmente feliz por mí- Contestó volviendo a mentir-.

Se giró para verlo y él le dio un beso en los labios.

-Eso es porque todos saben lo mucho que nos amamos y que este paso no hará más que aumentar nuestra felicidad- Le dijo totalmente convencido-.

-Claro que si- Aceptó- Ahora iré a darme una ducha…-Le dijo distanciándolo lo más sutilmente que pudo-.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Expresó insinuante con tono seductor-.

-Para otra vez-Se negó y le dio un excesivamente rápido beso antes de perderse por el pasillo de su departamento-.

Pensaba en las palabras de Rachel, en que la actriz le había dicho todo lo que ella se había estado negando desde la propuesta.

Su amiga por otro lado tenía su propio problema que esquivar en casa. 

Rachel al cortar la llamada, volvió al interior del departamento. Al entrar a la habitación esperó que Brody ya estuviera dormido pero el chico estaba acostado en su cama esperando por ella. 

-¿Qué tal está Francis?-Preguntó-Hablaron bastante-.

-Sí, es que tenía algunas cosas que decirme-Contestó buscando un pijama limpio para dormir-.

-¿Alguna novedad?-Interrogó sin perderla de vista-.

-Sí, va a casarse- Contestó desde el baño-.

-Wow, debe estar feliz- Expresó-.

Rachel aceleró su rutina nocturna y luego se acostó, bastante lejos de su novio.

-Está cometiendo un error, pero es tan orgullosa que no va aceptarlo- Dijo para sí misma, por momentos olvidaba que Brody estaba con ella-.

-¿Por qué un error? Sí aceptó es porque lo ama, no creo que alguien la haya obligado-Dedujo con algo de lógica- ¿No será que estás celosa? ¿Quieres casarte tú también?-Bromaba acercándose a ella juguetonamente-.

-No digas tonterías- Contestó totalmente seria-.

-Yo podría comenzar por darte la luna de miel ¿Qué te parece?-Susurró intentando colocarse encima-.

Pero la actriz de inmediato lo empujó con nada de sutileza.

-Déjame en paz-Le advirtió, de pronto estaba de muy mal humor-.

-Rachel ¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó intentando no sonar tan dolido-.

-Nada, simplemente estoy cansada y quiero dormir- Mintió-.

-Claro, había olvidado que has estado cansada durante toda la noche y también durante toda la semana ¡Ah sí! ¡Y durante todo el mes!-Le reclamó-.

-Pues si tan frustrado estás puedes buscarte otra que no esté cansada-Respondió con total desinterés-.

Brody equilibró sus opciones y se calmó para intentar no discutir con su novia.

-Yo no te quise presionar…-Iba a disculparse-.

-Sabes, no importa, pero prefiero que ahora te vayas, quiero dormir y luego tener un día sólo para mí-Lo interrumpió-.

-Pero cariño, íbamos a pasar el día juntos-.

-Brody hablo en serio- Le repitió con la expresión totalmente segura-.

El chico no tuvo otra opción que levantarse y comenzar a vestirse. Al salir cerró la puerta con violencia para demostrar su enojo.

Rachel sabía que aquello no era justo, pero ese día lo necesitaba para pensar finalmente que haría.

* * *

Alison cuando llegó a su habitación aún no caía totalmente que a quién había visto era a Kayle. No se convenció hasta que una y otra vez había rememorado aquellos escasos segundos, e incluso con eso le seguían quedando dudas.

Se había dormido cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana. Ese día no tenía nada en su itinerario por lo que podía estar todo el día en cama si así lo deseaba.

Cuando pidió el desayuno era más hora de almuerzo pero eso no le importaba a nadie porque cuando una estrella deseaba algo, nadie era capaz de negárselo.

Cuando terminaba de comer, la más obvia y menos retorcida de las ideas que se le pasaron por su mente durante la noche, comenzó a ser la más indicada para saber si era cierto que Kayle estaba en el mismo hotel que ella, o había sido una alucinación. Se duchó y vistió para luego bajar directamente a recepción.

Esos ojos no pueden ser una alucinación, pensó. Aunque le cabía la duda se Kayle la había visto también.

-Hola- Saludó con simpatía a la chica que a esa hora atendía-.

-Señorita Foster-Respondió totalmente sorprendida-.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de inmediato que tenía ventaja porque por mucho que se contuviera se notaba que la chica era una de sus muchas seguidoras.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?-Le preguntó-.

-Melissa-Respondió-.

-Melisa, la verdad es que necesito que me hagas un favor, es algo pequeño pero que me que ayudaría muchísimo-Comenzó apoyando ambos brazos para casi invadir sus espacio personal-.

-Dígame…-.

-Necesito saber si una antigua amiga mía está hospedándose en el hotel, ¿Podrías decírmelo?-Preguntó coqueta-.

Al ver la duda en el rostro de la joven comenzó a hablarle otra vez.

-Sé que es información privilegiada así que lo tomaré como un favor personal- Dijo guiñándole un ojo-.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-Cedió-.

-Kayle Carpentier-Respondió-.

Vio como tecleaba en la computadora y luego leía.

-Sí, la señorita Carpentier llegó ayer en la mañana al Hotel-Respondió-.

-¿Cuál es la habitación?-Interrogó Alison quien sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas-.

-Eso sí que no puedo decírselo, podrían despedirme…-.

-Será un secreto entre tú y yo- Expresó para convencerla- Y cómo sé lo que estás arriesgando le diré a mi representante que te consiga todos mis discos y yo los autografiaré uno a uno-Negoció-.

El brillo en los ojos de la joven le anunció que había ganado.

-1289-Respondió- Pero no está aquí, salió hace como una hora-.

-Gracias-.

Ahora que tenía la información no estaba segura de que hacer con ella. Quizás irse a la habitación y sentarse en su puerta hasta que volviera u olvidar aquel número y tomar un vuelo para irse de la ciudad como era su plan original.

Pero algo le decía que iba a verla, que ese sería el día en que después de tantos años volviera a ver a la mujer que lo rompió el corazón. ¿Habrá cambiando? ¿Dónde estaba viviendo? ¿Qué hacía?. Eran muchas preguntas, quizás más de las que debería hacerse, pero esos ojos verdes seguían teniendo un efecto poderoso en ella, ese hipnotismo que la hacía olvidar todo lo que sufrió para intentar olvidarla.

* * *

-Tía San…Tía San, despierta ya es hora de comer-Le susurraba Beth-.

Pero la latina parecía estar inconsciente durmiendo porque aquella suave voz parecía escucharla pero muy lejana.

-Vamos, levántate o sino vendrá mamá y te regañará- Insistía la pequeña-.

-Mmm… ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntaba más dormida que despierta la latina- ¿Qué hora es?-Le preguntó-.

-Van a ser las dos de la tarde, mamá y Sophie estaban preparando el almuerzo, bueno, más Sophie que mamá-Rectificó-.

-Beth, no tengo hambre, así que ahora voy a seguir durmiendo- Le dijo intentando sonreír-.

Pero para la suspicaz pequeña esa sonrisa no bastó, ella conocía su tía San, y algo le pasaba porque no le había dicho ninguno de esos apodos por los que solía nombrarla.

-Tía San, ¿estás triste?-Le preguntó acostándose a su lado de costado para seguir viéndola-.

Santana abrió otra vez los ojos y también se la quedó viendo.

-Un poco-Respondió-.

-¿Es por la rubia? Ya no está aquí contigo…-.

Santana sonrió, la pequeña Beth nunca le había dicho tía a Brittany y eso era extraño porque su ex novia tenía muy buena llegada con los niños.

-Son problemas de adultos Beth…-.

-Los adultos siempre complican todo- Señaló-No me gusta verte triste, tú no dejaste que yo estuviera triste cuando murió mami y ahora yo no voy a dejar que tú lo estés…-.

Beth con su pequeña manito, tomó la de Santana. Ante el gesto la latina dejo escapar una lágrima, se sentía bien que alguien se preocupara así por ella.

-Vamos a comer, ¿ya tía?-Le insistió y a esa sonrisa era difícil negarle algo-.

Santana afirmó con la cabeza.

-Iré a darme una ducha y voy al salón en un momento-.

Beth sonrió y se levantó con la misma energía que tuvo hace algunos minutos cuando movía a su tía para despertarla.

Santana se levantó y se fue a dar una ducha, debía darse ánimo porque al contrario de lo que pensó cuando se fue Brittany, no estaba sola.

Mientras en la cocina Sophie le había dicho a Quinn que fuera a poner la mesa, la rubia le alzó esa ceja y se hizo la ofendida, pero luego sonrió porque ella sabía que sus habilidades en la cocina eran realmente limitadas. Beth apareció dando saltitos y le dijo que su tía ya venía para almorzar con ellas.

Quinn le había dicho a su pequeña que no la molestara pero la niña insistió en que Santana no podía estar todo el día en su habitación sola.

-Tiene realmente buen aroma- Le susurró Quinn abrazando a Sophie por la espalda, colocando sus manos en la cintura de la doctora-.

-Espero que tenga también buen sabor- Dijo emocionada algo que le gustaba era cocinar-.

-Seguro que sí, todo lo que haces te queda riquísimo- La halagó apoyando su mentón en el hombro-.

La doctora apagó el fuego de la cocina y se volteó para tomarla por la cintura, y dejar un beso suave en los labios. Quinn le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-Me encanta estar contigo- Le susurró-.

-Igual a mí, aunque si sigues pidiendo que te cubran en el Hospital no serás jefa mucho tiempo-.

-No te preocupes por eso, soy demasiado buena como para que me despidan- Dijo arrogante y sonriéndole-.

-¿Y para todo eres tan buena?-Le preguntó sensual a centímetros de sus labios-.

La doctora se sonrojo porque esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida pero se recuperó rápidamente.

-Creo que eso lo tendrás que averiguar por ti misma…-Susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja a lo que Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado-.

-¡Ya dejen de toquetearse que no quiero que me sobrina crezca con algún trauma!-Exclamó Santana asustándolas produciendo que se separaran rápidamente-.

-Santana-La regañó sonrojada la rubia-.

Pero la latina y Beth se estaban riendo descaradamente de ella y Sophie.

-Estás haciendo de mi hija un pequeño demonio, como tú-Le dijo ofendida la rubia-.

-¿Eres más López que Fabray? ¿O no Beth?-Le preguntó cómplice la morena-.

Beth se había sentado ya y mientras bebía un poco de soda afirmó con la cabeza. Santana sonrió orgullosa.

Quinn se acercó a Santana.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le preguntó, ya que no ver a Brittany ahí era una señal para saber que las cosas que habían salido bien-.

-Mejor, tú hija es un pequeño ángel-Respondió sincera-.

-Esa es su parte Fabray- Bromeo para sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga lo que dio resultado- Te quiere mucho, no sé el motivo porque eres realmente desagradable pero te quiere-.

-Es el encanto López-Dijo haciéndole un guiño-.

El almuerzo se desarrolló en calma, aunque Quinn tuvo que soportar más bromas de Santana que Beth secundaba, pero prefería verla así, sonriente. Sabía que su dolor no se iba a pasar de un momento a otro, que tenía heridas frescas pero si ella y Beth podían ayudar a que se sintiera mejor, lo harían sin dudarlo, porque Santana también era parte de esa peculiar familia.

* * *

Kayle había llegado temprano a la mansión Carpentier para el tradicional almuerzo, lo cierto es que después de su encuentro con Santana no había dormido demasiado, así que se levantó temprano y fue de compras, ya que al ver en su maleta no tenía nada apropiado.

No lo hizo por su madre tan apegada a la etiqueta, sino por ella, quería volver a sentirse parte de esa familia, quería volver poco a poco a ser una Carpentier.

Además de sus padres y James, había algunos amigos cercanos a la familia y también los inversionistas más importantes de la compañía.

-Kayle tanto tiempo sin verte por la ciudad ¿Qué tal Boston?-Preguntó una atractiva castaña a la que conocía desde pequeña-.

-Frío, el clima es peor que acá en Nueva York-Respondió-.

-Pero supongo que mejor que Londres-Siguió la conversación-.

-Londres tiene otro encanto, hay lugares tan hermosos que es fácil olvidarte del clima…-.

-Lo sé, he estado ahí por negocios, ya sabes la compañía de mi familia, tiene su sucursal internacional allá, aunque no me di tiempo de recorrer demasiado…-.

-Si me hubieses llamado, yo podría haberte dado un tour-Dijo con voz juguetona-.

-Carpentier-La regañó- Aprendí en secundaria que no debía confiar en tus tour, y a mí las cosas no me pasan dos veces-.

Kayle le dio una mirada inocente.

-He cambiado Megan, soy una persona seria ahora-.

-Ver para creer-Contestó guiñándole un ojo-.

Ambas rieron y Kayle se sintió cómoda hablando con ella y con las demás personas que pronto se unieron a su conversación, ya que no eran pocos lo que querían saber cómo era la vida de la rebelde heredera. Desvió la vista y su abuelo la observaba con una sonrisa, ahí la doctora recordó que cuando era adolescente James por un tiempo se había empeñado en que tuviera algo con Megan, es la señorita perfecta, solía decir. Le devolvió la sonrisa y le alzó la copa.

Había varias mesas dispuestas para los invitados, en la central claramente se ubicaba la familia Carpentier.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-Le preguntó James-.

-Bien, respondiendo muchas preguntas, pero supongo que es normal tomando en cuenta que vengo poco y la mayoría de las veces sólo comparto contigo y mis padres-Contestó-.

-Espero que nadie se haya pasado, hay algunos que son muy chismosos-Bromeo-.

-Nada que no pudiera manejar, abuelo-Dijo sonriendo-.

-Eres una Carpentier, no hay muchas cosas que no puedas manejar-.

Kayle sonrió y de pronto sintió toda esa confianza que la noche anterior no tenía. Siguieron comiendo y pronto el brindis tradicional hecho por James produjo un silencio, porque no había nadie que fuera capaz de interrumpir al patriarca de la poderosa familia. Cuando ya término se escucharon algunos aplausos en respuesta a los buenos deseos para ese nuevo año.

La doctora respiró profundo y supo que era el momento, por lo que se levantó e hizo sonar su copa para lograr la atención de los presentes como lo había hecho su abuelo antes. Todos estaban sorprendidos incluyendo su familia.

-A mí no se me da tan bien como a mi abuelo hablar en público, pero hay algunas cosas que me gustaría comunicarles-Comenzó con la voz titubeante, nerviosa- Como todos saben yo he estado fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo, estudie en el extraje y luego me trasladé a Boston-Agregó más serena- El punto es que decidí aceptar un trabajo de médico en Columbia, acá en Nueva York y además de eso, voy a comenzar a instruirme en todo lo referente a la compañía de mi familia-.

El silencio dio pasó a murmullos que se escuchaban de distintas mesas. Kayle se aclaró la garganta para lograr la atención nuevamente.

-Siempre ha habido un Carpentier a la cabeza de la compañía y así seguirá siendo, porque yo voy a suceder a mi padre, de eso pueden estar seguros…-.

No eran necesarias más palabras, dijo las suficientes. Miró a su abuelo buscando su aprobación y el hombre no dudo en dársela.

Otro cambio en su vida, uno que no buscaba alejarla de su pasado, sino que hacerla afrontar todo de lo que una vez escapo. Y si, otra vez no estaba pensando solamente en la compañía de su familia.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus review, favoritos, alertas y todo. Sé que en este pasaron muchas cosas que no les gustaron pero que queda muchas historia aún, así que nada es definitivo.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**twitter: ffdany05 **_


	8. Desde cero

_**Hola? Hay alguien por aquí?. Después de una espera demasiado larga vuelvo, lo lamento pero he tenido meses muy ocupados, ahora espero volver al ritmo de actualización de antes.**_

_**Saludos y espero que este capitulo que viene intenso valga un poco la espera.**_

_**Nota: Los personaje de Glee no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Capitulo ocho: Desde cero

Acordes melancólicos se escuchaban más nítidos con cada paso que daba. Miraba a su alrededor buscando el origen de aquel sonido hermoso pero al mismo tiempo totalmente desgarrador, sin embargo, no parecía salido de los alto parlantes ni de ningún otro lugar.

Algunos pasos más y el pensamiento de que podían provenir de alguna habitación contigua a la suya fue la respuesta que se había dado, hasta que llegó a su puerta.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la puerta y concentrada tocando su guitarra roja. La miró sin pronunciar palabras que pudieran sacarla del estado de concentración en la que estaba inmersa, en esa conversación que parecía tener con su instrumento.

El sonido las embargaba a ambas, cada deslizamiento de los dedos de Alison por las cuerdas era una palabra no dicha por siete años, la melodía realizada, era aquella conversación pendiente que se habían negado a tener.

Levantó la vista y se hizo el silencio, sus ojos claros fueron directo buscando a esos verdes que pensó horas antes habían sido una alucinación, pero que ahora sabía todo había sido real.

-Hola…-Saludó Kayle con su voz baja, con casi un susurro-.

-Hola-Respondió Alison-.

La pelirroja tardó en levantarse, había pasado más de una hora ahí esperando por ella y en teoría se había preparado para cuando el rencuentro se produjera, pero al tenerla ahí, al frente, totalmente sorprendida, no encontraba esas palabras que en su mente había repetido una y otra vez.

-¿Quieres pasar?-Le ofreció la doctora-.

Un gesto de afirmación recibió de parte de la cantante quien la siguió cuando ella abrió la puerta de la habitación. Entraron en silencio, Kayle se acercó al mini bar.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Le preguntó-.

-Una cerveza estaría bien-Respondió sentándose en el sofá y dejando su preciada guitarra a un costado-.

Kayle sacó dos, avanzó hacía ella, se la ofreció y luego se sentó a su lado. Ninguna sabía cómo iniciar una conversación, simples palabras unidas formando una frase coherente, tan sencillo como eso, pero que en ese momento parecía ser la más complicada de las acciones.

-Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, que anoche te había imaginado- Rompió el silencio Alison y luego bebió un trago de su cerveza-.

-También pensé lo mismo al principio, pero luego viendo el caos que había, supe que nadie más que tú lo podría haber causado- Expresó dándole una media sonrisa-.

Alison le devolvió la sonrisa, examinando cada rasgo de su rostro, sus ojos verdes, sus labios delgados, su expresión de familiaridad, que ahora se daba cuenta la falta que le había hecho.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Dijo la pelirroja- Después de ese día en Los Ángeles no volví a saber de ti…-.

-Tú así lo quisiste-La interrumpió y aquello salió con un evidente tono de reproche-.

-Lo sé- Aceptó- Yo tomé la decisión de alejarnos, pero nunca pensé que iba a ser por tanto tiempo, han pasado siete años Kay, siete años sin saber absolutamente nada de ti, ni siquiera estoy segura de que seas la misma chica que deje de ver esa noche…-.

-No lo soy- Expresó- No soy esa misma chica Alison, y supongo que tú tampoco lo eres, ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para no haber cambiado…-.

Esa frase le dolió, le dolió como mejor amiga.

-¿Cuánto has cambiado?-Preguntó con nostalgia-.

-No lo sé-Respondió insegura-.

Se miraron a los ojos buscando esa conexión que tuvieron alguna vez, esa que las llevó a pensar que eran su persona especial en el mundo.

-Tengo ventaja, yo si te he visto-Desvió la vista Kayle-Ya sabes, en la televisión, he escuchado tus canciones en la radio y bueno también la promoción de tu concierto en Londres- Explicó-.

-¿Londres? ¿Ahí has estado todo este tiempo?-Interrogó, ahora quería saberlo todo-.

-La mayor parte si-Respondió- Estuve allá casi seis años estudiando en Oxford, cuando egrese me fui a sacar mi especialidad a Boston y en eso estaba hasta ahora- Agregó bebiendo otro trago-.

-¿Especialidad? ¿Qué estudiaste?-.

-Soy médico, Al- Contestó con una media sonrisa porque sabía que su mejor amiga no se esperaría aquello-.

-¿Tú?-Le preguntó totalmente sorprendida y riendo por la expresión de Kay- Creo que de todo lo que imaginé que podrías ser, médico no estaba en lista, o sea he comprobado que tienes unas manos muy, muy hábiles pero nunca pensé que las ocuparías para sanar a las personas- Bromeo-.

-¡Alison!- Exclamó chocándole el hombro con el propio y riendo por la broma-.

-¿Te hace feliz?-Preguntó más seria y viéndola a los ojos-.

-Me gusta- Respondió- Me mantiene muy ocupada, ¿y tú? ¡Eres toda una estrella!-.

-Eso dicen-Expresó bajando la mirada- Nunca pensé llegar a tanto, yo sólo quería cantar para desahogarme y de pronto todo se transformó en una locura….-.

-Siempre supe que ibas a volar alto, eres demasiado talentosa y ahora literalmente todo el mundo lo sabe- Dijo con una sonrisa-.

-¿Has escuchado todas mis canciones?-Preguntó-.

Alison en todos esos años había utilizado la música como canalizador de todas sus emociones, por lo que habían unas en donde no se refería en muy buenos términos a la que había sido su musa, su inspiración. A la que ahora tenía a su lado.

Claro que las había escuchado todas, y muchas le dolieron pero no era momento de seguir con los reproches.

-Creo que sí, mi mejor amiga de la escuela de medicina resulta ser una de tu fans, así que me mantuvo siempre actualizada de tus nuevas canciones-Contestó bebiendo otro trago-.

-¿En serio?-Expresó divertida-.

-Sí, te idolatra, dice que tú eres lo mejor que ha exportado Estados Unidos- Afirmó-.

-¿Y es guapa?-.

-Lo es, pero me temo que ya está ocupada, cada vez que me hablamos por teléfono me dice lo bien que va todo con Quinn- Expresó sin darse cuenta que aquello iba a causar una enorme curiosidad en su amiga-.

-¿Quinn? No me digas que es la misma…-Dijo desconcertada porque si Quinn estaba cerca eso podía significar que…-¿Has vuelto a ver a Santana? ¿Estás con ella?-Interrogó cambiando la expresión de su rostro-.

-Es una larga historia-Susurró-.

-No te he visto en siete años así que no tengo intención de irme aún-.

Kayle le sonrió, Santana seguía siendo un tema del que le era difícil hablar porque aunque su relación mejoró la noche anterior al poder hablar de manera más cordial no era como si todo estuviera solucionado.

-Las volví a ver hace poco, en Boston- Comenzó- Sophie es cirujana pediátrica, mi amiga inglesa de la que te hable, era un día común, recibió una paciente de nueve años, víctima de un accidente automovilístico, me pidió ayuda con el caso y cuando fuimos a informarle a la familia, me encontré con que la pequeña era la hija de Quinn, la que dio en adopción a la madre de Rachel, venía acompañada de Santana…no las había visto desde que me gradué…-.

Podían haber pasado todos esos años, pero Alison seguía conociendo a Kayle y en este preciso instante sabía que la que fue su mejor amiga, no había superado ese tema llamado "Santana López" en su vida.

-Salvamos a Beth, pero Shelby la madre de Rachel murió, así que ahora la pequeña está al cuidado de Quinn, Sophie la está ayudando porque se trasladó al Hospital de Columbia…-.

-¿Y tú?-Interrumpió-.

-Yo pensaba quedarme en Boston pero algunas cosas han cambiado así que también aceptaré el traslado…-.

-¿Pasó algo? Es…es por ella…- Titubeo, quizás si Santana era la razón del regreso de Kayle no quería saberlo-.

-No, se trata de mi familia y la compañía- Contestó segura- ¿Y tú hasta cuando estás por Nueva York?-.

Alison la miró con esperanza.

-Ahora no lo sé…-.

La pelirroja se acercó e hizo lo que la había querido hacer desde que la vio en la puerta, rompió la distancia en un abrazo cargado de emociones encontradas, de añoranza, de deseos de no volver a separarse nunca más.

La noche siguió su curso y con ella dos amigas volvían a rencontrarse.

* * *

Casi una semana había pasado y con eso las vacaciones de fiestas de fin de año llegaban a su término. Beth iba en el auto con Quinn y Santana, quienes la llevaban a su primer día en su nueva escuela. El traslado ya estaba hecho y Quinn había hablado con el director de la escuela explicándole la situación y el porqué del cambio casi a mitad del año escolar. El hombre se había mostrado comprensivo y le dio facilidad para que la pequeña pudiera integrarse de la mejor manera posible.

Quinn estacionó y le abrió la puerta a su hija que no había pronunciado palabra en todo el camino. Avanzaba con la cabeza baja y jugando con los tirantes de su coqueta mochila rosa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos al salón?-Preguntó Santana totalmente sobreprotectora-.

-No tía San, está bien aquí-Respondió sin verla a los ojos-.

-Quizás es mejor que volvamos Quinn y que Beth entre otro día- Expresó la latina quien no soportaba esa expresión en la carita de la pequeña-.

Beth levantó la vista esperanzada. Quinn se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hija.

-Sé que esto es difícil porque no conoces a nadie, pero no podemos aplazarlo más Beth-Expresó la rubia- Tienes que entrar a la escuela-.

Beth afirmó con la cabeza desganada.

Quinn se levantó y su lugar fue ocupado inmediatamente por Santana.

-Si a algún niño estúpido se le ocurre la mala idea de molestarte, sólo tienes que decirle que tú tía latina vendrá a patearle el culo tan rápido que no alcanzará a decir Lima heights adjacent- Expresó Santana seria sacándole una media sonrisa a la pequeña rubia-.

-Santana-Dijo Quinn en tono de reproche-.

-Yo vendré a buscarte e iremos a comer donde tú quieras y luego a esos juegos que te gustan en el parque ¿Te anima?- Cambió el tema la latina para que su amiga no la volviera a regañar-.

-Si- Contestó-.

-Ahora dame un abrazo- Le pidió y la pequeña se arrojó a sus brazos- Y es en serio, sólo tienes que decirles eso- Susurró-.

Al separarse de Santana, Quinn abrazó a su pequeña con cariño. Beth caminó despacio hacía lo que sería otra nueva experiencia desde que está en Nueva York.

-Te juro que si algún estúpido niño le dice alguna tontería lo colgaré de los calzoncillos en el asta de la bandera para que todos los demás aprendan la lección- Murmuró la morena sin quitarle la vista a Beth-.

Quinn giró para verla y sonrió, nunca pensó que la fiera Santana López actuara de esa manera tan adorable con su pequeña.

-Estás loca, yo no te iré a buscar a la cárcel cuando los padres de esos niños te demanden-.

-¿Ni siquiera porque lo haré para defender a tu hija? – Preguntó ofendida-.

-Beth es una Fabray, ella sabrá defenderse sola- Contestó con orgullo- Es como si me preocupara de la seguridad de una futura hija o hijo tuya ¿Alguien sería tan idiota de insultar a un López? No lo creo, es lo mismo ahora…-Agregó-.

-Tienes razón, Beth lo hará bien- Se convenció-.

-Ahora vamos por un café, tengo tiempo antes de entrar a la oficina-.

Subieron al auto y Quinn la llevó a una cafetería cercana al edificio donde estaba ubicada su oficina. Se sentaron y pidieron sus cafés que no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-Preguntó Quinn-.

Santana supo de inmediato a que se refería.

-No lo sé, he intentado pensar lo menos posible en Britt, porque cada vez que recuerdo lo que me dijo comienzo a pensar lo mismo una y otra vez, demasiadas preguntas que no me hacen bien-Respondió revolviendo su café-.

-¿No le crees? ¿Piensas que pasó en más de una ocasión?-.

La latina pensó aquello por unos segundos.

-Una parte de mí no cree que Britt sea capaz de hacerme algo así, pero la otra me dice que sí lo hizo una vez ¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo antes? Estoy confundida, y duele, duele mucho- Reconoció-.

-Lo entiendo- Dijo Quinn tomándole la mano sobre la mesa como muestra de apoyo-.

-Por eso ahora quiero concentrarme en otra cosa, he estado haciendo varios diseños y hoy iré de compras para hacerme de material para comenzar a hacer algunos, tengo que me empezar por alguna parte si quiero invertir en mi trabajo- Le contó un poco más entusiasmada-.

-Me parece una excelente idea, sabes que puedes decirme si necesitas ayuda, después de todo soy una de las publicistas con mayor proyección en ésta ciudad- Expresó con falsa arrogancia para sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga-.

-Gracias por todo Quinn, por apoyarme y por recibirme en tú casa-.

-Somos amigas S, además tú también me has apoyado mucho, de hecho creo que Beth te quiere más a ti que a mí-Bromeo-.

-Eso es seguro, nadie se resiste al encanto López- Expresó haciéndole un guiño-.

-Claro, si aún no sé cómo no yo caí contigo- Dijo sarcástica-.

-Eso es porque tienes un pésimo gusto con las mujeres rubia, aunque a tu favor puedo decir que con el tiempo lo has ido mejorando porque Sophie es muy guapa-.

-Lo es-Le dio la razón- Y además de eso, es atenta, cariñosa y protectora conmigo y con Beth-.

-Parece que lo de ustedes va en serio-.

-Eso quiero, me gusta y mucho pero a veces siento que ella aún no confía totalmente en mí…-.

-Bueno es que no se conocen tanto Quinn y además ella se dio cuenta de que tú y Berry fueron novias y todavía tienen esa…-.

-Entre yo y Rachel ya no hay nada-La interrumpió la rubia-.

-Pero no puedes negar que ella ha tratado de acercarse a ti, te llama a diario y no creo que sea sólo para hablar de Beth-.

-Es para eso, yo le dije que podía ser parte de la vida de Beth, ellas tienen un lazo especial y no seré yo quien lo rompa-Se defendió-.

-Yo no te digo que lo hagas, simplemente que mantengas los limites si quieres que lo tuyo con Sophie resulte-.

Quinn la miró sabiendo que tenía razón, aunque para ella era más difícil mantener los límites que sacarla definitivamente de su vida. Porque en ese año sin verse lo único que le ayudo fue la distancia, no verla, pero ahora todo se volvía más confuso, hablaban a diario y Rachel le había prometido pronta visita, para ver a Beth, claro.

-Ya debo ir a la oficina, ¿Entonces tú vas por Beth a la escuela?-Le preguntó-.

-Ya te dije que si Fabray-.

-Recuerda que sale a la una y media y que si ves que algo le pasa debes hablar con su maestra…-.

-¡Ya lo sé!- La interrumpió- Tengo claros los horarios y los deberes con "nuestra" hija- Bromeo y la empujo suavemente para molestarla-.

Quinn se reprimió la risa y decidió responderle.

-Nos vemos en la noche, ten la cena preparada cariño- Expresó haciéndole un guiño y salió hacía su auto para irse a la oficina-.

Santana murmuró un insulto en español y sonrió con el borde del vaso entre sus labios. Al terminar de beber el café comenzó a mentalizarse para la dura mañana que tenía, ella sabía cómo funcionaba la industria de la moda, sabía que para comenzar lo primero era conseguir buenos proveedores.

Suspiró cansada, eso ya se veía complicado, ya que en esa ciudad al contrario de Paris no conocía a nadie que pudiera darle algún nombre o indicación. Pensó y recordó, buscó en su bolso y encontró lo que necesitaba. Tomó su celular dudosa y marcó el número que salía en la tarjeta, unos cuantos tonos bastaron que para que le contestara, su voz salió titubeante pero ante la amabilidad de su receptor tomó confianza y mantuvo la conversación. Al cortar ya sabía por dónde comenzar.

Salió de la cafetería y tomó un taxi para que la llevara al lugar indicado. Era un edificio de considerables dimensiones, imponente y con un vistoso diseño moderno donde resaltaban las letras de "Vogue" en su fachada.

Entró dándose confianza y de inmediato fue hacía la recepción para que le dijeran a que piso debía acudir. El viaje en ascensor se sintió breve aunque fuera al antepenúltimo piso.

-Buenos días-Saludó a la secretaria que le dio una mirada algo despectiva-.

-Buenos días-Respondió cortante la mujer-.

-Me podrías decir cuál es la oficina de Francis Johansen-Expresó-.

-La señorita Johansen está ocupada así que dudo que la pueda atender-Contestó la mujer-.

Santana claramente no era de las personas que se dejaba pasar por encima menos por una secretaria venida a más que no tenía idea que Francis debía estar esperándola.

-No te pregunté si me puede atender, te pregunté cuál es su oficina, así que has bien tú trabajo y dímelo ya- Le dijo con su mejor tono de bitch, ese que solía utilizar en secundaria.

Una guerra de miradas se había comenzado a generar entre las dos mujeres.

-Santana-Saludó una rubia que aparecía justo en el momento preciso-.

-Francis-Respondió-.

La editora le entregó una carpeta a su secretaria dándole unas indicaciones y luego invitó a pasar a la latina a su oficina, el lugar era muy agradable, tenía una vista privilegiada de la ciudad y estaba por supuesto decorado con el mejor de los gustos.

-Siéntate, debo reconocer que tu llamada me tomó por sorpresa-Comenzó a hablar la rubia-.

-Créeme yo también estoy sorprendida de haberte llamado-.

-Bueno para eso te di la tarjeta, para que la usaras cuando necesitaras algo en que pudiera ayudarte-.

Santana no terminaba de convencerse de que eso estuviese ocurriendo, si le hubiesen dicho hace unos siete años que una situación así se daría con el tiempo, ella se habría reído y luego le habría dicho un par de insultos al portavoz de tan bizarra idea.

-¿Quieres un café?-Le preguntó-.

-Bebí uno hace poco-.

-Tienes que probar este café, mi jefa, la editora general de la revista lo manda a pedir especialmente a Italia- Le comentó levantándose-.

-¿En serio? ¿De tan lejos sólo por un café?-.

-Y tiene solicitudes aún más inverosímiles, ¿viste alguna vez "El diablo viste a la moda"?-Preguntó recibiendo un gesto afirmación de parte de la latina-Ella es peor- Le dijo colocando una de sus manos en el costado de su boca en una ademan de que era un secreto-.

Santana rio y aceptó el café que le sirvió la rubia.

-Ahora si- Dijo volviendo a sentarse al frente de la morena- Dime que necesitas-.

-El día de navidad te comenté que quería comenzar con algo propio, invertir en mis diseños y bueno, como debes saber lo principal son los proveedores, que las telas y lo demás sea de buena calidad y lo indicado para cada diseño, el punto es que acá en Nueva York no conozco a nadie…-.

-Entiendo, y tienes razón, el material del que esté hecho es tan importante como el diseño en cualquier prenda-.

-Exacto, así que yo venía a preguntarte si tú conocías a alguien que se dedique a eso-.

Francis pensó por un momento antes de sacar su agenda del primer cajón de su escritorio, luego tomó otra tarjeta y le anotó los datos.

-Te voy a dar este porque creo que de todos es el más talentoso, trabaja en Brooklyn y además de importar material, hace sus propias telas, algunas son realmente impresionantes- Le respondió extendiéndole la tarjeta-.

Santana la tomó y leyó los datos.

-Gracias, de verdad, aunque toda ésta situación aún me parece extraña te agradezco tu ayuda- Le dijo sincera-.

-Cuando nos dejamos de ver no fue como amigas, pero no tengo nada contra ti Santana, simplemente no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias- Pensó por un momento y siguió- Ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo, yo hice mi vida y deje el pasado atrás-.

Santana la observó, su expresión sincera, su perfecto atuendo de temporada y sus manos en donde resaltaba un visto anillo con un diamante. Un momento ¿un anillo? ¿En ese dedo en particular?. Francis notó donde estaba dirigida la mirada de la morena e intentó infructuosamente esconderlo.

-Eso es…-Preguntó una aún sorprendida latina-.

La rubia editora se removió incomoda en su silla y desvió la mirada.

-Sí, es de compromiso…voy a casarme-Respondió titubeante-.

-Woow-Exclamó Santana totalmente sorprendida intentando encontrar las palabras pero sin éxito-Eso es…woow- Repitió-.

-Llevo dos años y medio de novia con Thomas, él me lo propuso la noche de año nuevo-Le relató-.

-¿Ella lo sabe?-Preguntó y al ver la expresión de Francis se arrepintió de inmediato, esa pregunta había sido totalmente imprudente de su parte-.

-No, ella ya no es parte de mi vida, salvo por el día de navidad no la he vuelto a ver- Respondió- ¿Y tú?-Interrogó reprendiéndose de inmediato por el interés mostrado-.

-Sí, la noche de año nuevo-Contestó- Fue una casualidad, pero sirvió para que habláramos…pareciera que ha cambiado mucho, pero creo que en el fondo sigue siendo nuestra Kay-.

Después de dicho esto se mantuvieron la mirada por los que parecieron minutos antes de que el celular de la editora las sacara de ese silencio que no tenían muy claro lo que significaba. Cuando la conversación telefónica terminó volvieron a hablar pero no del mismo tema.

-Creo que tienes cosas que hacer, es mejor que me vaya, gracias otra vez por la información-Dijo Santana levantándose-.

-No hay porqué y ya sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas algo más- Contestó levantándose para acompañarla a la puerta-.

-Sí, aunque la próxima vez simplemente me saltaré a tu desagradable secretaria- Expresó-.

Francis sonrió por el comentario, la muchacha no era muy gentil pero hacía su trabajo que era lo importante.

-Espero que te sea útil la información-.

-Lo será- Dijo sonriente-Adiós y gracias otra vez-.

-Adiós-.

La rubia le dio una última sonrisa sincera, aquello que había dicho era cierto, ella nunca tuvo nada personal contra Santana, simplemente se habían conocido como enemigas y eso nunca les permitió construir una amistad, pero ahora aquél obstáculo ya no existía, porque Kayle Carpentier no era más que un recuerdo ¿cierto?.

Tomó su bolso y salió de su oficina, la llamada había sido de su madre que le había dicho que la necesitaba en su casa. Le dijo a su secretaria que le llamara un taxi a lo que la mujer obedeció de inmediato, cuando ya estaba en el primer piso de la revista el automóvil ya la esperaba afuera.

La casa de sus padres quedaba algo alejada del centro de la ciudad, su madre había presionado a su padre por un casa en los suburbios cuando ella aún era una adolescente aduciendo que quería que su pequeña se criara donde pudiera tener más calma y tranquilidad.

Una expresiva y cariñosa Amelia la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-No has tardado nada-Le dijo la mujer-.

-No tenía mucho trabajo hoy así que pude salir de inmediato-Le respondió-¿Qué pasa?-.

Ambas entraron a la amplia casa.

-Como sabes estoy remodelando la que era tú antigua habitación y encontré algunas cosas que quizás quieras conservar- Le explicó subiendo por la escalera-.

-Mamá, deberías haberte desecho de esas cosas, todo lo que me interesaba me lo llevé cuando me cambie a mi departamento en Manhattan-.

-Ya me conoces, soy una mujer que valora los recuerdos-Se justificó con una sonrisa que causo que la rubia se pusiera perspicaz-.

Entraron a la habitación donde las cajas eran lo que más abundaba, Amelia tomó una en particular y se la entregó.

-¿Quieres un té o un café?-Preguntó-.

-No…-.

-Prepararé para ambas, te espero en la sala-La interrumpió sin darle lugar a que se negara porque ella sabía perfectamente lo que allí había y quería que su hija lo viera a solas-.

Francis aceptó con un gesto de afirmación y se sentó en la cama que aún se conservaba ahí. La apoyó en el mismo lugar donde ella se había sentado y respiró profundo antes de abrirla porque ya tenía una idea de los recuerdos que ahí se guardaban.

Lo primero era un álbum de fotos, uno que ella misma había confeccionado para guardar cada imagen de ese año y medio de noviazgo. Besos enamorados, manos entrelazadas, miradas que expresaban todas las ilusiones de un amor intenso vivido a los dieciséis años.

Sacó una de ellas, mostraban a Kayle sosteniéndola por la cintura mientras ella tenía sus piernas entrelazadas en su cadera, se besaban apasionadamente sin importarles toda la gente a su alrededor, ese día Kayle había ganado el campeonato nacional de Hockey césped con su equipo y ella vestida de porrista la había ido a felicitar apenas sonó el pitazo del final, dando lugar a una escena tan pasional como emotiva.

-Estábamos tan enamoradas-Susurró acariciando la imagen-.

Tantos recuerdos había en esa pequeña caja, tantas escenas que como esa se le repetían. Masoquistamente siguió inspeccionando encontrándose con un pequeño objeto, uno que había llevado por demasiado tiempo.

_Flashback_

_Un poco más de seis meses llevaban siendo novias, habían superado poco a poco los obstáculos que habían surgido en el tiempo, y Francis ya se sentía totalmente segura del amor de Kayle y también de su fidelidad. Ese fin de semana la rubia había organizado una escapada romántica a the Hampton, quería tener a su novia sólo para ella._

_Ahí estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kayle quien le hacía cariño mientras veían una película romántica. Una vez finalizada Francis levantó su rostro unos centímetros para verla a los ojos, y en esos verdes de su novia vio todo su amor, lo que la hizo estar más segura de lo que esa noche iba a hacer._

_-Voy a la habitación-Le dijo la rubia-._

_-Vamos, yo también quiero ir a dormirme ya-._

_-No, espera un momento, puedes ir en…veinte minutos más- La detuvo-._

_Kay frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más porque sabía que su novia era muy pudorosa y le costaba aún cambiarse ropa enfrente de ella._

_-Te amo y recuerda, veinte minutos, ni más ni menos-Le recordó dejando un beso en sus labios-._

_La morena tomó el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar de canales mientras hacía el tiempo para ir a la habitación. Consultó su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo, apagó el televisor y caminó hacía el lugar donde la esperaba su hermosa rubia._

_Cuando abrió la puerta había una tenue luz que le daba un romanticismo al ambiente sumado a eso una suave melodía invadía toda la habitación._

_-Francis…-Llamó-._

_La rubia estaba nerviosa mirándose al espejo, y cuando escuchó la voz de su novia salió, era el momento._

_Kayle se quedó sin palabras al verla, sus ojos brillaban más si era posible. Francis se fue acercando poco a poco, luciendo con su caminar elegante aquél sensual conjunto de encaje blanco que dejaba a la vista todos sus atributos._

_-¿Qué…?- La morena no encontraba las palabras aunque esa situación no ameritaba demasiadas explicaciones-._

_-Te amo-Le dijo la rubia- Te amo tanto y sé que tú me amas, quiero que estemos juntas de todas las formas posibles, quiero que me hagas tuya mi amor-Le susurró a centímetros de sus labios-._

_-¿Estás segura?-Le preguntó con su voz titubeante-._

_Francis afirmó con su cabeza y se acercó para besarla lentamente y tomar sus manos para ir acercándola a la cama._

_-Estás temblando-Le susurró la rubia-._

_Kayle no podía negar que había estado esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo, desde que vio por primera vez a esa hermosa rubia había deseado tenerla para ella, pero Francis había marcado las diferencias de inmediato negándose a ser una más que había pasado por la cama de la heredera casanova._

_La rubia fue desabrochando los botones de la oscura blusa que llevaba su novia, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y su respiración se agitaba._

_-¿Por qué estás temblando?-Le preguntó- ¿Acaso no…?-._

_-Si lo quiero, lo quiero tanto-La interrumpió la morena-Lo he querido por tanto tiempo, pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa…-._

_-¿La nerviosa no debería ser yo? Esta va a ser mi primera vez-Le preguntó repartiendo sensuales besos por su cuellos produciendo que cada vello se erizara ante su contacto-._

_-Mírame-Le pidió tomando suavemente su rostro- Tienes razón ésta es tú primera vez, pero siento como si también fuera la mía, tú me has cambiando, tú me has enamorado y lo único que quiero es poder hacer de esta experiencia algo inolvidable para ti-._

_-Serás tú, así que será inolvidable-._

_Se acabaron las palabras, dando paso a las en un comienzo tímidas caricias que se fueron intensificando a medida que la pasión fue apropiándose del ambiente. Kayle estaba solamente con ropa interior igualando a su novia quien estaba sintiendo ya el efecto en su cuerpo de los besos y fogosas caricias._

_Prontamente las escazas prendas fueron un estorbo por lo que la morena tomó la iniciativa y con habilidad desabrochó el sujetador para dejar a la vista los pechos que muchas veces había deseado tener a su completa disposición. Fue dejando delicados besos por el cuello hasta llegar a ellos con la ansiedad de lo que se prueba por primera vez, los jadeos de la rubia comenzaron a llenar la habitación, los gemidos que le producían las caricias eran cada vez más sonoros, sobretodo cuando tomó en su boca uno de sus pezones intercalándose entre ambos para darles el mismo placer. _

_Sus cuerpos se estaban friccionando sintiendo la humedad que abundaba en la entrepierna de ambas, la morena siguió su camino de besos disfrutando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo perfecto ante sus ojos, bajo sus pechos, por sus costillas, mordiendo suavemente su cadera para con un cuidado único ir retirando la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de la rubia._

_-Te quiero desnuda también…quiero sentirte-Susurró entre gemidos Francis-._

_Kayle hizo lo que su novia le pidió quitándose ella la ropa interior que aún le quedaba, se posó con su cuerpo sobre ella atrapando otra vez sus labios para besarla suavemente mientras el exquisito vaivén las hacían sentir unidas, conectadas. Despacio fue deslizando su mano derecha hacía la intimidad de la rubia que a esas alturas clamaba por atención._

_-Amor…mírame-Le pidió Kayle-._

_Sus ojos que se veían de un azul profundo la hicieron sentir completa, estaba tan enamorada que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder demostrárselo, traspasar todos sentimientos a un nivel físico._

_Llegó hasta donde quería y con delicadeza comenzó a estimular esa zona hasta ahora virgen._

_-Sigue… así- Dijo con su voz entrecortada-._

_-Poco a poco-Susurró cerca de su oído dejando besos cada vez más ansiosos-._

_-No eres la única que ha deseado esto desde hace tiempo-Le dijo sensual en el oído de la morena-._

_-Estás muy húmeda-._

_-Mmm…-Balbuceo alzando sus caderas-._

_Se miraron a los ojos entregándose mutuamente, Kayle en esa mirada vio la confirmación para comenzar a introducir uno de sus dedos haciéndose espacio en el interior de su novia y de a poco se acostumbrara a la intromisión para luego comenzar con otro._

_Un gemido agudo de Francis la hizo darse cuenta que había roto aquella delgada capa que indicaba que era suya, que había llegado a donde nadie nunca antes lo había hecho. Con calma y amor comenzó con las embestidas, acelerando a medida que sentía que Francis lo necesitaba._

_El pequeño dolor que había sentido cuando Kayle recién entró en ella se había hecho inexistente con el paso de los minutos dejándolo en puro placer, ese que tanto ansiaba recibir de su morena. Sus cuerpos se friccionaban, sus pechos se sentían unos contra los otros y no existía ni un mínimo espacio entre ambas, eran una sola, tal y como Francis había querido fuera su primera vez. _

_Comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, su corazón latía acelerado, sus gemidos se ahogaban y la explosión vivida a continuación fue lo más placentero que había sentido hasta ahora._

_-Kayle…-Gritó-._

_Y la morena aumento sus estimulaciones para que el orgasmo de su novia se sintiera más potente aún. Sus cuerpo agitados fueron recuperando la tranquilidad poco a poco, Kayle cambio posiciones para que la rubia se acurrucara en su pecho._

_-Eso fue asombroso-Susurró Francis cuando ya había logrado recuperarse-._

_-Lo fue…-._

_-Pero…-._

_-¿Pero qué?- Interrumpió asustada de no haber sido capaz de darle una inolvidable primera vez a su novia-._

_-Pero ahora…tendrás que casarte conmigo-Le dijo con ese tono de voz que sabía lograba convencer a Kay de cualquier cosa-._

_La morena sonrió aliviada._

_-Eso ya estaba en mis planes-Le dijo-._

_-¿Y porque no hay un anillo en mi dedo?-._

_Kayle buscó a tientas un pequeño objeto que había dejado en su mesita de noche, no era tan impresionante como el que pensaba darle a Francis cuando pudieran comprometerse públicamente, pero para ella era especial, había llevado mucho tiempo esa delicada argolla de oro blanco con inscripciones en su interior, era una herencia, algo que solamente portaban los Carpentier. Francis se reincorporo quedando sobre ella, viéndola a los ojos, sonriendo al sentir como se deslizaba el anillo por su dedo anular._

_-Nos vamos a casar, vamos a tener muchos hijos y seremos felices para siempre-Pronunció la morena totalmente convencida y besándole la mano-._

_Francis se acercó y selló esa hermosa promeso con un beso que pronto no sería suficiente para demostrarse su amor._

_Fin flashback._

La rubia cerró su mano con fuerza, con la impotencia que siente quien no es capaz de dejar aquello en el pasado. Se levantó de la cama, tomó su bolso y salió de esa habitación que no había hecho más que intensificar cada duda que la había atormentado esos días.

-Francis-Llamó su madre al verla bajar por la escalera-.

-Debo irme, me llamaron de la oficina-Mintió-.

Amelia lo sabía, conocía a su hija perfectamente, pero prefirió darle su espacio, que reflexionara sobre sus últimas decisiones.

-Te quiero y te veo en la cena de viernes-Se despidió la mujer dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y un abrazo maternal-.

-Nos vemos-.

El aire le volvió a los pulmones unas cuadras más allá de su casa, aunque en su cabeza seguían las mismas imágenes grabadas de aquella noche.

* * *

Días, horas, minutos, el tiempo estaba totalmente relativizado en aquella pequeña y oscura habitación de hotel en donde se había encerrado Brittany la última semana. No le interesaba si era de día o de noche, si era hora de desayuno o cena, todo daba igual, había perdido lo más importante que tenía en la vida, y no en esa estúpida noche que aún no lograba recordar sino que mucho antes.

Vacío, ese que se te aloja en el pecho y te obstruye con violencia la respiración, ese que hace que te duela el estómago y te tiemble la voz, ese que te dice que no importa la acción que realices, nada tendrá el sentido que debiese tener.

Ese día en particular debía comenzar a salir de esa destructiva rutina, había recibido un llamado de Ethan, quien llegaba ese día a Nueva York para comenzar el proyecto del que le había hablado y le exigió que fuera por él al aeropuerto. El hombre, consciente de la ruptura de su ex alumna con su novia, quería hacerla ocupar su mente en otra cosa, quería escuchar otra vez esa alegría en su voz, que sentía se había apagado.

Acciones reducidas a la monotonía de la vida, levantarse, caminar, abrir el grifo de la ducha, enjabonarse, enjuagarse el cabello, secarse, vestirse, poner la mano en la manilla de la puerta y sentirse débil incluso para salir a la calle y enfrentar desconocidos.

Uno, dos, tres, suspiros pesados antes de darse el ánimo de volver a interactuar con seres humanos, antes de dar ese difícil primer paso fuera del lugar seguro que se había transformado esa impersonal habitación del primer hotel que vio esa noche.

Cuanto duró el viaje hacia el aeropuerto no lo supo realmente, perdió su mirada en las calles, buscando inconscientemente esa figura altiva y morena que tanto extrañaba, añorando ver sus ojos una vez más, porque si algo de esperanza le quedaba esa estaba alojada en los ojos de su latina, y esa forma de mirar que sólo reservaba para ella.

Algunos minutos más y lo vio, conservaba ese caminar distinguido, esa pose que le decía que en todo momento estaba preparado para cuando comenzara a sonar la música, un bailarín innato, igual que ella.

Cuando Ethan la estrechó entre sus brazos estuvo a punto de romper a llorar como una nena, el cariño y la compresión implícita en esa acción la hacía sentir reconfortada y segura.

-Qué bueno tenerte aquí-Susurró la bailarina con apenas un hilo de voz-.

-También estoy contento de estar aquí-Respondió con una sonrisa paternal-.

-¿Y porque no viajó Claire y André?-Le preguntó la rubia avanzando hacía la salida-.

-Mi novia y mi hijo, viajan en dos semanas más, Claire tenía que ver unos asuntos de la galería y confirmar la transferencia de André a una escuela acá en Nueva York-Contestó-.

Esos siete años desde su reencuentro habían servido para que su relación se consolidara totalmente, Ethan estuvo un año más en Lima y Claire se mantuvo con él tal y como había prometido, lo reconquistó, cada día le daba esa seguridad que necesitaba de que nunca más lo iba a volver a dejar.

Después de ese tiempo ambos se fueron a Londres, el bailarín abrió una nueva academia, y Claire volvió a su vida con su galería de arte, la felicidad de ambos y la certeza de que querían pasar toda su vida juntos, les hizo tomar una decisión que les cambiaría la vida, dos años y medio juntos llevaban cuando André llegó a poner el punto de felicidad máximo para los dos, para agrandar la familia Rafferty-Carpentier. Al pequeño lo habían adoptado cuando ya tenía cinto años, fue amor a primera vista, Claire solía decir que el pequeño castaño de ojos azules, eran más parecido a Ethan de lo que le gustaría, y Ethan respondía orgulloso que era todo un Rafferty.

Para Claire el haber formado su familia fue la consolidación de su independencia, ya no le importaba que James no se mostrara muy de acuerdo con una adopción, menos que haya sido antes de casarse. Ya nadie tenía el derecho de opinar sobre sus decisiones, porque cuando veía a sus dos hombres, todo lo demás se hacía pequeño.

-Creo que ya los extrañas-Comentó la rubia con una forzada sonrisa-.

-Apenas me subí al avión-Respondió- André tenía una presentación sobre los reyes y reinas de la monarquía inglesa la semana entrante y no voy a poder ir, espero que todo le salga bien-Recordó-.

-Seguro que sale todo bien, se va adueñar del escenario igual como lo hace su padre cuando baila-.

Tomaron un taxi con dirección al hotel, Ethan se registraría en el mismo que estaba Brittany, era algo transitorio, cuando su novia llegará se trasladarían a un departamento.

-Estás más delgada y tienes las ojeras marcadas ¿Has comido o dormido algo estos últimos días?-Le preguntó directo mientras acomodaba su equipaje en la habitación-.

-Ethan…-.

-No puedes autodestruirte Brittany, tienes que salir de esta como lo has hecho antes-.

-Nunca antes había sonado tan definitivo-.

-¿No? ¿No lo fue la vez que te dijo que se iba a ir con Kayle a Nueva York?-Preguntó casi retóricamente-.

-Es diferentes ahora…-.

-¿Qué lo hace diferente?-Insistió mirándola a los ojos-.

-La engañé, ensucie nuestra relación y ni siquiera fue solo eso, si no que antes ya la había dejado de lado, Santana siente que nada de lo que ella hace me importa, que la tenía como un mueble más del departamento…-Comenzó y otra vez en su voz se hizo una fisura-.

Ethan la miró comprensivo y bajó la intensidad en su cuestionamiento.

-Ven aquí…-.

La abrazó con fuerza pegándola a su pecho.

-Los lamentos son para los cobardes que no se atreven a luchar, y tú no entras en esos así que no quiero escuchar más lamentos ni verte llorar…-.

-Soy una idiota…-.

-Haber cometido un error no te hace idiota, simplemente eres humana…-.

Cuando el maestro había terminado de ordenar su equipaje decidieron que iban a ir a comer algo, así que caminaron y optaron por un restaurant cercano.

-Ni pienses en pedir sólo esa ensalada…-Le advirtió de inmediato el hombre a la rubia-.

-No tengo mucha hambre- Se defendió-.

-Tienes que comer- Le insistió-.

No de muy buena gana la bailarina acepto pedir un plato más contundente que sería su primer alimento fuerte del día, y quizás también de la semana.

-¿Y me vas a decir más del proyecto misterioso o me voy a enterar junto con todo el elenco?-Le preguntó Britt-.

-Tú no eres simplemente parte del elenco Brittany, me ayudaras a diseñar todo el musical y también estarás conmigo en las audiciones, tengo plena confianza en tú talento y experiencia…-.

-Entonces es un musical…-.

-No es simplemente un musical, es uno que está diseñado para Broadway y que estoy seguro será el éxito de la temporada…-Añadió excitado-.

-Si tú crees eso, entonces seguro será así-Dijo sin mucho ánimo-.

Ethan la miró casi ofendido.

-Si vas a estar conmigo en esto necesito que estés tan entusiasmada como yo, no te quiero a menos de la mitad de tu capacidad-.

-Dame algo de tiempo-Le pidió-.

-Es una gran oportunidad Brittany, ya en el ambiente es conocido tu talento como bailarina, pero ahora te ofrezco más que eso, vas a resaltar como artista…-Expresó para motivarla-.

Brittany se quedó en silencio, jugaba con sus dedos, la confianza que tenía ya no la sentía igual, sólo quería volver a la cómoda cama de hotel y refugiarse ahí hasta que Santana volviera. Pero sabía que aquello no iba a pasar, que debía comenzar a dar pasos en solitario.

-Te prometo que lo haré-Expresó levantando la vista y con sus ojos celestes clavados en los azules de Ethan-.

-Lo sé, sé que no me equivoqué al pensar en ti para este proyecto-.

La rubia sonrió, quizás por primera vez de manera sincera en días.

-Tengo una duda… ¿No podías hacer este musical en Londres?-Le preguntó-.

-Podría, pero Claire quería regresar a Nueva York, tiene esta absurda de idea de que estando aquí, James se va a interesar en André- Contestó haciendo una mueca como cada vez que hablaba del señor Carpentier-.

-¿Y tú crees que eso no va a pasar?-.

-Claro que no, para James su única nieta es Kayle- Para Ethan no pasó desapercibida la expresión de la rubia al nombrar a la doctora- Él ya dio su opinión respecto a nuestro hijo y aunque no lo dijera directamente, jamás lo va a considerar un "verdadero Carpentier", y sabes lo prefiero así, no quiero que un día venga con su arrogancia a tomar decisiones sobre la vida de mi hijo, porque si en algo tiene razón es que André no es un Carpentier, es un Rafferty- Señaló seguro y orgulloso de su pequeño-.

-Es su familia también Ethan, James es su abuelo…-.

-Y no soy yo quien niega eso Brittany- La interrumpió-.

Brittany no quería seguir con el tema de los Carpentier que irremediablemente la hacía pensar en Kayle y lo cerca que estaba de Santana. Tenía claro que la doctora tenía un lazo fuerte con Sophie, que a su vez estaba cada vez más cerca de Quinn, por lo que otro encuentro como el de navidad podía darse en cualquier momento y ella no estaría ahí para detener un avance que intentara Kayle con su latina. La cabeza de pronto se le hizo un lío y la mayor parte de la cena no hizo más que asentir e intentar sonreír pero su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Ethan pagó caballerosamente la cuenta y salieron con calma para ir a paso lento de vuelta al hotel.

-Brittany, quiero preguntarte algo…-Expresó dudoso-.

-Dime-.

-¿Fue Emma?-Preguntó-.

La rubia se detuvo y se giró para verlo, ella le había contado a grandes rasgos la razón de su ruptura con Santana, pero había omitido con quien había cometido el gran error.

-Sí-Respondió-.

-¿Pasó una sola vez?-Interrogó sin mala intención en su voz-.

Brittany lo miró ofendida y exploto.

-¿Tú también?-Exclamó dolida- ¡Joder tú me conoces Ethan!-.

-Britt…-.

-Santana me preguntó exactamente lo mismo, desconfiando totalmente de mi amor por ella, si, quizás me lo merezca, cometí un error, le fui infiel pero nunca lo había hecho antes, nunca si quiera se me había pasado por la cabeza estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella…-Finalizó con sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas-.

-Lo siento, no quise que te ofendieras, es sólo que Emma me llamó…-.

-¿Te llamó?-.

-Sí, ella me dijo que había estado tratando de comunicarse contigo pero que no lo había conseguido y por eso me llamó a mí, estaba preocupada-Comenzó a relatar el maestro-.

La bailarina bufó con ironía sin pronunciar palabra.

-Ella me dio a entender que no era algo de una noche Brittany, que ustedes tenían casi una relación, por eso te pregunte, me dejo confundido…-.

-¡Ella que…!-Lo interrumpió- Claro que no teníamos algo más, como…-Respiró para tranquilizarse- Se supone que ella era mi mejor amiga, se supone que debía cuidar de mí, no aprovecharse así, me siento traicionada y no es que intente justificarme, sé que también tengo culpa, que yo aunque no lo recuerde debí haberle seguido el juego…pero, era mi amiga…-Reflexionó esto último con congoja en su voz-.

-No crees que sería bueno hablar y aclararle las cosas, esa chica es de armas tomar y puede traerte más problemas de lo que ya te ha causado- Le advirtió-.

-No quiero hablar con Emma, y si es posible no quiero volver a verla en mi vida-Sentenció con convicción-.

Ethan la miró y no quiso decir más, si esa era la decisión de la rubia él la respetaría, sólo esperaba que la francesa no volviera a entrar a la vida de su ex alumna.

Llegaron al hotel y se fueron cada uno a su habitación. Brittany aplicó el modo automático una vez más hasta que estuvo nuevamente en el lugar seguro que le proporcionaba esa cama de hotel. No la hacía menos fría ni solitaria pero debía acostumbrarse. Cerró los ojos, se dio una vueltas más debajo de las mantas y se convenció de que el día siguiente sería mejor.

* * *

Un pequeño aparato yacía en su mano derecha, con la izquierda se acomodaba el cabello de forma nerviosa y su tacón golpeaba el piso con vehemencia. Paseándose de un lado a otro equilibraba sus posibilidades. No tenía por qué salir mal, ya lo había hecho otras veces y había logrado tener una conversación civilizada con ella, sólo que está vez esperaba un poco más, esperaba tal vez alguna señal de que seguía teniendo alguna oportunidad.

Presionó el botón verde con temor, con la inseguridad que te da el desconocimiento.

_-Hola-Saludó la chica por la otra línea-. _

_-¿Quinn?-Respondió en tono de absurda pregunta-._

_-Rachel ¿Te equivocaste de número?-Preguntó una confundida rubia-._

_La actriz se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente, por idiota._

_-No, claro que no-Se apresuró en responder- ¿Cómo estás?-._

_-Bien ¿Y tú?-._

_-Bien también-._

_Silencio, no de ese agradable que en ocasiones compartes con la persona que quieres, sino de ese que te dice que cada vez hay menos cosas en común._

_-¿Aún estás en la oficina?-Le preguntó la actriz-._

_-Sí, tenía trabajo extra pero ya me estaba por ir a casa, a Santana no le gusta que llegue tarde, comienza a sermonearme acerca de los peligros de Nueva York y todo eso, creo que está viendo demasiada televisión-Bromeo la rubia-._

_Rachel rio, pero no de la broma sino de haber vuelto a escuchar la risa de Quinn, cuando la extrañaba._

_-Creo que Paris le hizo bien, ahora sabemos que tiene sentimientos y se preocupa por alguien-Siguió la broma la castaña-._

_-En realidad, Santana se preocupa mucho por mí y sobretodo por Beth, desde que entró a la escuela que cada día la interroga para que le diga si alguien la molesta y así ir a amenazarlos al estilo Lima Heights Adjacent -._

_-Esa es más la Santana que conozco-._

_Rachel quería cambiar de tema, le tenía aprecio a la latina pero no era de lo que quería poder hablar con Quinn._

_-¿Tú estás en casa o en el estudio?-Preguntó la rubia-._

_-En casa, ya casi terminamos el rodaje así que tengo más tiempo libre-._

_-Me alegra, sé que cuando estás con mucho trabajo te centras tanto que hasta dejas de comer y eso no te hace bien-._

_Y esa mínima preocupación demostrada por la rubia le daba un atisbo de esperanza a la castaña._

_-Yo…yo te llamaba para preguntar si tienes libre el fin de semana, quiero ir a Nueva York a ver a Beth-Expresó tímida-._

_-Sabes que puedes ver a Beth cuando quieras, tenga yo trabajo o no-._

_-Lo sé, pero es que pensé que podríamos salir las tres…-._

_Quinn intentó que su suspiro no se escuchara a través del teléfono ¿Por qué Rachel le hacía esto?, como si fuera tan fácil negarse a esa vocecita con que le pedía las cosas la castaña._

_-No quiero que pienses que tengo intenciones ocultas, sólo me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo-Siguió con más confianza-._

_La rubia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se esbozara en su rostro al escucharla decir eso._

_-Beth puede elegir dónde quiere ir y terminaremos cenando en tu restaurant favorito, así ninguna se me pondrá celosa de que consiento sólo a la otra- Jugó coquetamente la actriz-._

_-Rachel…-._

_-Quinn…-._

_Iba a ceder, claro que lo haría, porque ese panorama se visualizaba demasiado tentador aunque sabía que podía tener desastrosas consecuencias. Como confundirla más._

_-¿Me vas a decir que si o tendré que seguir para convencerte?-Preguntó la actriz-Porque ya me conoces, yo no me rindo, nunca me rindo cuando quiero algo…-._

_Rachel podía ver lo que sería ese maravilloso fin de semana, porque claro, no sería sólo un día, ella se apropiaría de sus dos rubias apenas pisara Nueva York._

_-¡¿Cariño estás en casa?!-Se escuchó-._

_La pequeña castaña se tensó completamente y rogó porque Quinn no hubiese escuchado la voz de Brody. _

_-Quinn…-._

_-Ya voy a salir de mi oficina, llama cuando estés acá y si yo no puedo igual puedes venir a ver a Beth- Se apresuró a decir fríamente la rubia-. _

_Rachel respiró profundo y afirmó con la cabeza como si la rubia pudiera verla._

_-Te volveré a llamar, sólo tengo algunas cosas que finiquitar antes de ir a Nueva York-._

_-Adiós Rachel-Se despidió totalmente cortante-._

La diva no tuvo que avanzar mucho para encontrarse de frente con su novio que venía alegre.

-Hola cariño-La saludó intentando besarla pero se encontró con la mejilla de la actriz-.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre la visitas a mi departamento?-Le preguntó ofuscada-.

-¿Qué te encantan?-Expresó sonriente tomándola por la cadera-.

Pero Rachel se zafó rápidamente.

-No, te he dicho que me gusta me que avises, esta no es tú casa para que llegues así de improviso, menos gritando-Lo increpó bruscamente-.

-Pero cariño…yo quería darte una sorpresa, traje la cena…-Se defendía el chico-.

-No quiero que traigas la cena, lo que quiero es que respetes mi espacio ¡Es mucho pedir!-Exclamó alzando la voz-.

-Rachel cálmate-Le pidió comenzando a molestarse, esas escenas se estaban repitiendo demasiado seguido-.

-¡No quiero tranquilizarme! ¡Esta es mi casa y si quiero gritar puedo hacerlo!-.

-¡Me quieres decir qué demonios te pasa!-.

-¡Ya no soporto estar contigo!-.

Brody la miró dolido y Rachel se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusca en decirlo, después de todo el chico no tenía la culpa de que ella no haya podido llegar a quererlo.

Avanzó hacia el salón y se sirvió una copa que bebió casi de un trago, su novio la siguió esperando una explicación.

-Rachel, estoy esperando que me digas que te pasa…-Le exigió con el tono más calmo que pudo conseguir en ese momento-.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto-Murmuró viéndolo a los ojos, teniendo la certeza de que lo estaba dañando-.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó intentado conservar su dignidad-.

-No siento por ti lo que se supone que debería sentir-Contestó con sinceridad-.

Brody enderezó la postura, como intentando componerse del golpe que acababa de recibir.

-¿Hay alguien más?-.

-Sí, pero no te he engañado, es alguien que estuvo antes que tú y que aunque quisiera no podría sacar de mi corazón-Respondió-.

-Quizás no lo has intentando lo suficiente-Expresó-.

-Brody no hagas esto…-Le pidió recuperando la calma-.

-No soy un hombre que está acostumbrado a rogarle a una mujer, no sé cómo se lucha por una relación, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo por ti, por nosotros…sólo tienes que intentarlo conmigo Rachel…-Dijo acercándose más a ella-Sea quien sea ese tipo yo te lo sacaré de la cabeza-.

La diva le dio una media sonrisa triste, aquello podría pasar solamente si alguien le arrancara por completo el corazón y aun así estaba segura que seguiría sintiendo a Quinn con alguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

-Brody se acabó, es mejor ahora que luego cuando lo pasemos peor-Expresó firme en su posición-.

-Eres una hipócrita- Le reclamó- Tú nunca quisiste estar conmigo realmente, nunca intentaste sentir algo por mí, sólo te serví para levantar tu imagen y ahora te deshaces de mi fingiendo que tú también lo pasaras mal por este rompimiento-.

-Yo no te use, jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así, pero si quieres creer eso lo único que te voy a pedir es que te mantengas profesional para que terminemos de grabar la película y en las promociones…-.

Quizás era cierto, tal vez esas palabras de Brody tenían más de verdad de lo que ella quería aceptar por eso se comportaba a la defensiva. Cuando llegó a Los Ángeles su nombre le sonaba a unos cuantos directores y productores, era una desconocida para el mundo cinematográfico y lo haya querido o no, su romance con Brody Weston, uno de los hombres más deseados de la industria le había ayudado.

-Yo siempre voy a ser profesional, de eso no tienes que preocuparte- Expresó-

La miró por última vez queriendo sin más palabras pedirle otra oportunidad, pero esos grandes y expresivos ojos cafés que le habían encantado desde la primera vez que los vio no guardaban ningún brillo especial para él. Así que no le quedó más que darse la vuelta, dejar la llave que tenía en la mesa del costado y salir para desde ahora, llamar a Rachel Berry, nada más que su coprotagonista.

Sabía que aquello lo debió haber hecho hace mucho, estaba segura incluso de que lo correcto habría sido no comenzar una relación con él, porque no lo quería más que como un buen amigo. Pero ya estaba hecho, ya de nada valían los lamentos, ahora debía comenzar a reparar, debía ocupar todas sus fuerzas en recuperar lo que era suyo.

* * *

Sophie recorría el área de pediatría repartiendo instrucciones como cada día. Le encantaba su trabajo, disfrutaba haber llegado a ser jefa siendo tan joven, pero en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en Quinn y cómo sería estar a esa hora de la mañana despertando junto a la rubia como había tenido el placer algunas mañanas. Sólo habían dormido, abrazadas y regalándose algunos besos, no quería apresurar las cosas, quería que todo fuera a un ritmo lento, uno que le proporcionara la seguridad de que la rubia quería estar con ella, sin el fantasma de la ex novia famosa mundialmente.

Caminó hacia el mesón central para pedir unas fichas y ahí vio alegre quien era su primera paciente.

-Hola… ¿Una chica tan guapa como tú podría darme un tour por el lugar?-Preguntó una voz, que prácticamente le susurró en el oído.

La pediatra primero se sorprendió pero al reconocer la voz se giró y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Kayle!-Exclamó-.

La chica de ojos verdes le correspondió el abrazo y sonrió, en esos días había extrañado a su amiga.

-Dime que estás aquí por lo que creo que estás-.

-¿Podría ser por otra cosa? Porque aunque no suelo producirme mucho al salir tampoco es que ande con bata por la calle-Respondió-.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-.

-Mi traslado a este Hospital se hizo oficial hoy, y no te lo dije porque quería que fuera una sorpresa- Contestó-.

Sophie sonrió y la volvió a abrazar.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, te había extrañado mucho…-.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan cursi, Clayton?-Le preguntó la morena-.

-Idiota-Le dijo separándose y dándole un golpe en el pecho-.

-¿Entonces tienes algo para mí? Estás manos muy capacitadas extrañan tener un corazón-.

-Quizás esas capacitadas manos deberían buscar y arreglar el tuyo, si es que tiene arreglo claro…-Se burló-.

Kayle fingió una mirada ofendida, pero luego le sonrió, su amiga solía hacerle bromas sobre su incapacidad para sentir. Si supiera toda la historia, pensaba la morena.

-¿Tienes planes para cuando termine tu turno?-Le preguntó Kay-.

-Hasta ahora no, ¿Me vas a invitar a una copa?-.

-Hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hablarte, y ya no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo- Expresó-.

Kayle sabía que estando en Nueva York y con los planes que tenía de involucrarse en la compañía familiar, no pasaría demasiado tiempo para que Sophie supiera quien era ella, y no quería que se enterara por terceros, por lo que esa noche y arriesgándose a una mala reacción de su amiga, le diría toda su verdad.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó preocupada al ver la expresión seria en el rostro de su mejor amiga-.

-No, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, sólo reserva esta noche para mi ¿sí?-.

-Estás agendada Carpentier-Contestó-.

Kayle sonrió sinceramente, esperaba que después de contada toda la historia su amiga comprendiera sus razones y no se molestara con ella.

Hablaban amistosamente de lo que habían hecho durante las semanas que no se habían visto y Sophie le daba su impresión acerca de cómo era trabajar en ese Hospital. 

-¡Sophie!-Escuchó la doctora y esa vocecita le indicaba que debía abrir sus brazos porque pronto una hermosa rubia aterrizaría en ellos-.

-Beth ¿Cómo está mi princesa?-Preguntó la doctora-.

-Bien, hoy no tuve que ir a la escuela-Respondió alegre-.

Kayle se giró esperando ver a Quinn, pero quien acompañaba a Beth a su control mensual con la pediatra era Santana.

-Hola-Saludo Kay-.

-Hola-Respondió Santana regalándole una sonrisa.

La latina no se esperaba volver a verla ahí, esa noche de año nuevo Kayle no había definido su futuro aún, no le había dicho que pensaba hacer, ni donde quedarse, ahora que la tenía al frente con su bata de médico que le daba todo un encanto extra, era clara la decisión que había tomado.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó la doctora-.

-Bien, ¿y tú?-.

-Bien-.

-Yo me voy con esta preciosa señorita a mi consulta, Carpentier invita a Santana a un café, luego nosotras vamos para allá-Señaló Sophie sin dejar lugar a reclamos y tomando de la mano a Beth que se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de sus dos tías y caminó con Sophie.

-Si no quieres puedo esperar en recepción- Dijo Santana para no incomodar a Kayle-.

-No conozco aún muy bien este Hospital, pero creo que puedo llevarte a la cafetería- Expresó sonriente y haciéndole un gesto de que caminara junto a ella.

No tardaron demasiado en ubicar el lugar, pidieron sus cafés y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaba más lejana para tener algo de privacidad para hablar.

-Así que decidiste mudarte a Nueva York-Proceso en voz alta la latina-.

-Sí, es lo que debía hacer-Respondió escueta-.

A Kayle aún le costaba relacionarse naturalmente con Santana, seguía siendo para ella una lucha constante no perderse en sus ojos o no mirar fijamente sus labios.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás acá? ¿Te volviste a Boston en algún momento?-Seguía preguntando Santana-.

-Es mi primer día en el Hospital y si volví por unos días a Boston a finiquitar todo-Respondió-.

Santana notaba el muro que había construido Kayle entre ellas, lo veía en su mirada esquiva o en su postura rígida, y ella deseaba de alguna manera poder romperlo, lograr acercarse a ella como lo hizo años atrás.

-Buenos días ¿La doctora Carpentier, cierto?-Preguntó una joven bastante guapa y con uniforme de Hospital.

-Sí, ¿sucede algo?-Preguntó diligente-.

-No, simplemente me acerque a presentarme, mi nombre es Julie Maxwell y soy una interna interesada en hacer mi especialidad en cardio, así que espero que podamos trabajar mucho tiempo juntas-Expresó la joven rubia y unos centímetros más pequeña que Kayle-.

Santana se sentía totalmente ignorada y ese tono descaradamente coqueto de la chica le estaba molestando más de lo que debería.

-Kayle Carpentier- Respondió la doctora a la presentación de su compañera de trabajo estirando su mano que fue tomado de inmediato-.

-Kayle, si quieres puedo mostrarte el lugar, los laboratorios de investigación y la maquinaría de última generación que posee este Hospital-Le ofreció-.

Ok, esa fue la gota que rebalso la paciencia de la latina que no soportaba que una extraña quisiera quitarla el escaso tiempo que había logrado pasar con Kayle.

-Disculpa, pero por si no lo has notado la doctora Carpentier-Dijo enfatizando en la profesión de su ex novia para marcar las diferencias con la chica- Está ocupada en este momento-.

-Te buscó yo en unos minutos, me interesa mucho ese recorrido-Expresó Kayle con una coqueta sonrisa-.

Sonrisa que descolocó completamente a Santana que recordaba a otra Kayle, una que no coqueteaba con la primera chica que se le cruzaba en el camino.

-Está bien, sólo tienes que ir a recepción y ahí te dirán dónde encontrarme- Se despidió la joven no sin antes hacerle un guiño-.

Kayle sonrió y giró la cabeza en negación, en esos años se había acostumbrado a eso, chicas que le coqueteaban descaradamente y ella les seguía el juego, era sencillo y la mantenía alejada de los verdaderos riesgos. Riesgo, como esa preciosa latina que estaba sentada frente a ella con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Le preguntó la latina sin poder contenerse-.

-Una invitación a hacer un recorrido-Respondió naturalmente y más fría de lo que debería-.

-No te hagas la idiota, el único recorrido que ella te quiere hacer es por su departamento y ojala por su cama- Increpó-.

-¿Y?-Inquirió traspasándola con su mirada, retándola a decirle algo más-.

-¿Y por qué le sigues el juego?-Expresó exasperada-.

-¿Y porque no?-.

Ese jueguito de responder preguntas con otras, estaba a cansando a la latina. Por lo que sin medir sus palabras se descargó.

-¡¿Y es que ahora te revuelcas con cualquiera?!-Exclamó-.

Kayle oculto una vez más sus sentimientos, enderezó más la postura y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Sí, ahora me acuesto con cualquiera y entre más sean mejor-Respondió-.

Sorprendida no alcanzaba para definir el estado en que estaba Santana después de esa respuesta. Dolida quizás se acercaba más, pero celosa era definitivamente la que con más certeza la definía. Eso sólo pensamiento de que Kayle luego fuera a revolcarse con una completa desconocida la hacía reventar de celos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Le preguntó con rabia- Porque tú ni te acercas a la Kayle que yo conocí, tú no eres más que una mala copia-Expresó dejándose llevar por lo irracional de sus celos-.

Kayle evitó usando todo su control que ella viera que sus palabras la dañaban, no lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que Santana López la dañara otra vez, de ninguna forma posible.

-Irónico, porque yo te veo y eres la misma chica que conocí en secundaria…-Comenzó con su voz neutra, más fría que un tempano de hielo- Mírate, tantos años después y destruida por la misma chica que siempre te termina cambiando por alguien más…-Sonrió casi con burla ante una perpleja Santana- Algunas personas hemos aprendido de las experiencias, otras como tú simplemente se conforman, por eso les pasa lo que les pasa y aquí estás otra vez, sola y sin tu adorada rubia-.

Las miradas entre ellas eran asesinas, Santana se levantó bruscamente pero sin avanzar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Le preguntó derrotada la latina-.

Kayle copio la acción y se levantó, quedando frente a frente a centímetros de distancia. El aire circulaba con dificultad y sus agitadas respiraciones se entremezclaban.

-Tú me pasaste-Respondió-.

La doctora se arrepintió de inmediato de aquella confesión, había sido demasiado reveladora. Por lo que retrocedió, casi asustada y volteó para caminar lo más lejos que pudo de ella, otra vez escapando como lo había hecho ya una vez.

Santana se quedó congelada, tres palabras habían bastado para que la culpa recayera sobre ella ahora de manera certera. Ahí tenía su respuesta, ahora debía saber qué hacer con ella. 

* * *

_**Espero muy ansiosa sus review y habrá pronta actualización, no volveré a hacerlas esperar tanto.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**twitter: ffdany05**_


	9. Verdades

**_Hola chicas, siento mucho otra vez toda la espera por el capitulo pero la verdad que en tiempo no ha estado a mi favor._**

**_Gracias por todos sus review y las preguntas por twitter que me hacen pensar que no se han olvidado de esta historia._**

**_Las dejo con este nuevo capitulo._**

**_Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen._**

* * *

Capitulo Nueve: "Verdades"

Suponía que Beth iba animada hablándole del tour que Sophie le había dado por el Hospital luego de su chequeo mensual que había salido perfectamente normal. Suponía, porque ciertamente no le había estado poniendo atención a lo que la pequeña le había estado diciendo desde que salieron del Hospital. Su mente seguía pegada en esas tres palabras pronunciadas por Kayle, su mente apoyaba aquellos sonidos consonantes con los recuerdos de ese día. Ese día, hace ya varios años donde la había dejado.

No podía negar que en esos años no había habido momento en que no pensara en ella. Los hubo, en plural, pero nunca quiso pensar en negativo, en la culpa o el resentimiento que podía estar guardando Kayle contra ella. Hasta ahora. Ahora cuando todo le había explotado en el rostro.

-¿Tía San? ¿Me estás escuchando?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido Beth cuando iban entrando al departamento-.

-Lo siento, Beth-Se disculpó la latina sin siquiera intentar engañar a la pequeña que ya había dado muestras de ser suspicaz-.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Es por la rubia otra vez?-Preguntó la niña-.

-No Beth, no es por Britt-Respondió incomoda ante la mirada fija de Beth-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Beth, hay cosas que no puedo hablar contigo, eres muy pequeña y no las entenderías- Intentó evadir la morena-.

-En unos meses cumpliré diez, no soy pequeña-Rebatió-.

-Tendrías que mínimo tener unos dieciocho, así que ya no insistas- Expresó y le desordeno el cabello a lo que pasaba hacia la cocina-.

La pequeña Fabray se cruzó de brazos frustrada y le dio una mirada ofendida, para luego irse a su dormitorio a ver dibujos animados esperando que llegara su mamá y cenaran las tres juntas como cada día.

Sí logró apelando a la edad, evadir a una Fabray, ese argumento no funcionó con la otra, que durante toda la cena la miró queriendo adivinar qué era lo que la tenía tan ida.

Quinn fue a darle las buenas noches a Beth y supervisar que tuviese todo para ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

-Algo le pasa a tía San-Dijo la niña luego de que su madre le diera su beso en la frente de cada noche-.

-Lo sé, ahora hablaré con ella-Expresó Quinn-.

Beth le dio una sonrisa y se acomodó para que Quinn la arropara bien y así dormirse.

Caminó hasta el salón y se sentó junto a su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Nada me pasa, no le hagas caso a todo lo que Beth dice- Evadió nuevamente-.

-Eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco ¿Es por Britt?- Insistió mientras se levantaba para buscar dos cervezas dándole tiempo a Santana-.

-Gracias por recordármelo-Murmuró Santana-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Interrogó la rubia ofreciéndole una cerveza y sentándose nuevamente a su lado-.

-Nada Quinn, no tengo ganas de hablar-Contestó-.

-¿Sabes que me vas a terminar diciendo igual, cierto? Así que, ¿Me lo dices ahora o luego?-.

Santana rodó los ojos y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Hoy cuando llevé a Beth a su control en el Hospital, me encontré con Kay..Kayle-Rectificó, llamarla como solía hacerlo sería aceptar que esa desconocida chica era su Kay-.

-¿Y?-Preguntó-.

-Y…ella me odia Quinn, me odia-Repitió con la tristeza alojada en sus ojos-.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Pensé que ya lo habían superado…-.

-Parece que nada está superado…-Murmuró-.

-San, si Kayle aún no supera su ruptura no es algo de lo que tengas que sentirte culpable, estás cosas pasan, las relaciones terminan, siempre alguien queda más dañada que la otra, pero eso no significa que se pueda culpar a esa ruptura de las decisiones que uno toma después, eso es totalmente inmaduro…-Expresó la rubia-.

-Yo la deje horas antes de irnos juntas Quinn, fui cobarde hasta el final…-.

-No fuiste cobarde San, al contrario, pudiendo haberte ido con Kayle y la seguridad que eso te daba, preferiste seguir a Britt, dejaste todo atrás sin tener la certeza de si iba a resultar, arriesgaste todo por ser feliz con la mujer que amas…-Tomó un respiro- Eso para mí es lo más valiente que alguien pueda hacer, luchar por la persona que ama-.

Santana la observó y sonrió. Quinn tenía razón, ella había hecho lo que su corazón le dictó en aquél momento y aunque ahora ya no estuviese con Brittany, no se arrepentía de su decisión, no debía dar explicaciones por algo que la hizo feliz por mucho tiempo, por algo que fue y es superior a cualquier razonamiento, lo que ella hizo fue puro corazón.

Se dio cuenta de ese velo de triste nostalgia que nubló los hermosos ojos verdes de su amiga.

-Tú también te mereces alguien que luche por ti así Q, y si Berry no fue capaz de hacerlo, alguien más lo hará- Expresó abrazándola-.

-Quiero creer que es así, S-Respondió-.

Terminaron de beber su cerveza y se fueron a dormir cada una a su habitación, había sido un largo día.

* * *

Sophie no se consideraba una persona impaciente, al contrario, siempre había pensado que la paciencia era una de sus grandes virtudes. Sim embargo, ese silencio de Kayle la estaba volviendo loca ¿Cuánto llevaban ya ahí? ¿Veinte minutos? ¿Media hora?, y además de haber pedido su orden y un whisky la cirujana cardiotorácica no había dicho nada más.

-¿Cuánto más voy a tener que esperar?-Le preguntó cuándo ya el camarero retiraba sus platos-.

Kayle la miró a los ojos. Esa era su amiga, la persona que se había mantenido más cerca de ella durante los últimos años, soportando su mal genio habitual y aquellos días peores donde ni ella misma se aguantaba.

-Yo viví mucho tiempo aquí…-Murmuró nerviosa y bebiendo el último trago del tercer vaso de whisky-Lo hice desde que nací hasta los diecisiete años….-.

La pediatra no sabía porque su amiga estaba partiendo así la historia pero decidió que era mejor no interrumpirla.

-Me fui porque pensé que Francis me había engañado, tú la conociste, el día de navidad- Kayle levantó la vista y Sophie afirmó con la cabeza- Ella fue mi novia, nos amábamos, nos amábamos demasiado para algunas personas, me hicieron creer que ella había estado conmigo sólo por mi apellido y que en realidad quería a alguien más y que me había engañado con ese tipo, a quien yo odiaba…-.

-¿Tú apellido?-Preguntó la inglesa sin poder evitarlo-.

Sophie ya se estaba confundiendo, ¿Qué apellido?, o sea Kayle era inteligente y tenía total confianza en que llegaría lejos, pero ahora no tenía demasiado, no había terminado si quiera su especialidad.

-Por favor, déjame seguir…-Le pidió- Quiero contar la historia desde el principio para que puedas entender mis razones-.

-Continúa- Aceptó-.

-Cometí el error de no escucharla, luego hice más de alguna estupidez y mis padres para protegerme me llevaron a Lima, una ciudad pequeña de la que no había oído hablar en mi vida…-Suspiró-Menos de una semana ahí, primer día de clases y la conocí…-.

-Santana-Completó la inglesa-.

-Sí, ella…-Sonrió con nostalgia- Preciosa, de esas que te encandilan, de esas que sabes que en algún momento te van a terminan rompiendo el corazón…no quería, venía de un desastre amoroso y no buscaba otro, menos sabiendo que Santana nunca iba a estar completamente enamorada de mí, yo siempre lo supe…-Dijo en tono de lamento-

-Lo siento…-.

-Se iba a ir conmigo a Nueva York, después de un año y medio de confusiones, Santana había decidido irse conmigo, yo estaba dispuesta a dar todo para hacerla feliz, para que en algún momento pudiera verme a los ojos y decirme que me amaba…pero se arrepintió, cuando la fui a buscar para irnos al aeropuerto estaba destruida, no quería, quería irse con ella y yo la deje…la liberé de su compromiso…-.

Sophie en todos esos años que llevaba siendo amiga de Kayle, nunca la había visto tan expuesta, quizás siempre supo que su amiga no le había contado toda su historia, que había evidentes omisiones, pero como ella, sabía que cuando se había tenido una vida dura, había cosas que era mejor mantener en el pasado.

-No quería ser yo…-Continuo Kay- Quería alejarme lo más que pudiera de todo lo que había sido y lo que se esperara de mí, recorrí muchos países, estuve un año intentando sacarme todo el pasado pero entre más lejos estaba más cerca quería ir, masoquistamente fui a Paris…-.

-Ella…-.

-No, ella no lo sabe, y no tiene por qué saberlo-La detuvo- Luego viajé a Londres y ahí me conociste-.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero aún siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo-.

-Has aprendido a conocerme- Dijo sonriendo-.

-¿Qué es Kay?-.

-Hay una razón por la que yo no quería regresar a Nueva York y va más allá de mi fallida relación con Santana, mi familia vive aquí, en esta ciudad aunque quisiera no podría pasar desapercibida…-.

La inglesa la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Te mentí en algunas cosas, yo podría perfectamente haber pagado un departamento sola, podría haberlo comprado incluso, uno lujoso y en el centro de Boston, podría manejar un Ferrari o un Audi del año como lo hice de adolescente…-.

-Detente ahí…-.

Pero Kayle siguió, porque si no lo hacía ahora sentía que no podría en el futuro.

-Mi familia tiene una de las fortunas más grandes de este país, mi abuelo, James Carpentier es de los hombres más influyentes, también mi padre y se espera lo mismo de mí, que en un futuro próximo esté al mando de la compañía familiar…-.

Kayle la observó, sabía por su expresión que Sophie estaba procesando la información recibida.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Le preguntó dolida-.

-Quería dejar todo atrás Soph, quería dejar atrás esas inseguridades que sentía pensando que la gente se acercaba a mí por ser una Carpentier y no por lo que soy…-.

-¿Crees que podría haber sido una de esas?-Interrogó ahora molesta-.

-No quise decir eso…yo…-.

-Claro, como yo no tengo una herencia, porque ni siquiera tengo una familia, pensaste que me iba a aferrar a ti por eso….-.

-Soph no pienso eso de ti…-.

-Yo te he dicho todo sobre mi Kayle, todo, te conté lo que fue la muerte de mis padres, como pasé de orfanato en orfanato hasta que cumplí 18 y con esfuerzo gané una beca para estudiar en Oxford, porque quería salvar vidas…te he dicho cosas que nadie más sabe y tú te has reído de mí en mi cara…-Expresaba totalmente dolida-.

-Eso no es cierto, eres mi amiga…yo-.

-¡Seis jodidos años Carpentier!-Exclamó alzando la voz atrayendo la atención de personas que comían en mesas cercanas-.

-Sophie cálmate-Le pidió-.

-No quiero, no quiero calmarme porque ahora sé, que la creí mi mejor amiga, me ha estado mintiendo acerca de toda su vida…-Le reclamó levantándose de la mesa-.

-Siéntate por favor…déjame seguir hablando- Expresó con su voz suplicante-.

-Creo que ya has dicho suficiente- La doctora tomó su bolso y su chaqueta-Puedes pagar la cuenta, seguro dinero no te falta-Expresó irónica y caminó hacía la salida-.

Kayle la vio salir sin levantarse para perseguirla, la conocía y sabía que si la presionaba para seguir hablando las cosas iban a terminar peor. Así que levantó la mano para pedirle otro Whisky al camarero y se quedó por un tiempo más ahí, ella también debía pensar algunas cosas.

* * *

El sonido insistente del timbre interrumpió su lectura nocturna, dejó con cuidado su libro en la mesa del costado de su cama y se levantó. El reloj marcaba pasada la medianoche por lo que miró por la mirilla de la puerta antes de abrirla.

-Hola-Saludó totalmente derrotada-.

-Hola…-Respondió la rubia-.

-Siento llegar así, es muy tarde y seguro te desperté, perdón…-Suspiró bajando la mirada-Creo que no fue buena idea venir…lo siento-.

-Sophie, no hay problema ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó preocupada tomándole la mano e invitándola a entrar-.

La doctora no hizo mayor esfuerzo por resistirse a Quinn y entró junto a ella hasta el salón, donde se sentó en el sofá doble.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-Interrogó la doctora-.

La rubia alzó una ceja y la vio fijo intentando descifrar el tema del que le estaba hablando la inglesa.

-¿Sabías que Kayle me había estado mintiendo todos estos años?- Repitió ahora dando más antecedentes-.

-Sophie…-.

La doctora bajó la cabeza y sonrió con ironía.

-Claro que lo sabías, tú la conociste de adolescente- Se respondió a si misma-.

-No era yo quien debía decírtelo- Se defendió-.

-Lo sé-.

Ese silencio que de pronto había inundado el salón del departamento, no le gustaba a la rubia. Sabía que no era ella quien debió decirle la verdad a inglesa, sin embargo, al verla así, tan triste, se sintió culpable.

-Es mejor que me vaya, es tarde…-Pronunció la doctora-.

-No-La detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo-No te vayas, quédate conmigo-Le pidió-.

-No soy buena compañía en este momento Quinn-Respondió-.

-Y no espero que lo seas, no espero que estés alegre y positiva cada vez que estamos juntas, entiendo que te sientes engañada, que consideras a Kayle tú mejor amiga y ella te ocultó muchas cosas, tienes todo el derecho a sentirte así, pero no tienes por qué estar sola, déjame estar contigo…-Expresó acariciándole el rostro y sin dejar de mirarla-.

Sophie sonrió y se acercó hasta darle un dulce beso en los labios que fue devuelto e intensificado por Quinn.

-Gracias…-Susurró con los ojos aún cerrados y a una mínima distancia-.

-¿Te vas a quedar?-Le preguntó después de dejar otro beso en sus labios-.

-Mmm… ¿Quizás si me das otro?-Contestó juguetona-.

Quinn le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a darle cortos besos en los labios.

-Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me digas que si…-Bromeo la rubia-.

-Aunque de verdad estoy disfrutando esto, mañana debo estar muy temprano en el Hospital, así que te diré que sí, me quedo-Aceptó la doctora-.

Quinn sonrió triunfante y le dio el último que se extendió por varios minutos interrumpido sólo por la necesidad de tomar aire.

Se dirigieron hacía la habitación donde Quinn le presto algo para que durmiera. La doctora fue al baño a cambiarse y luego se acostó muy cerca de ella.

-Ven aquí- Le susurró para que la abrazara y apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

Sophie no tardó en hacer lo que la rubia quería.

-Yo quería decírtelo, pero no quería provocar un problema entre tú y Kayle, ella era la que debía ser honesta contigo…-Dijo acariciándole en cabello con cariño-.

-Lo sé y no estoy molesta contigo por no habérmelo dicho, estoy dolida con ella por haberme ocultado cosas y por mentirme por tantos años…yo siempre fui sincera, quizás me aferré demasiado… -Se detuvo- No debí haberlo hecho, pero cuando has pasado la mayor parte de tú vida sola y pasa que conoces a alguien que sientes necesita ese mismo cariño y contención, te aferras-.

Quinn seguía acariciándola en silencio, pensando que en realidad no sabía demasiado sobre la vida de Sophie.

-Perdí a mis padres cuando tenía diez años, accidente automovilístico…-.

-No tienes que hablar de eso ahora…-Expresó la rubia al escuchar lo quebrada de la voz de Sophie-.

-Quiero hacerlo…-Le dijo aferrándose un poco más a ella- Mi familia eran ellos así que terminé en un orfanato, los médicos hicieron todo para salvarlos, y me permitieron quedarme unos días mientras mi madre luchaba por su vida… Mi padre había muerto instantáneamente…-Hizo otra pausa porque de pronto se vio abrumada por los recuerdos- Desde ahí supe que iba a ser como ellos, que iba a luchar por salvar vidas…aunque no hayan podido salvar la de mi mamá…-.

Quinn estaba totalmente conmovida por el relato de Sophie.

-Cuando vi a Beth me recordó a mí de pequeña, circunstancias tan parecidas, sólo que ella no estaba sola, ella te tenía a ti…Me dije a mi misma que no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara, que ella iba a salir bien de ese Hospital-.

-Tú hiciste eso posible y de paso cuidaste también de mí…tuvimos mucha suerte de haberte encontrado-.

-No-Dijo levantándose para verla a los ojos- Fui yo la que tuvo suerte, la que está agradecida de la vida por haberlas puesto frente a mí, si tu no hubieses aparecido yo ahora estaría sola, como antes de Kayle, sola…-.

-No vas a volver a estar sola Sophie-Le prometió- Me tienes a mí y a Beth ahora y nosotras cuidaremos de ti…-.

La inglesa se quedó prendada de eso ojos verdes que consideraba mágicos. Ella nunca se había sentido así por alguien, siempre se había concentrado tanto en su carrera, en ser la mejor, en ayudar a otros que en un punto olvido sus propias necesidades. Pero eso estaba cambiando, desde que ese maravilloso par había entrado en su vida, no había otra cosa en la que pensara.

-Eres maravillosa- Le dijo la inglesa y le dio un beso-.

-Tú también lo eres-.

Sophie se acomodó otra vez en el pecho de Quinn y cerró los ojos, había sido un día agotador, pero estaba terminando de una manera que no podría ser mejor. La rubia no se durmió de inmediato, siguió en su labor de acariciarla lentamente mientras procesaba toda la historia de Sophie. Ella siempre había pensado que había tenido una vida difícil, embarazarse a los dieciséis años, dar a su bebé en adopción, alejarse de Rachel, sentirse tan sola y miserable. Sólo que en realidad nunca había estado totalmente sola, nunca como esa mujer que descansaba en sus brazos, siempre había tenido a alguien cuidando su espalda, apoyándola. De pronto un sentimiento de admiración se despertó en ella, y abrazó con más fuerza a la doctora, no iba a dejarla ir. Iba a cumplir su promesa de nunca dejarla sola.

Cuando Quinn despertó sintió de inmediato un delicioso aroma, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Sonrió al ver a su chica de lo más concentrada preparándole unas tortitas para el desayuno.

-Buenos días- La saludó rodeándola con sus brazos y dejándole un beso en la mejilla-.

-Buenos días, hermosa, me desperté con ganas de preparar algo rico y así comiences bien tú día-Expresó pasándole una humeante taza de café-.

-Gracias- Dijo dándole su beso de buenos días-.

-Yo también quiero una de esas-Expresó Santana interrumpiendo la tierna escena-.

-Buenos días Santana-Saludó alegre la inglesa-.

-Buenos días a ti también-Respondió recibiendo otra taza de café- Podrías pasar más tiempo acá, así no tendría que ser yo quien se levanté todos los días a preparar el desayuno-.

En eso la pequeña Beth se había levantado.

-Miren quien despertó sola hoy para ir a la escuela-Dijo la latina-.

Beth se venía restregando los ojitos sin mucho ánimo de ir a la escuela.

-¿Puedo quedarme en casa hoy?-Le preguntó la pequeña a su madre-.

-Beth, no puedes faltar cada vez que quieras a la escuela-Respondió Quinn-.

-Sophie…tía San-Expresó buscando ayuda la pequeña-.

La doctora se acercó a ella.

-Tú madre tiene razón, debes ir a la escuela, pero quieres que hoy te vaya a dejar yo…podríamos pasar a comprar a ese local donde venden tus chocolates favoritos-Le susurró en plan secreto-.

-Está bien-Aceptó-.

Quinn sonrió y giró la cabeza en negación, Sophie y Santana estaban consintiendo demasiado a su pequeña.

Beth tomó su desayuno y se fue a su habitación para prepararse para su día de escuela, en la cocina quedaron las tres adultas.

-¿No vas a contestar?-Preguntó Santana al escuchar el insistente sonido del celular de la inglesa-.

-No-Respondió cortando otra llamada más-.

-¿No sé supone que cuando eres médico debes contestar siempre las llamadas?-Insistió la morena-.

-Santana-Intentó detenerla Quinn que sabía quién estaba llamando-.

-No es del Hospital, es Carpentier y no quiero hablar con ella, no quiero que eche a perder este hermoso comienzo de día que he tenido-Explicó-.

Santana se sorprendió con aquello, se supone que eran mejores amigas.

-Antes que preguntes, sí, discutimos, porque ahora sé todo lo que me ha estado ocultando, me lo dijo anoche-.

La latina intercambió miradas con Quinn, quien silenciosamente le pidió que no la presionara para que siguiera hablando.

-Si quieres le contesto yo, así seguro comenzaría muy mal su día-Bromeo-

Sophie sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Ya estoy lista-Expresó Beth-.

Quinn y Santana se acercaron para darle un beso de despedida y desearle que tuviera un buen día.

-Gracias por llevarla a la escuela hoy-Le dijo Quinn a Sophie-.

-Gracias a ti, me hizo muy bien quedarme contigo-.

-Siempre que quieras puedes quedarte acá, me encanta que lo hagas-Susurró más cerca para que ni su hija ni Santana la escucharan-.

-Lo haré más seguido entonces-Respondió acercándose para besarla-.

Cuando ya iban en el auto, con Beth disfrutando de sus chocolates favoritos, la doctora se dio cuenta que la pequeña la comenzó a mirar muy fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo princesa?-Le preguntó-.

-¿Cuándo vas a pedirle a mamá que sea tú novia?-Interrogó de sorpresa-.

Sophie la miró por segundos y volvió su vista a la vía.

-No lo sé-Respondió-.

-¿Por qué no lo sabes? En año nuevo me dijiste que la querías, que nos querías a ambas, ¿Acaso ya no nos quieres?-Le preguntó con preocupación-.

-Claro que las quiero princesa, de hecho cada día las quiero un poco más-Contestó apresurada-.

-¿Entonces cuando lo harás?-La presionó-.

La inglesa botó el aire, esa pequeña e inteligente rubia tenía razón, estaba dejando pasar el tiempo y no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Ella quería a Quinn como su novia, las quería a ambas en su vida.

Estacionó afuera de la escuela de Beth y se giró para verla y darle su completa atención.

-Te prometo que le pediré muy pronto a tu madre que sea mi novia-Expresó con seguridad-.

Beth sonrió satisfecha.

-Creo que es una idea genial, me gustas como novia de mamá, sólo apresúrate, es una mujer hermosa, no se te vaya a adelantar alguien más-Le dijo, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y bajar del auto en dirección a la escuela.

-No dejaré que eso pase, princesa-Se dijo para sí misma la doctora-.

* * *

En otro lugar del país a una castaña le estaba a punto de dar jaqueca con el paseíto incesante y los gritos de su representante, quien no se estaba reprimiendo la molestia que le causaba la decisión de Rachel de haber roto su noviazgo con Brody.

-Ya cálmate que me estás cansando- Expresó la actriz sentada en el cómodo sofá de su departamento y mirándose la uñas con desinterés-.

-¿Sabes que esto puede tener consecuencias en tu carrera cierto?-Inquirió aún molesto- Qué la mayoría de las jovencitas de este país, esas que llenan las salas de cine, tiene un enamoramiento por Weston y que con una entrevista que él dé tan sólo insinuando que tú lo has dejado y que se siente mal por eso, todas te van a odiar…-.

Rachel bufó ya cansada de tanto sermón, ella no iba a estar con alguien simplemente para mantener a George contento.

-Sabes que… ¡Ya basta!-Le exigió- Tú siempre has sabido que yo no estaba enamorada de Brody y que si comencé algo con él fue por seguir nuevamente tus estúpidos consejos que no me han traído más que problemas-.

George era tipo duro, acostumbrado a negociar siempre viendo el bien profesional o económico de sus representados. Con Rachel apenas la vio supo que le esperaba una brillante carrera, lo que por cierto para él, eran significativas cifras en su cuenta corriente. Había un sólo problema cuando conoció a la actriz, uno del que ya se había encargado.

-Sabes que todo lo que te aconsejo es por el bien de tú carrera, que juntos hemos llegado hasta acá haciendo grandes sacrificios, no es justo que lo arruines ahora- Dijo bajando el tono-.

Rachel rio con sarcasmo.

-¿Y me quieres decir que sacrificio has hecho tú?-Interrogó apuntándolo-.

-Yo trabajo mucho por ti, Rachel- Respondió intentando hacerse el ofendido-.´

Pero la diva ya estaba harta de él.

-¿Nunca pensaste probar suerte en la actuación?-Le preguntó irónica- Porque se te da muy bien-.

George vio que no iba a lograr lo que en un principio se había propuesto que era convencer a Rachel de volver con Brody. Como buen hombre de negocios, sabía dónde estaban los límites y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de sobrepasar el de la actriz, y no iba a ser tan estúpido como para hacerlo, no iba a perder a su clienta estrella por un pequeño desliz que podía ser reparado.

-Lo siento, me excedí, si no quieres volver con él estás en todo tu derecho, eres dueña de en la intimidad estar con quien quieras- Se disculpó falsamente-.

-Claro que sí, y es por eso que ya no quiero que busques ofertas para trabajar acá en Los Ángeles, voy a regresar a Nueva York- Expresó segura-.

-¿Qué?-Eso sí que no se lo esperaba-.

-Escuchaste bien, voy a volver a Nueva York, deje cosas pendientes allá y no quiero pasar más tiempo sin ocuparme de ellas…-.

-¡Te volviste loca!-Exclamó- ¡Tú crees que las actrices que están en Hollywood regresan a Broadway! ¡Eso es retroceder!-Le gritó exaltado-.

-Claro que no, hay muchas actrices y actores que van a Broadway por opción- Dijo relajada-.

-¡Pero no cuando recién se está comenzando a hacer películas!-Siguió gritando-.

-Por si no lo notaste no había ningún tono de preguntas en lo que dije, no es una consulta es una orden, y si no quieres buscarme algún proyecto en Nueva York lo haré lo yo-Agregó con ese mismo tono calmado-.

El tipo alto, corpulento y de piel clara que con el enojo estaba adquiriendo tonos rojizos, comenzó a juntar piezas en su mente.

-Es esa mujercita otra vez ¿cierto?-Le preguntó- Claro, la has vuelto a ver y te convenció de arruinar tu carrera y volver a Nueva York- Escupió con desprecio-.

-No te refieras a ella ni con esas palabras ni con ese tono, te lo advierto- Le exigió la diva alzando la voz por primera vez en la conversación-.

-Cómo no lo supe de inmediato-Se dijo a sí mismo- Supongo que no le dijiste a Brody la verdadera razón, que no le hablaste de ella, porque si es así prepárate porque tu carrera se va a ir a mierda…-.

-No se lo dije, pero tampoco me asusta que se sepa, ya no tengo miedo George, si me voy a Nueva York es para recuperarla y si para convencerla de que ésta vez todo va a ser diferente debo antes declarar públicamente que estoy enamorada de una mujer, lo haré y ni tú ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión- Expresó con total seguridad y sin dejar lugar a ninguna duda-.

-No hablas en serio…-Murmuró tratando de calmarse- ¡Joder que en realidad te volviste loca! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes mandar todo el trabajo de estos años a la mierda por una jodida mujer! ¿Quieres una mujer? ¡Puedo llamar y traerte las que quieras! ¿Cuántas Rachel? ¿Cuántas te van a sacar las ganas para que luego entres en razón nuevamente?...-.

-George te estás sobrepasando y no lo voy a aguantar…-Le advirtió cruzándose de brazos-.

-¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuántas? ¡Cuántas necesitas joderte para sacarte de la cabeza a esa insignificante mujer que no…!-

Lo había hecho, había sobrepasado el límite de la actriz quien lo detuvo con una fuerte bofetada.

-Estás despedido-Pronunció fríamente- Llamaré a mi abogado para que se encargue de todo, no quiero volver a verte en la vida-.

-¿Crees que es así de sencillo deshacerte de mí? ¿Con todo lo que yo sé de ti?-Cuestionó jugando su última carta-.

-¿Y qué vas a decir? ¿Qué estoy enamorada de una mujer?, pues dilo, te lo agradecería, así me lo ahorro…-Contestó sin dar marcha atrás en su decisión-.

-Rachel…-.

-Ya sal de mi casa, no te quiero tener ni un minuto más aquí-Lo interrumpió-.

Se abrochó los botones de la chaqueta de su carísimo traje, arregló su corbata y tomó su maletín. Le dio una mirada de odio a la actriz y salió con lo último de dignidad que le quedaba si es que alguien como él conocía lo que era eso.

-Has tomado una muy equivocada decisión Rachel-Le dijo antes de irse-.

-Claro que no-.

Al sentir el portazo que dio George al salir, la invadió una sensación de completa libertad. Lo había hecho. Había dado un gran paso en su plan para volver a Nueva York y recuperar a Quinn. Ya no tenía miedo y se lo iba a demostrar.

-Voy por ti, mi amor- Susurró con una sonrisa completamente sincera-.

* * *

En Nueva York, otra chica estaba pasando por una situación muy parecida.

-¿Un año sabático?- Le preguntaba mínimo por tercera vez Lindsay tratando de convencerse-.

-Sí, un año sabático- Afirmaba una cansada Alison-.

-¿Justo ahora?- Insistía caminando de un lado a otro-.

-Sí, justo ahora-Repetía-.

Lindsay detuvo su caminar y se sentó junto a la estrella de la música pop.

-¿Por qué? Y quiero la verdad-Le preguntó calmada-.

-Con la presentación en Times Square terminó la gira de mi último disco, necesito un descanso para dedicarme a componer, desde que comencé nunca me he tomado uno…-Argumentó la cantante-.

-Dije que quiero la verdad, Alison- La presionó- Cuando recién llegamos aquí lo único que querías hacer era irte, dejar Nueva York, pero algo pasó que has ido atrasando el viaje de regreso a casa…-.

-Los Ángeles no es mi casa, yo soy de aquí…-La interrumpió-.

-No soy yo la que lo niega-Aceptó la publicista- Sólo quiero saber que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión-.

Alison desvió la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos claros que la habían aprendido a conocer muy bien a lo largo de esos años.

-Yo no te puedo obligar a nada Alison, si tú quieres un año sabático, lo vas a tener, pero me gustaría saber la razón, soy tú publicista y quiero saber cómo manejar esto ante los medios- Suspiró fuerte- Y también quiero saberlo porque me importas, aunque la mayoría de las veces quiera golpearte o fantasee como asfixiarte mientras duermes, llevamos años trabajando juntas y si algo malo te ocurre me gustaría saberlo-Le dijo sincera-.

La pelirroja sonrió, ellas tenían una relación realmente extraña para quien la viera desde afuera. Se peleaban constantemente y Alison ya no recordaba cuantas veces la había despedido, no teniendo ningún otro efecto más que se dejaban de hablar unos días y luego ninguna de las dos mencionaba del tema. Sí, se peleaban, pero también se acompañaban, Lindsay para Alison significaba la única constante en su vida luego de que dejo de ver a Kayle, era esa hermana mayor de quien soportaba gritos, retos y verdades dolorosas, de la única que lo aguantaba, porque sabía que finalmente todo lo que hacía la publicista era por su bien.

-He vuelto a ver a Kayle-Reconoció finalmente-Es médico y aceptó un puesto acá porque quiere comenzar a ver unos asuntos de la compañía de su familia…-.

-Alison…-La intentó detener-.

-Sé lo que vas a decir, no tienes que repetirlo…-.

-Sí esa es la razón, quedarte acá por ella, no estoy de acuerdo…-Continuó-.

-Dijiste que si yo quería poder tener este año de descanso…-.

-Y es cierto, lo que estoy haciendo es darte mi opinión al respecto…-.

-¿Por qué no?-La cuestionó-.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, no quiero que retrocedas Alison, no quiero verte cómo te vi luego de que ella te rechazó, estabas autodestruyéndote-Le recordó-.

-Eso no pasará, las cosas son diferentes ahora…-.

-¿Diferentes? ¿En qué?, Me vas a decir mirándome a los ojos que no quieres quedarte en esta ciudad para intentar otra vez que ella se enamore de ti…-.

-No está ni con Johansen ni con Santana…-Murmuró-.

Lindsay suspiró sonoramente, un tanto cansada de haber repetido tantas veces lo mismo.

-No quiero sonar cruel, pero que ella ya no esté con ninguna de las chicas de las que estuvo enamorada, no significa nada, ella no está enamorada de ti Alison, te lo dijo, fue sincera contigo y reconoció que su historia existió en algún momento, pero ya no iba más…-.

-Las cosas cambian-Se defendió-.

-No te expongas de esa manera, no te humilles así- Le dijo en un tono que era casi de súplica-.

Alison sabía que Lindsay no quería verla destruida otra vez, por lo que tomó aire y comenzó a explicarle, quería que la entendiera y la apoyara en esto.

-Tú no lo entiendes Lindsay, no lo vas a entender hasta que te enamores tanto de alguien que te duela, que duela el sólo hecho de sentir esto en el pecho porque no cabe en el, de no saber que tú corazón podía latir así hasta que la volviste a ver… ella es lo único que he amado con esta intensidad en mi vida y si existe aunque sea una milimétrica posibilidad de tenerla voy a apostar todo lo que tengo a eso…no me voy a callar otra vez-.

La publicista asintió en silencio.

-Me reuniré con el resto del equipo para comunicarles la noticia- Expresó siendo totalmente profesional-.

-Gracias-Dijo la pelirroja-.

-Sólo cuídate…-.

-Lo haré y si en algún momento lo olvido, sé que tengo a ti cuidando mi espalda-Reconoció la cantante regalándole una sonrisa-.

-Sabes que sí, aunque si tengo que volver a ir a buscarte a uno de esos mugrientos bares de strippers porque estás tan borracha que no te puedes el trasero, te exigiré que me subas el salario al doble- Le exigió-.

-Hecho-Aceptó-.

* * *

Kayle iba manejando con velocidad su motocicleta por las calles de Nueva York. Desde que se despertó había intentado infructuosamente comunicarse con Sophie, la inglesa parecía no querer nada con ella porque todas sus llamadas terminaban directo al buzón de mensajes. Ya habría tiempo, se dijo. Ahora tenía algo más en mente y se dirigía hacia allá.

Detuvo su moto, se quitó el casco y observó con detención el imponente edificio que tenía al frente.

Su caminar se hizo lento, ya había perdido la costumbre de utilizar su apellido para conseguir cosas. Los nervios se fueron acentuando cuando pasó a la primera secretaria y subió al ascensor rumbo al último piso.

La joven mujer, la miró con recelo cuando al llamar a su jefa, ésta le dijo que dejara pasar de inmediato a la doctora. Eso no ocurría nunca, eran semanas de anticipación con que las personas pedían cita para hablar con ella.

Golpeó la puerta para asegurarse antes de entrar y esperó hasta que escuchó que la invitaban a pasar. Adentro la esperaba una atractiva castaña.

-Creo que alguien echó algún tipo de alucinógeno a mi café hoy, porque de que otra manera estaría viendo a Kayle Carpentier en mi oficina-Expresó-.

Megan Rybner, la presidenta de la compañía que llevaba su apellido, se acercó con su caminar elegante y sensual hacia la doctora para depositar un beso prolongado en su mejilla.

-Hola Megan-Saludó-.

-Buenos días-Respondió sonriente-¿A que debo este honor?-Siguió bromeando-.

Kayle jugaba con el casco de su moto nerviosa, no sabía cómo comenzar esa conversación.

-Pensé que luego del almuerzo de año nuevo de tu familia pasaría tiempo antes de volver a verte-Rompió el silencio la castaña-.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo…- Dijo en tono inseguro-.

La doctora había pensado durante días como volver a entrar a ese círculo cerrado que representaba la elite neoyorquina. Necesitaba ideas y una en particular se le había metido en cabeza por eso estaba ahí, sentada en la oficina de una de las mujeres más importantes en el ambiente empresarial estadounidense.

-¿Me lo vas a decir?-Le preguntó mirándola fijamente, ansiosa, le producía mucha curiosidad la presencia de Kayle en su oficina-.

-Necesito tu ayuda…-Murmuró y desvió la vista-.

-¿Mi ayuda?-Inquirió con una sonrisa- ¿Kayle Carpentier necesita mi ayuda?-.

-Parece que no fue buena idea venir aquí-Expresó molesta por el tono de la empresaria-.

-Pero que poco sentido del humor, Carpentier-Le dijo- Ya siéntate y hablemos-.

La doctora volvió a su posición anterior y se dio el ánimo para explicar el porqué de su visita.

-Tú eres alguien conocida y respetada en el medio, tomaste el puesto de tu padre en la compañía y con mucho éxito por lo que he investigado, has fortalecido…-.

-No creo que hayas venido a hacer un listado de mis logros, así que al punto Carpentier…-La apuró, Megan no era una mujer que manejara muy bien los tiempos de espera cuando quería saber algo-.

-Yo necesito que me vean como la siguiente al mando y sé cómo funciona esto, los negocios no se cierran en las oficinas, sino, en los almuerzos, clubes exclusivos y fiestas, así que te quería pedir si puedo acompañarte a algunas…-Bajo el tono de voz al decir esto último-.

Megan puso un dedo en su mentón y mantuvo esa sonrisa en su rostro, por sus ojos vivaces pasaban varias ideas en ese momento.

-¿Quieres ser mi cita permanente?-Le preguntó con una seriedad fingida-.

La doctora respiró profundo, eso se estaba transformando en una situación totalmente incomoda.

-No es lo que quise decir, no es algo en plan romántico ni nada…-.

-¿Entonces sólo piensas utilizarme?-La interrumpió nuevamente jugando con ella un poco más-.

Kayle se molestó ante esa pregunta, Megan podría ser de gran ayuda pero tampoco iba a soportar ese tipo de cosas.

-Definitivamente fue una mala idea venir aquí, olvida lo que te dije-Expresó levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta-.

-Pasa por mí el sábado a las 11 de la mañana, el viejo Kelly organizó un almuerzo en los jardines de su mansión para celebrar el aniversario de su compañía, todos van a estar ahí, le diré a mi secretaría que te envié un mail con los detalles de lo que usaré para que uses algo acorde, demás está decir que odio la impuntualidad-Exclamó para luego volver su atención hacia los importantes documentos que yacían en su escritorio-.

Kayle sonrió, y giró la manilla de la puerta.

-Nos vemos el sábado-Se despidió la doctora-.

* * *

Brittany había tenido días de mucho trabajo. Con Ethan habían revisado fichas de postulantes para la obra, inversionistas y proveedores para el vestuario entre otras cosas que necesitaban para poner en marcha el gran proyecto.

Ese día en particular, estaban visitando el teatro que había sido elegido. Era uno de los más grandes de Nueva York y había sido solicitado por Ethan con meses de anticipación.

-Es impresionante-Expresó la bailarina mirando a su alrededor-.

-Lo es, no te imaginas lo que me costó conseguirlo-.

-Pero va a valer la pena, nuestro proyecto hará que este teatro se llene-Dijo emocionada-.

Ethan la miró y sonrió.

-Me gusta escucharte hablar así, siento que estás mejor-.

Brittany bajó la cabeza. Eso en parte era cierto, se había sentido mejor, con todo el trabajo que tenían su mente había encontrado el escape perfecto para evadir la ausencia de Santana. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que la hubiese borrado de su mente, cualquier detalle traía a su mente a esa latina que tanto extrañaba, sobretodo por las noches, cuando no tenía a quien acariciar hasta cerrar sus ojos.

-Paso a paso-Murmuró la bailarina-.

Siguieron recorriendo el teatro hasta llegar al escenario.

-Voy a envidiar a quien protagonice nuestra obra y se pare justo aquí-Comentó Britt-.

-Aún estás a tiempo-.

-Quiero probar cosas nuevas, tener la oportunidad de coreografiar todo, de estar involucrada en cada parte de proceso- Expresó con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos-.

-Ser artista no es sólo estar sobre el escenario-Agregó el maestro-.

-Lo sé y lo que estoy haciendo ahora, imaginarme cómo va a ser todo desde el primer segundo hasta el último, me llena muchísimo-.

Un señor de mediana edad entró por uno de los costados del escenario, con una carpeta con documentos.

-Señor Rafferty me acompañaría a mi oficina-Le pidió-.

Ethan le dio una mirada a Brittany y le dijo que volvería en unos minutos. La bailarina aprovecho para seguir inspeccionando el escenario, era en verdad majestuoso. Comenzó a hacer pequeños pasos de baile, imaginó una lenta melodía y la siguió. Desde que había dejado Paris que no bailaba, su cuerpo naturalmente dispuesto para la danza se había sumergido en un estado de agotamiento, como si se sintiera culpable de haber sido tocado por otra mujer.

Sus largas y fibrosas piernas ejecutaban saltos y volteretas con técnica perfecta, sus brazos y manos ubicadas en el lugar exacto le daban la sensualidad necesaria para componer el suave sonido que se radicaba en su mente. Su cabello parecía otro instrumento más tomado con pinzas y haciendo de ese cuadro de danza una perfecta representación.

-¡Bravo!-Exclamó aplaudiendo con energía y caminando hacia el escenario-.

Brittany detuvo sus accionar inmediatamente y se quedó pasmada ante la imagen que le daban sus ojos.

-Tú…tú…qué…-Tartamudeo-.

-Hola Brittany-Saludó a sólo unos cuantos metros de ella ya sobre el escenario-.

-Aléjate de mí-Dijo retrocediendo-.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-Insistió con marcado acento francés y acercándose un poco más a la bailarina que seguía retrocediendo-.

Emma, detuvo su caminar al entender que Britt no quería tenerla cerca, lo que no significaba que se iba a ir sin más. Ellas iban a tener esa conversación, que esperaba significara un acercamiento con la bailarina.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-Se negó tajante la rubia- Vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida-.

Si bien la francesa no se esperaba un recibimiento con los brazos abiertos, tampoco esa negativa tan enérgica.

-No me trates así, no me culpes a mí de todo porque yo no te obligué-Se defendió-.

Brittany la miró con un odio que nunca antes había sido irradiado de esos inocentes ojos celestes.

-¡Vete de aquí de una jodida vez!-Exclamó- No me importa cómo me encontraste ni…-.

-El mundo de la danza es pequeño, sólo tuve que hacer algunos llamados para saber que hoy firmaban con el dueño de teatro-La interrumpió- Britt, deje mucho por estar aquí y verte, hablemos…-

Ni ese tono parecido al de la súplica convenció a una dolida Brittany.

-¿Y de que vamos a hablar? ¿De cómo rompiste mi confianza? ¿De lo mucho que necesitaba a mi mejor amiga en ese momento y de cómo te aprovechaste de eso?-Inquirió con rabia-.

-No estás siendo justa, yo siempre te apoyé, pero llegó un momento en que ya no pude aguantarlo más… -.

-¡Y ese momento llegó justo cuando yo estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía!-La siguió increpando-.

-Cometí un error, lo acepto-Dijo bajando la cabeza en una actitud que no era típica de la orgullosa francesa- Pero, ya estaba cansada de verte mal por causa de esa idiota que no supo valorarte, yo…-.

-No hables así de Santana, ella…-.

-¡Deja de defenderla! ¡Ella se fue! ¡Te dejó! ¡Y yo siempre estuve ahí para ti!- Respiró para lograr controlarse- Sé que no fue la mejor forma de que pasara, pero no me arrepiento, fuiste mía Brittany, aunque fuera una sola noche y eso ni la estúpida de Santana me lo va a poder quitar…-.

La rubia bailarina cambió su mirada de odio por una de absoluta tristeza. Emma tenía razón en algo, esa noche había ocurrido y aunque quisiera con todas sus fuerza nunca iba a poder borrarla.

-Vete de aquí, antes de que me olvide de que alguna vez fuiste mi amiga y te saque a golpes-Le advirtió-.

-Brittany, sé que aún no lo entiendes, pero piénsalo, si pasó es porque una parte de ti también quería que pasara, tus besos y caricias me lo dijeron, tú también querías…-.

Brittany nunca se había sentido tan fuera de sí, nunca había deseado con tanto ímpetu hacer desaparecer alguien de su vida, no estaba en su esencia ser una persona violenta, no le gustaban los insultos, pero la presencia de Emma le estaba doliendo, le estaba doliendo tanto que su pecho se agitaba fuertemente intentando retener aquél agrio sentimiento.

-¡Te lo advertí!-Exclamó-.

-¡Brittany!-Dijo Ethan alcanzando a sujetarla-¿Tú que haces aquí?-Le preguntó molesto a Emma, tomando una faceta protectora con la bailarina que se había calmado un poco en sus brazos-.

-No te metas en esto Rafferty- Le respondió la bailarina francesa-.

-Sal de aquí Emma, Brittany no quiere tener nada que ver contigo, así que, sí te queda un poco de dignidad después de lo que le hiciste, date la vuelta y vete de aquí-Expresó en un tono duro y refugiando a la rubia en su pecho-.

-Vamos a hablar Brittany, y ahí te vas a dar cuenta que no hay culpables en lo que pasó-Dijo y se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida-.

Ethan reforzó su abrazo en una rubia que de a poco comenzaba a respirar con normalidad.

-Cálmate, ya se fue-Le susurraba despacio mientras le acariciaba el cabello-.

-Tiene razón…-Murmuró con un hilo de voz la bailarina- La culpa no es sólo de ella, yo también quise…-Decía con culpabilidad-.

-No es cierto Britt, ella se aprovechó de una situación en donde estabas vulnerable, donde más necesitabas una amiga-La consolaba-.

Se quedaron así por algunos minutos mientras la rubia se recomponía de la inesperada visita.

-No se va a rendir…-Dijo separándose de su amigo-.

-No pienses en eso ahora…-.

-Pero…-.

-Mírame-Le pidió- Te prometo que no voy a permitir que ella te haga daño otra vez, voy a cuidar de ti, Britt- Le dijo de manera totalmente paternal-.

-Gracias Ethan, pero tengo que aprender a cuidarme sola…-.

El bailarín le sonrió con orgullo.

-Vamos a comer algo, el negocio ya está cerrado, tenemos el teatro ya listo-Le dijo-.

Brittany aceptó afirmando con su cabeza y caminaron algunas calles hasta encontrar un pequeño restaurant para almorzar. Se ubicaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana y sus órdenes no tardaron en llegar.

-No quiero que este episodio te haga retroceder…-.

-No te preocupes tanto por mí, ya te dije que estoy aprendiendo a cuidarme sola, no voy a dejar que me afecte-.

Siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Tengo ganas de ver a Santana-Dijo de la nada la rubia-.

Ethan levantó la vista de su plato y bebió de su soda porque al parecer casi se atraganta. Tosió de manera disimulada antes de hablar.

-¿Vas a llamarla?-Le preguntó-.

-No sé…me pidió tiempo y no quiero presionarla, pero de verdad la extraño-.

-Creo que deberías llamarla-La incentivó el maestro-.

-Quizás lo haga-Reflexionó la bailarina-.

* * *

Santana se movía de un lado a otro dentro del espacioso salón en el departamento de Quinn. Tenía telas dispersas por todo el lugar y en su improvisado escritorio yacían varios diseños que tenía pendientes de realizar.

Habían sido días ocupados, los viajes a Brooklyn visitando al artista que le había recomendado Francis, fueron varios antes de por fin tener las telas que necesitaba, pero se encontraba totalmente conforme con el material, era perfecto para lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Revisaba con atención cada corte en los diseños e iba ordenando las telas en los maniquíes que había comprado. Adquirir todo había significado una gran baja en su cuenta de ahorros, pero era lo mínimo que necesitaba y ya era momento de arriesgarse por su talento.

Sintió el timbre del departamento y miró el reloj, no esperaba a nadie y tampoco era la hora en que llegaba Quinn, quien podría haber olvidado las llaves o algo.

Se acercó y abrió.

-H-hola…-Saludó con expresión de sorpresa la latina-.

Ante ella estaba una nerviosa rubia quien se reprendía internamente por haber sido tan imprudente y no llamar primero.

-Hola…sé que debí haber llamado primero pero…-.

-Pasa-La interrumpió-Lamento el desorden, pero estaba trabajando-Excusó intentando sonar normal-.

-No te preocupes, yo sólo…-.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Una soda? ¿Un café?-Le interrumpió nuevamente-.

-Una soda está bien gracias-Respondió intuyendo la incomodidad de la latina-.

Santana le dio una media sonrisa y caminó con rapidez a la cocina en busca de la soda. De pronto le costaba respirar con facilidad así que apoyo ambas manos en uno de los muebles y agachó un poco la cabeza.

Sabía que iba a volver a ver a Brittany, la había extrañado eso era innegable, pero no esperaba que ese reencuentro se produjera así, sin tener tiempo siquiera para prepararse. Abrió el refrigerador y agradeció la pequeña brisa fría que le dio de lleno en su rostro. Buscó las sodas y sacó dos.

Cuando volvió al salón, vio que Britt estaba viendo sus diseños muy interesada.

-Toma-Le dijo para captar su atención y entregarle la soda-.

-Gracias-Aceptó una tímida bailarina-Estos son muy buenos-Agregó refiriéndose al trabajo de su ex novia-.

-Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando-.

-Así veo, tienes muchas cosas aquí-Comentó mirando a su alrededor-.

Luego de ese comentario se hizo el silencio entre ambas, ninguna sabía exactamente qué decir, esa conexión de la habían gozado desde siempre ahora parecía verse totalmente afectada.

-Britt…-.

-Lo sé, debí llamar, pero tenía miedo de que no me contestaras y quería verte, quise aguantarme las ganas de verte pero no pude y llegue aquí…no sabía si estarías o no…-Se detuvo al ver la expresión neutra de su morena- Es mejor que me vaya…-.

Santana no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra, simplemente le tomó el brazo con delicadeza.

-Yo también te echaba de menos…-Susurró combinando miradas con esos ojos celestes que brillaban-.

-San…-.

-Pero no estoy lista, necesito algo más de tiempo ¿sí?-Le preguntó acariciándole lentamente el rostro-.

Brittany afirmó entregándose a tan íntima caricia.

-¿Puedo quedarme un poco más?-Le preguntó la rubia-.

Santana afirmó con la cabeza y le comenzó a mostrar sus diseños, mezclaba las telas según cómo lo tenía pensando y le gustaba como la rubia se veía totalmente inmersa en sus palabras, le estaba prestando toda la atención.

-Eres realmente muy buena en lo que haces, estoy segura que te va a ir muy bien-La alabó la bailarina-.

-Gracias-.

La latina vio el reloj nuevamente y se dio cuenta que ya debía salir para ir a buscar a Beth.

-Britt, debo irme, Beth odia que llegue tarde a buscarla, me alza esa ceja Fabray que da miedo cuando me atraso aunque sea un minuto- Explicó-.

La rubia sonrió y se imaginó perfectamente la imagen.

Salieron juntas del departamento y Santana se ofreció a dejar a Brittany hasta su hotel.

-¿No piensas buscar algo más dónde vivir?-Le preguntó la morena faltando unas cuadras para llegar al hotel-.

-No lo sé, Ethan se va a cambiar cuando llegue Claire con André, quizás ahí busque algo más donde vivir…-Respondió alzando los hombros-.

-¿Ethan está en Nueva York?-Le preguntó interesada-.

-Sí, con él es el proyecto del que te hable, viajó solo pero Claire llega en unos días, estaba en Londres viendo el traslado de André a una escuela acá en Nueva York y también lo de su galería-Contestó, era mejor aclarar todo antes de que Santana se hiciera una imagen errada de la situación, la latina siempre había mirado a Ethan con recelo-.

-Creo que deberías buscar algo, no puedes vivir en un hotel-Opinó-.

Brittany sonrió al sentir que por lo menos lo que pasara con ella le seguía importando a su latina.

-Quizás si alguien me ayudara a buscar algo…-Se giró para ver la reacción de Santana ante la indirecta-Sería más fácil…-.

Santana estacionó el auto sin responder ante eso.

-Llámame cuando decidas cambiarte, ahí veremos si puedo acompañarte o no ¿bueno?-.

Eso era algo, un pequeño paso.

-Está bien-Aceptó- Espero verte pronto- Se despidió dejándole un coqueto beso en la mejilla-.

-También yo Britt…-Susurró la latina cuando la bailarina ya había salido del auto-.

* * *

Francis afirmaba con la cabeza y sonreía, volvía a afirmar con la cabeza y estaba vez se esforzaba un poco más para que su sonrisa se viera menos forzada, pero eso no ocurría, lo único que estaba consiguiendo es que le doliera el cuello de tanto afirmar y la mandíbula con tanta sonrisita fingida.

Lo odiaba, odiaba acompañar a Thomas a esas "celebraciones" con puros tipos presumidos vestidos con trajes carísimos y esposas fantasmas que no opinaban de negocios y se limitaban a asentir y sonreír. ¡Joder! que eso no le quedaba, ella era una mujer importante, con carácter y opinión, no podía hacer ese papel de futura esposa abnegada.

-Si me disculpan- Dijo separándose un poco del grupo para ir por una copa-.

Tomó una copa de champagne casi de un sorbo y luego tomó otra para beberla con más moderación. No había ninguna posibilidad de que aguantara todo ese teatro sin alcohol en su sangre.

-Buenos días Francis-La saludó-.

La rubia editora se volteó al reconocer la voz.

-James...-Le dijo sorprendida- H-hola… ¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bastante bien, intentando como tú digerir este circo con una copa, no podía quedarme en casa y darles en el gusto a los que dicen que estoy más muerto que vivo- Respondió con una sonrisa burlesca y bebiendo un whisky-.

-Yo te veo de lo más bien, de hecho para tus años aún eres muy guapo-Bromeo la rubia-.

-Son los genes Carpentier, no se desgastan con el tiempo-Contestó haciéndole un guiño-.

-Claro, los genes Carpentier-Dijo sin poder evitar acordarse de cierta morena-.

-Sabes que…-.

James iba a hablarle obviamente de Kayle, pero el ruido o rugido de un motor que venía entrando a los gigantescos jardines de la mansión de los Kelly, llamó la atención no sólo de ellos, sino que de todos los presentes.

Del Audi negro descapotables se bajó una imponente y hermosa Kayle, que vestía un traje de dos piezas en negro y una blusa de seda del mismo color, usaba unos lentes de sol estilo aviador que le daban un toque rebelde a su elegante atuendo. Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del copiloto ofreciéndole su mano a una despampanante castaña que vestía un ceñido vestido rojo que hacía contraste con el vestuario de su acompañante.

Megan se había prendado del brazo de Kayle, mientras le susurraba algunas cosas que hacían sonreír a la doctora. Avanzaban hacía donde estaban ubicadas las mesas bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes que una vez pasado el shock inicial ya comentaban la triunfal aparición.

Francis la había reconocido de inmediato y no, claramente eso no era para la doctora que aceptaba las presentaciones protocolares, sino de Megan. La rubia de pronto sintió encendida su cara de los puros celos, esa mujer significaba un amargo recuerdo.

-Francis…-Intentó captar su atención James que se veía tan sorprendido como la rubia-

-Debo volver, hablamos luego-Se despidió intentando ser lo más cortes que pudo en ese momento.

Un mozo que se cruzó por el camino de la editora, vio asaltada su bandeja de champagne antes de que pudiera seguir su camino.

-Mi amor, ya te había extrañado-Dijo Thomas con esa sonrisa permanente que no hizo otra cosa que irritarla más-.

Al no escuchar ninguna contestación de la rubia, intentó otra vez para no quedar mal frente a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Vi que estabas hablando con el viejo Carpentier, ese hombre debería estar ya jubilado, si sigue esperando que su descarriada nieta asuma en la compañía se va a morir en su gran asiento de presidente-Dijo burlesco haciendo reír a los demás tipos y a sus fantasmales esposas-.

A Francis le entraron unas ganas de rebatirle y decirle que nunca más se refiriera de esa manera a James ni a su Kayle. Al instante sacó ese pensamiento de territorialidad, ella hace muchos años que dejó de ser suya, ahora la muy traidora se veía de lo más cómoda con la idiota de Rybner.

-¿Ya viste con quien llegó?, tal para cual-Comentó otro en todo insidioso-.

La rubia no quería que el tema central de esa conversación se basara en su ex novia, pero al parecer eso se hacía imposible.

La miró sin querer hacerlo, la miró reprendiéndose a cada instante mientras lo hacía. Se veía tan hermosa, tan imponente, relacionándose a la perfección, sonriendo, bromeando presumiblemente. Sabía que en fondo debía estar algo nerviosa, ella la conocía, ese no era un mundo que le gustara, muchas veces lo habían hablado de adolescentes, pero si estaba ahí, se podía imaginar perfectamente la razón. Sacando a la imbécil de Rybner del cuadro, por supuesto.

Vio como Kayle se había acercado a James, quien la miraba orgulloso. Esa era su razón, ese hombre que siempre había admirado era el único que podía traerla de vuelta.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que James, Megan y Kayle venían justo hacia ellos, quiso escapar, sacarse sus preciados pero nada prácticos tacones Louis vuitton y correr a toda velocidad hacía un lugar seguro lejos de ahí. Pero ya era tarde, Thomas la sujetaba fuerte por la cadera y Kayle tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en ella.

-Caballeros, muy buenos días-Saludó Megan-.

-Francis…-Expresó Kayle a un volumen más alto del que esperaba que saliera, llamando la atención de todos, especialmente de Thomas, que se daba cuenta como su prometida se perdía en esos ojos verdes-.

Kayle ya la había visto, era imposible no fijar la mirada en la mujer más hermosa de toda esa celebración. La vio cuando llegó y la rubia parecía tener una agradable charla con su abuelo, lo que la hizo sonreír, ignorando completamente lo que Megan le venía diciendo.

-¿Se conocen?-Le preguntó Thomas ante lo notable de la conexión que estaban teniendo, Francis simplemente afirmó con la cabeza-.

-¿Tú quién eres?-Le preguntó la doctora, lo que salió de su boca en tono agresivo al ver el firme agarre que tenía el tipo sobre su ex novia-.

-Soy Thomas Carrigan, el prometido de Francis- Contestó extendiendo su mano y con una marcada sonrisa de superioridad-.

Ignoró el eco que la palabra "prometido" le produjo en su mente, también como su mirada de forma automática se situaba en el anillo que llevaba Francis y la sensación que le produjo el hecho innegable de lo que significaba esa palabra y ese anillo.

-Kayle Carpentier, la ex novia de Francis-Expresó en tono seguro-.

La doctora vio como la sonrisa presuntuosa de Thomas se iba desvaneciendo, cambiándole la expresión por una entre sorprendida y descompuesta. Francis cerró los ojos, eso se venía peor de como lo había pensado en un primer momento.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y les puedo decir que ya estoy escribiendo el próximo así que nos leemos el otro viernes! Promesa!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**twitter: ffdany05**_


	10. No ante ti

Capitulo diez: No ante ti

Cuenta hasta diez, respira, piensa en algo agradable, se decía mentalmente una rubia antes de abrir los ojos. Quería explotar, quería tomar a Kayle de la solapa de su chaqueta, golpearla contra una pared y darle de bofetadas. O quizás besarla. Negó, debía estar enfadada, se merecía las cachetadas no los besos. Se merecía que le gritara unas cuantas verdaderas para acabar de una vez por todas con ese tono territorial con el que se refería a ella la doctora.

-¿Quién..?-Escuchó que le preguntaba Thomas con la voz a punto de estallar-.

-Kayle Carpentier, la ex novia de Francis-Repitió en un tono casi burlesco- ¿No lo sabías?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa falsamente inocente-.

Porque era evidente que el tipo no lo sabía, de que otra manera se podría explicaba su rostro rojo de entre ira y vergüenza, más que el desconocimiento acerca del pasado de su prometida.

-Thomas…-Le habló Francis para intentar tranquilizarlo-.

-Ahora no-Le respondió enfadado-.

Thomas se retiró sin ninguna explicación y los que se quedaron ahí no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. Francis buscó la mirada verde de Kayle, quien se mantenía desafiante, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor al encontrarse con esos ojos azul-verdoso que mostraban unas ganas impresionantes de asesinarla. La editora, giró la cabeza en negación, reprochándole su actitud y luego partió detrás de su prometido.

-Thomas-Repitió alcanzándolo-.

-En casa hablaremos sobre esto, ahora déjame solo-Reaccionó de manera agresiva, lo que produjo que la rubia diera un paso atrás de manera automática-.

Kayle no perdía detalle de lo que hacía Francis. Quizás se había excedido, tal vez, sólo un poco. Pero es que no razonó lo suficiente, se le nubló el pensamiento al imaginar a Francis vestida de novia y caminando al altar siendo esperada por ese tipo, por ese Ken barato de fabricación China.

-Creo haberte enseñado que cuando se invitaba a una mujer a algún evento, no se podía mirar a otra, menos de esa manera tan descarada-Le susurró James con una sonrisa-.

-Yo…-Se iba a defender aunque no supiera como-.

-Te excediste-Le dijo regañándola-No tenías derecho a exponer a Francis de esa manera-.

-No podía adivinar que ella no le había dicho a su "futuro" esposo que había tenido una relación conmigo, pensé que lo sabía –Expresó desviando la vista-.

-Claro que no, de hecho, esperabas que no lo supiera, te conozco Kayle y actúas así cuando te sientes amenazada, cuando alguien se quiere apropiar de algo que es tuyo-Respiró profundo dándole espacio a su nieta para que lo negara, pero no dijo nada- Francis hace mucho tiempo que dejo de ser tu novia, tú decidiste que así fuera, así que ahora mantente al margen, no interfieras en su vida, es lo mínimo que le debes después de todo lo que pasó, dejarla ser feliz-

James había mantenido su expresión pero su tono de voz le decía a Kayle que su abuelo hablaba en serio. Y ella sabía que tenía razón, que era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sin embargo, cuando la vio caminar hacía los jardines más alejados de la mansión Kelly no logró controlar esas ganar de seguirla, de hablar, necesitaba algunas respuestas.

-Voy a…a…a buscar a Megan-Mintió a su abuelo, quien no la detuvo simplemente asintió-.

-Cómo si pudieras engañarme-Susurró viéndola caminar a paso acelerado, bebiendo un trago de su vaso de whisky- Nunca le digas a un Carpentier que hacer, porque hará justamente lo contrario- Murmuró para sí mismo con una media sonrisa escondida tras su copa-.

Francis caminaba hacia lo más alejado de la fiesta, unos jardines que parecían ir en laberinto pero que le daban una hermosa vista y también tranquilidad puesto que el bullicio de los asistentes ya prácticamente no lo escuchaba.

La miraba, eran tan sólo unos cuantos metros los que las separaban. Podría hablarle y la escucharía, podría acelerar el paso y tomarle la mano, pero no estaba segura. Por mientras sólo la seguía, observando los centímetros de piel descubierta que le permitía ver el hermoso vestido azul que portaba, siempre le había gustado ese color para ella, era acentuar la profundidad de sus ojos, resaltar el brillo de su dorado cabello, darle contraste a su piel blanca.

-Francis…-Dijo, sin convicción ni coraje-.

-Vete de aquí-Le advirtió sin darse la vuelta, sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos-.

-Lo siento…-Se disculpó bajando la cabeza-No quise ocasionarte un problema con tu prometido- No pudo evitar que esa última palabra saliera con desprecio-.

Una risa irónica se escuchó. Unos pasos que retrocedieron. Azul contra verde, frente a frente después de tantos años.

-Mantenme la mirada y repite lo que dijiste-La desafió la rubia- ¡Dime que lo sientes!-.

Kayle enderezó su postura y se preparó mentalmente.

-Yo…yo…lo sie…-.

Su expresión cambió de un momento a otro y esa neutralidad pasó a ser una sonrisa. Una sonrisa nerviosa de la que casi escapaba una carcajada, una que intentaba decirle que simplemente no podía.

Francis la miró con indignación. Se estaba burlando de ella, directamente y sin ningún tipo de recato, estaban frente a frente y con su actitud estaba afirmando que lo que hizo, fue simplemente para joderla, para provocarle problemas con Thomas. Le dio lo más fuerte que pudo, traspasó esa línea y de alguna manera botó esa amargura que había estado albergando por años, en esa cachetada que dejó a una Kayle totalmente sorprendida.

-Ya no soy esa chica que daba todo por ti, ya no lo soy Carpentier así que nunca más vuelvas a meterte en mi vida ¡Nunca más!-Le gritó intentando verse segura-.

Kayle la tomó fuerte por el brazo y la acercó tanto que sus narices prácticamente se tocaban.

-¿Estás enamorada de él?-Le preguntó con su respiración agitada-.

-Suéltame-Le exigió- No tienes ningún derecho a mantenerme aquí a la fuerza-.

La soltó bruscamente, la soltó porque al tenerla tan cerca casi hace algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

-Ni siquiera puedes responder algo sencillo ¿Qué clase de novia es una que no se va a casar por amor?- Preguntó casi retóricamente-.

-Yo no dije que no lo amo, simplemente me niego a responder ante ti, me niego a tener que justificar mis razones ante ti, no mereces que haga eso, tú ya no eres nadie en mi vida- Respondió-.

Kayle dio los pasos suficientes para estar cerca de ella otra vez.

-Que seas feliz- Le arrojó con frialdad, resignación y derrota-.

Se fue, caminó lo más rápido que pudo y no volvió a mirar atrás. Francis se quedó congelada, casi tanto como esos fríos ojos verdes con los que la había mirado Kayle.

-No-Se dijo a si misma- Ni una lágrima por ella-.

Se contuvo, se mantuvo firme aunque sintiera como esa morena había vuelto a desarmar todas sus defensas.

* * *

Había sido una semana difícil, las cosas no estaban siendo sencillas. Desde el primer momento era consciente de que iba a significar una gran inversión y lamentablemente una a largo plazo, y si algo de lo que carecía Santana era de paciencia. Si seguía con ese nivel de gastos, pronto iba a tener que buscarse algún trabajo, no podía pretender que Quinn corriera con todos los gastos del departamento.

Su celular sonó y se apresuró en contestar.

_-Hola-saludó Marcos López-._

_-Hola papá-Respondió desganada-._

_-¿Qué sucede?-Le preguntó de inmediato-._

_-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte-Respondió- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está mamá?-._

_-Estamos bien-Contestó- Y Santana, soy tú padre, no hay cosa de la que no me preocupe, así que dime ¿Qué sucede?-Insistió el hombre-._

_Santana sabía que no tenía oportunidad de inventar, aunque fuera por teléfono su padre lo sabría._

_-Tengo algunos problemas…de…dinero-Dijo avergonzada-._

_-¿Es por tú proyecto?-._

_-Sí, ha habido gastos extra, así que quizás tenga que aplazarlo y buscarme un trabajo para juntar algo más de dinero-Explicó-._

_-Santana no, ya lo has aplazado lo suficiente ¿Cuánto necesitas?-Le preguntó-._

_-Papá no-Se negó- Yo ya tengo la edad suficiente para mantenerme sola, no…-._

_-No es para ti, es para el proyecto, no te lo estoy dando sino invirtiendo y si quieres que esto funcione piensa como empresaria hija, usa eso que se te da tan bien y convence a más personas que inviertan en tus diseños, es la única forma en que logres sacarlo adelante- Le aconsejo-._

_Una vez más Santana sabía que su padre tenía razón, pero ella no sabía mucho de eso. Ella era una artista, no una mujer de negocios._

_-Voy a llamar al banco para que mi agente haga la transferencia, te quiero mucho hija y confió en ti-._

_-Gracias papá-._

Luego de esa conversación estaba más tranquila aunque le había dejado un desafío entre líneas. Su padre tenía razón, debía hacer un plan de negocios.

Pasaron alrededor de cuatro semanas y media, Quinn la ayudó mucho en la creación de un plan de negocios y también un book con modelos que se consiguió en la empresa para la que trabajaba la rubia. Tenía sus diseños ordenados y un plan que según Quinn era muy atractivo para cualquier persona que supiera de moda y negocios.

Con esto en mano estaba sentada en la recepción de una oficina dónde le había costado mucho conseguir una hora para ser atendida. Según había leído, la mujer había invertido antes en diseñadores jóvenes y con mucho éxito, por lo que sentía que si utilizaba las palabras correctas para vender sus diseños podría tener una oportunidad y lograr reunir el dinero para seguir trabajando.

-La señorita está desocupada puede pasar-Le dijo la secretaria-.

Santana se levantó con una idea en mente, pasó sus manos por sus costados alisando las pequeñas arrugas que tenía su vestido rojo de la suerte que había sido uno de sus primeros diseños, lo combinaba con una chaqueta de corte formal en negro que le daba un aspecto más empresarial, su maquillaje era perfecto al igual que su cabello. Las dos rubias que tenía en casa le habían dado el visto bueno y le habían preparado un desayuno de la buena suerte que llenó de energías positivas a la latina.

-Adelante-Escuchó-.

Respiró profundo y se dio la fuerza necesaria, ella era Santana López y no había nada que no pudiera hacer.

-Buenos días-Saludó-.

-Buenos días, señorita…-.

-López, Santana López- Dijo extendiendo su mano que la mujer recibió-Muchas gracias por recibirme señorita Rybner, sé que es una mujer muy ocupada-.

-Lo soy, pero siempre intento dar la oportunidad a jóvenes con talento, han traído muy buenos dividendos para mi compañía-.

-Lo sé, y es bueno que haya personas como usted que apoyen a los…-.

-Al grano por favor señorita…-Megan volvió a mirar los documentos para recordar el nombre de la chica- López, la verdad es que tengo otra reunión muy importante para mí, en breves minutos -.

Esos pequeños lapsus que tenía la importante mujer ante ella la ponían nerviosa, la hacían sentir totalmente insignificante y ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse así. Aclaró su garganta e intentó explicarse sin sentirse tan intimidada.

-Soy diseñadora de modas como puede ver en los documentos que le mandé por mail, y estoy buscando inversionistas para mis diseños y así formar una marca propia-Explicó-.

-Ya veo-Dijo con el Book en la mano viendo detalladamente las fotografías- Tienes talento-.

-Gracias-.

-Pero ¿tienes algún otro respaldo?-Le preguntó-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Claro, tienes talento, pero tienes algún taller, tus diseños han sido mostrados en alguna parte, algún diseñador quiere recomendarte, algo más que un book bien hecho y un plan de negocios que me dice solamente cuánto dinero quieres que te dé- La interrogó la mujer-.

Los nervios de Santana se dispararon, en realidad no tenía un lugar dónde trabajar, el salón del departamento de Quinn había servido por el momento y sus diseños nunca habían sido mostrados en algún lugar. Estaba perdida.

-Me gusta arriesgarme en los negocios, está en mi carácter ser así, pero tampoco es que vaya por la vida dando cheques en blanco a cualquier jovencita con talento, estamos en Nueva York y después de aspirantes a cantantes de Broadway, diseñadores es lo que más hay- Dijo cerrando el book que Santana le había dado-.

-¿Entonces…?-.

-Entonces voy a estar feliz de apoyarte cuando tengas algo más sólido de lo que me has traído ahora, lo siento señorita…-.

-López-Le recordó la morena de mala manera-.

-Señorita López, pero en este momento no encuentro que su trabajo sea una buena inversión-.

Santana la miró totalmente derrotada, no estaba acostumbrada a los rechazos, no sabía cómo sobrellevar las derrotas.

Megan atendió una llamada de su secretaria como si nada hubiese pasado mostrándose incólume ante el rechazo recién dado.

-Dígale que pase-Ordenó y miró a la latina que aún no se paraba de la silla-.

-¡Podrías decirle a tu secretaria que deje de llamarme "tu novia", yo no soy tú jodida…!-.

Santana se había levantado y giró al escuchar esa voz.

-Hola mi amor-Saludó campante Megan- ¿Y que es esa entrada?, Margaret te llama por lo que eres, ¿o no viste la portada de la revista?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa casi burlesca-.

-Santana-Saludó Kayle- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Interrogó totalmente desconcertada ignorando a la castaña-.

-¿Novia?- Preguntó la latina aún más desconcertada que la doctora, que se había paralizado y la miraba directamente-.

-¿Se conocen?- Indagaba detenidamente la empresaria-.

-Sí, nos conocemos-Respondió Kayle- Fuimos compañeras de secundaria-.

-¿En Akron? No recuerdo a ninguna…-.

-Santana López- Expresó la morena alzando la voz y derechamente molesta-.

-No fue en Akron-Le aclaró la doctora sin dar más información-.

Esa incómoda escena era interrumpida otra vez por el teléfono de la mujer, su secretaria le avisaba que la estaban esperando para la próxima reunión.

-Amor, es muy urgente lo que tienes que decirme porque tengo una reunión ahora- Dijo la castaña-.

-No, te llamo luego y tú deberías saber la razón de la que esté aquí- Contestó arrojándole no muy amablemente la revista sobre su escritorio, en la portada de la mencionada revista salían ambas en una comprometida imagen-.

-Hablamos luego entonces- Y eso con acepto a la siguiente persona que la estaba esperando-.

-Buenos días-Saludó una alegre rubia, una a la que de inmediato se le borró la sonrisa al ver a todas esas personas dentro de la oficina-.

-Brittany, un gusto tenerte aquí-Saludó Megan ante la atónita mirada de Santana-.

-¿Santana?- Se escuchaba de los labios de la rubia-.

-¿También la conoces?-Preguntaba la empresaria que estaba cada vez más intrigada-.

Brittany ya había tenido una reunión con Megan, había sido con Ethan incluido y hablaron de todo lo que sería el gran proyecto que tenían entre manos. La empresaria era una de las inversoras mayoritarias y se mostraba muy entusiasmada, había querido otra reunión para que le mostraran los avances y por eso estaba la bailarina ahí, Ethan había tenido que ausentarse porque Claire ya estaba en la ciudad y todo el cambio al departamento nuevo lo tenía ocupado.

Con Megan habían tenido buena química, por lo que no le había molestado ser ella quien se encontrara con la mujer a solas. Disposición que cambiaba al ver a Santana ahí junto con Kayle, lo que no le encajaba para nada más que pensar que habían llegado juntas.

-¿Alguien me va a responder?- Insistió la empresaria quién no estaba acostumbrada a que sus preguntas no fueran respondidas-.

-Yo me voy de aquí, te llamo luego, me debes una explicación- Se despidió Kayle-.

-También me voy, y gracias por su tiempo- Expresó Santana visiblemente descompuesta por el rechazo de la mujer y también por la familiaridad con la que trató a su ex novia-.

-San-La detuvo Brittany- ¿podemos hablar?

-Ahora no, se ve que tienes una reunión pendiente y yo también tengo trabajo- Mintió-

La rubia bailarina afirmó con la cabeza e intentó esconder la desilusión que le produjo el rechazo de su morena.

Santana salió rauda de la oficina de esa mujer, tenía rabia y también algo de celos, porque primero llamaba a Kayle su novia y luego le había dado esa sonrisita coqueta a su rubia.

-Santana-La llamó Kayle quien se había quedado en la recepción-.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó bruscamente sacando toda la rabia- Porque si me vas a gritar de nuevo reprochándome por lo que pasó hace siete años, no estoy de humor para escucharte- Expresó-.

La doctora la inspeccionó y no le respondió de inmediato, no le había gustado para nada modo en que le había respondido su ex novia, pero de alguna manera sentía que se lo merecía. Ese día en el hospital se había dejado llevar y ahora no pretendía volver a perder los estribos ante la latina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó nuevamente, estaba totalmente intrigada-.

-¿Qué parece que haga aquí?, vine a un reunión que resultó ser un completo fracaso-Respondió cruzándose de brazos aún dolida en su orgullo-.

-Vamos por un café-Le dijo casi como si aquello fuera una orden-.

-¿Por un café?-Interrogó la latina- ¿Me vas a invitar a un café? ¿Es que hoy me he encontrado con la Kayle que no me odia?-.

-¿Sí o no?-La presionó la doctora-.

Santana la observó detenidamente, no estaba de ánimo para tener otra discusión con Kayle, no quería otro lío más en su cabeza, pero era muy difícil negarle algo cuando la miraba de esa manera, esos ojos verdes la debilitaban.

-Está bien-Aceptó sin quitar ese ceño fruncido que tenía desde que salió de la oficina de Megan-.

Kayle le hizo una seña para que caminara junto a ella. Se subieron al ascensor en completo silencio, uno incómodo que hacía que la doctora se arrepintiera un poco de su impulsiva invitación, pero la curiosidad pudo más y quería saber qué hacía Santana en la oficina de Megan.

La latina siguió a Kayle hasta una cafetería que estaba a menos de una cuadra del edificio de la compañía Rybner. Se sentaron y pidieron sin otra interacción entre ellas.

-Se ve que conoces éstas calles ¿Vienes con regularidad a ver tu novia?-Le preguntó Santana con un dejo de ironía-.

-No voy a hablar de eso contigo-Respondió cortante, Megan Rybner era un tema que la tenía molesta-.

-¿Y entonces de que me vas a hablar? Porque la última vez me quedó claro que no querías nada conmigo- Le recordó nuevamente-.

-¿Qué hacías en la oficina de Megan?-Insistió-.

- Ya te lo dije, negocios, o intento de ellos-Contestó con la frustración palpable-.

-¿Qué tipo de negocios?-Siguió interesada bebiendo el primer sorbo de su expresso-.

-¿Por qué te interesa?-Contra preguntó-.

Kayle alzó los hombros, esa pregunta también estaba en su cabeza y no tenía una respuesta.

-También soy empresaria- Respondió desviando la mirada-.

-¿O sea que ésta es una reunión de negocios?-Le preguntó bajando ese tono agresivo a uno perspicaz-.

-Si quieres-Respondió intentando que sonara desinteresado-.

-Entonces señorita Carpentier- Comenzó Santana sonando lo más formal posible y con un dejo de ironía que no buscaba más que molestar a la doctora- Soy diseñadora de modas y estoy buscando inversionistas que se interesen para crear mi marca propia…-.

Kayle recibió el book con los diseños de Santana y comenzó a mirarlo. Lo cierto es que ella no sabía tanto de moda, pero le interesaba comenzar a tomar proyectos propios en la compañía de su familia y ese podía ser un buen primer paso. O eso se decía, no quería pensar que estaba buscando una manera de estar cerca de Santana.

-Antes que me preguntes, no, no tengo un taller, ni he hecho desfiles con mis diseños, ni tengo algún diseñador americano que me respalde, toda mi carrera la desarrollé en Paris- Agregó-.

-Son muy bonitos-Le comentó- ¿Puedo quedarme con esto?-Le preguntó señalando el book y el plan de negocios-.

-No tienes idea de moda-Le dijo con tono retador-.

-Puedo aprender, ¿Me los puedo quedar o no?, necesito que lo vean mis asesores- La presionó-.

La sensación de tensión aumentaba, era todo muy pasivo agresivo entre ambas, que tenían tantas cosas que decirse pero que guardaban. Las miradas las delataban, sus respiraciones, la atmosfera que creaban cuando estaban juntas era tan confusa que ninguna sabía muy quien iba a suceder al segundo siguiente, podían volver a gritarse o besarse con desespero. Confuso. Arriesgado. Tentador.

-Puedes-Respondió- Total, tampoco es que tenga muchos inversionistas en la puerta de mi casa esperándome-.

-Gracias, ésta misma tarde arreglaré una reunión con mis asesores, apenas tenga una respuesta te llamo- Afirmó cordial pero distante-.

-Estaré esperando tu llamada-Dijo y una traicionera sonrisa se le escapó-.

-Intentaré que sean buenas noticias- Expresó con tono calmo y le devolvió la sonrisa aunque su parte racional la recriminara por ello-.

Y a Santana ese tono, esa mirada, y su sincera sonrisa, le hicieron recordar a su antigua Kayle. Esa, que siempre lograba que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

Muy cerca de ahí se llevaba a cabo otra reunión, una de dos mujeres que se habían quedado pensando la escena anterior.

-Parece que la señorita que estaba en mi oficina es bastante popular, puedo preguntar de dónde la conoces tú Brittany- Preguntó, Megan Rybner nunca se quedaba con dudas-.

-Santana fue mi novia-Respondió-.

-¿Y sabes de dónde la podría conocer Kayle Carpentier?-Siguió-.

-También fue su novia-Contestó con evidente molestia, no le gustó para nada que se hayan ido juntas, eso traía de vuelta sus peores pesadillas-.

Megan ante la respuesta de la rubia quedó completamente impresionada. Nunca pensó que esa señorita, a la que ella no le había dado ninguna importancia había sido novia de Kayle. Ella sabía de la existencia de Francis, pero de ninguna otra mujer importante en la vida de la heredera. Curiosidad, quizás se había equivocado en despachar tan rápido a la señorita López.

-Bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de ex's novias, así que ¿Qué puedes contarme de los avances del proyecto?-.

Para Brittany el cambio de tema no era tan fácil de realizar, no era una chica cualquiera la que había estado ahí antes que ella. Era su latina, la que si fuera por ella seguiría siendo a quién llamaba orgullosamente su novia. La que se había ido detrás, de la mujer que fue su fantasma durante tantos años y que ahora tenía vía libre para intentar, si quería, volver a estar con Santana.

Respiró y se convenció de que debía ser profesional.

-Ya tenemos el teatro para la primera temporada y con compromiso de una segunda si todo va bien, la escenografía ya se está construyendo, y los bailarines están siendo seleccionados con rapidez, Ethan y yo tenemos experiencia en eso, lo que nos está costando es encontrar a la actriz para el protagónico- Respondió en modo automático-

-Esas son buenas noticias- Expresó satisfecha- Esperemos que la elegida no tardé en ser seleccionada-.

-Ya estamos con casting- Comentó-.

-Muy bien, me gusta la eficiencia-.

Megan era sumamente observadora y detallista, y si en algo se había detenido la primera vez que vio a Brittany, además de en su belleza, era en lo expresivos que eran sus ojos. Esas lagunas celestes mostraban más de lo que la bailarina quisiera, y ahora le decían a la empresaria que algo no estaba bien.

-Brittany, cuando estoy trabajando con alguien para mi es importante la confianza, no he llegado a ser amiga de todas las personas con las que me rodeo pero en ocasiones cuando siento que hay conexión lo intento, así que me voy a dar la atribución de preguntar ¿Te sucede algo? Porque no te ves muy bien…-.

-Nada que tenga que ver con el proyecto, no te preocupes-Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa-.

-No lo pregunto por el proyecto, sé que no viene de ahí, ¿Te afectó ver a la señorita…López?-.

Brittany agachó un poco la cabeza, no le gustaba mostrarse frágil ante una persona que conocía tan poco, aunque se hayan llevado bien.

-No…no es sólo eso-Respondió entre susurros-.

-No te voy a forzar a decirme lo que te pasa, sólo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo- Le dijo en un tono amable y sincero- ¿Quieres que le pida a Margaret un café y nos sentamos en el sofá a hablar?-.

-¿Puede ser un chocolate caliente?, el café me pone más hiperactiva- Respondió con gesto infantil que enterneció a la empresaria-.

-Claro que sí y le pediré algunas galletitas para acompañar también- Expresó llamando a su secretaria-.

La mujer no se tardó demasiado en llegar con el pedido de su jefa, quien le pidió que lo dejara todo en la mesita que estaba al frente del cómodo sofá que estaba puesto en su amplia oficina.

-Ahora, vamos a hablar sin toda esa formalidad ¿Trato?-Le preguntó Megan pasándole el tazón con el chocolate caliente- ¿Quieres decirme lo que pasa?-.

La rubia sopló un poco para no quemarse y bebió del exquisito chocolate que le habían servido.

-Rompimos hace poco, llevábamos juntas mucho tiempo y aún no lo supero, fueron siete años juntas y no puedo hacerme la idea de que ella ya no quiera estar conmigo, aunque entienda sus razones- Comenzó dubitativa-.

-Ya veo…es difícil, siete años es mucho tiempo, yo nunca he estado con alguien por tanto tiempo, no soy buena con las relaciones, a veces, uno privilegia su trabajo y cuesta encontrar quien comprenda las responsabilidades que tienes…-.

-Los problemas partieron por eso, yo como bailarina de una compañía viajaba mucho, y dejaba a Santana sola, sola en Paris que era donde vivíamos y allá no teníamos a nadie más que la una a la otra…-.

-¿Por eso rompieron?-Preguntó de manera delicada-.

- No, por eso ella se vino de vuelta a Estados Unidos, me pidió un tiempo para pensar y ver qué tan fuerte era nuestra relación, eso me dejo muy mal- Siguió-.

Megan no se caracterizaba por ser una persona empática, ella simplemente hacía lo que debía en el momento preciso para obtener ganancias, de la clase que fueran. Así la habían educado, era su forma de ver la vida. Pero esa chica la enternecía, desde que la conoció, vio en ella tal transparencia que le sorprendió. En el mundo de los negocios, no es muy común ver gente honesta o sin dobles intenciones.

-¿Entonces no rompieron? Sólo es un tiempo-Dijo tratando de animarla-.

-Cometí un error, estando en Paris, cometí un error, me emborraché y me acosté con la que era mi mejor amiga, no recuerdo nada, pero se lo dije a Santana y ella rompió conmigo…-Confesó- Confiaba en Emma, por eso salí con ella, esperaba que cuidara de mí, no que termináramos durmiendo juntas, asumo mi parte, pero ella…-.

-Ella es una zorra que se aprovechó del momento Brittany, hay que decirlo, es una maldita zorra, que te jodió en cuanto pudo…-Expresó firmemente sacándole una sonrisa divertida a la bailarina- De esas hay muchas, y tuviste la mala suerte de encontrarte con una y confiar en ella, ese fue tu error-.

-También…-.

-Zorra, ella es una zorra y te la iba a hacer en cualquier momento-La interrumpió- No te culpes, eres una buena persona Brittany, no cargues con culpas que sólo te dañan, avanza, perdónate a ti misma, porque si no te perdonas tú, nunca vas a lograr que alguien más lo haga-.

Brittany cambió ese gesto triste por uno más esperanzador.

-Gracias Megan-.

-No me des las gracias, sólo te he dicho la verdad, además me gusta hablar contigo, me agradas-.

-Tú también me agradas-

Megan le regaló una sonrisa que no estaba acostumbra a dar dentro de esa oficina. Ese lugar estaba reservado para sus gestos serios y determinados, pero con esa rubio sintió que la licencia que se estaba dando valía la pena.

* * *

Dos rubias, junto con una sonriente doctora habían decidido pasar el día domingo haciendo un picnic en el Central Park. Sophie llevaba una canasta con comida, mientras Quinn sostenía de la mano a Beth, que estaba ansiosa por ir a los juegos y luego a la laguna a alimentar a los patos.

Ante la ansiedad de la pequeña, Quinn le dijo a la doctora que acompañara a la pequeña a los juegos, ella buscaría un lugar cerca desde donde pudieran supervisarla.

Ya había extendido la manta cuadriculada sobre el césped y sacado algunas cosas, se sentó y observó. Beth había escalado por un juego y estaba sentada esperando a deslizarse por el resbalín, abajo la esperaba Sophie con los brazos extendidos y animándola para que no tuviese miedo. Sonreía, la hacía feliz ver a su hija así después de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando Shelby murió un miedo profundo a equivocarse la había embargado, pero de a poco iba sintiendo que estaba haciendo la cosas bien, esas sonrisas de Beth la hacían sentir más segura de que podía ser la madre que su hija necesitaba.

Mantenía sus ojos en su hija y en Sophie, que se decían cosas al oído, la doctora parecía escuchar atenta cada cosa que le dijo Beth, luego de eso se fue acercando hasta ella.

-¿Me quieres decir que tanto secreto se traen ustedes dos?- Le preguntó alzando esa ceja Fabray que embobaba a la inglesa-.

- No puedo, son cosas entre Beth y yo, no puedo traicionar su confianza- Respondió seria y luego le dio una sonrisa divertida-.

Sophie se ubicó detrás de Quinn, para que la rubia se apoyara en su pecho y ella la pudiera rodear por la cintura.

-Me gusta la relación que tienes con Beth- Le dijo Quinn-.

-A mí también, es una niña maravillosa y muy decidida cuando quiere lograr algo-.

Quinn se volteó y la miró con suspicacia.

-No te lo diré, es nuestro secreto con mi princesa…-.

Como una Fabray no se rinde así como así, Quinn uso un arma muy difícil de ignorar. Redujo la distancia lenta y sensualmente para posar sus labios sobre los de una hipnotizada inglesa, que se dejaba tentar por los encantos Fabray. Un beso que se fue extendiendo en intensidad e intenciones.

-¿No? ¿No me lo vas a decir?-Le insistió-.

-Mmm…Cuando me besas olvido hasta el país en dónde estoy-Susurró-.

Quinn sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Pues si quieres más de esos, vas a tener que decirme lo que quiero saber-Dijo amenazante-.

-Te lo diré, pero no ahora, más tarde-.

-¿Lo prometes?-.

-Lo prometo-.

Quinn volvió a la cómoda posición en la que estaba apoyada en Sophie.

-¿Has hablado con Kayle?-Le preguntó-.

-No tengo nada que hablar con ella-Se negó la doctora-.

-Cariño, es tu mejor amiga, no puedes estar enojada con ella para siempre-.

-No estoy enojada, estoy dolida, la miro y ya no sé si ella es mi mejor amiga, me ocultó demasiadas cosas Quinn, y no cosas menores, siento que realmente no la conozco-.

-Lo sé, y te entiendo, Kayle se equivocó, pero está arrepentida, le están pasando muchas cosas también y debe necesitarte…-.

-También la he necesitado, pero se merece sufrir un poco, me dolió lo que hizo…-.

Quinn se dio cuenta que Sophie estaba cediendo, así que no la iba a presionar más, la iba a dejar ir a sus tiempos.

-Quizás deberían darse de cachetadas, así solucionábamos las cosas Santana y yo en la secundaria…-Bromeo la rubia recordando su época escolar-.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendida-.

-Las veces que nos enojamos, cómo cuando yo la acuse con la entrenadora que se había operado los pechos, Santana fue y me golpeó, yo le respondí y así de alguna forma nos sacamos la rabia…-.

Sophie estaba riendo sonoramente, muy divertida con la historia que le contaba su rubia, podía imaginarse a Santana dándole golpes a alguien, pero no a Quinn. Para ella la rubia era delicada, y no debía tratársele jamás así.

-Sabía que no podían ser naturales, son demasiado perfectos-Comentó la inglesa-.

Quinn se dio vuelta inmediatamente para verla a los ojos.

-¿Le has estado mirando las pechos a Santana?-Le preguntó celosa-.

Sophie sonrió y reprimió la carcajada.

-Vamos, Santana siempre lleva escote, los exhibe, quizás alguna vez mis ojos se fueron a esa parte de su anatomía, pero fue con fines científicos, quería comprobar mi teoría de que no podían ser naturales…-Explicó y vio como Quinn se intentaba soltaba de su abrazo- No te voy a soltar- Le dijo jugando-.

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas mirado el escote a mi mejor amiga! ¿No los tocaste también para comprobar tu teoría?-Exclamó forcejeando con la inglesa-.

En un movimiento Quinn cayó y Sophie se puso sobre ella, cargando todo su cuerpo, mirándola a los ojos fijamente, desarmando con esa mirada a la rubia que sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Se sonrojó al tener que esforzarse en reprimir un gemido, el calor del cuerpo de la doctora se estaba yendo directamente y sin escalas a una parte especifica de su anatomía.

-Claro que no-Dijo seria Sophie- Mis ojos siempre están puestos sobre ti, en cada parte de ti, en las que conozco y en las que quisiera conocer- Agregó con una voz baja, ronca, totalmente sensual que no ayudó a bajar el calor que sentía Quinn - Con la única que compartes mis miradas, es con la princesa que está jugando allá, con nadie más Quinn-

La rubia le acarició el rostro y la tomó firmemente por la nuca.

-Bésame- Le exigió-.

-¿Sé mi novia?-Le preguntó-.

No se esperaba esa pregunta, o si, pero quizás no en esas circunstancias, le gustaba el estilo lento y romántico de Sophie, pero justo ahora estaba disfrutando mucho más ese lado atrevido, casi salvaje que tenía a todas sus hormonas exigiéndole más contacto.

-Sí- Respondió- Sí, soy tú novia, pero bésame ¡ya!-.

La doctora tenía la sonrisa más brillante y hermosa que Quinn le haya visto antes, se acercó con determinación y besó a la rubia que ahora podía llamar novia. El beso fue dejando paso a leves caricias que subían la temperatura. Caricias lentas y llenas de intencional descubrimiento.

Luego del rompimiento con Rachel, Quinn se había resignado de alguna manera a guardar sus sentimientos en una cajita. Pero en ese preciso instante, sentía como esa cajita se comenzaba a abrir, como no sólo había un cariño o el agradecimiento por lo que esa mujer había hecho por ella, sino que despertaba el sentimiento y pasión, el deseo que traspasaba lo físico.

Alguien luego de quizás algunos minutos, simuló una tos para llamar la atención de ambas, lo que no dio resultado de manera inmediata.

-¡Están dando un espectáculo!-Exclamó Beth, lo que si produjo una inmediata separación, una que tenía a las dos protagonistas sonrojadas y con las respiraciones agitadas.

-Lo siento, hija-Se disculpó Quinn-.

-¿Se lo preguntaste?-Interrogó Beth a Sophie con las manos en la cadera-.

-Sí, lo hice-Respondió orgullosa-.

-¿Y qué te respondió?-.

-Que sí- Contestó abrazando a Quinn por la cintura-.

-¡Te lo dije!-Exclamó sumándose a ese abrazo- Ahora me debes esa muñeca que canta, esa que vimos en la tienda del centro comercial, porque yo tenía razón, te iba a decir que si- Le recordó-.

-¿Apostaste con mi hija de nueve años?- Preguntó en tono de falso regaño-.

-Ella también tiene sus métodos para hacer que uno caiga, es una Fabray después de todo-Respondió intentado recordar cómo es que Beth la había convencido de apostar-.

Las tres comenzaron a comer de lo que habían traído en la canasta, era un día simplemente perfecto.

* * *

Ese mismo día, pero unas horas más tarde, en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York, estaba una rubia esperando pacientemente que el avión de su amiga llegara a destino. Rachel la había llamado avisándole el horario y ella se comprometió a ir a buscarla, la extrañaba, era una de las pocas personas a la que podía contarle todo sin temor a ser juzgada.

La flamante actriz de Hollywood llegó a la ciudad de sus sueños, usando algunos accesorios por si había fotógrafos, aunque esperaba que por lo tarde y por lo discreto de su viaje ninguno se hubiese enterado.

-Francis-La saludó abrazándola con fuerza-.

-Rachel-Respondió, ambas tenían cosas que contarse-.

La editora la ayudó con su equipaje hasta el taxi, allí un el taxista lo colocó en la cajuela y partieron rumbo al lujoso departamento de Francis en Manhattan.

-De verdad creo que debería ir a un Hotel, no quiero incomodarte, Thomas suele ir a verte y no quiero estorbar- Dijo la castaña en el taxi-.

-No me molestas y Thomas tiene su departamento, si algo no le gusta puede no ir al mío, porque yo no voy a dejar que mi amiga se quede en un Hotel, además es momentáneo hasta que encuentres algo que te guste…-.

-Gracias, prefiero estar contigo que sola en un Hotel-.

-A mí también me viene bien la compañía-.

Llegaron al imponente edificio donde vivía la rubia y subieron al PenthHouse. Era un lugar espacioso, elegante y con una decoración exquisita, con preocupación en cada detalle.

-Me encanta este lugar- Dijo Rachel-.

-Tengo una habitación preparada para ti, así que deja tus cosas, yo voy a pedir comida al delibery, y sí, antes que lo preguntes, recuerdo que eres vegetariana- Expresó la rubia con una media sonrisa-.

Rachel no tardó mucho en desocuparse, no había hecho más que ponerse algo más cómodo y sacarse los tacones, el equipaje lo ordenaría al otro día.

Se acercó hasta donde sabía que su amiga guardaba el vino y eligió uno blanco, francés de cosecha tardía. Sentía que ese día había mucho porque celebrar.

-Veo que ya te pusiste cómoda- Expresó a verla en el sofá con una copa en la mano y con otra para ella-.

-Tengo porqué celebrar, estoy de vuelta en la ciudad y voy a recuperar a mi chica- Dijo confiada alzando su copa-.

-Me gustaría tener tu confianza Berry, de verdad me gustaría- Comentó chocando delicadamente la copa con la de su amiga-.

Al llegar la comida, la botella ya estaba bastante más baja.

-¿Y eso que tu noviecito no está aquí?, con lo empalagoso que es y más ahora que se van a casar, pensé que no se separaba de ti- Comentó Rachel-.

-Está todavía molesto por lo que pasó hace más de un mes- Respondió alzando los hombros y probando un bocado-.

-¿Qué pasó? No me lo dijiste por teléfono y con todo lo del viaje había olvidado volver a preguntar-.

-Pasó, que Kayle le dijo que había sido mi novia en medio de una celebración con varios de sus amigos presentes- Resumió-.

Rachel soltó una carcajada al imaginarse la cara de Thomas ante esa revelación. Habría pagado por estar ahí y ver al presumido prometido de su amiga, retorcerse de celos.

-Rachel, ya basta, no es gracioso-La regañó un tanto contagiada de la risa de su amiga-.

-Tienes que decirme que cara puso…es que…-Simplemente la actriz no podía parar de reír-.

-Estaba rojo de la ira, creo que nunca lo había visto así, me dijo que lo había humillado, que ahora todos en la oficina hablaban a sus espaldas y que todo era mi culpa- Le dijo con fastidio-.

-Thomas es un idiota, ¿Lo sabes, cierto?-Expresó ya más compuesta y bebió un trago de su copa-.

-No es un idiota, es un buen hombre, me quiere y se preocupa por mí…-.

-Yo también te quiero y me preocupo por ti y no te vas a casar conmigo- Comenzó Rachel y la rubia ya sabía lo que venía-.

-Rachel, no otra vez-.

-Lo que digo es que eso no es suficiente Francis, para casarse con alguien, hay que amar, con pasión, con desenfreno, tienes que sentir que cuando haces el amor con esa persona, ¡puedes hacer explotar al mundo por combustión espontánea!, pasión Francis, y tú cuando hablas de Thomas es como si fuera tu padre-.

-¡Rachel!-La regañó-.

-¿Qué? Es cierto, te apuesto que en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos, si te ha hecho tener dos orgasmos es mucho, tiene el perfil de ser de esos tipos que sólo les preocupa su propio placer, puedo preguntar ¿Cómo es Kayle en la cama?, seguro era muy diferente, las mujeres nos conocemos entre nosotras y somos más dedicadas- Reflexionó Rachel recordando sus propias experiencias con Quinn, que eran cada una más maravillosas que la anterior-.

Francis se sonrojó completamente, y giró la cabeza para borrar las escenas de los encuentros que había sostenido con Kayle durante su noviazgo. Su morena de ojos verdes era pasional, y con la energía propia de la adolescencia había sido una amante audaz que siempre la había dejado completamente satisfecha. Ni siquiera quería caer en comparaciones, no había un punto si quiera para caer en ellas.

-Kayle me hacía vibrar…-Susurró y reaccionó de inmediato al ver la expresión de triunfo de Rachel- ¡No! ¡No diré nada!-Exclamó- No voy a hablar de lo que pasa en mi cama contigo-.

Rachel la miró y sonrió, sabía que a Francis esos temas la ponían incómoda, por eso lo hacía, además de demostrarle su punto por supuesto, porque estaba segura que tenía razón.

-Ok, lo siento, me excedí un poco, ahora sigue contándome ¿Le reclamaste a Kayle?-.

-Claro que si, después de lo que hizo tuvo la osadía de seguirme, llegamos a un lugar más alejado y…-.

-¡La besaste!-.

-No Rachel, le di una cachetada que es lo que se merecía-.

-Creo que habría sido mejor que la besaras, ¡vamos! para darle algo de pasión a tu vida-.

-Tengo la pasión que necesito, no me hace falta que llegue Kayle Carpentier con toda su arrogancia a desestabilizarme la vida, no ahora- Se convenció-.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esa escena, no es cierto?- Le preguntó más seria-.

-Sí, significa que es la misma arrogante de siempre que cree que no importa todo lo que haya pasado y lo que me haya hecho, yo seguiré estando a sus pies-Contestó- Ya no soy esa tonta chica enamorada Rachel, se lo dije y ella me deseo…ella me dijo que fuera feliz…-Terminó el relato con visible congoja en su voz, queriendo derramar las lágrimas que se negó a derramar ante Kayle-.

-Francis…- Dijo la actriz acercándose para abrazarla, la rubia se acurrucó en su pecho-.

-Me lo merezco Rach, me merezco ser feliz, fue ella quien no quiso que fuéramos felices, ella optó por una mujer que no la amaba, y me dejó a mí, que siempre la voy a amar…-.

Rachel dejó pasar aquella confesión, no era momento de presiones, era momento de simplemente abrazarla y dejarla desahogarse, como muchas veces lo había hecho Francis, cuando ella lloraba por Quinn.

-Creo que necesitamos otra botella, la noche es joven…-Rompió el silencio la actriz luego de unos minutos cuando notó que su amiga ya estaba más tranquila-.

-Tienes razón- Le dijo separándose para ir a buscar otra-.

La descorchó y rellenó las copas.

-Ahora, quiero que me digas que te traes entre manos-. Le dijo la rubia-.

-El plan es simple, vuelvo indefinidamente a Nueva York, me consigo un trabajo en el teatro, y reconquisto a Quinn, y por supuesto a Beth, que sé que me quiere pero no he estado con ella por todo este tiempo, así tengo que hacer que se dé cuenta que yo la quiero desde que estaba en barriga de su madre…- Explicó recordando su adolescencia- Nunca se lo dije Francis, nunca le insistí a Quinn para que buscara a Beth porque tenía mis propios miedos, mi miedo a ser rechazada otra vez por Shelby, pero eso no significa que no quisiera que fuera parte de nuestras vidas, ahora tengo la posibilidad de estar con ambas, quiero cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre-.

-Rach…-Francis sabía que el tema de Shelby se conservaba fresco en la memoria de su amiga, y que le dolía-.

La actriz se compuso, ahora no iba a caer en miedos. Miedo al qué dirán, a que su carrera se pudiera ver afectada, a no ser lo suficientemente buena para Quinn y Beth. Ahora debía tener confianza y ser valiente.

-Voy a tener a mis dos rubias conmigo- Expresó con toda la firmeza que Rachel Barbra Berry podía tener-.

-¿Así de simple? No es que quiera ser negativa, pero creo que te estás olvidando de algunos detalles, como la guapa y encantadora inglesa que ha estado con ese par de rubias todo este tiempo…-Le recordó-.

-No me he olvidado de ella, Francis, pero aunque no me parece una mala persona, Quinn es el amor de mi vida y yo soy el suyo-.

-Rachel…-.

-Tú me entiendes, tú sabes lo que es sentir eso inexplicable pero tan certero, eso de mirar y saber que es la persona con la pasaras tú vida, que pueden haber obstáculos o demoras, pero que eso será así, porque es algo superior a cualquier otra cosa…-.

Francis la escuchaba y sabía que tenía razón.

-Entonces propongo un brindis por cuál sea el plan que tengas y que te funcione- Propuso alzando su copa-.

-Ya verás, Fabray ni se dará cuenta que fue lo que la golpeó para traerla de vuelta a mis brazos- Alzó su copa con seguridad, deseando dentro de ella, con toda la fuerza que tenía, que no fuera demasiado tarde-.

* * *

Santana estaba con Quinn en el departamento, la rubia se había tomado la mañana libre, por lo que fue a dejar a su hija a la escuela y luego regresó para compartir algo de tiempo con su mejor amiga.

-¿Esa sonrisa estúpida se va a quitar de tu rostro en algún momento?-Le preguntó Santana mirándola de reojo-.

-No, vas a tener que aguantar esta maravillosa sonrisa porque no tengo intención de que se borre, ni Sophie tampoco- Respondió-.

La latina, caminó hasta el salón y se sentó junto a Quinn en el sofá, le entregó una taza de café. La rubia cerró su notebook y se acomodó para hablar con su amiga, habían tenido días agitados y con poco tiempo para compartir.

-Me alegra que estés con Sophie-Le dijo la morena-.

-A mí también, ella es todo lo que necesito, lo que Beth y yo necesitamos- Expresó-.

-Y… ¿Qué pasa con Berry?-Le preguntó directa-.

-Con Rachel no pasa nada-Respondió desviando la mirada-.

-Quinn…-Dijo con tono de advertencia- ¿Qué pasa si efectivamente vuelve como te lo ha dicho todo este tiempo? ¿Vas a seguir pensando que Sophie es todo lo que necesitas?-.

Santana siempre hacía las preguntas que Quinn no quería responder.

-Rachel es mi pasado y Sophie mi presente-Respondió-.

-¿Y tú futuro, Quinn?-Insistió-.

Ambas se miraron fijamente, hasta que el teléfono de la latina comenzó a sonar, lo que produjo un inmenso alivio en la rubia.

-Por el momento te salvaste rubia- Dijo antes de contestar al número desconocido que aparecía en la pantalla-.

_-Hola-Saludó-._

_-Hola Santana-._

_-Kay…Kayle-Rectificó con una sonrisa-¿Cómo estás?-._

_-Bien, tengo noticias… Ahora estoy en la oficina y en la tarde debo ir al Hospital, pero tengo la hora del almuerzo disponible, ¿Crees que podamos hablar esto personalmente?-Preguntó intentando sonar distante y "profesional"-._

_-Claro que sí- Respondió apresurada-._

_Hubo un repentino silencio, que Santana se esforzó por terminar._

_-Si quieres puedes venir al departamento de Quinn, podría preparar algo y hablamos, ¿Te parece?-La invitó-._

_Kayle dudó, eso se sentía demasiado íntimo._

_-Estaré ahí, a eso de las 2 de la tarde, nos vemos- Se despidió antes de arrepentirse-._

_-Te estaré esperando- Contestó-._

-Ahora preguntaré yo ¿Quitaras la sonrisa idiota que tienes en este momento?- Expresó la rubia-.

-Son negocios Quinn- Se defendió- Kayle, viene solamente para hablar de negocios- Reiteró-.

-Claro, ¿sabes?, yo nunca he hecho venir a un cliente a mi departamento para cerrar un trato, usualmente, para esas cosas se usan las salas de conferencias o los restaurant-

-Aquí trabajo, tengo mi material y me gustaría mostrárselo-.

Quinn alzó esa ceja inquisidora.

-No quiere nada conmigo, me lo ha dejado claro muchas veces y hasta creo que ya tiene una novia, así que quita esa mirada- Aclaró la latina antes que su amiga pronunciara palabra-.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú tampoco quieres algo con ella?-.

Santana le mantuvo la mirada con esfuerzo, no podía desconocer que era algo que no había sentido, Kayle seguía provocándole cosas, seguía teniendo esa capacidad de traspasarla con una sola mirada. Pero estaba Brittany y esa herida todavía tan fresca. No quería revivir su adolescencia, no quería volver a herir por haberse apresurado.

-No lo sé, Quinn-Respondió honestamente- No lo sé-.

La rubia entendió aquello, la incertidumbre en la respuesta de Santana, es la misma que ella había sentido al ser preguntada por su futuro.

Habían cambiado de tema y conversado de otras cosas hasta que la rubia tuvo que volver a la oficina, por un asunto particular para el que su jefe la llamó.

La latina en cambio se quedó en el departamento, cocinó para el almuerzo y luego comenzó a colocar en el salón los maniquíes con los diseños que tenía hechos para que Kayle los viera.

La doctora fue puntual y a los 2 p.m., estaba tocando el timbre del departamento de Quinn. Las horas entre la llamada de y su llegada, dieron tiempo suficiente para que Santana preparara todo y se cambiara de ropa. La latina había elegido usar una falta ajustada en tonos lilas, y una blusa blanca de tela casi transparente con un generoso escote. Estaba vestida para triunfar.

Kayle tuvo que controlarse mucho para no recorrer tan descaradamente a la latina.

-H-hola- Saludó con una repentina timidez y jugando con la carpeta con documentos que traída consigo-.

-Hola- Respondió mucho más animada- Pasa, ya tengo todo preparado-.

Kayle vio que efectivamente era así, un aroma realmente exquisito se podía oler en el ambiente, en la mesa dos puestos perfectamente colocados, y en el salón una muestra que no tenía nada que envidiarle ni a la más exclusiva boutique.

-Siéntate antes que se enfríe- La invitó-.

Ambas se sentaron y un pequeño gemido se le salió a la doctora al probar el primer bocado.

-Voy a tomar eso, como un cumplido por mi comida- Dijo Santana para relajar el ambiente-.

Kayle bajó la mirada.

-Tengo una respuesta-Le dijo para cambiar el tema y sentirse más segura-.

-Lo imagino, por eso estás aquí, pero comamos, luego hablamos de negocios- Le pidió mirándola a los ojos-.

No debía aceptar, no debía sentirse vulnerable otra vez, de hecho ni siquiera debía estar en ese lugar o haberse interesado en los planes de Santana. No, cuando el precio a pagar era sentir que esos siete años se hacían pequeños al tenerla otra vez frente a ella.

La comida no tuvo mayor conversación, Santana sentía la incomodidad de Kayle y no quería presionarla y así comenzar otra discusión. Así que respetó su silencio.

Se levantaron para trasladarse al salón, Kayle comenzó a inspeccionar cada diseño, los veía como si se tratara de una pieza de arte.

-Son aún más bonitos de lo que se ven en las fotografías- Comentó-.

-Gracias-.

-Estoy dentro-Le dijo-. O sea, no yo, la compañía, te vamos a dar todo el dinero que necesites, queremos ser los inversores mayoritarios-.

Santana saltó en segundos a los brazos de la doctora que la recibió cómo acto reflejo, pero que la aferró a su pecho con plena conciencia de ser eso lo que necesitaba. La latina sintió su calor, su protección, su aroma cítrico y refrescante. Sintió esa necesidad de volver a hacer de ese, su lugar seguro.

-Gracias…-Le susurró y se distanció milimétricamente, quedando a una distancia totalmente intima-Tú…-.

-Son…son negocios…-Murmuró Kayle, no quería escuchar lo que le fuera a decir la latina-.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron con deseo los prominentes labios de Santana, sus manos estaban fijas en su cadera y la armonía de ambos corazones, latiendo al compás, le daban la música de fondo perfecta, para hacer de esa escena, la culminación de demasiados años sin besarla. Y Santana quería que lo hiciera. Santana esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Kay…-.

Lo atractivo de la magia es que solamente dura segundos. Instantes cargados de incertidumbre antes de que el resultado final sea revelado, momentos dónde ocurre lo que el ojo humano no es capaz de captar. Esa emoción cargada de ilusión es la magia. Ilusión frágil, que una mínima desconcentración puede destruir. Que puede no llegar a término con la revelación anticipada, con el descubrimiento de lo que se intentaba esconder.

El timbre insistente despertó a Kayle. Una confundida Santana ni siquiera pensó quien podría ser. Una rubia bailarina veía otra vez fugarse su sonrisa al encontrarse con Santana y Kayle, ahora a solas, compartir el mismo espacio.

-Britt, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la latina-.

Brittany había recorrido la escena en segundos, y su mirada se fijaba ahora en una de las protagonistas. El celeste de sus ojos se hacía más intenso, el verde de los de Kayle, se volvía desafiante. Otra vez.

-Debo irme al Hospital, se me hace tarde-Expresó- Te llamó para que coordinemos la próxima reunión, hay detalles que tienes que finiquitar con los abogados- Agregó-.

Santana simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos-.

Kayle se apresuró en salir, no quería volver a estar ahí, no quería volver a ser débil. No quería ser la tercera pieza en esa habitación.

-¿Qué hacías con Kayle?- Le preguntó la rubia-.

-Hablar- Respondió cruzándose de brazos-.

-Me estás mintiendo, te conozco Santana-.

-No tengo porque mentirte Britt, no tengo nada que esconder, ni tampoco que explicar-.

-Esto es un jodido deja vú…-Susurró-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó nuevamente-.

-¿Te interrumpí algo?-.

Santana bufó sonoramente, no quería entrar en estas discusiones con Brittany.

-Britt, no hagas esto, tú y yo ya no somos novias-.

Eso no era lo que Brittany quería escuchar.

-¿Otra vez?-Le preguntó dolida-.

-Otra vez nada Britt, nada pasa entre ella y yo, hablábamos de negocios-.

Negocios, se repitió en la mente. Santana no era una mujer de negocios, pero suponía que un beso no era la manera de cerrar uno, y justamente eso es lo que había estado a punto de hacer, de recibir un beso de los labios de Kayle.

-Britt, no puedes llegar así de improviso cada vez, te pedí espacio y no me lo estás dando- Expresó la latina-.

-Me dijiste que ibas a ayudarme a buscar departamento-Le recordó- Pensé que esa oferta aún estaba disponible, pero claro, cuando aparece Kayle Carpentier en tu vida, te olvidas de todo lo demás, especialmente de mi- Reprochó-.

-¿Te recuerdo quien se olvidó de quien primero?-Le preguntó cambiando ese tono amable que había usado antes por uno cargado de recriminación-.

Recriminaciones que Brittany ya estaba cansada de escuchar.

-¿Siempre son mis errores no es cierto?, ¿Siempre soy yo la culpable de todo?- Le preguntó casi retóricamente- Yo jamás te reproché Santana, nunca en todos los años que vivimos en Paris, te recordé por todo lo que me hiciste pasar en la secundaria, cuando te avergonzabas de mí y no reconocías nuestra relación, cuando me dejaste una y otra vez por ella, una y otra vez, Santana… yo seguí adelante porque te amo y si tú me amaras como dices habrías hecho lo mismo, no hubieses huido de Paris, porque la oportunidad que tú me negaste-Dijo apuntándola firmemente- Yo te la había dado antes-.

Santana no supo que decir. Brittany tampoco le dio tiempo para hacerlo, porque giró y se salió de ese lugar. Ya basta de culpas, ya basta de ser siempre quien se justificaba ante ella.

* * *

Quinn había llegado a su oficina con la misma sonrisa que había tenido pegada en su cara desde el domingo pasado. Su secretaria le dijo, que uno de los dueños de la empresa de publicidad, Patrick Meyer, quería verla de inmediato, así que la rubia se tomó tan sólo el tiempo de pasar a dejar su bolso y fue de inmediato a donde el hombre.

-Buenos días, señorita Fabray-Saludó el hombre a quien Quinn le calculaba unos cuarenta y tantos años-.

-Buenos días, señor Meyer-Respondió con protocolo-.

-Por favor, tome asiento, tengo algunos minutos antes de que llegue nuestra nueva clienta, quiero explicarle algunas cosas…-Comenzó el hombre-.

-¿Va a dejar a mi cargo una nueva campaña publicitaria?-Le preguntó-.

- Se trata de una cuenta particularmente importante para nuestra empresa, una que nos traería bastantes beneficios…-.

-He tenido cuentas importantes antes-.

-Lo sé y supongo que su buen trabajo ha producido, que nuestra nueva clienta haya pedido expresamente trabajar con usted…- Expuso-.

Quinn sentía curiosidad y mismo tiempo orgullo de que su trabajo fuera reconocido.

-Ya está aquí-Le dijo, colgando el teléfono con su secretaria-.

El hombre se levantó caballeroso y se abrochó los botones de la chaqueta. Quinn repitió la acción de ponerse de pie. Aunque cuando vio quien cruzó esa puerta, se arrepintiera inmediatamente de haber abandonado su cómoda y segura silla.

-Hola Quinn-.

-Rachel-.

* * *

_**Espero que le hayas gustado y espero sus comentarios, teorías, descargos sobre el capitulo.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**twitter: ffdany05 **_


End file.
